Sonic & MLP:Someone's headache
by Riojoriginal
Summary: What would you do, if you wake up in a strange place and the only thing you remember is your name? Well, certainly this blue pegasus don't know. This is my first story ever, so if you have a suggestion just say and I'll see it, thanks and good reading!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Robotropolis, a city once called Mobotropolis is home now for metal beings comanded by a mad man, his name? Robotnik AKA Eggman as everyone else call him.

He was just looking in the screen of his computer as he looks the schematics of his other failed plans.'ugh, that stupid rodent arruined another robotizer, at this rate he'll destroy the rest before I can even have another plan.'he throgh.

"Master? He's coming."a red rounded robot alerted him.

'WHAT? ACTIVE THE DEFENSES IMMEDIATELY!"he shouted.

"Already destroyed sir, what we should do?"a yellow squared one asked.

"Ugh, call the SWAT bots to slow him while I activate the Mech."Eggman ordened while he runned to a big room with a big mech, he then begin to insert the emeralds inside the mech to power it."That rat will regret coming here."he said aloud.

As Eggman activated the mech, Sonic break through the SWAT bots with ease."Really Egghead, you think your robots have any change of stoping me?"Sonic asked smugly.

Through a speaker Eggman's voice responded."You'll be sorry for coming here, Sonic!".

Then Sonic foun Eggman inside the Mech."Another mech, really?" Sonic asked anoyed.

"Behold, Mech 3.0!"Eggman said smirking.

"I think you just run out of creativity now, egghead."Sonic said smugly.

"We'll see about that rodent!"Eggman charged it's canon with chaos energy pointing at Sonic.

Sonic dodged the shot in the last second then he spindashed the mech just to be electrocuted and punched on the chest.

"Ouch!... ok maybe a need a little help with this." Sonic evaded a missile while he called tails with his comunicator."Tails, a hand here buddy."

Then suddently the roof came down and the Tornado on his battle mode came down with a two-tailed fox on it's cockpit aiming a blaster to Eggman's then notice the forcefield around it.

"Sonic, he's using a eletrified forcefield around the mech."Tails warned.

"Yeah I see it, how will we pass it?"he asked as he dodged another beam from the mech.

Tails then remenber he has a Power Ring with him."Maybe a Power Ring will do the trick, catch!"Tails then through the ring to Sonic who grab it"Let's do it!"he said as he charged a spindash to the mech, the forcefield begin to electrocut him, but he keep pushing through and finally collided with the mech's armor and riped through it, but he hited a energy core beside the chaos exploding on contact, when he hited the ground, Sonic was already unconscious because of the extreme pain he feel from the eletricity he received.

"SONIC!" Tails shouted, but before he could do anything, sparkles begin shouting from the mech as Eggman exit it with his eggmobile.

"HAHAHA, and now it's your turn!"eggman said as he was aboult to grab a gun from his belt, he hear static from the mech, as he turn around, he became wide-eyed as the mech begin to shine a white light that engulf them, then keeped expanding engulfing half of the city before it's shrinks again and disappear leaving nothing but a big crater behind where once stood half of Robotropolis.

From the distance a echidna looks to Robotropolis as the light dissipates 'What you did this time, Sonic?' he through."better warn the others 'bout this" And he begin to leave to Knothole to warn the Freedom Fighters about it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Where am I?

Chapter 1:where am I?

* * *

"Look if you don't tell what your business's here, then I sujest you move out before I have to for you" Thretened one of the guards.

"Come on, I said I don't remenber anything, I just want to ask if she can help me." Said a blue pegasus with a spikey mane.

The alreary annoyed guard was about to kick him of there when a purple unicorn arrived, seeing the disturbance she came over.

"Some problem here?" she asked them.

"Yes, this guy here keep saying he don't remember anything, and now he wants to talk to Princess Celestia" the guard responded.

"Then what are you doing, he just want help" the purple pony said."Just let he in, I will escort him to her." She offered.

The guard growned,"Fine, you can go." the guard gived up.

"Thanks" the blue pegasus thanked her.

"It was nothing.", she said.

As the two enter the castle, the pegasus begin to look around in awe, the unicorn looked to him in curiosity.

'_Never_ _see he_ _before_' she thought.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle, what your's?"she asked.

"I think it's Sonic." he said.

"You think?" she asked.

"yeah, I don't remenber nothing more."he said.

_'Hm... weird.'_she thought.

They arrived at the throne room, where stood a white alicorn with a colorful mane, who was reading some scrolls (empire business don't ask me), she didn't notice the two coming in.

"Hello, your highness"Twilight bowed.

The Princess looked from the scroll "Hello my student, and who you might be?"Celestia asked the pegasus.

"uh... Sonic." He nervously answered.

She lift a eyebrow "Some problem, Sonic?"Celestia said.

"Yes, I want to now if you can help me regain my memory's back."he said.

"I see, well unfortunately can't help you with this."she said upset about not being able of helping then looked at Twilight."My faithful student, I need that you go to Ponyville to help organize the Summer Solstice."she said.

"Of course."Twilight said.

"And bring this pegasus with you, maybe you can help with his memory problem."Celestia said.

"Uh, he will be like a test?" she asked.

"If you want to think that way, sure."Celestia answer her.

"Great! Then let's get going Sonic."Twilight said with enthusiasm.

"Ok."Sonic followed her to the exit, as they leave Celestia looked at Sonic."Better keep an eye out for him".

Twilight leeds Sonic to the library where she would pack to go to Ponyville. A baby dragon came from the doors looking for her.

"Hey Twilight, what did the princess want?" he asked.

"Hi Spike, she want me to go to this town named Ponyville, to organize the solstice there."she said.

Spike then notice Sonic stand there."who are you?"he asked.

"Name's Sonic, nice meet you Spike."Sonic greeted him.

"You too." he said shaking his hoof.

"Spike grab your things, we are going to leave right now."Twilight said.

"Ok, just a minute."he said as he got back in the library.

Sonic just sit there waiting for Spike while he though about what exactly he remenbers, just waking up at the castle's garden, he was so deep in though he did't realize that Twilight was calling him.

"SONIC!"

"ahh?"he looked to her.

"You spaced out there, remenbered of somenting?"she asked him.

"Uh, no."he said.

She sigh "let's get to the train station then."she said as she go to the train plataform.

TWO HOURS RIDE LATER...

They arrived to what looked like a tree/house/library, they got inside and looked around.

"It has a lot of books in here."Sonic said as he looks at the bookshelves.

"Well it's a library isn't ?"she said."Well, we should probably look for the pony's arould here for the preparatives of the festival."she continued.

"Ok, let's go then."Sonic said.

* * *

-Hey Riojoriginal's here to thank you for reading my story,note this is my first story ever so want to know you reviews.

Riojoriginal OUT.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ponyville(Part 1)

"Ok, to where?" Sonic asked.

"ok first is the preparatives to the banquet in the Sweet Apples Ranch." Spike said as he read the list Celestia send him before they leave."And don't forget what Celestia asked you to make some friends Twilight."he remenber her.

"Ugh, fine!" she looked around and spotted a pink pony walking to they direction."uhh, hi."Twilight greeted her.

"ahhh!" the pony just screed and runed to a random direction.

They where surprised by that they just keep looking the direction she runed.

"okey, that was weird." Sonic commented.

"just let's get this done already."they left to the ranch.

When they arrived they see a orange pony bucking a tree and making it drop all the apples insides the reluctantly get closer to her."Hello my name is Twilight Spark-"she was interrupted by the pony shaking her hoof rapidly."Hello pleasure meet you, I am Applejack and here in the Sweet Apple Ranch we like to make new friends."Friends!?Actualy I just-"Tell me what I can do for you?"

"I'm here to supervision the preparatives to the celebration of the solstice, you responsable for the food?" she asked.

"You bet I'm, want to taste somenting?"

"If it doesn't take long."she looked at the pony as she dashed to a table and hited a bell and shouted"time to eat!" instantly the ground shaked as a group of ponys runed to the table, when they pass, Twilight, Spike and Sonic see theyselfs in front of a table."Now, let me introduce you all Apple's family."Thank you but we are in a hurr-"then a pony bring a food(didn't catch the name of they in the cartoon)while Applejack say they names until she stop at her granny and wake her up.

"o-okey I see the situation about the food is under control so we will be going."she said to then.

"You'll not stay for lunch?Ápplebloom asked her.

"sorry, but we have a lot of things to do."

"Aawwww"Everyone made sad faces.

Twilight looked around then sighed"Fine."Everyone then celebrated.

A LUNCH LATER...

"Everything in order with thw food, next is the weather."Spike looked to Twilight.

"Ugh... I ated too much pies."

"hmm, where is the pegasus named Rainbow Dash taken care of the clouds?"he looked to the sky.

"what do you mean by that?"Sonic asked confused.

"I mean a pegasus should be kicking the clouds."he responded.

"How can a pegasus kick a cloud?It doesn't make sense."Sonic said.

Twilight looked to Sonic "Of course it does, try it your self."she pointed to a cloud.

"ok"He begin flaping his wings and take off the ground, it was weird for him for some reason he don't he charged to a cloud and kicked it make it shout a lightning strike in front of Twilight, surprising both of then.

Sonic returned to the ground only to find a mad Twilight in front of him."You trying to give me a heart attack!?"She asked him rudely.

"Hey I didn't know it would do that, and you said to kick it!" Sonic responded.

She groned"Fine, let's find this pegasus."

Sudently a colorful blur pushed Twilight to a pound in the ground."hehehe, sorry"a blue pegasus with a colorful mane flyed above Twilight."Let me help you"then she dashed to a cloud and bring it above Twilight and jumped on it make it rain on Twilight "ops, I think I exaggerated, how about this,my invention Rainbow Dash dryer."she then begin to fly around Twilight really fast that made a colorful tornado around herthen it desipes reveling a Twilight whti he mane disheveled.

Rainbow then fall on her back laughing,Spike joining her, Sonic chuckled a little.

"Let me guess,you are Rainbow Dash?"

"What? You know me?You hear of me?"she asked excited.

"What I know is that you shold keep the sky without clouds."she sighed."I'm Twilight and the Princess send me to check the weather.

"ok,ok it'll be easy,I will do it fast,I'll do after I train."she said reclined on a cloud.

"train what?"

"The Wonderbolts."Rainbow answered.

"the Wonderbolts?"

"Yep."

"the fasted and talented pegasus of all Equestria?"

"The only ones."

"pfft, they would never acept a pegasus who can't keep the sky clean for a whole day."she said to provoke Rainbow.

"Hey, I can clean the sky in ten seconds flat."

"prove it"

Rainbow the dashed the sky's kicking every single cloud.

"So, like a said ten seconds flat, I never saw you guys in Ponyville before.

Twilight, Spike and Sonic looked at her wide-eyed.

"Ha, you should see your face."

"That was soo cool, how you so fast?"Sonic asked.

"I am just that fast."she said

"how about we race later?"he asked.

"What? You think you can keep up with the fastest flyer in Equestria?"she smirks.

"I am pretty sure I can."he said confidently.

"Fine, just don't be sad when you lose for me"she taunt him.

"we'll see about that."he smirks.

"ok, see you later."she left.

"ok let's go."Twilight then begin to enter a building , it's interior is filled with decorations.

"well this place looks good" Sonic said.

"It sure is, this should be fast then I will be at the library."she said.

"wow"Spike said looking to a white unicorn with a purple mane who is looking through ribbons.

"Hello, good afternoon"Twilight greeted her.

"Just a minute please, I am in a inspirated moment"she said as she looked through the ribbons until she finally choosed."Ok, what can I help yo-AHHH!By the stars what happen to you mane?"

"Well it's a long story, I am here just to check the decoration the we'll be going."Twilight explained.

"Be going?What about your hair?"she then begin to bring Twilight to her boutique.

"wait, where we going?help."

Sonic just followed then, with Spike eyestuck on Rarity, Sonic chuckly at that.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ponyville(Part 2)

"Too much green, too much yellow, too cute,not cute enough,very old-fashioned,too shiny" She keep said that to every clothe she put on Twilight until she put a clothe with a lot of gems."Now my dear, you'll tell me where you from."Rarity asked.

"I came from Canterlot."Twilight answered her.

"Canterlot!? I am so jealous, the glamour, the sofistication, my dear I always dreamed of live there.I can't wait for you to tell me everything, we will be great friends!"she then looked at the gems "Emeralds? What got in my head, I'll go grab some rubys for you."Rarity then go to another room.

"Quickly, before she comes back!"Twilight said before running out of the boutique with Sonic beside her carring Spike (who is in a trance).

* * *

"Isn't she beautiful?" Spike asked as he rides in Twilight's back.

"Poor guy, he is a lost cause."Sonic commented.

"Spike focus, what the next thing in the list?"she asked.

"Music, it's the last one."Spike responded.

Suddently they heard some birds singing in harmony in throgh some bushes, they pass the bushes and see a yellow pegasus with a pink mane looking to a tree full of birds, all of then singing in sincrony except for one.

"Oh god, please stop." Then she went to the bird and said kindly to him that he was off the time, the bird nodded to her, she then moved away from them."Now follow my lead please, one, two, one, two, three, an-"

"Hello!"Twilight greeted her, spooking all the birds in the process."Oh sorry, I didn't mean to spook your birds, I'm here just to check the music and it's beautiful."she said.

The pegasus just landed and timidly looked to Twilight.

"My name's Twilight Sparkley."she waited..."And what your's?"she asked.

The pegasus murmured something."Uh, sorry what's that?"she murmured again."I didn't understanded it."The pegasus just made a wierd sound and looked away.

"Well looks like your birds come back, so i think everything is in order so keep up with the work."she made another sound."O-key"then Twilight walked to the boys"well that was easy"she said.

Then the pegasus looked to then and see Spike on Sonic's back "A baby dragon!"She dashed right in front of Spike pushing Twilight aside and surprising Sonic."I never see a baby dragon before, he is soo cute."she said.

"Well, well, well."Spike said while looking smugly at Twilight.

"And he talks, I didn't know dragons talked, this is so awesome that I don't know what to say."she said happily.

"Thus we better keep moving."Twilight said heading to the library.

"Wait, wait, what's your name?"she asked Spike.

"It's Spike"he answer."Hi Spike, my name's Fluttershy and what dragons talk about?"she asked.

'Please don't' Sonic thought, already annoyed.

"Well, what you want to know?"he asked

"Absolutely everything"she said.

Sonic and Twilight grouned at that."So it begins with a small purple and green egg..."he tell her every single moment of his life while they went to the library.

* * *

A REALLY LONG STORY LATER...

"... and that's the history of my whole life, well at last until today, you want to know about today?"he asked.

"Yes, please."she before he could said anymore "Ah, sorry it's here I will be living during my stay,and my baby dragon have to sleep."Twilight said."No, no I don't-"Sonic covered his mouth before he said anything else.

"Aww look, he so small he barely can stand up."Twilight said."Well goodnight!"she siad as she and Sonic enter the library and close the door.

"Spoiler."Spike said.

"Sorry Spike, but I need to be alone to think of something to convince the princess about the return of Nightmare Moon, and we are losing time. I just need to be alone without these ponies wanting to make new friends."Twilight explained.

'Nightmare Moon?' he thought."Hey why is so dark here?"Sonic asked looking around but couldn't see nothing.

Then the lights got on to reveal everypony of Ponyville there shouting"SURPRISE!".

"Noo."Twilight whined, Sonic just looked around.

Then the pink pony got closer"Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I organized this party just for you! You get surprised?Did you?"she asked excited.

"Very surprised, librarys should be silent-"

"Pfft, what kind of party would be if it was quiet?"pinkie asked.

"Actually, Twilight's right, that's why you don't through partys at librarys."Sonic said.

"BORING!"Pinkie then begin to follow Twilight as she went to a table with drinks, but she didn't notice she grabbed a chili sause bottle and put in a drink, as she drinks it, her eyes begin to water as she runned upstairs, while Sonic and Spike looked at the bottle "Chile Sause." Spike read then Pinkie grabbed the bottle and poured in a cupcake and ate,Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy looked at her."What? Is so good."she said.

Sonic then follow Twilight he got to her room he enter it, then see she in her bed with a pillow above her head."Some problem?"he asked her.

"I just wanted to have a little peace for me to thought about how to convince the princess of Nightmare Moon's return."she said.

"Who is Nightmare Moon, is she a big problem?"Sonic asked.

"Yes, Nightmare Moon can control the moon want to bring the eternal night." she said.

"I see. Where is she then?"he asked

"She was imprisoned in the moon by Celestia."

"If she is imprisoned, then what's the problem?"

"Legends says in the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will let her free herself and then she will bring the eternal night."Twilight telled him, then she looked at the moon "I just hope she's right about it been just a ponies tale."she said.

"Yeah, me too."he looked at the moon too.

Then Spike came in the room "Come on Twilight, it's almost time for the sunrise."he said, then he looked at Sonic "What you two talking about?"he asked curiously.

"About this Nightmare Moon."Sonic answered.

"Really Twilight, didn't you listen to Celestia?"he asked.

"Let's just go to the solstice already Spike."Twilight said annoyed.

When they arrived the birds begin to sing, the spotlights pointed to the mare in the stage."Ladies and gentleman, as mayor of Ponyville, with great pleasure that I announce the begining of the Summer Solstice."Everyone celebrated, "Shortly, we'll see the magic of the sunrise and we will celebrate the longest day of the year."Twilight and Sonic looked to the moon noticing four stars going to the moon then the image of Nightmare Moon disappearing from it, making they really nervous,"And now with great honor that I announce the ruler of our kingdom, the pony that bring everyday the sun and the moon, the kind-hearted, the wise, the guardian of the harmony of the entire Equestria, Princess Celestia!"Then Rarity pull a rope to open the curtains, reveling looked surprised.

"This can't be good" Twilight said.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Elements and a Emerald

Before the chapter begins, I want to clarify that Sonic barely can fly correctly, so he can't fly for too long or at high speeds, just that said Good reading!

* * *

"She disappeared" Rarity said making everypony gasp.

Then suddently a dark blue smoke arose from a balcony reveling Nightmare Moon.

"Oh uh."Twilight and Sonic said at the same time.

"Ohh, how much time passed since I have see your little faces, my subjects."Nightmare moon said.

"What have you done to our princess?"Rainbow Dash demanded while she charged at her, but before she could do something Applejack grabbed her tail, she then see a blue blur hiting Nightmare Moon with full force surprinsing everyone.

"What the?"Rainbow said.

Then suddently Sonic came crashing back down on the ground and a really mad Nightmare Moon looking at him.

"**DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST ATTACKED**?"she shouted to Sonic who was getting up.

"Nightmare Moon, but you don't have very good reflexes for someone who control the moon."Sonic taunt her.

Everyone looked at him shocked that he was confronting Nightmare Moon, mostly Rainbow Dash for see the speed he hited her.

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR YOU AUDACITY!"**she charged her horn and fired a laser at him, but dodged and attacked her again, this time he did a spindash that hit and send her flying to the Everfree forest, he landed on the ground and found that everypone was looking at him with wide-eyes.

"Uhh..."he begin to feel everyone celebrated."What was that? How you did that? How you so fast?"he was receiving too many questions he coundn't understand them.

"Please a little space for me."he asked them.

They gave him space to breath,then waited for him to respond.

"Well, I don't know."he just said that.

They looked at him as if he was crazy,then they notice a dark blue smoke coming from the forest that rise at the moon then it dissipated, shortly after that they notice that the moon wasn't moving to let the sunrise, everyone got desperated and run off to they houses, leaving Twilight, Sonic , Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack there.

"What we'll do now?"Sonic asked Twilight.

"The elements!"she said that then begin running to the library, Sonic dashed after her, leaving the others confused."I think we should go after them."Rainbow said before dashing to the library, the others following her.

* * *

(IN THE LIBRARY)

While Spike sleeped, Twilight and Sonic keep searching in the books about the Elements.

"What are those elements Twi?"Sonic asked her while he looked through a bookshelf.

"Find the book and I'll tell you."she said. Then Rainbow burst through the door.

"How you know about this Nightmare Moon what is these elements you mentioned?"Rainbow asked as the others enter the library.

"Hey! Isn't her faunt back off!"Sonic said getting in front of Rainbow.

"Look when I find the book I am looking for, I will tell you guys."Twilight said.

"Found it!"Pimkie Pie came from a bookshelf with a book and handed to her.

She grabbed and opened the book with her magic and begin reading the book.

"Exist 6 Elements of Harmony, but just 5 are know; Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty, the sixth is a complety mistery, it's know that the last time they were seen was in the old castle of the royal sisters, the castle is located at the Everfree Forest."she finished the book.

"Ok, we just need to find this castle and grab the elements? It will be a piece of cake."Sonic said leaving, the girls just looked at each other before following him.

* * *

(AT THE EVERFREE FOREST)

As they stop at the entry of the forest, Twilight turned to the others "Listen I thank you, but I have to do this alone."she said to them.

"You really think I will let you go there alone?"Sonic asked.

"Uhh... yes?"she said.

"Sorry, but I am not leaving your side."he said firmly.

"Why?"she asked.

"You is helping me regain my memorys so the leist I can do is helping you find these Elements."he said.

"Thanks."Twilight smile then she looked at the others "I guess you guys want to go too?"she asked them, they nodded.

* * *

SOMETIME LATER...

"So neither of you have been here before?"Twilight asked.

"Of course not, look at this, it's scary"Rarity said.

"And it's not natural, they say it's not like Equestria."Applejack said.

"What that means?"Twilight asked.

"Nopony knows, because."Rainbow said, scaring Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy."Rainbow stop it."Applejack said to Rainbow but she continued "Because everypony that came here never come BACK!"As she said that the ground below then give in causing them to fall the cliff, except for Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy and Sonic, Rainbow flyed to them and grabbed Pinkie Pie while Fluttershy grabbed Rarity, Sonic on the other hand was having trouble with controling his wings making he crash in a wall close to the bottom of the cliff unconsious. Applejack grabbed a root to stop slinding, Twilight didn't get so luck and she slided to the tip of the cliff, Applejack then let go of the root and slided slowly to Twilight and grab her front hoofs but barely keep balance to not fall the cliff, she looked up then turned to Twilight "You have to let go."she said.

"You crazy!?"Twilight didn't agreed.

"No, I'm not I promise you'll be okey"she said.

"That's not true!"Twilight said.

"Listen here, what I am saying it's the honesty truth, now let go and you will be safe."she said.

Twilight looked at her, then let it go and fell the cliff screaming until Rainbow and Fluttershy grabbed her, then Twilight see Applejack climbing down the cliff. Meanwhile the dark blue smoke went to the direction of a criature and hit it.

SOME MINUTES LATER...

"My head."Sonic said as he held a hoof to his forehead.

"Dude, what happen that made you crash in that wall?"Rainbow Dash asked him.

"I'm not experienced in flying, I think."he responded pained.

"You think?"she lift a eyebrow.

"Oh, right I didn't tell you guys, Sonic suffer of amnesia."Twilight said to them.

They gasped "Really?"Rarity asked.

"Yeah, the last thing I remenber was waking up in the gardens of the castle."Sonic said as he rubbed his head.

"Nothing more?"Rainbow asked.

"Nothing."he said.

Suddently a manticore came of nowhere and blocked they path, it roared to them.

"We need to pass by him."Twilight said to the others, Fluttershy gasped.

The manticore jumped in front of Rarity, but before he could attack, she bucked him in the face.

"Take that!"Rarity said.

But the manticore roared in Rarity's face disheveling her mane."My mane, AHH!" she runned from the manticore.

"Wait"Fluttershy tried to call them but they didn't listen, Applejack jumped on him but he through her off him "All yours"she said to Rainbow "I got it"she said."Wait"Fluttershy tried again but Rainbow just dashed around him making a colorful tornado, but the manticote used his tail to hit Rainbow as she is through to the girls, they but Fluttershy carged at him but before they could continue Fluttershy blocked they path and scremed"WAIT!" they stopped and looked at begin to approach him slowly,he prepare to hit her but then"Shhh, it's ok"she looked kindly to him, he stoped and showed his paw to her, she imediatly see the spike on his paw"Look this will hurt a little"then she removed the spike,the manticore roared but the begin to lick her."haha, you is just a little kitten."she said, the others just pass the manticore, "How you knew bout the spike?"Twilight asked her."I didn't, sometimes what we need, is to show kindness." Twilight then smiled at that.

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

They begin to walk around a really dark area, so dark they could barely see anything, then the same smoke appear again and changed the trees to make then scary, spooking everyone but Pinkie Pie and Sonic, the last just looking at the trees unfazed and the former laughing at it."What you two doing, run!"Twilight said.

"It's just a tree for gods sake!" Sonic then he looked to Pinkie laughing at the trees."Why you laughing?"Sonic asked her.

She then begin to sing (no I am not gonna write the song), about she can't be scaried if she is laughing or something like."Hey, why you don't write it?"Pinkie asked.

"Because I don't-wait a second! Stop breaking the fourth wall Pinkie!","Fine."she said before following the others to a has a creature(Didn't catch his name)trashing around make the river dangerous to cross.

"Hey, why you crying?"Twilight asked the creature.

"Well I don't know, I was just minding my own business when a dark blue cloud came and ripped my fabulous moustache and now I'm simply horrible!" he begin to cry again and splashed water on then."You kidding me?"Sonic asked pissed that he got wet.

"All of this because of that?" Applejack asked.

"But of course it is, how can you be so insensitive."Rarity said as she approached the creature and removed a scale of it and ripped half of her tail and used it to fix the creature's moustache.

"Ohh thank you, here let me help you cross the river."It use his snake like body as a bridge for then to pass the river.

* * *

They arrived at a fallen bridge and looked across it, they saw the ruins of their destiny.

"What now?"Pinkie asked.

"Duh"Rainbow said as she flap her wings then she flyed to the fallen bridge grab it and lifted to the other side but before she tied the bridge she heard a voice calling her."Who is there?"it called her again,"I don't fear you, came out."she said.

"We waited for the best pegasus of Equestria."a voice said."Who?"Rainbow asked."you, of course.""Really?I mean, of course but you could said that to the Wonderbolts, because I always wanted to join them."she said.

"No, Rianbow Dash, we want you to join us,Shadowbolts the best flyer team of Everfree Forest and soon the best of all Equestria, but first, we need a captain,the most fantastic,the most agile,the most courageous of all the kingdom,we need you."the Shadowbolt said.

"Yes, just let me tie this bridge and-""NO!It's them or us."Rainbow then begin think" You-thank you for the offer I mean, but I prefer my friends."Rainbow then tied the bridge and went to the others."See, I never let my friends behind." She said to Twilight.

As they enter the ruins they found 5 of the elements in stones then out of nowhere came a dark blue cloud and grabbed the elements and went to another building of the ruins, they came right behind it, as they chase the cloud, Sonic see something shine in the corner of his eye, he stopped and looked over to see the light coming from a diferent building, he go over there and found what looked like a Blue Emerald, as he grab it he see it shine even more before he blackout.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

Standing in a what looked like a wing of a plane Sonic looked to the sit of the plane to find a fox with googles piloting it then he notice Sonic looking at him and gave him a thumbs up, then he pointed to his front,Sonic turnes and see in the distancy a big city with metal beings floting around it, then his vision got blurry and finally got black.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"What the?"he asked, he then notice a light from another building that cloud got to, he grabbed the Emerald and runned to there, as Sonic arrived he see that the sun appeared on the sky, and that Princess Celestia was huging a dark blue alicorn, he put two and two together and knew it was her sister."Soo, what have a miss?"he asked them.

They looked to him and notice he was holding a blue emerald," Where you was Sonic? And where you find this gem?"Celestia asked him.

"I saw a light coming from another building, then I found this blue emerald."he showed them the emerald.

Celestia gasped as she sense a lot of chaotic energy from the emerald."Whatever this gem is, it has a lot of chaotic energy radiating from it."She said.

"Well, I have a flashback when I touched it."Sonic said.

"Really, what was it?"Twilight asked him.

Sonic telled them about the flashback, "It's clearly that you are relationed to these gems as you got a cutie mark with it"Celestia said as she points to his flank.

"Huh?"Sonic looked at his flank and see it a golden ring with the blue emerald orbiting it."Wow."he said.

"So are we going to Ponyville or not?"Rainbow asked.

When they arrived, everypony begin celebrate the return of the sun and everything else.

* * *

(LATER AT THE LIBRARY)

"This emerald gave me a flashback, so maybe there's are more of these out there."Sonic thought aloud.

"You think there more of those?"Spike asked him.

Sonic looked to him "Didn't see you there Spike, but yes I think it has more of those somewhere else."Sonic said.

He then get up "Ok I am gonna catch some z's, good night." Sonic then went to his room and put the emerald on his desk and went to sleep.

* * *

Hey Riojoriginal's here to warn someone new will appear next chapter, but until then Good reading!

Riojoriginal OUT


	6. Chapter 6 - A crash, race, and landing

(THE NEXT DAY 09:00 AM)

In the border of Everfree forest, a light suddently appeared on the sky and dropped a yellow unicorn with two tails "AHHHHH-" THUD, he then standed up and looked at the light, "Ugh, what a rough landing." He then notice the light disappearing after dropping a red plane.

"AHHH!" He rolled out the way of the plane, but as the plane hit the ground, it explodes launching the unicorn to a rock ahead, knocking him out.

* * *

(IN PONYVILLE)

"Good morning,Twi." Sonic said as he enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sonic." Twilght said as she drinks her coffee.

"Want some waffles, I made." Spike said.

"Sure." Sonic said.

Spike then put the waffles in a plate and give to him.

"Hmm, they are really good Spike!" Sonic said as he eat they really quickly.

"Thanks, but I think it's better if you don't eat then this fast." Spike said.

"You guys know where Rainbow is?, I want to race her."Sonic asked as he finished eating

"No, but maybe the others know." Twilight said.

Sonic nodded, but then he heard something, "Huh?" Sonic heard a explosion in the forest's direction.

"Something wrong, Sonic?" Twilight asked him.

"I think I heard a explosion." Sonic said.

"What? Where?" She asked.

"It came from the forest." He said.

"Then let's check out, Spike wait here." Twilight said to him, as she went to the forest with Sonic.

* * *

(EVERFREE FOREST'S BORDER)

Sonic and Twilight looked with wide-eyes a pile of burned metal and a yellow unicorn unconsious beside a rock.

"Let's bring him to the library, we can help him there." Twilight said, as Sonic nodded and carried the unicorn on his back.

* * *

(AT THE LIBRARY)

"Ugh,...where I am?" The yellow unicorn asked as he looked around.

"You is at my library." Twilight responded.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Twilight and this is Spike and Sonic." She said she pointed to them.

The unicorn stared at Sonic, making him uncomfortable.

"You okey? What happened to you?" Twilight asked.

"Well,just my head hurts, and my plane exploded sending me to a rock."he said.

"Ok, what's your name?" Twilight asked.

"It's Miles, but my friends call me Tails."Tails said.

'I wonder why' Sonic through sarcastic, as he looks at his two tails. "So that pile of scrap metal was your plane?"Sonic asked.

"Infortunately, yes." Tails said.

"At least, you not badly hurt."Twilight said.

Then Tails notice the many books there, "Oh, can I read some?" He asked.

"Sure." Twilight said.

He then tried to grab a book with his hoofs but dropped it on the ground, he tried to grab it again but fail, Spike grabbed it and hand it to him."Uhh, why you don't use your magic?" Twilight asked.

"Huh, Magic?" Tails looked confused at her.

"Yes, like every unicorn in Equestria, know how to use magic." She said.

"I don't know how to use magic." He said.

'You kidding me.' She though."I can teach you later then, now can you tell us, how this 'plane' of yours crashed?" She asked.

"Uhh, it came chasing down at me but I jumped to the side. But I don´t remenber anything before that." He said.

"Hey, Twilight why we don't try the emerald in him?" Sonic asked.

"You think it'll work on him too?" He nodded."Ok, where you put it?" She asked.

"In my room, I will grab it" Sonic then went to his room, grabbed it, then got back to then."Ok Miles, grab it."He said, as he handed it to Tails.

Tais eyes widened"It's a Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed it from Sonic.

"So you know about these?" He asked.

"Yes, It has six more of those." Tails said."Where you find it?"

"In some ruins, so what these Chaos Emeralds do?" Sonic asked.

"These Emeralds have almost unlimited power, chaotic energy. The carrier of them, can use it's energy to improve his skills, heal himself, teleport and attack using chaos abilitys. If you have all the seven Chaos Emeralds, you can go to a superform, where you basically became almost invencible, you skills even more powerful and you can fly while in this form." Tails telled then, Sonic,Twilight and Spike were wide-eyes at Tails.

"How can this emeralds be so powerful?" Twilight asked.

"Nobody know's how or, who created then or why they were created." Tails said, Sonic looked to the emerald.

"You know where the rest of those emeralds are?" Sonic asked.

"No, but I can make a tracker to find them." Tails said.

"How you'll make a tracker if you don't know how to use magic?" Twilight asked.

"Well, crafting of course." Tails said as if was obvious."I just need some parts, wires and a few electronics, and a screen." Tails said as Spike writed a list of what he needed.

"Ok, where we'll find those itens." Twilight asked.

"Maybe something survived the explosion of my plane." Tails said.

"Ok, let's go then." Sonic said as they leave to where the plane crash was.

* * *

(IN EVERFREE FOREST'S BORDER)

"Let's see, the screen is a little cracked but I can use it, thank god this wires are fireproof, those electronic I will have to clean them, ok that's all I need, let's get back."Tails said.

* * *

(BACK TO THE LIBRARY)

"Ok, I just need someplace I can work." Tails said.

"You can use the basement, it has some workbenchs." Tails nodded then went there.

"Well, while Tails work I will find Rainbow to our race." Sonic said as he go to the door.

"You like Rainbow or something Sonic?" He almost tripped."W-what?Why you ask?" He asked blushing a little.

"Just curious." She smirky at him.

"N-no." He said as he go out.

* * *

(OUTSIDE THE LIBRARY)

"Ok, now where is she?" Sonic thought aloud.

"Looking for someone?" Rainbow asked as she fly above him.

"Oh, there you are, we have a race remember?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, that's why I am here, Blue." She said.

"Blue?" He asked.

"Yeah, you are blue so I am calling you that." She said.

"Ok, so let's begin?" He asked.

"We'll race from here to Sugar Cube Corner, and go back." She said."I'll go easy, so you won't be left too far behind." She added smugly.

"You'll regret it." Sonic said smirking.

"Ready...Set...GO!" She dashed to Sugar Cube corner, she din't see Sonic running under her , but as she was flying back, she see as he was running backwards in her front smirking at her."What the?" She said as they arrived at the library, Sonic smirking."I said you'll regret going easy." He said smugly.

Rainbow groaned,"I let easy for you, next time I won't let you win." She said glaring at him.

"We'll see about that later, now I want to see if Tails is done with the tracker." Sonic said as he enter the library.

"Who is Tails?" She asked as she follow him.

"Oh, right you wasn't here before. I heard a explosion coming from the forest, so me and Twilight went there to look what happened and we find a crashed plane with a yellow unicorn unconscious beside it, so we bring him here. And he happens to know about the emerald I found before, he said it was a Chaos Emerald." Sonic tell her.

"Chaos Emerald?" Rainbow asked.

"It's a emerald with almost unlimited power,that can improve your skills, teleport and are more six out there, so he's making a tracker for us to find it." He explained to her.

"Wow, so where is he?" She asked.

"He is in the basement." Sonic said.

Then Twilight and Tails came from the basement,with Tails levitating the tracker, "See, I said you could levitated it" Twilight said to Tails.

"Yeah, thanks." Tails said.

"So, it's done?" Sonic asked them.

"Yup, just need the emerald to configure the tracker." Tails said.

"Here." Sonic handed it to him.

"Ok, now I just put it there." He put the emerald in a slot of the tracker."And done." Then the tracker begin showing six arrows pointing out in random directions on the screen."Ok, it's working." Then six more arrows appeared on the screen."What the?" Tails said.

"What it's Tails?" Sonic asked.

"It's showing twelve arrows, when it's supposedly to show just six." Tails explained.

"Hmm, you think you tracker is working correctly?" Twilight asked Tails.

"Of course, it's using a chaos emerald to compare the energy readings." Tails said to her annoyed.

"Do you think your tracker is showing the Elements?" Rainbow asked Tails.

"The elements?" Tails asked confused.

"They are artifacts that me and my friends activated to defeat Nightmare Moon." Twilight said.

"I see, do you guys have it?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I will grab it." Twilight went to another room, "So what's your name?" Tails asked Rainbow."Name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer of all Equestria." Sonic snickers at her, she glared at him."Ok, here it's it." Twilight came back with her element.

"Ok, I will have to modify the tracker, give me some minutes." He said as he go to the basement.

"So how went yours race?" Twilight asked.

"I win, of course." Sonic said smugly.

"I let you win,pea brain." She said annoyed.

"Ok, you two lovebirds, stop it before I have to kick you two out." She said chuckling.

"What!?","Lovebirds!?"The two said blushing.

Twilight at this point was laughing on her back. Rainbow groaned at her while Sonic begin smirking.

"And what about you and Tails, spended that time alone on the basement, hm?"He said slowly, Rainbow begin chuckling.

"N-Nothing just talk." Twilight said blushing a little.

Tails got back to then with the tracker, the crown on a slot beside the emerald."Ok, now the tracker can locate the emerald without showing the elements. But I will need to put this to scan the area, the tracker will just point a direction if don't have a map."Tails said.

"Maybe you can put on the roof to scan the area."Sonic sujested.

"Good idea."Tails said."Ok give it to me and I will put it there." Rainbow said."No, I can do it." Tails said.

"Really, How? You don't have wings." Twilight said.

"Just watch." Tails said as he begin rotate his two tails like a chopper, levitating the ground.

The others were looking at him eyes widened."How?" Twilight asked.

"I just rotate them really fast."Tails said casually. He removed the emerald and the crown from it, then flyed out of the window.

"He sure is full of surprises." Sonic said, Rainbow and Twilight nodded, he then came back from the window and landed next to Twilight."Ok, it will take some time for the tracker finish it the scan." Tails said.

"How much time?" Sonic asked.

"Probably, tomorrow afternoon will be ready." Tails responded.

"Ok, so what we do while we wait?" Sonic asked.

"Remenber when you crashed at the ravine? I can teach you how to fly correctly." Rainbow said to Sonic.

"Sounds good." He said, then they leaved.

"I will be at the basement, I want to test somenthing about the emerald and the elements." Tails said.

"If you need me, I will be here reading." Twilight said, as she goes to a bookshelf.

Tails nodded and entered the basement.

* * *

(SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN)

A light appeared on the sky then a lot of debris fell from it, then a lot of robots and then a airship nose dived on the ground smashing it, a rounded flouter appeared with a rounded human, with two robots hung on it, then the light desappeared.

"Wha-Where are we?" Eggman asked.

"Can't said I know, Sir." The red one said.

"Don't matters, I need a new base before I can scan this place, what are the diagnostics of my labor, Orbot?" Eggman asked.

"From the thousand robots we arrived just fifty survived the crash, the airship is destroyed, we don't have a power supply here, but we have a lot of metal to work with."Orbot reported.

"Just FIFTY? Fine, begin to repair the ones you can, the rest you dismantle." Eggman ordened,they saluted him and leaved to work, he then notice something shine on the ground.

"A Chaos Emerald?" He asked as he grabbed it, then he smirked.

"Excelent Orbot, Cubot, we now have our power source." He said looking at the emerald.


	7. Chapter 7 - Attack and theft

(PONYVILLE'S 1:00 PM)

"So, What do I need to know?" Sonic asked.

"I'll teach you to fly stable, then we will try higher speeds." Rainbow said.

"Ok." Sonic said.

"Just follow my lead." Rainbow said, taking off the ground. Sonic then did the same slowly.

"Try that faster." Rainbow said. He did more fast this time. "Good, now fly to that cloud." She said pointing at a cloud fifty meters ahead of them. "As fast you can without losing control."

Sonic nodded and in a dash he got there, going through it before stopping. "Again, try stop before you hit it." Rainbow said pointing to another cloud. He tryed again, going through it but the cloud blocked his vision, and he flyed to the library's direction at blinding speeds.

"That's not good." Rainbow said dashing after Sonic.

* * *

(MEANWHILE AT THE LIBRARY)

"Hey, Twilight" Tails said as he exit the basement, levitating the tracker to a table with the chaos emerald on it.

"Hey, Tails. Want to go meet the others?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, why not." Tails said.

"We can go to the Sugar Cube Corner first, I'm pretty sure Pinkie will like to meet you." She said going to the door, Tails following.

When they exit the library, a blue blur crashed on Tails.

"Ouch, Sonic? What the hell, man?" Tails get up. "Look where you land, you could have hurt us." He said.

"Sorry, I lost control of my speed." Sonic said.

"Gosh, you are horrible at this Sonic." Rainbow said teasing him. Sonic grouned at her.

"Hey, we are going to Sugar Cube Corner, want to go there?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, a break would be good after that crash." Sonic said rubbing his head.

* * *

(AT THE SUGAR CUBE CORNER)

The four entered and looked to a table to see Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy sitting. "Good there are all here." Twilight said as they went there.

"Hey girls." Sonic greeted them, they sit down.

"Hi Sonic, Twilight, Rainbow." They notice Tails "Who is he?" Rarity asked.

"He's Tails." Rainbow said.

"Uh, hi" Tails said.

"Hello, Tails" Fluttershy greeted him.

"How're doing, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Nice meeting you, Tails" Rarity greeted him.

Pinkie then came to them, "Hi guys, you new?" She asked Tails.

"Yup, name's Tails." Tails said.

"You mean your nickname." Sonic correct him, Tails grunted.

"Ohh, we should thrown a welcome party for him and Sonic!" Pinkie said excited.

"Uhh, it's not necessary." Tails said not wanting a party.

"Ok, then we should-" She got interrupted by a sound of screaming from outside.

They all looked at each other before going they stepped out, they saw that Ponyville was under attack by some sort of metal beings who shoted lasers from it's arms at some of the buildings, while some have swords and claws swinging at some ponies who runned for they lives. The group gasped and got into action, Sonic and Rainbow dashed first destroying some bots who engaged them, then Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie went too. Fluttershy flyed to help the ponies to escape to out of harm's way.

Sonic charged at a line of bots who where firing at some houses, exploding on contact, he then engaged a bot with a sword, who tryed to slash Sonic several times, but Sonic was dodging every single one with ease, he then uppercut it throwning it to another one exploding both, he ducked before a eletrified claw slashed his head out and bucked on it's chest pushing him to a laser bot making it fire to a group of bots, exploding then, "Ha, these things are too easy to beat." Sonic said charging to another group.

Twilight was firing magic beams at the bots while Rarity was levitating rocks from the ground and throwing them at the laser bots, who was firing at them, suddently a bot was hit by a blast of confetti with so much force that was thrown to another one and exploded, Pinkie came with some kinda of confetti canon."Hehe, some confetti for you stupid things who's destroying our town!" Pinkie said as she shot more confetti.

Tails was kicking and bucking some bots, but he needed to hit it at least four times before it exploded, which was difficulting things for him, he then was surrounded by bots with eletrified claws and swords advancing at him, then Applejack came to his aid and bucked two bots and bring Tails out of the circle of robots who tryed to attack him, then she got on a figthing stance with Tails on her back doing the same, Applejack charged at the bots, while Tails levitated a arm of a laser bot and use it to fire at them.

Spike was clawing and breathing fire at the bots with all his mighty, while Rainbow kicked the bots at highs speeds that the bots couldn't keep up and got obliterated by her and spike's green flame.

As they continue to fight, a small robot went inside the library looking for somenthing, when it spotted the tracker with a chaos emerald, it grabbed it and exited the library, then leaved the town going to the florest direction.

They continued to fight until the last bot was destroyed. Everypony celebrated that they winned the battle, minus Sonic (who was questioning himself to what those things wanted so badly that they attacked).

"Good work everyone, we showed to them what happens when they try to attack our town." Twilight said.

"It's weird." Sonic said.

"What's weird? These things?" Rainbow asked.

"No, why they attacked us. They won't attack without a reason, right?" Sonic said.

"True, but what was that they wanted." Twilight asked.

"Tails, where you put the emerald?" Sonic asked

"I let in the tracker, on a table." Tails said.

Sonic eyes widened when he see the librarys door open. He dashed to the library, the others following behind.

Sonic didn't see the tracker or the emerald anywhere he looks, "Dammit, a bot probably stole it, when we where fighting." Sonic said sighing.

"What we will do then? Without a chaos emerald, I can't track it." Tails said.

"We will have to wait when the one controling the bots, decide to attack, to have a chance of locating a chaos emerald." Sonic said.

"You sure?" Twilight asked.

"If you guys have a better plan, then said it." Sonic said, they didn't said anything, "So, that's decided, now we have to clean this mess." Sonic said.

* * *

(SOMEPLACE AROUND OF EVERFREE FOREST)

A metal airship was been fixed by some bots, as Orbot supervisioned them, then Eggman came to him "So, how the progress going?" He asked.

"Almost done the repairs, but I haven't gotten news from the robots that went to search that town, sir." Orbot reported.

Then Cubot came with a device with a chaos emerald on it." Sir, the robots that went to town where destroyed by some of the locals, but a spybot got this!" He said as he showed the device to Eggman. Who instantly saw the emerald."Another one? Good, now how the locals manage to destroy a hundred of robots?" He asked.

"Sorry sir, but I couldn't retrieve a record on what happened there." Cubot said.

"Whatever, we got a chaos emerald. That's what matters, don't send anymore robots there, just a spybot to keep an eye out at that town. I want to make sure, isn't that annoying rodent or his fox friend freak who is there." Eggman said as he enters the airship with the emerald in hand.


	8. Chapter 8 - The extra trouble

Before the story, I want to clarify that the next chapters will be based on the MLP episodes (with some changes of course), and I intend to continue this story until, at least the third season of the MLP (FiM) Show. With that said, Good reading!

* * *

One day later, after the robots attack, everything went as normaly as if never happened it.

(AT SWEET APPLE'S RANCH)

"No, no, no..." Spike was saying while he grabbed a apple and thrown of the basket Twilight was carring (carring Spike on her back).

"Thanks for helping me, I betted with Big Mack that I would chose those delicious until lunch, if I win, he'll have to go to town on granny's dress, hehehe." Applejack said.

"No problem, Applejack. I am happy this bet is until lunch time, all this work keep me hungry." Twilight said.

"I know." Spike said as he thrown an apple at her head aciddently, she glared at him."How, you just keeped on my back the whole morning while we worked." Twilight said.

"Exacly, it's because you taked too long that I missed snack time." Twilight's stomach groaned." I think we better eat somenthing" She said. Spike then keep looking for a good apple, then he pulled out a big apple looking very good.

She gasped." Spike that one look delicious." Then Spike devour it."Spike!" "What?" He asked before he burped a letter.

"It's a letter from Celestia." Twilight said as Spike grabbed and readed aloud.

"Attention, as your highness, I am pleased to announse the Galopping Gala, where will occur in the city of Canterlot on the day of...ya,ya,ya, cordially an invitation to Twilight and a guest." He finished reading.

"The Great Galloping Gala!" Twilight and Applejack said excited. While Spike burped the invitations."Ohh, I never went for the gala before, did you Spike?" "No, and I don't want to go." Spike said handing the invitations to her.

"Oh come on Spike it will be cool." Twilight said.

"Cool? It will be much more then cool. I would love to go, think about if I make a apple stand there,they won't stop eating it. It would be great for business for the ranch." Applejack said. Thus then would you like t-" "AHHH" Rainbow came crashing at the two, while Spike saw it from the side.

"You're talking about the Galopping Gala?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow Dash, you said you were too busy to help me. And what was you doing, spying on us?." Applejack asked her.

"No, I was busy resting. And I just heard you have a invitation left?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"I have, but-" " Can't believe! The Wonderbolts introduce themselfs at the Gala every year. This my chance of showing my skills, Twilight you have to bring me with you!" "Now wait a minute." Applejack said grabbing Rainbow by her tail and pulled to her front." I asked first." She said.

"And what's the problem, I asked second." Rainbow said.

"Yeah? Well, I challenge you to a hoof wrestling, who win, will go." They then begin the hoof wrestling.

"Girls! These are my invitations, I decide who I will give it, thank you." Twilight said. "The one with the better reasons will get the invitation. You can start now."

"Improve the ranch business." Applejack said.

"A chance of entering the wonderbolts." Rainbow said.

"Fix granny's butt." Applejack said

"Live a big dream." Rainbow said.

"My god, they are great reasons don't you think?" Then her stomach groaned."You hear that? Can't chose with a empty stomach. I will get lunch then I will talk with you two, ok?" Twilight asked.

"Ok." Applejack and Rainbow said. Then they resumed their hoof wrestling.

* * *

Then Twilight went to Sugar Cube Corner, but before she entered, Pinkie came flying from the door (don't know why, but that's what on the episode) crashing at Twilight making her drop the invitations, Pinkie saw it then got excited as she think about the Gala." Thank you Twilight, this the best gift I ever received." Pinkie said.

"Actul-" Rarity gasped as she see Spike holding a invitation to the Gala."This is what I think is it?" She asked.

"Uhh-" "Yup, it's, Twilight will bring me to the Gala." Pinkie said excited.

"My dear, I created dresses to the Gala every year, but I never got a chance to go the Gala. The society, the culture, the glamour, that's really my place. And where I will meet him!" Rarity said.

"Who?" Pinkie asked.

"Celestia's nephew." She said." And I can't believe you invited Pinkie Pie to have fun while stopping me from finding my true love. How could you!" Rarity said really upset. Then suddently a bunny grabbed one of the invites from Spike.

"Hey!" Spike said. The bunny handed to fluttershy who readed it.

"Listen girls, I didn't chose who will go with me yet." Twilight said.

"What?" They asked.

"Uhh excuse me, Twilight I would like to ask if it's not a problem if I can go with you?" Fluttershy said.

"But, you? Even you want to go to the Gala?" Rarity asked.

"But it's not because of the Gala but the gardens of the castle, they are beautiful." Fluttershy said.

"Wait a minute." Rainbow said from the top of a house.

"Rainbow Dash, you was following me?" Twilight asked.

"No, I mean Yes, I mean maybe. Well that's dosen't matters, if I haven't arrived you could give it to anyone." Rainbow said.

"Wait another minute." Applejack said.

"Applejack, was following me too?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"No, I was following her, to make sure she won't try anything. Trying to gain my invitation." Applejack said."Your invitation?" Rainbow asked."But Twilight chosed me." Pinkie said as they surrounded Twilight.

"STOP IT!" A male voice said aloud making them shut up. They looked to see Sonic and Tails looking at them.

"Why you guys discussing like this?" Tails asked.

"Twilight received two invitations from Celestia to the Great Galopping Gala, but she can't decide to who she will bring with her." Spike said. Sonic frowned at that. "Really? You girls was fitghing over a invitation?" Sonic asked in disbelieve.

"Uhh, yes?" Raibow said.

"What's so special about those invitations?" Tails asked. While the girls explained to him, Sonic came over to Spike."Spike why don't you send a mensage to the princess and ask her more invitations?" Sonic asked him.

Spike faceclawed himself."Didn't think about that." He said.

"Well, go sent a message to her, give the ones you have to me, I want to teach them a lesson." Sonic said chuckling, Spike nodded as he handed the invitations to Sonic."And ask to replace these ones too." He added, while Spike chuckled.

"I see." Tails said as they finished telling him.

"You guys want to know what I think of all this?" Sonic asked.

"What you think?" Twilight asked him.

"It would be better if Twilight went alone or dosen't go after all, because you guys was figthing over those" he showed the invitations "That's why I am gonna destroy these invitations."Sonic said.

"WHAT?" The girls asked loudly. Then in a dash Sonic runned to the boutique, he hided behind the door. The others entered the boutique looking for him, when they passed him, he dashed out and went to Sweet Apple's Ranch, with the others following him close behind. Especially Rainbow Dash, who was gaining on him, he then flyed off the ground and dashed to a group of clouds and hided there, while Rainbow was kicking the clouds trying to find him, she hitted pretty hard on his head accidentally, making he crash at blindings speeds at the ground. Everyone gasped, inclusive Rainbow who was the first to check on him, he was unconsious and his head was bleeding pretty hard.

"We need to bring him to a medic, NOW!" Tails said, while Twilight levitated his body and runned to the hospital.

They arrived at it, seeing it has just a few ponies there, they went to the recepcionist."Please our friend received a hard blow on his head and crashed on the ground unconsious." Tails informed the recepcionist.

"Ok, I will call a doctor immediately, bring him to that room." She said pointing to a room with the number 42 on it. They put Sonic unconsious bleeding body on the bed as a earth pony with a cross cutie mark walked in the room."Everyone get out and wait outside while I work on saving this poor guy." The pony ordened as she begin treating his wounds.

As the group leaved the room, Rainbow begin crying,"What I have done?" She said sobbing. She then dashed out there, the others looked at her direction sad, Tails then glared at the girls angrily, "You girls happy now? Because of you bickering, Sonic is in a hospital bed, badly hurt, he could forget us because of that hit he received, dammit he would be luck to even wake without a cerebral damage." Tails said furiosly, then he went to a seat and waited for the doctor return. The girls became quiet at that and just taked a sit and waited.

* * *

(AT THE LIBRARY)

"Ha, the princess just said if we asked before, she would have send more invitations." Spike said while he exited the library, then he saw Rainbow crying on an alley, alone.

Spike surprised to see Rainbow crying, "Rainbow? What happened?" Spike asked.

"I-I...Sonic on the hospital." She said sobbing heavily.

"What?" Spike asked surprised."What happened that made him get there?"

"He grabbed the invitations, said he was going to destroy it, then he runned, we went after him, he then flyed and hided on a group of clouds, so I just begin kicking it until a found him, but I insteady I hitted him pretty hard on his head making he crash on the ground unconsious, his head bleeding pretty hard." Rainbow said crying again.

"Then why are you here and not on the hospital to when he wake up, you can apologize to him" Spike asked, she didn't respond.

"Come on Rainbow, you at least can go over there and give suport." She still didn't respond, Spike sighed, "Look, Sonic give me the idea of asking Celestia for more invitations and she sended more, so here." Spike let a invitation at Rainbow's side." I will go to the hospital now, hope you come to your senses." Spike then left to the hospital.

Rainbow eyed the invitation, then she grabbed it and was about to tear it apart, when she through about how to apologize to him, she looked to the invitation again, then she decided how she would do it.

* * *

(ON THE HOSPITAL, FOUR HOURS LATER)

"So, will he be ok?" Tails asked the medic.

"I must said, he suferred a pretty bad hit on his head, but he will be ok, his brain wasn't damage enough to cause him prblems." The pony said, Tails sighed in relief."Is he awake?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but he can just receive one pony at a time." She said.

"Ok, I will go first." Tails said as he entered the room. He see Sonic looking at the window with a big bandage on his head. "Hi Sonic, you feeling ok?" He asked.

Sonic turned to him and nodded."The others are outside?" He asked Tails.

"Everyone but Rainbow is outside the room, we all waited there." Tails said still upset about the whole thing.

"Hey, it was my idea of saying I was going to destroy those invitations so don't hold agaisn't them, ok?" Sonic said.

"Fine." Tails said. Then he left the room and Twilight came.

"Hey Sonic, hope you doing ok." She said to him, he nodded."Well, Spike came over some invitations enough for us all, he said you gave him the idea of asking the princess Celestia for more invitations, I am still perplexed by how that I didn't thinked of that before." Twilight said, Sonic chuckled at that. Then she left and everyone else went to greet Sonic, minus Rainbow who wasn't there, Sonic notice.

When the visits ended, the girls and Tails left the hospital to they homes, when they where out of eyesigth, Rainbow entered the hospital and talked to the recepcionist, she informed her of Sonic's room, she went there. She knocked on the door, "Get in" Sonic said.

Rainbow entered the room and closed the door, she then went to Sonic, who notice that her eyes were red as some more tears fall from them.

"Rainbow?" Sonic didn't like seeing her that way, he never see her like that before, which made he fell more the need to hug her.

"L-look Sonic, I'm sorry for hitting you before that made you came here.A-and I know you might hate me now but I wanted to make apologize to you and I think this the better way to do it." Rainbow then pulled the invitation then she was about to rip it apart."Wait." Sonic said, making her look at him confusely. "You don't have to destroy it, just to apologize, you didn't mean hit me, so it wasn't you fault, it was mine for making you guys chase me around, so I just got what was coming for me." Sonic said as she wiped her tears. She then hugged him. He blushed a little but returned the hug.

"So, do you know when you'll leave the hospital?" Rainbow asked as she released him from the hug.

"The doc said that as I am healing pretty fast, I can leave tomorrow." He said.

"Well then I won't leave from here until you're free to go." Rainbow said as she sat on one of the chairs.

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, it's the least I can do for you as you have forgive me." Rainbow said.

He smiled and nodded as they continued talking, them didn't even notice when they fell asleep from tiredness. Next to each other.


	9. Chapter 9 - Prankster Duo

(THE NEXT DAY- MORNING)

Sonic was on the library with his head bandaged, eating breakfast with Spike and Twilight.

"How did you get off the hospital this quickly again?" Twilight asked Sonic as she finish eating.

"The doc said that as I was healing pretty fast, that I could leave early." Sonic said.

"You are fast even on healing?" Spike asked.

"Yup, cool right?" Sonic said.

"Yes, it is." Spike said.

"Well, I am gonna study some books, later guys." Twilight said exiting the library with a book.

"Really, all she does is studing, what's fun on that?" Sonic asked.

"She just spend most of her free time to study somenthing, even since I was with her at least." Sike responded.

"Well, she at least have breakfast at the kitchen, unlike somepony else." Sonic said looking at the basement's door.

"What's he even working on there." Spike asked.

"I have no idea." Sonic said.

Then Tails exited the basement. "You guys want help me bring the remains of my plane here?" He asked.

"Sure, but what would you want from that pile of scrap metal that you plane become?" Sonic asked.

"I want to see if there is a way for making a new one, Ponyville don't have the parts I need." Tails said.

"Ok, but we better bring at least one more pony with us." Sonic said, Tails nodded and they leaved.

"Spike, tell Twilight we will be at the forest border's where Tails plane crashed, if she ask for us." Spike nodded and they leaved.

* * *

(AT THE PARK)

Twilight was on a bench reading a book when Pinkie Pie came to her. "Twilight did you see Rainbow?" She asked.

Twilight looked to the sky and found Rainbow resting on a cloud. "Isn't she there?" Twilight pointed to the cloud.

"Yes, it's her, thanks." Pinkie then went to Rainbow's direction."Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie called her.

Rainbow looked under the cloud, she saw Pinkie, she sighed and dashed to Sweet Apple's Ranch, behind a barn, she spied to see if Pinkie was coming when she heard. "Hi Rainbow, what you looking at?" Pinkie asked. Rainbow gasped and dashed to above the library, hiding on the leaves,"Hi, me here!" Pinkie appeared under her. Rainbow then dashed through some hills and hided in a cloud, Pinkie past her cloud and follow her trail on the hills, rainbow then exit the cloud and landed on the side of a Pie then came out of the water with a scuba equipament."I need a favor Rainbow Dash." Pinkie said."AHhhh... forget." Rainbow said giving up the chase."Look I promise it will be very fun." Pinkie said. "Ok." Rainbow said.

Rainbow was holding a cloud while Pinkie was telling her where to put it in front of a building where Spike was picking up some scrolls. When he exit with the scrolls he was scared the hell out of him with a thunder from the cloud Rainbow kicked, making he drop the scrolls and keeping hiccuping,"Ha, you got me- *hiccup*you always got me."He then grabbed a scroll but then he hiccuped and accidently he flamed the scroll sending it to Celestia."Opps." He then Tried to grab another scroll but the same happened, Pinkie and Rainbow begin laughing, "Did you see somenthing funnier than this?" Pinkie asked laughing.

"I can think of somenthing." Rainbow then kicked the cloud again, spooking Pinkie and making her hiccup too, while laughing.

"Didn't know you like pranking Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said.

"You kid-* hiccup*kidding, I l-* hiccup *love playing * hiccup * pranks." Pinkie said.

"Then let's make some pranks!" Rainbow said, then they went to Ponyville.

First was Rarity where they leaved a basket with some flowers with some sneezing powder on them, on her front door, then it was Twilight, she was writing some instructions on a paper but when she looked to her alquemic things her writings where erased, making her miss the potion and exploding. Then with Applejack, when she exit the barn, she gasped when she saw all the apples painted with diferent colors. Then they sayed goodbyes as the day was ending. As they where leaving Sonic, Tails and Big mack where returning carring all the remainings of Tails plane." You guys can leave it here, I will try to rebuild it tomorrow, thanks for the help Big Mack." Tails said dropping the parts on the side of the library.

"No problem, if ya need more help, just call me, see ya." He then went home.

"So Tails, how much time you think it will take to rebuild it?" Sonic asked Tails as they enter the library.

"Probably some weeks, a month at most." Tails said.

"I see. Look Tails, you have to stop eating breakfast on the basement, eat at the kitchen like everypony else." Sonic said as he stopped in front of his room, waiting for Tails answer.

"Fine, I will stop." Tails said rolling his eyes.'He treat me like I was his little brother, I like it, but I wonder why?' Tails thought as he went to his room.

Sonic went to his room, he looked through the window at the sky, then he went to sleep.

* * *

(NEXT DAY – 09:00 AM)

Pinkie was heading to Rainbow's home. She then called her, "Get up, Rainbow Dash! It's a new day and we have a lot of pranks to-" She stopped when a griffon appeared looking at her. "Good day, Pinkie." Rainbow said as she land at her side. "Gilda, this my friend Pinkie Pie." Rainbow introduced her. "Hey, what's up." Gilda said."Pinkie, this my griffon friend, Gilda. She was my best friend from the school time. Do you remember the hymn?" Rainbow said.

"Of course, they made us sing every morning, I still can't remove it from my head." Gilda said.

"Ok, so I thought of some awesome pranks! You coming Gilda?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, I like some pranks like all griffon, but Dash you promised we would fly this morning, let's go?" Gilda asked as she flyed to the sky.

"Uhh, well Pinkie Pie, you don't mind right? I agreeded with her before." Rainbow asked.

"Uh sure, no problem, see ya." Pinkie said to Rainbow. As she decole after Gilda, Pinkie sighed, "Later."

* * *

(SOME FLYING LATER)

They land at a cloud."Ha, just like the old times." Gilda said.

"Yeah, but faster." Rainbow said.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Hi girls!" Pinkie said appearing and desappearing on the cloud.

"Uhh?"

"It's later already." Pinkie said as she appeared again "And I am seeing you guys." They then looked that Pinkie was jumping a trampoline.

"Pinkie you are so unpredictible." Rainbow said.

Gilda frowned, "Hey Dash, still can fly to that cloud before me?" Gilda asked as she point to a higher cloud.

"A race? You bet I am." Rainbow said.

"Then, 3...2...1...GO!" They dashed to the cloud.

When they arrived,"I win!" Rainbow said.

"No, I winned." Gilda said.

"Haha, no chance."

"With chance."

"Ok girls, Rainbow Dash winned with a hair of diference." Pinkie said as she flouted with many ballons.

"Ha! See it, thankfully Pinkie's here to prove, didn't say I winned?" Rainbow said as Gilda grouned at Pìnkie.

"Ok Dash, the last one to reach that cloud will be a dragon egg." She said pointing to a even higher cloud."And...GO!" Rainbow dashed to the cloud, Gilda stayed."I think the altitude is making me dizzy." She said as she pot half of Pinkie's ballons makind her come she dashed to Rainbow, when they arrived.

"Phew, you almost left me behind." Pinkie said as she was piloting one of her inventions, Gilda frouned.

"Soo Dash, got new tricks or you are old school?" Gilda asked.

"Withou manevours? Ha, look while I show you." Rainbow decoled to make some tricks.

"Hey Pinkie." Gilda then approuch intimidating Pinkie."Do you know the mean of the expression GET OUT? Dash don't need someone silly when I am around, so you better fly, like a ROCK!" Then Gilda hitted Pinkie's invention and she fell to the ground." I want to see you win that." Rainbow said."Where Pinkie and her crazy invention?" She asked.

"She left." Gilda said.

Pinkie then crashed on the ground."PINKIE!" Sonic dashed to her,"You ok? I saw what happened." He said.

"Yeah, I am ok." Pinkie looked to the sky.

"Who was the griffon that made you crash?" Sonic asked upset.

"Rainbow Dash best friend from her school, her name's Gilda." Pinkie said.

"Really? Let's talk with Twilight about this." Sonic said. Pinkie nodded as Sonic dashed to the library, knowing Pinkie could get there before him, which made he think sometimes how she could do that, he shrugged and stopped at the library, and he was right as he see Pinkie already there. They went inside.

* * *

(LIBRARY'S INTERIOR)

"So Pinkie, you sure this Rainbow's friend is so bad?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I have. She keeps taking Rainbow from me. Blown my baloons and destroyed my flying invention." Pinkie said.

"Well, I think you are jealous." Twilight said.

"What?" Pinkie said.

"No, she isn't, Gilda keeped Rainbow from Pinkie, she even made Pinkie crash on the ground." Sonic said.

"You really believed her, Sonic?" Twilight asked.

"I SAW it." Sonic said.

"Now I think you two are jealous now." Twilight said.

Sonic grouned."Oh, forget it Pinkie, we'll just go to town. Thanks for nothing Twilight." Sonic said annoyed as he and Pinkie went to find Rainbow.

* * *

(ON THE MARKET PLACE)

Pinkie Pie was drinking a shake, while Sonic was looking around. Then they notice Rainbow and Gilda landing not far from them.

"Now, I need to do my job with the weather, it won't take long." Rainbow said.

"Ok, I will go eat somenting somewhere." Gilda said.

"See ya." Rainbow decoled and went to work.

Gilda looked around and spotted a stand with Granny looking at. Gilda then went behind it, using her tail to scare her.

"AHH! A snake, run to the hills." Granny said 'running' from the stand.

"Poor Granny, she didn't know it was a prank, it was horrible." Pinkie said.

"Yes, it was, we better keep an eye on her, while Rainbow is busy." Sonic said following Gilda. Then they saw Gilda using her tail to rob a apple from a stand.

"And she rob things too." Sonic said getting angry.

Fluttershy then past them guinding some ducks, when she bumped into Gilda.

"Hey!", "Sorry.","I am walking here.","Sorry, sorry, I was just guinding-",Gilda imited her."Why don't you look where you walk, girl?" She asked ruddently. "But I-I" Then Gilda roared on fluttershy's face, she runned crying."Ugh, these ponies are making me mad, I need to get out here." Gilda said decoling.

Sonic was about to chase her, but Pinkie has a better idea,"Why don't we thrown a party for her, hmm?" Pinkie said to Sonic.

"What? A party for that son of-" "Yes, but we will make sure to prank her, all on the party." Pinkie interrupted him.

"Fine, we will do your way, but if don't work I will make her regret doing that to Fluttershy." Sonic said as he was following her.

* * *

(AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER)

"Welcome!" Pinkie said to the ponies who was entering the party.

"Who is Gilda?" Applejack asked Rarity.

"They told me it was an old friend of Rainbow, a griffon" Rarity said.

"You meet Gilda, how is she?" Twilight asked.

"I tell you later Twilight." Fluttershy then walk to Pinkie and Sonic who where greeting the guests."You guys think this party for Gilda, is really a good idea?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, Aunt Pinkie Pie will take care of her." Pinkie said then went to greet Gilda."But I am a year older then you." Fluttershy said to Pinkie.

"Gilda! I am honored to make a party for you, I really hope you get confortable around us ponies." Pinkie said oferring a hoof shake, but when Gilda grabbed her hoof, she got eletrocuted.

"Hahaha, Pinkie the old trick with the shock on the hoof shake, you are amazing." Rainbow said laughing.

"Yeah, that was good, Pinkie." Gilda said fake laughing.

"Come on Gilda, I will show you my other friends." Rainbow said going to her friends.

"I'll be right there Dash.","I know what you are up to." Gilda said to Pinkie."Great.","I know waht you plaining.","Haha, I hope so, this isn't to be a surprise party."I mean that I am keeping an eye for you.","And I have my eyes on you." Pinkie then called everyone."Everypony, I would like to introduce Gilda, Rainbow Dash's old friend." Everyone greeted her, minus Fluttershy and Sonic.

"Help yourself, please.","Limons candies? One does not hurt." Gilda then eated one, but it make her spit fire, she runned to grab a drink but the cup has a hole, she dashed to another table and drinked, everyone was laughing."Haha, hilarious." She said sarcastically.

"Hey Gilda, gifts." Rainbow said as she pointed to a table with some gifts. Gilda pick up one, but as she opens it blown some toy snakes on her face, everyone laughing.

"Haha, I bet I know who did this." Gilda said lookind at Pinkie.

Pinkie then bring a big cake with candles on the tried to put out the candles but they lit up again, yntil Spike jumped on the cake and eat some of it.

Then Applejack annouced the time to put the tail on the pony. Gilda ruddently grabbed the fake tail from Rarity, "Yes, Gilda has to go first, put the blindfold on her Spike." Spike put the blindfold on her, Pinkie then rotated Gilda really fast, then said to where she has to go."Sure, and that's not another prank, I'll go this way." Gilda said as she went and slipped on a piece of cake on the ground. Gilda then had enough of it,"I had enough of you stupid pranks, and you Pinkie Pie, you are the most stupid of the rest, think you cold make me less cool? Me and Dash are ten times more cool then you. Let's go Dash." She then went to the door."Let's go Dash, I said we where going." Gilda said."You know what Gilda, I planned the pranks for the party." Rainbow said.

"What?" Gilda asked.

"So, I am stupid?" Rainbow asked.

"Uhh."," If you think that being cool is what that matters, then you better find cool friends in another place." Rainbow said.

"Fine, when you stop being stupid, look for me." She then exit and slammed the door.

"It was not cool." Rainbow said." They're talking about the spoiler." Spike said as everyone was murmuring.

"Sorry for bringing Gilda here, I didn't know how rude she was, and Pinkie Pie, sorry for Gilda have spoiled your party.", "I don't mind if you go with the spoiler." Pinkie said.

"No way, I prefer you, so no hard feelings?" Rainbow asked.

"No hard feelings." They hoof shaked but eletrocuted each other. They laughed as Twilight approuched Pinkie, "Sorry for judging you wrong, it was me who was wrong." She said."Don't worry, you can't be always right, now let's bring this party up!" Pinkie said bouncing as everyone laugh.

* * *

(OUTSIDE THE PARTY)

Sonic was looking around, making sure Gilda don't make more trouble's.

"What you doing outside, Sonic?" Rainbow asked him.

"Making sure Gilda dosen't cause anymore trouble." Sonic said frowning.

"Sonic, I am pretty sure she already leaved Ponyville." Rainbow said.

"Don't hurt checking the town, wanna go with me?" Sonic asked.

"Fine, but after that we will return to the party." Rainbow said following Sonic.

"Sure." He said as he flyes above some houses.

"Wanna have our rematch?" Rainbow asked remembering she lost last time.

"What, wanna lose again?" Sonic said smirking.

"This time I won't hold back." Rainbow said.

"Ok, we go from the library to Sweet Apple's Ranch and go back to the party." Sonic said getting on a race position.

"In 3...2...1...GO!" They dashed full speed to the ranch, then to the party, Sonic winned again but barely.

"Phew, that was close, but I still winned." Sonic said smugly.

"Fine, let's just go back to the party." Rainbow said, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10 - Competition of stubborness

(SWEET APPLE'S RANCH – 01:00 PM)

Rainbow thrown a horseshoe at a stake, landing close to it.

"Not bad, for someone with her head on the clouds." Applejack said.

"Oh yeah? Well I want to see you do better." Rainbow said.

Applejack thrown one but landed far from the stake."Haha, looks like this pegasus thrown better then this cowgirl worker, the objetive is to get closer of the stake." Rainbow said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, there's another thrown." Applejack said handing Rainbow another horseshoe. Rainbow thrown too far that it hit a barn's door.

"You better keep you aim at the stake next time." Applejack then grabbed one and thrown, hitting the stake.

"Yeah, that's what we do here!" Applejack cheered.

"I lose." Rainbow said a little upset.

"Don't feel bad, it's just for fun." Applejack said.

"I hate losing." Rainbow said.

"You is a good athlete Rainbow, I am just better." Applejack said smugly.

"Oh, so you think you the best athlete of all Ponyville?" Rainbow asked.

"I would said all of Equestria, but that I would be exagerating." Appplejack said.

"Well, I think I am the best here so let's prove who's better?" Rainbow asked.

"How?" She asked.

"We will make a competition of the Iron Pony." Rainbow said.

"You know what? I am in." Then they shake hoofed.

* * *

(LATER, ON THE COMPETITION)

"So what are you doing?" Twilight asked as she and Spike (on her back) came over them.

"A competition of-", "of Iron pony." Rainow interrupted Applejack."A series of events to decide which of us is the most-", "most awesome!" Rainbow interrupted her again.

"And I'm here for?" Twilight asked.

"Uhhm, for... Why you here?" Rainbow asked Appplejack.

"To be the judge and mark the score." Applejack answered.

"Oh yeah, somepony has to register my super capacity for posterity." Rainbow said. Applejack and Twilight looked at each other.

* * *

(SOME MINUTES LATER)

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the annual competition of Iron pony." Spike speaked using a twig as a microphone.

"Uhh Spike, you telling this to who?" Twilight asked as she glanced and see nopony around except them.

"Uhh... to them." Spike said as he saw the others coming.

"Let the games begin!" Spike announced.

* * *

(THE GAMES)

First game: A track with barrels positioned in zig zag.

"Ready...set...GO!" Twilight said as Spike turned on the stopwatch.

Applejack dashed through the barrels but touched one close to the finish. She then end the track.

"Time Spike." Twilight asked.

"17 seconds." Spike said.

"You kidding, that break my record of the competition." Applejack said.

"But it has a penalty of 5 seconds for touching the barrel." Spike continued.

"Awn come on. Well it's still 22 seconds, not bad." Applejack said.

Rainbow then went to the start."Ready...set...GO!" Twilight said.

"Rainbow dashed through the barrels with more agility dodging every single barrel, she pass the finish.

"18 seconds!" Spike said.

"Rainbow Dash winned this one!" Twilight announced, Fluttershy marked on the scoreboard Rainbow's point.

* * *

Second game: A meter of a kick strength.

Rainbow kick it, hitting the bell. The spectators cheered to her, she went to Applejack.

"Let me show you how to do this." Applejack said walking to the meter. She kicked it with such force it make the bell fly to the sky.

* * *

Third game: Drop Spike of you.

"Why me?" Spike asked as Applejack begined to kick the air, making difficult for Spike to continue on her back, finally he was sent flying to a hay stack, "Ouch.". Suddently Rainbow came out of it with Spike on her back. "Ready for another ride?" Rainbow asked as she begun to jump low very fast launching Spike to the scoreboard.

"Rainbow Dashed winned this prove." Twilight said as Fluttershy marked.

And a seire of another games that Rainbow and Applejack winned marking 5 – 5 to each other.

"Mares and stallions, at the half of the competition our competitors are draw, with a score of 5 to 5." Spike announced.

"You saying that to who?" Twilight asked.

"For them." Spike said as everypony as there.

* * *

Next game: Push ups.

"95...96...97...98...99..." Rainbow then used her wings to finish it, as she couldn't push anymore. "And a 100." Twilight said as Applejack collapses on the ground.

* * *

Next game: Jump

Applejack jumped high landing close to the ending of the sandbox. Rainbow then jumped, but as she was about to land behind Applejack's mark, she flaped her wings and landed on front of Applejack's mark. Applejack was the only one to notice (surprisingly).

* * *

Next game: Carrie a bunch of chicks to a chicken going through a mud path without losing the chicks.

The two started but the chicks on Applejack's back were getting mud so they went to Rainbow's back as she was using her wings to protect the chicks from the mud. When Applejack finish, she realised that her chicks went to Rainbow's back as she finish.

* * *

(SOME GAMES LATER)

Last game: Tug of war.

"Ok girls, this the last game, so do your best." Twilight said, as Spike announced the beginning by flaping his flag.

Rainbow was struggling to keep up the strength of Applejack, "Looks like Applejack will win this one." Spike commented.

Rainbow was about to fell on the mud when she fly above the mud, hanging Applejack on the air.

"This not fair, you can't use your wings to help you." Applejack said, with the rope on her mouth making hard to understand.

"Oi?" Rainbow asked.

"You cheating!" Applejack said, still hard to understand.

"I can't understand you with that rope on your mouth." Rainbow said, with the rope on her mouth too.

"I SAID-!...oh uh." Applejack said as she fell on the mud.

Everypony cheered as Rainbow marked on the scoreboard 15 – 5 to her, (obviously she cheated the others games too).

"I am the Iron pony!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"You cheated!" Applejack said to her.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"You used your wings on more then half the games." Applejack said.

"But you didn't said that I couldn't use my wings." Rainbow said.

"Didn't think I would need to say to play clean!" Applejack said.

"I would have winned even without them." Rainbow said.

"Ha, then prove it." Applejack said.

"With pleasure, how?" Rainbow asked.

"Tomorrow is the leafs race, I challenge you. ", "Ha it will be easy.", "Wait! On one condition, the objetive is run, so don't use 'WINGS'." Applejack said.

"Without wings? No problem." Rainbow said.

* * *

(OUTSIDE THE LIBRARY)

"Hey guys, you did lose the competition of Rainbow against Applejack." Spike said to Sonic and Tails as they where working on Tails plane.

"Really? Why didn't anyone tell us?" Sonic said upset about losing Rainbow's competition.

"Sorry about that, but tomorrow they will be at the Leaf's race. You can go tomorrow to watch it." Spike said. "But what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Me and Sonic are rebuilding the plane, so if we need to fly long distances we will use my plane." Tails said.

"Oh, good idea, need somenthing?" Spike asked.

"Well, we could use a snack, as we skipped lunch." Sonic said rubbing his stomach.

"Sure, come with me, I will make some snacks." Spike said going to the kitchen, they following him.

* * *

(NEXT DAY)

"Let's go, I don't want to lose it." Sonic said walking in front of Twilight and Tails.

"Yeah, and I want to be the announcer." Spike said on Sonic's back.

Then Pinkie pie's voice sounded as she was on a ballon as the announcer.

"Awn" Spike said upset.

"Sorry Spike, that post already filled." Tails said.

"Welcome to the annual race of the leafs, here is Pinkie pie as your announcer. As everypony knows, the race is a very important tradition, without the race, the leafs of fall won't fell from the trees. So prepare yourselfs, as the race will begin in five minutes!" Then the racers went to the start line to warm up.

"So Applejack, ready to win the second place?" Rainbow asked.

"I am ready to run a clean race." Applejack said.

"Ok, ok." Rainbow said landing.

"You can't use your wings!" She said.

"I could win this race with my wings tied to my back." Rainbow said. Applejack smirked, she then tied Rainbow's wings.

"At least this race will be fair." Applejack said.

* * *

(ON THE BLEACHERS)

"Why Applejack's tieing Rainbow dash's wings?" Sonic asked.

"I don't have idea." Tails said.

"Wait where's Twilight?" Sonic asked.

"She went to race too." Tails said.

"Really, well then I won't lose the fun, wish me good luck buddy!" Sonic said as he leaves to the start line.

"You don't need it!" Tails said as he sees Spike walking to the ballon, he chuckled.

* * *

(BACK TO THEM)

"Racers on your places!" Pinkie announced.

Spike then runned to under the ballon. "Pinkie Pie!" Spike called her."Hi Spike." She said. "Uhh, I know you are the announcer this time but uhh...I know you will do a good job, but... oh forget." Spike said. "Hey Spike would you like to be my commentator? We could comment the race together." Pinkie said.

"We could!?" Spike asked happy as she hand over a rope for he to climb the ballon. "Get in!" Pinkie said.

Applejack and Rainbow where at runners stances when they notice Twilight on Rainbow's side.

"Twilight? What you doing here?" Applejack asked.

"I will race." She said. Rainbow launghed at her. "That was good Twilight.", "I am not kidding, Rainbow." She said. "What? You not a athlete, you're a uhh...a egghead." Rainbow said.

"No, I am educated." Twilight said.

"So, a egghead." Applejack chuckled. Then Sonic appear on Applejack's side.

"S-sonic?" Rainbow asked.

"What? You thought I would let lose this race?" Sonic asked excited.

"Great." Rainbow and Applejack said groaning.

"Good luck Twilight." Sonic said.

"Thanks, to you too." She said.

"Wait, what about us?" Rainbow asked Sonic.

"You guys? You're just against each other, so I won't wish you good luck so the other won't be disavantaged." He said chuckling and keeping a running stance. Twilight then used a speed spell on her, (only Sonic knew about that), he chuckled again.

"Why you chuckling?" Applejack asked him.

"Oh nothing, just imagining your faces when somenthing happens." Sonic said chuckling.

Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other then went to runner stance too.

"Well, ponies you ready?" Pinkie asked. "Ready...set...GO!" Pinkie said. "And there they go!" Spike said.

As these two comment the race, Applejack and Rainbow were struggling to keep ahead of each other, then suddently Twilight pass then easily, smiling at then and keeping going ahead, they where gaping at her as Sonic was laughing at them as he run aside Twilight.

"Yo Twi, how about we see who of us will finish first?" Sonic asked her.

"You on, Sonic!" Twilight said accelerating.

Sonic chuckled as he glance at the two, only to see Applejack stumble on a rock and left behind.

"Hey Twi, I will see if Applejack is ok, I will catch up with you." Twilight nodded and Sonic dashed to Applejack.

"Hey, you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I am, but Rainbow outwitted me!" Applejack said.

"No, she didn't you stumble on a rock, see?" Sonic said pointing to a rock on the ground.

"Wha-? *grouning* right a rock." Applejack said as she dashed after Rainbow.

He sighed, "Why do I fell this won't end well?" Sonic asked to no one as he dashed very fast to Twilight, surprising the others racers with the sudden wind.

"So, she's Ok?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling they will try to sabote each other, we need to keep an eye on them to make sure they won't hurt anypony." Twilight nodded as they hidded between some trees waiting for Rainbow and Applejack to pass. Then they passed them, they followed them, they see Rainbow using a branch to hit Applejack as she runned ahead. Applejack then used the branch as a impulse to launch herself ahead of Rainbow, she then kick a tree with a bee hive, who went after Rainbow as she passed, making Rainbow run even faster, trying to outrun the bees, she then see a bush with a sign aside pointing to the right, Rainbow hid in the bush, when the bees give up on Rainbow, she inverted the sign as Applejack came, making her run to the wrong path. Rainbow dashed ahead.

"Twilight, fix the sign before the others racers go to the wrong way, I'll go to Applejack and warn her." Sonic said going to the alternative path.

When he reached her, "Applejack you going the wrong path!" Sonic warned her.

"What? But the sign said to go here." Applejack said stopping.

"Well it's wrong, hop up, I will give you a ride to Rainbow." Sonic said grabbing Applejack's hoof and flying after Rainbow.

In 10 seconds he was behind her, "Brace yourself!" Sonic said throwning Applejack aside Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, what the hay, Sonic?" Rainbow asked him.

"I see what you did Rainbow!" Sonic said flying behind them with Twilight on his side.

Applejack then got ahead of Rainbow, as they where going throught some trees with buckets filled with sap, Applejack kicked a bucket that poured on the floor that Rainbow runned, making her pinned on the ground.

"Need a hoof?" Twilight asked her.

"Yes." Rainbow said as Twilight used a spell to dissolve the sap from the ground, Rainbow dashed after Applejack as Twilight runned to Sonic's side.

"They are at each others neck. At this pace, they willhurt each other." Twilight said.

"Then let's make them stop it." Sonic said running to them, Twilight folloing behind.

"Hey girls, you better stopping trying to sabote each other or I will desclassifie you two!" Sonic warned them as he take the lead running back yards, Twilight chuckling at that.

"What?" The two asked at the same time. You can't do that." They said.

"Try me." Sonic said as he glares at them.

"Hey, the finish line is up ahead!" Twilight said.

"I will win this!" Rainbow said as she charged ahead, Applejack did the same, while Sonic and Twilight watched them.

Rainbow then bashed at Applejack, she retaliated doing the same, soon they begun fighting in a dust cloud while passing the finish line, then they stopped.

"I win!" Rainbow said, bruised by their fight.

"No, I winned!" Applejack said, also bruised.

"And the winner was... a draw by Sonic and Twilight!" Spike and Pinkie announced.

"WHAT?" Rainbow and Applejack asked looking to them. Sonic was glaring at them while Twilight was smirking at them.

"So, who is the egghead now?" Twilight asked smugly.

"Still you." Rainbow said grouning at her, but them she looked at Sonic, she see he was upset at them.

"I said you two to stop, but did you listened to me? Noo, you two where so into you stupid rivalry that you didn't realise you could've hurt somepony else!" Sonic shouted at them.

"Uhh, sorry Sonic, we wher-", "I don't want to know! Come on Tails, let's continue work on the plane before I got more angry." Sonic said, fliyng with Tails to the library.

"Hey Sonic, don't you think you got too hard on them?" Tails asked.

"No." He answered.

* * *

(WITH THE OTHERS)

"I never saw him that angry before. You two has a lot to talk with him." Twilight said going to the library too.

They looked to the ground feeling bad. "Sorry Applejack, for cheating." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, me too. What we do about Sonic?" Applejack asked her.

"Let me talk to him, say that we apologize to each other, if that don't work we let him cool his head and talk to him tomorrow." Applejack nodded as Rainbow decoled to the library.

* * *

(OUTSIDE THE LIBRARY, TWO HOURS LATER)

"I think that's enough for today, Sonic." Tails said as he rub his hoofs to clean then.

"Well, let's go inside grab something to eat, I am starving." Tails nodded, as he was about to enter, he heard Rainbow's voice called him, Sonic grouned.

"You stiil upset?" Tails asked, Sonic nodded as he looks to Rainbow as she land on his front.

"Yo Sonic, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Rainbow asked.

"Just my snack time, what do you want?" Sonic asked.

"Uhh, me and Applejack apologized to each other, so you don't need to continue angry at us." Rainbow said, but Sonic just groaned more.

"You didn't get it did you? You guys could had hurted some innocent pony, what would you do then if that happened huh?" Sonic asked as he approuch her. "Nothing to say? Just stop doing that and think on your actions next time." He then begin walking to the door, "Well you two make peace, that's good but if that happens again..." Sonic then entered the library, leaving Rainbow looking at the door. She sighed and went to her home.

* * *

Hey Guys! I want to make clear that Rainbow just can follow Sonic speed flying, she can just run at a normal speed for a pony. And Sonic hates see his friends fighting, that's why he got angry at them, with that said, good day and good reading for you!

\- Riojoriginal's Out.


	11. Chapter 11 - Sense of trouble

(NEXT DAY, BREAKFAST)

"Good morning." Tails said as he enters the kitchen.

"Morning." They said.

"Hey Sonic, you stiil angry at Applejack and Rainbow Dash?" Tails asked.

"I am just upset with them." Sonic said eating a pancake.

"Well, you need to cool your head Sonic, now if you excuse us, Spike and I need to pratice some magic." Twilight said leaving with Spike.

"Hmm, maybe I should talk to them." Sonic said.

"Well, if you need me, I will be working at the plane, see you later." Tails then went outside.

"Well, I better find Rainbow and Applejack then." Sonic said flying through a open window.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT AND SPIKE)

Twilight was using her magic to transform the vines on Spike in a Tuxedo, and his twig in a walking cane with a diamond and the rock on his head in a top hat, but as he looked to the side, Twilight couldn't focus, so the top hat turned back to a rock, hittng Spike's head."Ouch!".

"Spike focus, otherwise this won't work." Twilight said.

"Sorry, but look." Spike said as he points to Pinkie as she was wearing a umbrela's hat, diving under cover, looking at the sky.

"Just ignore, she is just being Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"Extra Pinkie Pie then." Spike said.

She sighed, then went to her. "Pinkie Pie, what on Equestria's name you doing?" Twilight asked.

"It's my tail, it's shaking do you knows what that means?" Pinkie asked getting in front of Twilight.

"Actually no, I have no idea." Twilight said.

"The shake means that my Pinkie sense's saying that things will fall from the sky, better search for shelter." Pinkie warned her.

"Pinkie, it will not rain today, look at it, almost don't have clouds on the sky." As Twilight finish saying, a frog fell on her face. She grouned as the frog jumped from her face.

"Oh, I am sorry, you ok Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, flying and carring a wagon filled with frogs.

"Yes." Twilight said. "Let's go Spike, we will train on a calmer place." Twilight said as Spike climb on her back.

"Wow, Pinkie predicted something would fall, and it did happen!" Spike said.

"Oh come on Spike, it was just a coincidence." Twilight said.

Suddently Pinkie came again with her tail shaking. "It will fall one more thing." Pinkie warned.

"Please Pinkie Pie, nothing more will fall-" Twilight then fall on a hole on the ground, Spike jumped off her before he would fall with her.

"Is safe to help her?" Spike asked to Pinkie.

"It's okey, my tail stopped shaking." Pinkie said leaving.

"What you doing there, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Because Pinkie Pie predicted it." Spike said.

"Frankly Spike, she didn't predict it." Twilight said.

"Pinkie sense!?" Applejack asked alarmed, she hidded under a stand.

"Don't worry, it already happened." Spike said.

"Applejack, you believe this?" Twilight asked.

"I know this don't make sense, but who lives on Ponyville for a long time, learn that if Pinkie Pie shake, you better protect yourself." Applejack said.

Pinkie then come with her ears flaping." My ears are flaping." Pinkie said.

"Ahh, what that means?" Spike said scarred.

"That means... I will have to prepare a bath for you." She said to Twilight.

"Uh? A bath? This is getting more ridiculous." Then a pony pass running on a mud pool behind Twilight, making her mud soak, she grouned.

* * *

(LATER, OUTSIDE PINKIE'S HOUSE)

"Well, I still don't believe on this Pinkie's Sense of yours." Twilight said.

"What's the problem, you do magic. What's the difference?" Pinkie asked.

"It's big. The magic is something you study and train, just happens when's decided to make it, and the objetive is to make especific thing we want to happen. Now with you, it dosen't make sense." Twilight said.

"That's not true. Sometimes, somethings happens on my body that predict the future, I call them combos." Pinkie said.

"Combos?" Twilight asked unfazed.

"You still don't believe,it's because you don't understand." Pinkie said.

Twilight then had a idea. "Pinkie why don't we go to my lab, so we can test you Pinkie's Sense?" Twilight asked.

"Alright, let's go." Pinkie said following Twilight to the library.

* * *

(AT THE LIBRARY'S ENTRACE)

"Hi Tails." Twilight greeted him.

"Hi." He said not looking from the plane.

"Tails, is Sonic still upset with them?" Twilight asked.

"I think he's not anymore, as he went to find them when you leaved." Tails said focusing on the plane again.

"That's good, don't exhaust yourself working on your plane." Twilight warned as she and Pinkie enter the library.

* * *

(WITH SONIC)

'Ok, Rainbow isn't flying otherwise I would already find her.' Sonic though as he lands on front of Sweet Apples Ranch.

"Well, better find Applejack then." Sonic said as he went inside.

"Applejack." Sonic called her.

"Huh? Oh hello Sonic, need something?" Applejack asked as she kicked another tree.

"Yes, I came here to talk about yesterday." Sonic said.

"Oh right." She said looking at the ground.

"Look, I am not angry at you girls anymore, just don't do that again ok?" Sonic said.

"Ok, friends?" Applejack asked extending her hoof.

"Friends." Sonic said shaking her hoof. "Do you know where Rainbow is?" He asked.

"Uh no, maybe she just sleeping on a cloud like everyday." Applejack said.

"Ok, thanks for the tip." Sonic then leaved.

* * *

(BACK TO TWILIGHT)

She was inside a bush, observing Pinkie as she went around the park, anoting what she's doing.

"Twilight?" Spike asked surprising her.

She grabbed him and pull him behind the bush. "Frankly Spike, don't you know you can't spy on ponies?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, but... this isn't what you doing?" Spike asked.

"What? No, it's a scientific research. I am observing Pinkie Pie, on her natural habitat." Twilight said.

She then see Pinkie's nose shaking, then Pinkie took cover.

"Aha! This don't make sense. She hidded as if something would fall but is the shaking tail that means things falling." As Twilight continued, a swarm of bees appeared above a tree, heading to Twilight's direction, Spike noticed it and runned.

"Spike, where you going?" Twilight asked not noticing the bees coming to her. The bees arrived and without mercy, stung her.

* * *

(AT SWEET APPLES RANCH)

"What she's doing now?" Spike asked as Twilight observed Pinkie with a binoculous.

"Smelling a flower." She said.

"What that could means?" Spike asked.

"Probably the flower smells good.", "Wait I am getting something. Ears fapling, blinking eyes, shaking knees." Twilight said.

"Wiat a second, she said that means watch out for opening doors." He then moved out of the door's way.

"Spike, you really believe this? Look, let me show you that's nothing to worry about." She leaned agaisnt the door. "See? I said you don't need to worry about noth-" Twilight fell on a trapdoor that opened on her front.

"Twilight, you came to visit my new barn for apples, that cool... Twi? You ok? Twi? Twilight?" Applejack asked.

* * *

(LATER ON THE PARK, AGAIN)

Twilight with some bandages, was still observing Pinkie.

"Ok, tail shaking." Twilight said.

"Tail shaking... TAIL SHAKING!?" Spike said scarred.

"Silence Spike, we can't let Pinkie knows we are here." Twilight said.

"Something will fall! Run for your life!" Spike said running to cover.

"Frankly Spike your're exagerating." Suddently a flower pot crashed on her head, then a anvil, then a wagon full of hay, then finally a piano came chasinhg down at her. "Ouch."

* * *

(ON THE SKY ABOVE TWILIGHT)

Where some pegasus were carring a truck like wagon. The older was glaring at the younger ones, who dropped the things.

* * *

(BACK TO PINKIE)

"Hi Applejack, what you doing?" Pinkie asked.

"I am carring more apples to my new barn. And you Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

"I am letting Twilight follow me secretely all day." Pinkie said.

"You mean that you knew all the time? Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight asked, all bruised.

"Haha silly, it would spoil the secrety." Pinkie said.

"So you tail's shaking?" Spike asked as he hidded behind Twilight.

"It's stopped." Suddently Pinkie started shaking all her body.

"Oh no, what that means?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, never happened before, but whatever is it, is big." Pinkie said, she shaked again. "And will happen at the Swamp Frog Bottom!" Pinkie said.

Applejack gasped. "That's where Fluttershy went." She said. "We better go to see if she's ok." Applejack said as they went to the swamp.

* * *

(AT THE SWAMP WITH FLUTTERSHY)

She was letting the frogs to the swamp, not noticing something moving under the water behind her.

"Fluttershy!" She heard Applejack calling her.

"Huh?" The girls went to her.

"Fluttershy, you ok!" Spike said as he hugged her.

"Phew, what a relief." Applejack said.

"Sorry I know it's not cool talk like this but, AHA, I say to not worry! I was right." Twilight said.

As Twilight was giving then a letcure, a creature was getting up behind her.

"Twilight behind you!" Spike warned her.

She looked behind her and saw a hydra looking at her with all his 4 heads.

"It's a hydra?" Pinkie asked.

"Who cares. Run!" Applejack said as they begin running from the swamp hydra, as it gave chase.

"Everyone, to that hill." Twilight said.

They looked behind, noticing that Spike was trapped on the swamp water.

"Hold on Spike, I'm coming!" Twilight said as she dashed to Spike, she grabbed him and dodge the head that was just miliseconds from eating Spike.

They started climbing the hill as the hydra got slowed by the swamp deep water, they reached a cliff that have rock formations ahead forming like a bridge to the otherside, if you jumped each of them.

The hydra reached the hill and was climbing it gasped, "It will arrive here in a instant! Hurry, one at a time!" She said.

Fluttershy was the first, then Twilight thrown Spike who continued, "It's too fast! Go, I will slow it, you two go." Twilight said and Applejack jumped while holding Pinkie by the tail.

"Uhh, what a courageous pony like Rainbow would do?" Twilight wondered, then she realised. She charged at the hydra, when she was about to collide with the hydra, she went under pass her, making the hydra lose balance and fell on one of it's head. Twilight took advantage to run to the rock like bridge, but as she was about to jump, the hydra head butted it miss Twilight but destroyed the rocks near the cliff, making impossible for her to cross it.

As the hydra was about to attack her, a colorful blur grabbed her, as a blue blur came crashing at the hydra, making it stumble to the bottom of the hill knocked out.

"Let's go before it wake up!" Sonic said as he and Rainbow went with the rest to Ponyville.

* * *

(AT PONYVILLE)

"So, what you all doing at the swamp?" Sonic asked.

"We where looking for Fluttershy, as Pinkie's sense telled her something would happened there." Spike said.

"Pinkie sense? Like a sixty sense for trouble?" Sonic asked.

"Actualy yes, how did you know?" Twilight asked.

"Well, you could say I have something similar to that, it happened when I was looking for Rainbow, then I get a shake on my left ear, so I looked around on the forest's border when some robots attack me." Sonic said as he remenbers.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

Sonic was flying around when his ear shakes, "Huh?" He looked around but didn't see nothing, so he decided to land to check the surroudings, suddently five bots came out of nowhere and caught him out of guard, they grabbed and tied him, so he couldn't escape.

"Great, now what?" Then a sixth robot, bigger then the others came with something like a big double axe coming right to him. "Why did I ask?" Sonic whined. As the bot was about to strike Sonic, a colorful blur crashed on it, making it hit a bot instead of Sonic. "Rainbow a little here?" He said showing the chains.

"Sure." She smashed the padlock. "Ready to smash some bots?" She asked as she charged against the smaller bots.

"I will take care of the big one!" Sonic said as he spin dashed to it, the bot retaliated with a smack, making Sonic hit a tree instead.

"Ok, no more spindashes." He said rubbing his head, then he begin running around the bot, confusing it, the bot tryed to strike Sonic but he jumped on time and kicked hard on it's head, he broke it and stumble to the ground, his eyes turned out. Sonic glanced to Rainbow to see she finishing the last bot.

"Thanks for the help, Rainbow." Sonic said.

"I am not called the loyalty element for nothing." Rainbow said.

"I was looking for you, wanting to talk." Sonic said.

"About?" Rainbow asked.

"Yesterday." He said.

"Oh, look I am sorry for fighting with Apple-" Sonic stopped her.

"It's ok, I went too far, just don't make it again, alright?" Sonic asked extending his hoof.

"Thanks." Rainbow said as she hugged him.

He blushed but hugged back, she then realised what she did and let go of him blushing, "Uhh, I uhh-" Suddently they heard a roar from the swamp. "you hear that?" She asked him. Sonic nodded as they flied to there.

* * *

(FLASHBACK's END) – 'They didn't tell the others about the hug part.'

"And that's where we found Twilight in danger." Rainbow said.

"Well it's good you found us, otherwise Twilight would be hydra's dinner." Applejack said.

"Well, I will check on Tails see you tomorrow." Sonic said as he went to the library.

"I will go to the ranch, later." Applejack leaved.

"I will take care of the clouds, left some around." Rainbow said as she decoled.

"Pinkie let's go to the library, I need Spike to write and send a report to princess Celestia." They went to the library.

* * *

(WITH SONIC)

"Hey Tails, how's the plane going?" Sonic asked Tails.

"It's half done already, but I found this one part look." Tails levitated to Sonic a slightly burned red metal plate writen 'SONIC' on it.

"Why it has my name on it?" Sonic asked.

"I think this plane was your's, and we knew each other before we lose our memories." Tails said dropping the plate aside.

"Hm, but we where like friends? Best friends?...Brothers?" Sonic guessed.

"I would like to think, we were brothers." Tails said.

"huh, me too buddy." Sonic said, chuckling. "Let's go inside, it's getting dark." He said entering the library with Tails following behind.

When they entered, they got surprised when they saw Pinkie AND Twilight wearing umbrela's hats.

"Why you wearing that, Twi?" Tails asked.

"What? Never think I would use one of these?" Twilight asked.

"Uhh, no." Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

"Pinkie's tail is shaking, so what would I do?" She asked chuckling.

"Ok... Spike, you don't mind making a snack for me and Tails, right?" Sonic asked him.

"No problem." Spike said heading to the kitchen with Sonic and Tails following.


	12. Chapter 12 - A new owl on Town

(SOME DAYS LATER, AFTERNOON)

(INSIDE THE LIBRARY)

Spike was putting some suplies on a cart.

"This meteor rain tonight will be awesome." Twilight said.

"Cool." Spike said.

"This rain just happen only one time in a hundread of years." She said.

"The celebration of the centenary." Spike said.

"Spike , you grabbed my quill and ink." Twilight asked.

"Check." Spike said.

"Scrolls?" She asked

" I grab it too, with the telescope, apples, bananas, drinks and (his cookies)." Spike said.

"And you read my mind again, that's why you is my number one assistant." Twilight said.

"He is your only assistant." Sonic said.

"You think that's enough?" Tails asked as he glanced at the cart.

"Yes, I am pretty sure." Spike said.

"Ok, let's go... Wait, almost forget my almanac." Twilight said.

"Right, I will grab it." He went search for it.

When Spike found it he sneezed because of the book's dust, burning the book.

"Oh uh." Spike said as he tried to think of something.

"Man, you burned all of it." Sonic said appearing on his side.

"Please don't tell her. I don't know what to do." Spike said desperate.

"Just hide this book and said you couldn't find it. We need to go now if we don't want to lose the rain." Sonic said heading back. Spike nodded and put back the remains of the book on the shelf.

* * *

(ON A HILL, WITH ALL PONYVILLE IN THERE TOO.)

"I swear that I have put the almanac back there, it would help me identify the planets and stars of this night." Twilight said a little desappointed.

"Well, maybe somepony borrowed it, and you don't need that book, you can name the planets and stars because you's smart and astronomicaly awesome." Spike said, blinking at Sonic who nodded slighty.

"Thank you Spike, you're flatterer." Twilight said.

Spike then prepare the things in the picnic towel. Rainbow then grabbed an apple.

"Wow Twilight, you lucky to have a assistant so good. I would like to have someone to do what I say." Rainbow said.

"I can do that, Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said excited.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you take out the trash then." Rainbow said dropping the rest of the apple.

"Yes ma'am!" Scootaloo grabing it and leaved, surprising her.

"Should we thank again Spike for making this wonderful food?" Rarity asked.

"Hey ponies, the rain's starting!" Sweetie Belle. Said pointing to the sky.

Everypony taked a seat and watched as the meteor rain started. Spike was havind difficult staying awake. After the meteor rain ended the ponies beginned eating the food Spike made.

"This cookies are delicious!" Pinkie said.

"It was Spike who made them, talking about Spike can you serve some drinks?" Twilight asked but didn't get a reply, they looked for him and found him sleeping next to the rest of the ponche.

"Aww he's exausted." Twilight said.

* * *

(LATER ON THE LIBRARY)

Sonic carried Spike to his bed, Twilight put the covers on Spike as she wished good night to him.

"Twi, you better go to sleep too." Sonic notice she was heading to write, he warned her.

"Of course Sonic, good night." Twilight said as she begin writing. Sonic keeped there waiting, when suddently they heard a sound on a window, Sonic went to check but found nothing. As he was returning, the window didn't closed.

"Found nothing." He said. She nodded and continued writing, to Sonic dismay.

Another sound on her window, she opened to check and the wind came and make her scroll flied through the town.

"Ugh, I will grab it." Before Sonic could do it, a owl came with her scroll on it's beak. It let on her bench and was about to fly out.

"Wait, don't go! Thank you for bringing the scroll back." Twilight said.

"Whoo...whooo." It said. Then a wind came, making the owl shake from the freezing wind.

"Wow, it's cold tonight, tell me you want to make company while I work?" Twilight asked. The owl went to a coat rack and stayed there.

"Grr, fine just don't be up too late." Sonic gived up and went to sleep.

* * *

(MORNING, WITH SPIKE)

Spike waked up, looked at the clock and got agitated. "I am late! It's 10 AM and I am up and alert, ready to work 2 times more fast, don't be upset would you want for breakfast? A vitamin of sunflower? Pancakes?" Spike said nonstop as he went to Twilight.

"Spike don't worry." Twilight said.

"But my morning work?" Spike asked.

"It's ok, owlowiscious do it for you."

"Who?" Spike asked.

"Our new assistant junior will help with your tasks so you won't be tired all the time." Twilight said.

"What!? Why would we need a assistant junior, I am not tired and I do everything alon-" Twilight interrupted him.

"Spike, don't worry about him, he's here just to help, now I need to leave, why don't you go and introduce yourself?" Twilight then leaved.

Spike sighed, "Well, let's see who is he." He then when inside the library part. He founded a owl.

"Uhh, hello I am Spike." Spike said.

"Whoo..." It said.

"I said Spike." He repeated.

"Who..." It said.

"I am Spike, who are you?" Spike asked losing his temper.

"Who.." It said again.

"Grr, I am keeping an eye on you!" Spike then leaved.

"He's trying to take my place!? Just over my dead body!" Spike then leaved.

* * *

(LATER)

Spike was reading a book on the window, when he heard the mane six talk about the owl, making Spike jealous.

"Hey Spike, you know why they keep talking about that owl, it can't even talk!" Sonic said as he observes them.

"True." Spike concorded.

Then they saw Rarity giving the owl a bow tie she gaved to Spike yesterday, that was the last straw for Spike as he slammed shut the window.

"Watch out Spike, you almost broked the window." Sonic said.

"Grrr. That owl." Spike was furious.

"Hey Spike, don't do anything harsh or you going to face the consequences later." Sonic warned.

"He's trying to replace me!" Spike said.

"Don't worry Spike, if he try to replace you, he will have to go through me first." Sonic said hoof fiving Spike.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonic nodded then went outside to check on Tails.

* * *

(SOME HOURS LATER)

Twilight was with the owl ( I won't write it's name again, too difficult) on her back. "Spike, can you grab the book called 'two headed myth'-","'mithological mysteries'. I know where it is." Spike said as he runned to a bookshelf, he climbed the ledder with some books togive him a extra boost of height, but as he reached to it he couldn't find it.

"Thanks dear. Hey Spike, don't worry he flyed and grab it for me." Twilight said as Spike frouned. "Oh, I guess I need 'ferrets of fairyland' too."

The owl then grab it one of the books he's using as a boost, making he lost balance and fall to the ground, the books following him. He grouned angrily.

* * *

(LATER),(LIKE JUST MINUTES)

*Snap*"Oh dammit!" Twilight cursed.

"Yes?" Spike asked.

"My last quill just broked now." Twilight said.

"Don't worry, Spike your number one assistant is here!" Spike said as he dashed around looking for a quill, when he couldn't find it, he went to town. "Spike wait!" Twilight called him but he didn't listened.

Spike went to a shop, then to Pinkie's house, then tried in a hen house where he only finded a small feather.

When he returned, "Oh Spike, I was calling you when you was dashing around, my owl gave me one of his feathers for me to write." Twilight said.

Spike was pissed now. "That's great, perfectly, brilliant, I guess I will finish the rest of my tasks, or did your owl maded it too?" Spike asked.

"Oh no, no, there's a lot of it." Twilight said.

"Ok then, I can be wake the whole night and..." Spike collapsed on the stairs exausted.

"Poor Spike, it will pass soon, he ussualy a good boy." Twilight said as Sonic enter the room." Hi Twi, why Spike sleeping on the stairs?" Sonic asked.

"He's exausted." Twilight said.

"You don't say." Sonic said sarcastically.

The owl then came with the almanac that Spike burned accidentilly, seeing that Twilight got angry, and thrown it in front of Spike, waking him up.

"Spike, what's this? You said this book dessapeared, the owl find it on it's place but in this state, what happened to this book?" Twilight asked frouning at him.

"Uhh, I uhh..." Spike was really nervous now. "I didn't want to disappoint you so... did you see a dragon mirror?" Spike tried changing the topic.

"I saw a dragon lie, I am dissapointed with you Spike." Twilight said as she leaved, Sonic trying to convince her it wasn't Spike's fault.

"You gave me away! Fine, two can play this game." Spike said glaring at the owl, he exited the library.

"He want to replace me, I know it." Spike then saw a mouse running on the road. He then had an idea.

Spike went to Rarity's house as she has a cat and toys for her cat, Spike notice the fake mouse on the ground he grab it and went back to the library. He was making a mess on the library to put the fault on the owl, but as he was finishing Twilight, Sonic and the owl were on the door looking at him. Twilight was glaring at him, while Sonic facehoofed himself, and the owl was just looking at him.

"SPIKE! I don't know what pisses me of the most, that you tried to put the fault on the owl, or that you thinked this would work, you let your jealous take over you Spike, I am really dessapointed with you. This not the Spike I know and love." Twilight said, as she leaves slamming the door shut.

"She don't loves me anymore." Spike said crying.

"Come on Spike, she didn't mean that, she just angry." Sonic tried to confort him.

"No, she... I want to be alone now." Spike said, sniffing.

*sigh* "I will talk to her ok?" Sonic then went to find Twilight.

Spike glanced at the door, then to the window.

* * *

(LATER, NIGHT TIME ON EVERFREE FOREST)

"Twilight hates me, and I am cold, hungry, tired and alone, could it get worse?" Spike asked to nopony. Suddently a thunder sounded and started to rain. "I guess it's a yes." He said.

Spike then notice a cave, he went inside to take shelter from the rain, as he looks to the interior of the cave, the thunder's light showed him a pile of some gems, he went to investigate and founded that the cave was full of it. "Wow." Spike then went to the pile and eated the gems until he was full. He sighed, "Even if my stomach is full, I fell empty inside." He said, he then notice it was getting hot, until he realised that was a big dragon glaring at him.

"_**What you doing in my cave? And why you eating my gems!?**"_ The dragon asked angrily at him.

"H-hi, I-I didn't know it was your cave, nor that the gems was yours." Spike said retreating from the dragon.

The dragon roared at him, then chased Spike through the cave, Spike tried hidding behind a rock but the dragon used his spiked tail to destroy it. Spike then runned until he was on a corner, the dragon was about to attack him, when a owl came and annoyed the dragon, it tried to slammed it with his tail, but fail three times before hitting his own head.

"Spike! This way." Twilight said on the caves entrace, Spike went to her as Sonic charged at the dragon, dodging it's tails and knocking down the dragon with a spindash on it's face.

"Let's go, before the dragon get up!" Sonic said dashing outside the cave.

When they exited the cave, they heard a roar from the cave, then a burst of fire came out, the dragon following behind.

"Get out of here! I will distract it." Sonic said dashing back to the dragon.

"You crazy!?" Twilight asked but Sonic ignored her. "Grr, you better not get burned by this dragon!" Twilight said as she runned with Spike on her back, following the owl who was guinding her through the dark forest.

* * *

(WITH SONIC)

Sonic dodged a tail slash and struck back with a spindash, the dragon stumble over some trees, but then hitted Sonic with a claw, cutting one of his wings and throwing him at a tree, "UGH!" Sonic then get up and rolled of the way from the fire the dragon breathed at him, Sonic realised he couldn't defeat it, so he flied the fastest he could to the swamp's direction, the dragon following him. When Sonic arrived he saw the hydra from before just sitting there, he hidded behind a tree as the dragon appeared and charged at the hydra, who got surprised but striked back.

Sonic took this opportunity to run bach to Ponyville without a dragon following him.

* * *

(ON PONYVILLE, MINUTES LATER WITH SONIC)

When Sonic arrived; Rainbow, Twilight, Spike, and Tails went to him, he was bruised and his wing was bleeding.

"My god Sonic! What the hell happened with you?!" Rainbow and Tails asked.

"Was just fighting a little dragon." Sonic said panting for breath.

"Little dragon? It was a full grown dragon! And look at you! You bleeding, let's go to the library, I will treat your wounds." Twilight said guinding Sonic to the library.

* * *

(SONIC'S ROOM)

"Ok, I bandaged you now just rest, tomorrow I will talk with Spike, good night Sonic." Twilight went to find Spike.

Rainbow and Tails entered the room. "Sonic what happened?" Tails asked.

"Me and Twilight went after Spike runned out, we find him on a cave with a dragon attacking him,I distracted the dragon while they escaped." Sonic said.

"Just don't do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack." Tails said.

"Sorry, but no promises." Sonic chuckled as Tails shaked his head smilling.

"Well, see you tomorrow, good night." Tails leaved to his room.

"You scared the hell out me!" Rainbow said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let the dragon came here so I let it to the swamp, fighting the hydra from before." Sonic chuckled. "Ouch." He holds his ribs.

"You sure you're ok?" Rainbow asked worried.

"Yes, Twi said I just needed to rest, and I heal fast remember?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I remember." Rainbow said looking to the side.

"Look that was an accident, don't fell bad about that." Sonic said.

"Still... I'm just happy you ok." Rainbow said hugging him, he hugged back ignoring the pain from his ribs.

"Uh, well good night Sonic!" Rainbow said blushing, then leaved to her house.

"Hm, should I tell her later? Don't know." Sonic then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Bad Recovery

(THE NEXT DAY)

Sonic come to the kitchen with bandages on his wing and torso.

"Good day Sonic, felling ok?" Tails asked worried.

"Yeah, I just feel if I touch it." He said sitting on a chair, Spike putting a plate with some pancakes to him. "Thanks Spike." He begin eating.

"So Tails, how the plane's going?" Twilight asked.

"It's almost finish, I just need to rebuild the wings, fix the engine, then find a power source for it to be able to fly." Tails said finishing his pancakes.

"Can I help?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, I need someone to help with the wings, as Sonic's not able to help right now." Tails said looking to Sonic's bandaged wounds.

"Ugh, come on, I can't be here doing nothing." Sonic said upset about his condition.

"Sonic, if you don't want your wounds to worse, you better just rest. Otherwise it will take more time to heal." Twilight said.

"Ugh. Fine!" Sonic finish his breakfast and went to his room, murmuring all the way.

*sigh*"I hate see he like that." Tails said.

"Why's that?" Twilight asked curious.

"I like to think he's like my big brother, you know, I don't even remember who are my parents. Sonic is the only one from my past." Tails said saddly.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that." Twilight said. "But how you know Sonic's from you past? You remenbered something?" She asked.

"No, I finded on a metal plane of the plane Sonic's name on it. So the plane it his, but I was with it, so we must have know each other." Tails said.

"Yeah, that's make sense. So let's finish this plane?" Twilight asked getting up.

"Of course." Tails said getting up and heading to the plane.

* * *

(WITH SONIC)

He looked as Tails and Twilight leaved. "A little run won't hurt much." Sonic then flied through the window, he didn't notice the bandages from his wing losing a little as he continues flying at high speeds.

* * *

(TAILS POV)

I was using a fire spell Twilight teached me, to weld the wings while she levitated it with her magic.

"Twi, do you know where we could find some blue and yellow paint?" I asked while welding the wing.

"I could mix some paints on the basement if you want." Twilight said.

"Do you think you can make two buckets of each paint for me?" I asked.

"Sure, I will just take some minutes." She said stopping levitanting the wing as she saw that I finished welding.

"While you do take, I will check on Sonic." I said going inside.

* * *

(WITH SONIC)

He already had lost the bandages on his wings, the bandages on his torso was just hanging from it, as he continues to fly through the sky.

"Sonic, should you be resting?" Rainbow asked as she came to his side, she notice the bandages. "And I am pretty sure these shouldn't be hanging on your body. Let's go back, so I can fix them." Rainbow said leading Sonic back to the library.

"Oh come on, I can't just be trapped inside my room, I need to run! Or fly in this case." Sonic stopped talking when Rainbow glared at him.

* * *

(AT THE LIBRARY, MINUTES LATER WITH AN ANNOYED TAILS)

"SONIC! What I said about you condition! And look at your bandages, sometimes you act like a child." Tails said.

"Tails calm down, I will change his bandages and keep an eye on him ok?" Rainbow said.

"Fine, just don't let he run or fly until he got healed completely." Tails went to back to the plane.

"Huh, he seens pretty worried about your condition." Rainbow said.

"He just worried about his big bro." Sonic said going to his room.

"You two are brothers?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't know, but I like to think it." Sonic said.

"Well, then you better keep control of yourself or he will get more worried about you." Rainbow said as she changed his bandages.

"Ok, what we will do now?" Sonic asked.

"Let's walk around Ponyville, maybe we will find something interesting." Rainbow said as they leaved the library.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT)

"Ok, two buckets of blue and yellow paints, hope that it's color tone that he wants." Twilight though as she went to the plane.

"Hey Tails, it's the color good for you?" She asked as she shows to Tails.

"Yes, that's perfect, after I finish the paint job, we will just have to find a energy source to it, and fix the engine" He said as he beginned to paint the plane.

"Can I help it?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, here paint these parts yellow while I paint the rest blue." He explained to her. She nodded and beginned to work on the painting.

* * *

(A HOUR AND A HALF LATER)

"Well, it's finished." Tails said as he looked to it.

The plane was the Sonic X version of the Tornado (The blue biplane).

"It looks good." Twilight said.

"Yeah, now we just need a energy source for it to fly." Tails said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like a small but powerful energy generator." Tails said.

"Hm, maybe we could do one on my lab?" Twilight said.

"We could try, we still have the bots parts from before." Tails said as they went to the basement.

"So do you think these bots will strike again?" Twilight asked.

"Probably, the one controling them wouldn't like that we destroyed his bots." Tails said.

"Yeah. So how will we start?" Twilight asked as she looks through the parts.

"We will have to organize this mess before thinking of start craft anything." Tails said as they went to organize.

* * *

(FIVE HOURS LATER, 06:00 PM)

"Can't believe we had that many parts, we didn't even start the generator." Twilight said as they leaved the basement tired from the boring task.

"Well, we can start tomorrow then, now I just want to eat something." Tails said.

They went to the kitchen to find Spike serving the dinner to Sonic and Rainbow.

"Hi Rainbow, did Sonic behaved himself?" Tails asked as Twilight chuckled at that.

"Har har Tails, did you enjoyed your time with Twi?" Sonic smirked.

Tails blushed. "W-what?" He asked embarrassed.

"W-we just finished the plane's structure." Twilight said blushing too.

Rainbow chuckled. "About that, what's left to finish it?" She asked curious.

"We just need a power source for it, and to fix the engine." Tails said as he begin eating the food Spike made.

"Well, good luck with that, goodnight guys." Rainbow said finishing eating and went to the door.

"Night Dash, night Tails, Twi." Sonic said as he finished too and went to his room.

"Goodnight." Spike said as he went to his bed on Twilight's room.

"I am not tired, I will read something, want to read with me?" Twilight asked.

Tails blushed slighted, "Uh, sure." They went to the library room filled with many books, Twilight grabbed a romance book for them.

"So what's the book about?" Tails asked as he sits down next to Twilight.

"Just a romance book." Twilight said as she opens the book, Tails begin reading it, but as he readed the third chapter he feels something leanning on him, he looks and found Twilight sleeping on his side, he blushes deeply as he saw she smilling, he didn't want to wake her up, so he just put the book aside and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

* * *

(NEXT DAY)

As tails opens his eyes, the first thing he saw was Sonic, Rainbow and Spike who has a camera on one hand and a photo on his other hand. He blushed deeply as they begin laughing hard, waking up Twilight who didn't notice she was on Tails side.

"Uhh, why you guys laughing?" Twilight asked, then she notices she was on Tails side, he blushing deeply, she blushed too and get up. She didn't notice Spike hiddind the camera while handing the photo to Sonic.

"Spike, breakfast?" Twilight asked embarrassed.

"It's already on the kitchen." Spike said chuckling.

Twilight and Tails went there. "Hey you guys think they like each other?" Sonic asked as he looks to the photo.

"I am pretty sure." Rainbow said.

"Should we gave then a hand?" Spike asked.

"Maybe." Sonic said. "We should observe then to see if they really like each other, then we help getting them together." He continued as they went to the kitchen's doorway, spying on them.

* * *

(WITH TAILS AND TWILIGHT)

"So, should we fix the engine or focus on crafting a power source?" Twilight asked.

"Fix the engine, I discover that we don't have a way to craft a power source." Tails said.

"Ok, do you think the princess know a power source we could use?" She asked.

"Don't know, we could asked her later." She nodded.

"Well, I better go to fix that engine, you send a letter to Celestia about the power source." Tails said as he went to the basement, he didn't notice the others behind the door.

* * *

(A HOUR LATER, AT THE BASEMENT)

"Hey Tails, Celestia said she don't know if she could help with that. But suggested if we could use one of the elements to power it." Twilight said.

"Right! The elements, I just need to craft a transformator to transform in energy for the plane." Tails said as he notes while he works on the engine.

"So, do you need help with the engine?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need you to grab the propellers for me, while I screw them." Tails said.

"Ok." Twilight levitated it to him.

* * *

(TWO HOURS LATER)

"Ok it's done." Tails said.

"Good, we can finish it tomorrow if it's ok with you?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, a break will be good." Tails said as they leaved the basement.

"Let's go to the park." Twilight said.

"Sure." They leaved to the park, Sonic and Rainbow where flying above them, while Spike was following on foot.

* * *

(AT THE PARK)

"So your brother is the Captain of the princesses guards? Wow." Tails said.

"Yeah, but because of that, we don't see each other frequentely." Twilight said.

"I see." Tails said as he walks more close to her to comfort her, she see that and blushes sligthy.

From above them on a cloud was Rainbow and Sonic looking at then. "Aww, look at them, they look cute together." Rainbow said as Sonic chuckled. "Yeah they sure do, we should make sure this park walk of them go smoothly" He said as Rainbow nodded.

"So Tails, do you remenber your family?" Twilight asked him.

"No... My intuition is saying to me that I never meeted then." Tails said looking at the ground.

"Oh I am sorry Tails, I should've asked that." Twilight said feeling bad.

"No, don't be. I think Sonic is like my big brother so I am not alone." Tails said.

"And you have me too." Twilight said but blushed when she realised what she said.

"Heh...Thanks Twi." Tails said, hugging Twilight. She hugged back, blushing even more.

"Look at them, they don't need help." Rainbow said.

"Yeah you right, let's grab Spike and go back to the library, to leave the lovebirds alone." Sonic said chuckling. As they leaved, Tails and Twilight went to Fluttershy's hut to see how's Owlowiscious doing (Twilight let her owl on Fluttershy's hand).

"Hi Fluttershy." Twilight greeted her.

"Oh, hello Twi, hi Tails. What you doing here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just wanted to see how's Owlowiscious doing." Twilight said.

"He's right here." Flutter shy said as the owl flyed to them.

"Hi, liked Fluttershy's hut?"Twilight asked.

"Whoo...whooo." The owl said.

"That's good to know. Well later Fluttershy." They leaved to the library.

* * *

(AT THE LIBRARY, NIGHT TIME)

"Good night." Sonic said.

"Night!" Tails and Twilight said.

"Want to read again?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, maybe a adventure one this time." Tails said as she nodded. They grabbed a book and read it until they fell asleep, next to each other.

* * *

(NEXT DAY, 12:00 PM)

"So, how's your wing Sonic?" Tails asked.

"It's better, but still needs the bandages, who knew a dragon's claw could slow down the body's healing speed?" Sonic asked.

"Well, at least now, you know to not fight a dragon next time." Tails said finishing the food.

"Maybe." Sonic said.

Suddently they heard a crash outside, they looked at each other as they went outside to check it.

* * *

(OUTSIDE THE LIBRARY)

They saw some robots attacking a few ponies when Rainbow dashed and destroyed then.

"You guys arrived just in time, these robots are destroying the town!" Rainbow said as she dashed to a group of bots with maces and swords.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Sonic said running ahead and kicking a rocketer robot before it exploded Rarity's house.

Tails and Twilight went together summoning spells to freeze or burn every robot on their way. Fluttershy and Spike where leading the ponies to a safe house while the others fighted the robots. Rarity levitated some boulders and smashed ten robots at the same time then she thrown it at another group of robots destroying them. Applejack and Pinkie Pie where kicking and smashing robots on their wake. As everyone was fighting, suddently they heard a laugh, they looked to the sky as a big robot, three times more higher then the others, have a pilot on it, a rounded creature with googles and a spiked moustache.

"Who the hell is he?" Rainbow asked as she notices Sonic and Tails glaring and grouning at the creature.

"So, you were the little pests destroying my creations? Maybe that pest of Sonic isn't here after all." It begin chuckling. Sonic mentioned to everyone not to say anything, they nodded as they glared at the strange creature.

"Who are you?" Twilight demanded.

"My name's Dr. Robotnik and I will conquer this stupid place! HAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed maniacally. "That won't happen Egghead!" Rainbow said.

"We will see about that!" Eggman's mech fired missiles at them. Twilight and Tails conjured a double shield that protected them, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Rainbow dodged the missiles, while Sonic evaded one but he got hit by another one as his wounded wing made he slower then normal.

"Ouch!" Sonic was thrown to a house by the explosion, he came out of it but his bandages were burned while his wings were bleeding and he could barely walk.

"SO-" Tails interrupted Twilight from saying Sonic's name. "Don't say our names, he seens to know Sonic, so he probably will use that to his advantage, he just didn't reconize him." Tails said, as they lowed the shield, Rainbow went to Sonic's aid, while the others fighted Eggman.

Eggman then transformed one arm in a blaster, he charged at them. Applejack and Pinkie charged agaist it while Rarity throwned boulders at him, Tails and Twilight were firing magig missiles to eggman damanging his armor.

"Ugh! I will make you pests regret it!" Eggman siad as he ordened the rest of the robots to charge at them.

"Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity, take the robots down, me and Twilight will take of Eggman." Tails said, they nodded and charged to the robots, Rainbow was guarding Sonic's body if any robot dared to came close to them, was turned to scrap metal in a blink of an eye.

"You sure we can defeat it?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, you distract him while I go to his back and try to break the robot from the inside." Tails said going to the right while Twilight went to the left, conjuring a fire ball to Eggman's screen. "UGH! You will pay for that!" Eggman said as he fired the blaster to twilight, she conjured a shield that absorved the shots, Eggan continued to firing at her, he didn't notice Tails opening a panel on it's back. Tails begin changing the wires of place causing it to catch fire and drawinig eggman's attention.

"You little pest!" Eggman grabbed Tails and begin crushing him with his mech's hand.

"AHHHHH!" Tails was screaming until Twilight fired a magic missile at the mechs arm, damaging it and releasing Tails.

The mech then begin malfunction making Eggman eject from it to his eggmobile. "Grr, I will come back and I will crush you little pests!" Eggman then flied to Everfree forest.

"TAILS!" Twilight went to Tails who was incouscious.

"Don't worry, you will be ok." Twilight then levitated Tails and bring him to the library. The others following behind.

* * *

(INSIDE THE LIBRARY)

Rainbow and Fluttershy were treating Sonic wounds while Twilight was treating Tails.

Tails wake up, "UGH!" He grunted of pain.

"Calm down Tails, you badly hurt." Twilight said. Tails calmed down, "We won?" Tails asked, she nodded.

"You scared me there Tails, I though you could... you know." Twilight said.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to do that again soon." He chuckled.

"Don't do that never again, please." Twilight asked as a tear came from her eye.

Tails noticed it, and realised what she mean by that, he grabbed her hoof. "I won't, ok?" He said.

"Thanks." Twilight hugged him,making sure she wouldn't hurt him, he hugged her back but then he released her a little to be face to face with her. They gazed at each other, then the distance between then begin reducing until they kissed. After the they released from the hug, blushing madly.

"I uhh, I will go and grab some extras bandages." Twilight then leaved the room smilling while she went to retrieve some bandages for Tails.

* * *

(WITH TAILS)

"Can't believe we kissed." Tails murmured still blushing a little but grinning, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, smilling.

* * *

(WITH SONIC)

"Sonic, you better don't leave this bed, on your condition, you will just hurt yourself more, if you even tried to get up." Fluttershy said.

Sonic grouned, "I will die of boredoom." Sonic whined.

"Don't worry Sonic, if makes you feels better, I can make company for you until you heals." Rainbow said.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Just stop whinning." Rainbow said chuckling.

"Heh, thanks." Sonic said.

"No problem." Rainbow said, sitting on a chair next to him while talking with him and Fluttershy.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Night to Remember

(THE NEXT DAY)

Tails wake up and looked around, he tried lift himself, to his satisfaction he didn't feel pain so he get up from the bed and went to the kitchen.

"Tails, you sure you okey to leave the bed?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I don't fell anypain now." Tails said touching his ribs to prove.

"Good, Spike bring to Sonic his food." Twilight said.

"Sure." Spike went to Sonic's room with a plate with some pancakes and a juice.

* * *

(WITH SONIC)

Sonic mouned as he wakes up, feeling exhausted from the explosion.

"Hey Sonic, you breakfast's here." Spike said as he put the plate on the bed.

"Ugh my head's killing me...thanks Spike." Sonic begin eating.

"I will see if Twilight has something for your head." Spike leaved.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT)

"So about yesterday." Tails said as he finished his breakfast.

"What about?" Twilight asked smilling.

"We are together now?" Tails asked.

"Well, you want that?" Twilight asked looking at him.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean-" Tails stopped as he looks at her. "Yes." He said. They begin approuching each other about to kiss until, they heard a cough. They looked at the doorway to find Spike and Rainbow Dash smirking.

"Uhh..." Tails didn't have anything to said.

*chuckles*" Twilight do you have something for Sonic's pain?" Spike asked.

"I think I have something in my room." Twilight said as she went to her room.

"So, you two huh?" Rainbow asked smirking. Tails blushed but didn't say anything.

"Here, Spike." Twilight handle to him the medicine.

"You here why, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"I am making company for Sonic, so he won't try to leave his bed before he heals." Rainbow said as she followed Spike to Sonic's room.

"Well, we better see if we can use the elements for your plane." Twilight said heading to the basement levitanting her element while Tails followed her.

* * *

(WITH SONIC)

Sonic was trying to ignore the pain, but turned out to be a difficult task for him.

"Hey Sonic take this, it will help with the pain." Spike handle him the medicine.

"Thanks." Sonic eat it. Five seconds later he didn't feel anymore pain. "That's better." He said smilling.

"Hey, Tails and Twilight are together now." Rainbow said.

"Heh, I knew they would eventualy be together." He said chuckling.

* * *

(TWO DAYS LATER)

"I can't believe the Great Gala Galoping is today!" Pinkie shouted as she jumped on a trampoline.

"Pinkie stop shouting I am tring to concetrate." Twilight said as she was reading a spell book.

"Pinkie Pie, stop jumping, it's time to get ready for the Gala and you not going to put a dress all sweaty." Rarity said as Pinkie jumped of the trampoline.

"What Twilight is doing?" Pinkie asked Spike.

"She has a awesome spell she will use for the gala." Spike said.

"Where the others, it's getting late." Rarity asked impatiently.

"Calm down, we are here." Applejack said as she, Rainbow and Fluthershy came.

"Perfect, I am ready." Twilight said as she closes the book.

"Ready for what?" Rainbow asked.

"Spike." Twilight said as he puts an apple on the ground.

"An apple, you gonna make a pie?" Pikie asked.

"Shh, look." Spike said.

Twilight then used her magic to transform the apple in a carriage.

"Wow." They said.

"Thank you, but this just the begginig." Twilight said as she went to Fluttershy. "Did you bring your friends?" She asked. "Yes," Flutteshy said as four mouses came from her hair and went to her front. "They will be okey, Twilight?"," You have my word." Twilight the transformed the mouses in four horses with ears and noses of mouses.

"Cool, right? Don't worry, they will be mouses back on midnight." Twilight said as Rarity's cat jumped on one of them, scaring them making they run."Wait, come back! They were going to pull our carriage, how we will go to the gala now?" Twilight said.

Rarity looked to a group of stallions and went there."Excuse me, could you pull our carriage to the gala." Rarity asked them, using her incredible persuasion skills, they nodded and went to the carriage.

* * *

(LATER, ON RARITY'S BOUTIQUE)

Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy were on that machine thing they use for their hair.(Don't know the name).

"Come on girls let we in." Spike asked as he knocked on the door.

"Sure, Spike." Rainbow said as she went to the door.

"Of course not! We are dressing." Rarity said as she blocked the door.

"Dressing? Uh, Rarity since when we use clothes?" Applejack asked.

Rarity grouned as she opens the door. "I am sorry, but some of us has standarts." Rarity said.

"Can't believe we are going to Canterlot this night. Our home Twilight, and the better is that we will have fun together all the night!" Spike said.

"I don't know Spike." Rainbow said.

"We will see." Rarity said.

"We will be very busy." Applejack said.

"Busy getting fun!" Pinkie said.

"Oh, ok." Spike said upset.

"Don't worry Spike, we will spend some time together." Twilight said.

"Cool." Spike said.

* * *

(SOME TIME LATER, ON THE ROAD TO CANTERLOT)

Spike said some things for the girls as he drives the carriage but none of then heard him. And let's get going!" Spike said as he swing the ropes on the stallions. "Hey!" They glared at Spike.

"Hey you two, keep going." Sonic said.

"Grr." They continued.

"Phew, thanks." Spike said to Sonic, he nodded back.

When they arrived at Canterlot, Spike opened the carriage's door, Twilight, Tails, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy exited it.

As they enter the hall, the girls looked around. "It will be the best night of all, know why? Because we will have fun together!" As Spike said that, the girls dashed to their respectively business, leaving the boys behind.

"Or not." Spike said upset.

"Well, I better go to Twilight, see you guys later." Tails said as he went to find Twilight.

"Well, I think is just me and you now Spike." Sonic said.

"Well, what we could do?" Spike asked.

"Let's see if we find a good snack around here." Sonic said leading Spike to a table filled with food.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT)

She and Tails went to the Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight greeted her.

"Twilight, it's good to see you." She notice Tails with her. "And who you might be?" Celestia asked.

"My name's Miles, by my friends call me Tails." He introduced himself.

"Are you and Twilight together?" Celestia asked as she notices they close to each other.

"You could said that." Twilight said blushing a little.

"Well, take good care of her, she's one of my best students." Celestia said, Tails nodded.

"Celestia, we have a lot to talk." Twilight said.

"Well, then be at my side and we will have a lot to talk." She said.

"Thanks." Twilight went to her side.

"I will see how's Sonic doing, later." Tails went to find Sonic.

Rarity saw the stallion she was looking for prince Blueblood. While Fluttershy was on the garden following a bird she saw. Applejack put a stand on a open area with ponies talking with each other, she sold a pie to one of the wonderbolts, who went to the vip area. "Always hungry after a presentetion, right?" Another Wonderbolt talked with him.

"Yeah." He said, dropping the pie, Rainbow Dash with her speed, she grabbed it before it hit the ground. "My pie! Thank you." He said as he grabbed it and went to the side to eat it.

"Hey, I know you, you that pegasus from Cloudsdale who saved us and winned the competition." (In episode 16). He said.

"Yeah, my name's Rainbow Dash." She introduced herself.

"Well, Rainbow Dash looks like your skills saved Soren's apple pie." He said. "Want to walk with us?" He asked as the others Wonderbolts came around them.

"Sure, why not." Rainbow said following them.

Pinkie pie was on the hall looking around, she was so excited she begin bouncing around singing, after she finish she notice some of the guests glaring at her.

* * *

(WITH RARITY)

"Well hello, I am prince Blueblood." The prince introduced himself to her.

"I am Rarity. Oh my, what a lovely rose." Rarity said.

"You mean..." He grab it. "This rose?" Rarity through he would gave it to her, but he removed the spikes from it and put on his tuxedo. "Thank you, It goes with my eyes." He said, she groans.

* * *

(WITH FLUTTERSHY)

She was following the sound of a whistle thinking it was a bird but when she pass the corner she said a old pony whistling while he sweeps the leafs. "Was that you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep, I love whistling while I work." He said.

"Oh, well, excuse me." Fluttershy went through the garden, she then saw a toucan, a spider monkey and a wallaroo. She runned to them but as she came close, they runned from her.

"Oh, me and my big mouth." She went after them.

* * *

(WITH RAINBOW DASH)

Rainbow was having difficult to talk with the Wonderbolts as they were talking with the guests ignoring Rainbow as she tried to talk to them.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT)

Celestia was greeting the guests who come to her.

"Princess, I've been so excited to spend some time with you, and-."

"Yes, me too Twi- Oh, good evening, welcome to the gala." Celestia greeted another guest.

"Which is why I-" Celestia stopped again to greet another guest, Twilight sighs. 'looks like getting a chance to talk to the princess, is gonna need a magic trick.' Twilight though.

* * *

(WITH APPLEJACK)

After the sixteenth minute she just sold one product.

*sighs*"This wasn't what I expected at all.

* * *

(WITH PINKIE PIE)

She was alone on a table. "This isn't what I expected." Pinkie said.

* * *

(WITH RARITY)

The prince Blueblood put a pillow on the ground, Rarity was about to sit on it, when he sit on it first.

"This isn't what I expected." She said to herself.

* * *

(WITH SONIC, TAILS AND SPIKE)

"Hey guys, did you see the other girls?" Tails asked as he went to a table where Sonic and Spike were.

"Nope." Sonic said.

"Nothing." Spike said.

"Should we go look for them?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged, "No, they are probably having fun." He said.

"You guys would like to see my favorite bakery?" Spike asked.

"Sure, this gala thing isn't my definition of fun." Sonic said as he and Tails followed Spike outside the gala.

The girls where far from enjoying, they were pissed, so they started doing something about.

* * *

(WITH FLUTTERSHY)

She was now trying to trap one of the animals on a box with a carrot under. But the old pony was the one who get the bait.

* * *

(WITH RAINBOW)

Trying to get attention of one of the Wonderbolts, she bumped on one of the guests making him fly through the air, she then dashed to where he would land and grab him, but that didn't got the attention she wanted.

* * *

(WITH RARITY)

"Just give him a chance, Rarity. His prince side is sure to come out if you're just patience." Rarity said to herself.

"Miss Rarity, stop!" He said, she looked to see a pool of water on the ground in front of them. "Prince Blueblood, how chivarous." She said.

"One would hate to slip." Blueboold said.

"Yes, one certainly would." She said.

"One's cloak should take care of the problem." He said.

"Oh, of course it will." She said.

They keep looking at each other waiting... until Rarity grouned and put HER cloak on the pool of water. Blueblood pass it while Rarity grabbed it, glaring at him.

* * *

(WITH PINKIE PIE)

She murmured to the band to play for her, she then begin singing, the guests didn't looked happy about that. Twilight hoofshaked the guests that were greeted by Celestia, she didn't looked too happy.

Applejack dropped some apples when a pony passed, making him fell on the ground, she helped him then offered him a product but he refused. Rainbow was no better was she did got some of the Wonderbolts attention but their were pulled by some ponies to take a photo. Rarity and Blueblood were in front of a door, Rarity tilted her head to it but he tilted to the door too, she tilited three times but he refused, Rarity opened the door pissed. Fluttershy already pissed that the animals were running from her, she was trying to catch them, she keep missing them as them runned.

"CAME OUT!" She shouted to them. Pinkie Pie then finished singing, " Young lady, this not that kind of party!" One of the guests said to Pinkie. She ignored they as she continued to party.

* * *

(WITH APPLEJACK)

"Two apple fritters, please." Rarity asked.

"Two apples fritters, coming right up!" Applejack put it in front of the stand. "That will be 4 bits." She said.

"Ahem." Rarity coughed to him, but he did it too.

"I'm going to have to pay aren't I?" Rarity asked as she was about to pay.

"It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered." Applejack said.

"Thank you, Applejack. At least some pony here have good manners." Rarity said as Blueblood munched one fritters, but spited out when he realise what it was.

"FRITTERS! DUMPLINGS! CARRAMEL APPLES! MY LIPS HAVE TOUCHED COMMON CARNIVAL FARE! I'm going to the buffet for some hors d'oeuvres." He said leaving, Rarity following him.

"No wonder no pony wants my food. They're filling up on all those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress them up a bit and prove it to them." Applejack said as she leaves with her stand to another place.

* * *

(WITH FLUTTERSHY)

"I'll catch you yet, my pretties, oh yes! As soon as one of you little birds or monkeys or wallaroos touches this net, you'll be mine! MINE!" Fluttershy laughs maniacally. "Wha-" She got trapped on her own net.

* * *

(ON THE HALL)

Pinkie put on a music and beginned to dance while trying to make the others do the same, then Applejack came with a big cake, Pinkie Pie jumped from the stage and fell on the carts edge, lauching the cake to Blueblood's direction as he and Rarity came from the door. They notice the cake coming to them, Blueblood grabbed Rarity and pulled her on his front, using her as his shield, when the cake landed on her, she was all covered on cake, she turned to Blueblood and groaned at him already pissed. "YOU, SIR, IS THE MOST UNCHARMING PRINCEI HAVE EVER MET! IN FACT, THE ONLY THING ROYAL ABOUT YOU IS THAT YOU ARE A ROYAL PAIN!" Rarity shouted in his face.

"Ew! Stay back! I just have myself groomed!" He said.

"Awn, you afraid of GETTING DIRTY!?" She then begin shaking her head, making pieces of cake to fell on him. He stumble behind, on a statue of Celestia, making it fell, Rainbow saw it as her chance and dashed under it, before it could him the floor, but she couldn't bear all he weight of it, she stuble to one of the pillars aroynd and make it fall on another like a domino effect, then the statue broke in half.

Ceslestia and Twilight came from the door to look at the hall in a complete mess. "Well, it can't get any worse." Twilight said but then a lot of animals came from one of the doors, with a pissed Fluttershy on there. "YOU'RE GOING TOP LOVE ME!" She screamed, the room the become worse as the guests runned from the animals.

"Run!" Celestia said to Twilight. She whistles to her friends and runned to the stairs. Rarity let one of her glass slipper behind on the stair.

"Ohh! Rarity, your glass slipper, now you prince is sure to find you!" Pinkie said, Rarity then returned and smashed the slipper. "LET'S GO!" She said dashing outside.

* * *

(ON THE BAKERY WITH THE BOYS)

"Hey Pony Joe, another doughnut!" Spike said.

"Don't you think you had enough?" Pony Joe asked him.

"Give him another doughnut! And one with extra sprinkles for me!" Sonic said.

The door's bell chimes.

"You here, Twilight? Huh, long time no see." The boys looked at the door to see the girls all messed up.

"Wow, haved fun on the gala?" Sonic asked.

The girls taked a sit to explain the night to them.

* * *

(AN EXPLANATION LATER)

"That sounds like the worst night ever." Spike said as they telled them.

"It was!" They said at the same time.

"I just hope princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the gala." Twilight said.

"That was the best gala ever!" Celestia said as she enters the bakery.

"Pardon me, princess, but tonight was just awful." Twilight said.

"Oh, Twilight, this gala is always awful." Celestia said.

"It is?" She asked.

"That's why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And even if the evening may not have gone as you planned, I am sure you'll agree that in the end, it didn't turn out so bad for you." Celestia said.

"You right!" Sonic said.

"You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike. You were right." She said.

"Well, let's make this bad night on a good one!" Sonic said as the others agreeded.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY, ON CARTERLOT)

The cutie mark crusaders were with they class on a incursion. "I want to start our field trip here, in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden." Their teacher said.

"That one over there, represents friendship." She points to a statue of three ponies one above other.

"Alright! This one here represents victory." She said pointing to one of a pony holding a flag.

"How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked her friends.

"Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'." Apple Bloom said.

"That's not a word!" Sweetie Belle said.

"What are you, a dictionary?" Scootaloo asked.

"Girls! Now, this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it?" The teacher asked.

"Isn't that a eagles claw?" Apple Bloom asked.

"There's a lion paw!" Scootaloo said.

"And a snake tail!" Sweetie Belle said.

"This creature is called a draconaquis. He has the a pony's head and a body made up of all sorts of things. What do you suppose that represent?" The teacher asked them.

"Confusion!" Apple Bloom said.

"Evil!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Chaos!" Scootaloo said.

"It's not chaos, you dodo." Sweetie Belle said.

"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of. And it is chaos!" Scootaloo said.

"Is not!" Sweetie Belle said.

"You're both are wrong." Apple Bloom said as she jumped on them. They begin fighting, nopony notice a faint purple light on the creatures chest.

"Actually, in a way, you're all right. This statue represents Discord, which means a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well that you're each going to write me an essay, explaining it." The teacher said while the class giggles.

"Now let's go, and I don't anymore fighting." She said leading them to another statue. Nopony notice the statue beginning to crack and a low maniacal laughter, arising from it.


	15. Chapter 15 - Discord's Awakening(part 1)

Elias E. Arias 2 : 'Yes, it will have a chapter for them later.'

* * *

(PONYVILLE, WITH RAINBOW DASH)

She was flying and cleaning the sky from any cloud she found, until a pink cloud zoomed pass her. "Hey, come back here!" Rainbow chased it, but when she kick it, it stucked on her. "Ew, what this thing?" She licked it. "Cotton Candy?" She asked as a lot more appeared dashing through the sky. One appeared above her, raining chocolate on her. "Hey, it was just tomorrow to rain!" She grouned.

* * *

(WITH APPLEJACK)

Applejack was harvesting some corns when she saw Rainbow chasing a pink cloud, then she notice a lot more coming and raining chocolate on her farm.

"Rainbow Dash, what's happening with this rain? Chocolate rain!?" Applejack asked as Rainbow flied to her.

"The weather is crazy around Equestria, Cloudsdale is soaked with a soda storm. But don't worry, I won't leave until I get control here on Ponyville." Rainbow said as she dashed to the clouds. The corns begin poping into popcorn.

Pinkie Pie was the only one who was liking the rain.

"I heard of your problems Applejack and I come to see if I could help, without getting wet or dirty." Rarity said. Suddently the apples on the trees got three times bigger and heavy, making the tree bend over. Then a lot of small animals came.

"Fluttershy do something!" Applejack said.

"No, Angel you shoudn't-" She stopped as Angel's legs turned into skinny horses legs.

"What the?" Then a lot of bunnies came with the same condition.

"Don't worry, I learned a new spell that will fix everything." Twilight said as she, Tails, Spike and Sonic came.

Twilight fired a magic beam in the entire farm, but nothing happened. "My infallible spell, failed. What we will do now?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, give up?" Spike said. She glares at him.

"Spike, Twilight will think of something." Rarity said.

"Now's time for plan B, Rainbow and Sonic, can you two put these clouds together there?" Twilight asked as they nodded and went to work. "Applejack, bring that clouds tied to the ground." Twilight said. Applejack used her lasso to tie and bring it to the ground, tying it to a fance. "And you do what we planned before." Twilight whispered to Fluttershy.

"Oh, I hope that none of the animals see these delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them." Fluttershy said getting the animals attention. The animals dashed to the clouds and begin eating it.

"Hey, when y'all are done that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert." Applejack said.

"You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if all work together." Twilight said, as Spike burped a letter from Celestia.

Twilight opened it and read. *gasps*" Come on, princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immeadiately." Twilight said.

"This day just getting better and better." Sonic said sarcastically.

* * *

(IN CANTERLOT, INSIDE THE CASTLE)

"Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could." Twilight said as they entered the throne's room.

"Thank you, Twilight. Thank you, all." Celestia said.

"Is this about the weather? And the animals weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working?" Twilight asked ceaselessly.

"Just follow me." Celestia said as she went to a hallway with some arts on the walls.

"I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name is Discord. He is the mischievous spirit of disharmony. Before my sister ad I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for earthponies, pegasus and unicorns alike. So after discovering the elements of harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone." Celestia tell them Discord past. "I thought the spell cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the elements, the spell has been broken." Celestia said.

"No longer connected?" Twilight asked.

"This is Canterlot tower, where the elements, minus the magic one, arekept inside, since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the elements of harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos." Celestia said.

"But why us? Why don't you-"

"You six showed the full potential of the elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Luna and I once wielded the elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord." Celestia said.

"Princess Celestia, you can count on us." Twilight said.

Celestia then used her horn like a key and opened the door. Revealing a box decorated with gems.

"Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these." Celestia then opens the box to find it empty.

Everypony gasped. "The elements_ they're gone!" Twilight said.

"That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break. This doesn't make sense." Celestia said, then a maniacal laughter echoes through the hallway.

*echoing* "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" Discord voice echoed.

"Discord... Show yourself!" Celestia ordened.

On one of the arts of Discord, his figure begin moving, "Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you." Discord said. "It's quite lonely being encased in stone. But you wouldn't know that would you. Because I don't turn ponies into stone." He said.

"Enough! What have you done with the elements of harmony?" Celestia asked.

"As if he would just tell us." Sonic whispered underneath his breath.

"Haha, I liked that blue pegasus. But back to the elements, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Discord said.

"You'll never get away with this, Discord." She said.

"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring." Discord said.

"Hey! Nopony insults the princess!" Rainbow said dashing to one of the arts Discord figure was. He just dessapeared from it as Rainbow crashed on it. He appeared back, "Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the element of harmony you represent." He said.

"That's right! I'll always be loyal to the princess." Rainbow said.

"We'll see about that." Discord said as he dessapeared again.

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window." Rarity said.

"The beautiful Rarity representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken." Discord said as he appeared in another window.

"So you know who we are, big deal." Applejack said.

"Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack." He said increassing his figures height.

"You seem to know our strengths, too." Twilight said.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle. And your's is the most powerful, and elusive element, Magic. Fluttershy's Kindness, and Pinkie pie's is a personal favorite of mine, Laughter." He said.

"Not ours." Sonic and Tails said.

"That may be true, but you aren't a element carrier so you's not a big deal." Discord said.

"Stop stalling, Discord. What have you done with the elements?" Celestia demanded.

"Oh, so boring Celestia, really. Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way." Discord said dissapearing again.

"Great, a charade." Soic said not happy about that.

"To retrieve your missing elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan, then find the elements back where you began." Discord said as he make his figure go back to it's place.

"Any ideas of what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Twists and turns." Twilight repeated over and over, she look at the window to see the palace maze. "That's it! I bet Discord hid the elements in the palace maze." Twilight said.

"Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves." Celestia said.

"Thanks, princess. We won't let you down." Twilight said as they runned to the maze.

* * *

(AT THE ENTRACE OF THE PALACE MAZE)

"Do... we... have to go in there?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about these babies." Rainbow said as she flaps her wings. "IO'll just do a quick fly-over, and we'll have the elements in no time." She said flying, suddently her wings dessapeared, ahd she crashed on the ground.

"Rainbow! You ok?" Sonic asked.

"My wings!" Rainbow said.

Then Sonic's and Fluttershy's wings dissapeared too, and Twilight's, Tails's and Rarity's horns too.

"What the?" Tails asked.

Then Discord appeared in front of them. "You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" Discord laughs.

"Give us our wings and horns back!" Twilight said.

"You'll het them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game. No flying and no magic." He said.

"The first rule?" Rainbow asked.

"The second rule is, everypony has to play, or the game is over and I win. Good luck, everypony!" He laughs, dissapearing.

"Never fear. We have each other." Twilight said. Everypony nodded and entered the maze.

"Okey, Together!" As twilight said, a bushwall came from the ground and separate everyone.

"Stay calm! Everypony, head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there." Twilight said to the others, as she went.

"Moving out!" Rainbow said, running ahead.

"See you in the center." Rarity said, moving out.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack said, galloping there.

"See you guys there!" Pinkie said, bouncing through the maze.

"Already there!" Sonic said, dashing.

"Understood." Tails said running.

"What's that? Who's there? Girls!" Fluttershy shouted lost.

* * *

(WITH APPLEJACK)

She was running when she saw three apples on the ground. They begin roling ahead, "What in tarnation?" She asked running behind it.

She then stopped as she entered a like grove with apple trees. The apples then fell from the trees, forming three like creatures of apples, she heard laughs from them. "Who are you?" Applejack asked.

"The keepers of the grove of truth. You may ask us... One question... Past, future, or present. But be warned... That the truth... may not awways be pleasant." They said.

"All right, then. I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I got a real bad feeling about this Discord. What's gonna come of this here mission we're on?" Applejack asked.

The apple creatures lead her to a lake. "For the answer you seek... Go ahead, and take a peek."

Applejack then looked at the lake. She saw the image of her friends, they were sayind they didn't want to be friends anymore.

"No! Our friendship? Over?" Applejack asked.

Discord was above her, controling the apple creatures like puppets.

"That just can't be the truth." Applejack said.

"Well, all the truth does... is make your heart pay." It said.

Then Discord talked using his voice, "Sometimes a lie is easier to take." He laughs, as he successfully influenced Applejack, changing her tone color to gray. A bushwall opened with Twilight going through it.

"Applejack, thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"I was talking to, uh, nopony." Applejack lied.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Applejack said.

"Come on, we best be going." Applejack said leaving.

"Did Applejack just... Come on, Twilight, Applejack wouldn't lie." Twilight said following her.

* * *

(WITH PINKIE PIE)

Pinkie was bouncing through the maze until she enter in a room filled with ballons with faces on it.

"This is the greatest ballon garden I've ever seen! It's the first I ever see, but still!" Pinkie said, she them fell on a mud puddle, the ballons begin laugh at her.

"Hey! What gives?" Pinkie said.

Discord appeared. "What's the problem, Pinkie Pie. I thought you appreciated a good laugh." He said.

"It's different, the're laughing at me." Pinkie said.

"It's hard being different. Your friends laugh at you all the time." He said.

"My friends laugh with me, not at me." She said.

"Oh, really?" He begin mocking laughing at her, the laughters continued.

"No! Stop it!" Pinkie said.

They didn't stopped. "Stop laughing at me!" Pinkie said.

"Oh, poor Pinkie Pie. And here I thought laughter made you happy." Discord said using his influence on Pinkie.

"Happy? I don't think so." Pinkie said angrily, her once pink color turned gray.

The ballons pop it revealing a passage to Twilight and Applejack. "Pinkie Pie! We are glad to see you!" Twilight said.

"Oh, you are, huh? Why need a good laugh?!" Pinkie asked angrily.

"Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her." Twilight asked Applejack.

"I didn't notice anything strange with her." Applejack said, lying again.

"Weird, better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us." Twilight said.

* * *

(WITH RARITY)

"I was expecting an audience with the princess, not outdoor sports. She stopped in front of a stone wall with something shining on it.

"Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity. You found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty." Discord then flashed it using his influence, "What do you think? You like?" He asked.

"Yes, I like very much! NO! NO! I shan't succumb to such fabulousness. Must... Get to the center... To meet... The others!" She glanced back. "MINE!" She dashed back to the wall, digging it, while her color turned gray.

"Wel, Rarity, it took forever, but it was worth it." She said as she looked to a huge diamond.

"Now to get you home." She then lifted it, stone wall succumbed to reveal a path to Twilight , Pinkie and Applejack.

"Rarity! We are glade to see-why are you carrying that huge rock?" Twilight asked as she saw Rarity carrying a boulder on her back.

"What do you mean, boulder? This big, beautiful, bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine." Rarity said.

They continued as Twilight keep looking at them.

* * *

(WITH FLUTTERSHY)

"Ok, I can do it." Fluttheshy said scarred.

"Wait a minute, butterflies?" She asked as three butterflies pass her. She begin following them, until she reached a space with multiple ways. The butterflies came behind her.

"Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends huh?" It said to her.

"Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me." Fluttershy said.

"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are." They said to her.

"Not at all. I am weak and helpless, and I appreciate their understanding." She said.

Discord, disguised of butterflys, was getting annoyed. "Yes, well, I'm sure it burns you up, I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?" He asked.

"Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be." Fluttershy said, pissing off Discord, who turned back to his normal body. "OH, FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!" He then tapped her with his claw, influencing her too, her fur turning gray. "You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be cruel! Arrivederci!" Discord said teleporting to another pony.

Then one of the bushwalls dissolved revealing the other girls.

"Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face. This awful maze is getting to everypony." Twilight said.

"Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything all right." Fluttershy asked.

"Uhh..." Twilight didn't said anything as she looked to where her horn was suposed to be.

"Oh, that's right. You can't. You don't have one." Fluttershy said ruddently.

"What's happening to my friends?" Twilight wondered.

* * *

(WITH TAILS)

He was looking around trying to make sense of everytinhg that happened so far, when Discord appeared in his front.

"Why, hello there. Mind telling your name?" Discord asked him.

"Why should I?" Tails asked.

"So we could let the formalities aside." Discord said.

*sighs* "It's Tails." He said.

"Well, Tails, how much do you like your memories?" Discord asked as he taps Tails's head, changing his memories, making he forgot everyone.

Tails shakes the dizziness, his fur color turning gray as he looks to Discord.

"Uhh, who are you?" Tails asked confused.

"Why, Tails, I am your friend." Discord said.

"Oh, right. Where are we?" He asked.

"We are on a maze, chasing down some evil ponies." Discord said, chuckling.

"Really? What they did?" Tails asked.

"They stolen the elements of harmony, we need to defeat them, to retrieve it." Discord said.

"Do you know where are they?" Tails asked.

"They are through that bushwall, you fight the purple one, she's their leader, while I find the last two." Discord said teleporting in a flash. Then a bushwall behind Tails came down, revealing Twilight and the girls.

"Tails! I'm so happy to see-" Twilight stopped as she evaded a punch from Tails.

"You will pay for stoling the elements!" Tails said, charging at her.

"Tails, what happened to you?" Twilight said, evading another punch from him.

Tails didn't said anything as he begin using his tails to hit her.

'First Applejack, then Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy, now Tails. What happened to them?' Twilight wondered as she evaded another attack. The other girls where just watching or bickring with each other.

* * *

(WITH SONIC)

"Huh, this maze don't seens to have an end." Sonic said as he full speed for ten minutes already.

"Maybe because you running on circles?" Discord asked, appearing above Sonic.

"Hey! Came face me now!" Sonic demanded.

"Ha! You won't survive even three minutes against me!" Discord said confiddently.

"How about a bet? If I survive that time, you will tell me where the others are." Sonic said.

"I will make this fair, I won't use my chaos spells, just some punches and you will be kissing the ground." Discord said smugly, spawning a fight ring, with they inside. "By the way, what's your name? I want to know who I am gonna beat." Discord said.

"Name's Sonic the fastest thing alive." Sonic said spindashing Discord as the bell ring echoes, getting him by surprise, who didn't expected such speed. Sonic hit Discord square on the face, Discord wasn't too happy about that, running to Sonic, swinging his snake tail to him, trying to bring him down, but Sonic was fast and jumped above him, home attacking Discord from his back. They keeped that way for two entire minutes.

"Grr, stop moving!" Discord said unable to hit Sonic, who evaded and counter attacked every attemp he took of hitting Sonic.

"Too slow!" Sonic mocked him as the bell ring echoed. "Looks like I winned the bet." He said smirking.

"Huh? GRR. Fine!" Discord destroyed a bushwall, revealing the girls watching Twilight and Tails fighting.

"What the? Hey stop!" Sonic runned to them. Discord in a flash teleported to the last pony he didn't influenced yet.

* * *

(WITH RAINBOW DASH)

She was running through the maze when she saw a cloud going through one of the paths. She chased it until she reached a room with Discord lying down on a clound slleping hammock.

"Oh, I can see why you like these clouds so much, very plush." Discord said stretching himself.

"Get oof there and put 'em up! Come on! Let's go!" Rainbow said, getting on a fighting stance.

"Hey, I'm here to deliver a message." Discord said, tired from the pointless fight with Sonic.

"I got a message for you, too!" Rainbow said.

"Listen closely. This is important." He said. Rainbow leaved her fighting stance, but keeped on guard. "A weighty choice is yours to make the right selection or a big mistake. If the wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you." Discord then snapped his finger as the cloud begin spinning showing Cloudsdale crumbling.

"Cloudsdale... Crumble... Without me...NO!" Rainbow said influenced by Discord. Then a box spawned next to her.

"That box contains your wings. You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on, aimlessy wandering this maze. Your choice." Discord said, as Rainbow's colors turned gray.

* * *

(WITH THE OTHERS)

"Tails, stop it!" Sonic said holding Tails on the ground.

"Get off me! You will hand back the elements to Discord!" Tails said as he strungles to leave Sonic's grip.

"Sonic, Discord must have manipulated him to think us stolen the elements." Twilight said.

"How we undo it?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know, I can't use magic because Discord stoled my horn, and the others are possibly under his influence too." Twilight said looking at her friends.

"Hey, isn't that Rainbow?" Sonic pointed to the sky, Twilight looked there seeing Rainbow flying away , abandoning them.

*gasps*"What!?" Twilight asked surprised.

Suddently the ground begin shaking, and the maze's bushwalls came down, revealing that they where on a crater, where the maze once stood.

"Well, well, well. Somepony broke the 'No wings, no magic' rule." Discord said, snapping his fingers and giving their wings and horns back.

"Game's over, my little ponies. You didn't find your precious elements. Looks like we might be due for a big ol' storm of chaos." He said, the sky was filled with dark clouds with lightning and thunders sounding behind him, as he laughs maniacally.

* * *

(CONTINUE, ON NEXT CHAPTER)


	16. Chapter 16 - Friendship Rebuilded(part2)

(BACK TO WHERE WE LEFT)

[Maniacally laugh] "And what are you laughing at!?" Pinkie asked grumpy.

"Oh, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in eons." Discord said.

"Well, Qut it! You better think before you laugh at Pink...ie Pie!" Pinkie said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, ha ha." Fluttershy mocked her.

"Quit it!" Pinkie said.

"No, ha ha." She continued.

"Uh, Rarity? This here diamond of yours? Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together." Applejack lied.

"HYAH!" Rarity kicked her off her 'diamond'. "Try it, Punk! He's mine. All mine!" She said.

"Get off!" Tails said pushing Sonic off him.

"Oh, no you won't!" Sonic already pissed just knocked out Tails with a well placed kick on his head, making sure he won't hurt him permanently.

Twilight just keep watching her friends fighting each other.

[chuckles] "Oh, it's just too entertaining." Discord said.

"Stop it, Discord. You're not playing fair." Twilight said.

"I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, Spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello-o." Discord said.

"How are we supposed to find the elements of harmony when you took away the maze before we could get to the end?" Twilight questioned.

"Oh, wait. Did you-.[laughs] How funny! You thought the elements were in the maze?" He then showed a vision to her. It was an flashback of when Discord said the charade. "Find the elements back to where you began." He ended the vision.

"I never said they were in the maze." He said.

"But- but." Twilight said.

"Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle. [Mockingly] Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now, if you excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." Discord said, snapping his finger and dissapearing.

*groans*" Think, Twilight, think. Find the elements back where you began." Twilight repeated, think of some answer.

"OH, you have to be kidding me! Stop it already!" Sonic shouted to the girls who stopped and looked at him, but then they continued fighting, ignoring him. "GRR!" Sonic was furious at them.

"Ugh, I just want to go home... Wait a minute. Home! Back to where you began! The elements must be in Ponyville." Twilight said as she now knew where to look.

"Good, the sooner we end this, the sooner I will get off this place." Sonic said as his fur color became a dark blue tone now. Twilight notice that, but didn't say anything.

"Come on guys, I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know can give us a clue." Twilight said as they went to Ponyville.

* * *

(AT PONYVILLE, IN A COMPLETE CHAOS)

Some buildings where floating, animals where crazy, and the sun and moon were switching places, every fives minutes. Then the dirt roads turned into soap, Discord came skating through it. "Beautiful isn't?" He asked, continuing to Ponyville. "This's the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first changes." He said, getting close to Twilight. "Picture it- The choas capital of the world." Thyen the sun swap with the moon, turning to night.

"I can't picture anything. It's too dark." Twilight said.

"Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautilful light of day... Or not." He teleported.

"Ponyville- the chaos capital of the world? Not if I have something to say about it." Twilight said.

"Don't worry. You won't." Fluttershy said skating through the soap road.

"Shut up!" Sonic said, carring Tails to the library with Twilight and the others following him.

* * *

(AT THE LIBRARY'S ENTRACE)

"Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please?" Twilight said to them.

"I absolutely refuse." Applejack lied as she entered the library, with her color turning completelly gray.

"With pleasure." Fluttershy said, stomping on some flowers outside the door, with her color full gray now.

"I hate libraries!" Pinkie said, her color gray too.

[sighs] Twilight looked to Rarity, who was trying to push her 'diamond' inside.

"Please? We got to hurry." Twilight said.

"Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to. The second I go in. You'll have your little minion, Spike, come and take Tom!" Rarity said.

"Tom?" Sonic and Twilight asked.

"Well, it's not going to work!" Rarity said, her fur turning gray.

"Twilight, grab Tails. I'll take care of this." Sonic said as Twilight levitated Tails from Sonic's back. He then begin pushing the boulder inside, Rarity following him, Twilight entered too.

* * *

(INSIDE THE LIBRARY)

Spike was sleeping on the floor, tired from cleaning the floor. Fluttershy grabbed the bucket with water and thrown it at him.

*gasps* "What you do that for, Fluttershy?" Spike asked.

"'Cause you just looked so peaceful." She said.

"Twilight, you can restore Tails memories?" Sonic asked as he put the boulder down.

"I think I can." Twilight then used a restoration spell on Tails. They waited a full minute, Tails waked up.

"Ugh, my head... What happened?" Tails asked as he hold his head.

"Discord changed your memories, so you thought we were the bad ones. You then attacked Twilight and I knocked you out." Sonic said.

"Oh, I sorry Twilight." Tails said looking down.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Discord manipulated you too." Twilight said, kissing his cheak.

"Thanks." Tails said smiling.

"So, why's everypone look so... gray?" Spike asked.

"Don't ask. I need you to help me find something. We've got to find the reference guide to the elements of harmony, before somepony does something she'll regret." Twilight said the last part glaring at the others.

"The elements? Oh! I know exactly where that book is!" Spike then climbed one of the book shelfs. "Found it!" Spike said as he showed the book, but then Fluttershy grab it from him. "Ha!" She said.

"Fluttershy... You better give me that book!" Twilight warned.

"Keep away!" Fluttershy then throwned the book to Applejack, who thrown it to Pinkie when Twilight runned to her. Pinkie did the same thrown it back to Fluttershy, but Sonic then crashed on her, making the book fell on the floor, Twilight was about to grab it when Rarity came and took it. Then Tails came and kick her on the side, dropping the book next to Twilight, who didn't lose time, and went to a corner. "Get back! All of you! This my book, and I'm gonna read it!" Twilight said as the boys protected her.

She opened the book, *gasps* "The elements!" Twilight said, grabbing the elements.

"This is great! Now you guys can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal." Spike said.

"See, girls? We did it! We found the elements of harmony –Together!" Twilight said. "You don't even care, do you?" She asked.

"No." The girls said.

[sighs]"I never thought it would happen. My friends... Have turned into complete jerks!" Twilight said as she put the elements on them.

"Come on, everypony, let's go." Twilight said heading to the door.

"But, Twilight, aren't you missing somepony?" Sonic asked.

"Nope. Ew,ve got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, and the brute. That just about covers it." She said.

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asked.

"Congratulations, Sonic, you're the new Rainbow Dash." She said putting the elements of loyalty on him. "Now let's go!" She said, heading outside.

"That isn't gonna to work!" Sonic said, but she ignored him."Ugh, fine, let's end this." Sonic followed her. But the girls didn't.

"So we don't ever have to talk to each other again." Twilight said, the girls them runned to her.

* * *

(OUTSIDE)

"Well, well, well. I see you found the elements of harmony. How terrifying!" Discord said mockying.

"Discord, I figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!" Twlight said.

"I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready." He said, plancing a target on himshelf.

"Formation, now!" Twilight said as the girls and Sonic got in place.

"All right. Let's get this over with." Twilight said, charging her element. The others doing the same. Sonic wasn't even trying as he knew it won't work. Twilight begin levitanting with the others, but fall on the ground.

"Bravo, ponies. Bravo. Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools." Discord laughed as he begin skating through Ponyville.

"It's your fault it didn't work." Pinkie shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"Any of you. All of you! I'm out of here!" Pinkie said, leaving. The others leaving too.

"Fine! Leave! See if I care. I don't need you guys, either. With friends like you, who needs... Enemies." Twilight said the last part saddly, her fur color turning gray.

"Come on, Twilight, we'll thought of something." Tails said.

"Don't you get it? It's over! These jerks can't even use the elements anymore." Twilight said, heading to the library.

"Tails, put some sense on her head. I will go find Rainbow Dash." Sonic said, flying to the sky.

*sighs*"Twilight, wait!" Tails runned to her.

* * *

(WITH SONIC)

"If I was Rainbow Dash, where would I hide?" Sonic wondered as he continued searching Rainbow. He continued flying through the clouds until he saw her, lying down on a cloud.

"Rainbow! Finally found you." Sonic went to her.

"Oh, hi Sonic." Rainbow greeted him.

"Discord's still on the loose. The girls need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty." He said.

"Pfft! Loyalty schmoyalty. Have you seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in cloudsdale where everything's awesome." She said resting on the cloud.

'Is she really thinking that cloud is Cloudsdale?' Sonic wondered.

"Come on, Rainbow. You got to help us out." He said.

"Nop." She said.

"Please?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"If your not doing for Ponyville, then please, do it for our friendship." Sonic said approuching her.

She looked at him. "Please?" He asked again, hugging her. After five seconds she hugged back, retrieving her color back.

"Ok, I will do it." She said.

"Thank you." Sonic said, releasing her.

"Can't believe I've abandoned you guys." Rainbow said looking down.

"Don't worry, actually, you should thank that, so you didn't have to endure the others." Sonic said chuckling.

"Well, let's race there?" Rainbow asked.

He smirks, "I will wait you there." Sonic said dashing ahead.

"Hey!" Rainbow dashed after him.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT)

"Come on, Twilight. You can't be given up so soon." Tails said.

"Pack your things, you too Spike. We're leaving. And don't ask where we're going, 'cause... I don't konw yet." Twilight said, putting her crown on the trash.

*groans*"Can't... Move... The princess... Has been sending these... since I came back upstairs." Spike said, burping another letter to the pile.

"These are all the letters you've been written to the princess." Tails said as he handle one to her.

"But why would she send them back?" Twilight asked, as she read them.

She was recovering her colors as she finish reading it. *gasps*"It's all so clear. Discord's trying to distract us from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it." Twilight said.

"Well, then let's find the others, and help them realise that too." Tails said, Twilight nodded, following him outside.

* * *

(AT SWEET APPLES FARM)

"And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called friends would lift a hoof to help me." Applejack said to her granny.

"Applejack, we're here to fight for our friendship." Twilight said as she and Tails walked to her.

"Oh, now you want to fight. Where were you when I was battling Discord?" Applejack asked.

"Snap out of it. This not you. Your not a liar." Twilight said touching her glowing horn to Applejack's head. Making her remember her good times with them.

"W-what happened? Twilight? Oh, I saw a vision of us feuding and fighting. I couldn't face the truth, so I started telling lies. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked.

"I already have. Come on." Twilight said.

They then went to Fluttershy, they tied her so Twilight could made the same thing with her. Then they went to Rarity's house. Then they found Pinkie and did the same thing.

"Now we just need to find Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"Somepony have said my name?" Rainbow asked as she and Sonic were above them.

"Rainbow Dash!" They said, forming a group hug.

"I think it's a little early for a group hug." Sonic said as he glances to Ponyville.

* * *

(LATER, WITH DISCORD)

He was on a throne on center of Ponyville, he spawned a glass and filled with the chocolate rain. "Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing." Discord said drinking the glass instead of the chocolate, he then thrown it behind him, exploding on contact with the ground.

"Not as wonderful as friendship." Twilight said, the girls with her as Sonic and Tails were watching.

"Oh, this again?" Discord asked, he's thinking their where still under his influence.

"That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long." Applejack said.

"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me." He said, levitating she by her element. "I'm the one who made you a liar." He then did the same with the others girls, minus Twilight. "Will you ever learn?" He asked.

Twilight used her magic and made a bubble around them, bringing they off his caotic grip.

"I'll tell you what we've learned, Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for." Twilight said.

"Gah! Fine, go ahead. Try and use your little elements, frienemies. Just make it quick." He teleported to his throne, "I am missing some excellent chaos here." He said, not believing in them.

"All, right, girls. Let's show him what friendship can do." Twilight said as they went to formation. They begin shining as they charged they elements.

"No way." Discord said as he saw a rainbow colored beam swalloed Ponyville." NOOOOOOOOO!" Discord screamed as he turned to stone, with a frightened expression.

There was a big white flash, and Ponyville turned back to normal.

* * *

(LATER, ON CANTERLOT'S CASTLE)

Celestia and everypony else of Canterlot was on a big room, waiting for the six ponies to enter to begin the ceremony. Sonic and Tails were on the front seats.

Then Twilight and the others came as the door opened, walking to Celestia.

"We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends, who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos.

[Cheers and applauses]

"But we didn't do it alone." Rainbow said, looking to Sonic and Tails.

"Oh, come on, you were the ones who turned Discord to stone, we're just were there too." Sonic said.

"You kidding? You beated Discord on a fight in the maze, remember?" She asked, remembering he telling them that.

"Really, huh? Came you too." Celestia asked them. "Fine." Sonic said as he and Tails went to her.

She then revealed a window, with an art of the girls using the elements against Discord.

[cheers and applauses]

Sonic noticed that he and Tails where on it, they were above Discord, hitting him. "Huh. At least I look good on it." Sonic said.

* * *

(AT THE EVERFREE FOREST)

Through some bushes and trees, you could see a large metal box with a door on it. Some robots opened it, revealing it to be an elevator to under the ground, they entered it.

Under the ground was a enourmous factory, crafting a lot of badniks, the robots that came from the elevator, were carring cages with animals inside. In a office room, was Eggman on a computer, searching for the emeralds, but he suddently detected six others power sources on the screen.

"Hm? Interresting. I should send some robots to check that out." Eggman said, pressing some buttons. Then a robot walked inside the room.

"You called me, master?" The robot asked.

"Yes, I want you to attack this city and bring to me these power sources I detected." Eggman ordened.

"Yes, Master." The eyes of this robot glowed red as he went to Canterlot.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Girls Mess & Punishment

(PONYVILLE, SOME DAYS LATER, MORNING)

"Quill?" Twilight asked.

"Check." Spike said.

"Scroll?" She asked.

"Check." He said.

"Extra ink?" She asked.

"Check." He said.

"Extra extra ink?" She asked.

"Check." He said.

"Checked everything on the list?" She asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Great. Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create a checklist, we can make my checklist of things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready." Spike said.

"Item one : Create a ckecklist of things I have to accomplish by the end of the day." Twilight said. Spike sighs.

"You really like making ckecklists, don't you?" Sonic asked.

"I am just organized." She said.

"Yeah, really organized." He said.

"Hey guys." Tails said exiting the basement.

"Hi Tails." Twilight said, she notice he carring her element. "Did it worked?" She asked.

"No. I couldn't use it to charge the plane." Tails said, handing the crown back to her. "I think we don't have parts enough to craft a power source for the plane, at least not now. But I could create some inventions with the parts, maybe some long distances comunicators, if we ever have to separarte each other." Tails said.

"That sounds good to me." Sonic said.

"Yeah, me too." Twilight said, "Well, me and Spike need to finish our list, so later guys." She said leaving with Spike.

"I will go to work, later Sonic." Tails said heading back to the basement.

"It's like as if he lived in there." Sonic said shaking his head, then he leaved outside.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT)

They where inside the candy shop, lokking to a box with 13 cupcakes.

"Uh, I only ordened 12." Twilight said.

"Oh, I know, dear, but I had an extra, so I thought I'd make it a baker's dozen." Sra. Cup Cake said.

"That was very thoughtful of you. It's just some of the icing from the extra cupcake is getting all over the one next to it. See?" Twilight said as she pulled over to her.

"Oh. Sure." She said.

"It's just that I'm planning on sharing these at a picnic later, and I don't want anypony to feel like somepony else is getting more icing." Twilight said.

'As if someone would think about that.' Spike thought.

"Oh, no. O-of course not." She said.

Twilight levitated a scoop, "Not to worry. I'll just move some of this one to-hmm- I think I may have scooped too much." Twilight said, gettint it over to two more cupcakes. "Oops. Now those two have more. Let's just try this again." She said scooping the rest. "Hmm. No, that won't do. Could we just- hmm. " She accidentally splashed icing on Spike's face.

She continued until there was just a tiny icing left on it. "Perfect." Twilight said.

"Hmm. Oh, yes. Much better." Sra Cup Cake said, not wanting to say anything.

"Okay. Time to tackle the next item on our list.

* * *

(LATER, ON THE LIBRARY)

"Looks like that's everything." Spike said.

"Almost everything." Twilight said.

"Triple-check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double-check the checklist." Spike readed the last thing on the list. "Uh, check. Ugh! I've been holding that quill so long, I've got a claw cramp. Good thing we don't have anything to report to princess Celestia this week. I don't think I could write another word." Spike said as he bandaged his hand.

"We haven't sent a latter to Celestia this week?" Twilight asked.

"Why? Is that bad?" Spike asked.

"Bad? Bad!? Of course it's bad! I'm supposed to send Celestia a letter every week, telling her about a lesson I've learned about friendship! Not every other week. Not every 10 days. Every. Single. Week." Twilight said, looking for her calendar.

Spike handle it to her. "When did we send the last one?" She asked.

"Last Tuesday?" He said.

"And today is..." She said questioning.

"Tuesday?" He said.

"AHH! No no no no no no! If I don't send her a letter by sundown, I'll be [gasps] Tardy!" Twilight said. "Oh, how could I have let this happen? I'm usually so organized. I've never been late with an assignment." She said.

"Oh, Please! You're the most studious student ever. I'm sure the princess will forgive you if you miss one little deadline." Spike said.

"I'm affraid to take that chance, Spike. This is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about- the pony who holds my fate in her hooves. What if she dosen't forgive me?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I don't thik she'll-" Twilight interrupted him. "What if instead, she starts thinking I'm not takingf my studies on friendship seriously?" She asked.

"Why would she-", "What if she makes me come back to canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me prove I've been taking seriously by giving me a test?! [gasps] What if I don't pass?", "But why wouldn't you pass-", "She's my teacher. Do you know what teachers do to students who don't pass? They send them back a grade! But she won't just send me back a grade. She'll send me back to [gasps] Magic kindergarten." Twilight said terrified.

"Twilight. That the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You're not gonna be sent back to magic kindergarten." Spike said.

"You're right. I have no reason to worry. Because I 'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to princess Celestia before the sundown." Twilight saidleaving, Spike sighed.

"This won't end well." He said.

* * *

(WITH HER)

"You've got this, Twilight. You still have plenty of time to get that letter to princess Celestia. Has to be somepony around here who needs help of a good friend." She then heard Rarity's scream. "Rarity!" Twilight runned there.

* * *

(AT RARITY'S BOUTIQUE)

"Don't worry, Rarity. I'm here." Twilight said.

[crying] "Why me? Why?" Rarity said.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Twilight asked.

"I've lost my diamond-encrusted purple ribbon! I have searched high and searched low. But I can't find it anywhere! How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't fnd it?" Rarity said dramatically.

"Never fear, Rarity. As your friend, I'll do my best to help you f-", "Oh, there it is." Rarity said. "Isn't always just the last place you look?" She asked.

Twilight sighed and leaved. She com=ntinued looking around, until she saw Rainbow and Sonic attacking a barn on Sweet Apples Farm, destroying it merciless.

"What in the world? They must be angry with Applejack. They must hate her guts. Oh, wonderful!" Twilight said, dashing to them.

"You two, stop!" Twilight said, using her magic to hold them in place. "You two can't just destroying things of others just because you angry." She said.

"Uh, Twilight, we were just demoling the barn to Applejack, so she could build a new one." Sonic said as he leaved her grip.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I wanted to put a new barn, but this one's got to come down first.[laughs] Now gat back to it, guys." Applejack said putting her helmet back.

"You got it, boss." Rainbow said as she and Sonic dashed above it, high on the sky.

"I'd take cover if I were you." Applejack said as she hidded on a crater. Twilight saw that they were diving right to the barn, so she jumped with Applejack, taking cover.

When they crashed with the barn, it exploded on a colorful explosion, some of the debris fell on her.

Twilight sighs as she leaved there.

"Haha! That was fun." Sonic said, he then notice Twilight leaving looking down.

"I think I should follow Twilight, she dosen't look well." Sonic said following her.

"Ok, see you later." Rainbow said.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT)

"I can't believe I wasted all that time. I should have just come here first. Fluttershy always has some fear she's trying to get over. As a good friend, I'll be able to help her." Twilight said as she saw Fluttershy fighting a bear.

"Fluttershy?" then Fluttershy turned around the bear's neck, shocking her and Sonic who was behind some trees.

"How can this happening? Of all the days she had to stop being a scaredy-pony, she had to pick today! What am I going to do?" Twilight asked as she leaved. Sonic then saw that Fluttershy was massaging the bear's back, "You really should have come to me sooner. You were carrying so much tension in that shoulder." She said to the bear. Sonic chuckled at that as he followed Twilight.

* * *

(LATER ON THE PARK)

Twilight was lying on a bench, talking to her reflection on the puddle. "Are you talking alone?" Spike asked as he waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Twilight?" He asked again.

She heard some ponies laugh as they were having fun, she hallucinated they were laughing at her.

"Snap out of it!" Spike said. "Are you ok?" He asked. She get up and looked at the ponies. "Twilight, I'm really worried. I mean, this letter thing is really gettig to you. Here." He said giving the box with cupcakes to her. "You've been so anxious all day that you completely forgot about the picnic. Why don't you just relax and go hang out with-", she interrupted him. "The picnic!" She levitated the box. "I should see my friends." Twilight said, running to the picnic area.

"Glad you've come to your senses." Spike said. Sonic flied after her, not remembering the picnic too.

* * *

(AT THE PICNIC AREA)

Pinkie come bouncing to the othes, she removed the cloth from her basket, to reveal three ballons, who just went up with the basket. Applejack stretched the picnic towel at the ground, while Rarity was searching for the plates, she wasn't finding it, Fluttershy was just observing a butterfly, Rainbow was with a sunglasses putting suncreen o her hooves. "I did totally forgot them. Oh, how could this happen?" Rarity was making drama, again. Rainbow just lay down on the towel, Twilight suddently appeared, dropping the box above her head, with a disturbing expression, creeping her out, the others looked at her. "You ok?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"No! I am not all right." She said.

"What can we do? I don't understand." They said.

"It's just terrible." Twilight said.

"Yes?" They asked.

"Simply awful." She said.

"Yes?" They asked again.

"It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in. And I really, really need your help." Twilight said, not revealing what was her problem.

"Oh, just say it already!" Sonic said as he arrived.

"My letter to princess Celestia is almost overdue, and I haven't learned anything about friendship." Twilight said.

Sonic just frouned, 'Really? She was desesperate to not send a late letter to Celestia? Unbelievable.' He thought.

"Thank god. I thought something really had happened." Fluttershy said as they went to do they things.

Twilight frouned, getting annoyed. "Something awful happened! If I don't turn in a letter on time, I'll be tardy! Tardy!" Twilight said as she were teleporting next to each of them.

"No offence, sugar cube. But it looks like somepony's gatting themselfs all worked up over nothing." Applejack said.

"This isn't nothing. This is everything. I need you guys to help me find somepony with a problem I can fix before sundown. My whole life depends on it!" Twilight said getting angry.

"Oh, Twilight, you're such a crack-up." Pinkie said laughing.

"Come on, now. Have a seat and stop sweating the small stuff." Applejack said.

"UGGGHH!" Twilight then started stomping away.

"Wait! Twilight, I will come with you." Sonic said to her, "Someone have to keep an eye on her, see you girls later." Sonic said to then, following Twilight, she teleported them to her library.

* * *

(INSIDE THE LIBRARY)

"Clock is ticking, Twilight. Clock is ticking." Twilight said to herself as Sonic glanced at her, totally creeped out.

"Keep it together. If I can't find a friendship problem, I'll make a friendship problem." Twilight said as she opened a chest with a pony toy inside it.

"You sure about that?" Sonic asked her. She looked at him, her eyes twitching. "Forget I said something." He said, following her outside.

* * *

(ON A OPEN AREA OF THE PARK)

The Cutie Mark Cruzaders were playing with a beach ball, when Twilight appeared on the ball, poping it as Sonic came too, but keeped his distance from her.

"Hi, girls." Twilight said.

"Oh, hi, Twilight." Apple Bloom said. "How it's go-", Gr-r-eat. Just three look like you're doing great, too." Twilight said as they were backing away from her. "Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend." Twilight then pulled out the old plushie (obviously from the magic space the characters have on cartoons). "This is Smarty Pants. She was nine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you!" Twilight said, levitating it on their front.

"Uh, she's great." Scootallo said, not meaning it.

"Yeah, great." Aple Bloom said, feeling the same.

"I really like her... mane." Sweetie Belle said the first thing that came on her head.

"She even comes with her own notebook and quill for when you want to pretend she's doing her homework!" Twilight said, her expression not helping the situation.

"That's, um, great." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah. Great. Uh." Apple Bloom said, she and Scootallo poked Sweetie Belle as she didn't said nothing. She said the same thing she said early.

"I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem. I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends." Twilight said. Scootallo gestured to the others Twilight's craziness.

'Why am I not liking her tone?' Sonic wondered as he continued watching it from the side.

"So, who wants to play with her first?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, you play with her first, Sweetie Belle. You know, 'cause you like her mane so much." Apple bloom said, going abck from it.

"No, no, no, no. I think Sootaloo should get to play with her first." Sweetie Belle said.

"I'd love to, but, um, you take her Apple Bloom." Sccotallo said, they beggin pushinhg each other to the plushie.

'I got to think of something.' [gasps] 'That's it!' Twilight thought, then she the 'want-it-need-it spell' on the plushie. The Cutie Mark Cruzaders saw it, then started fighting over it.

"It works every time." Twilight said.

"You should really stop them, Twilight." Sonic said.

"Okay, okay, Let's break it up. I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-" Twilight was interrupted by their fighting. "Come on, girls. We're all friends here, right? Don't you think you ought to share?" Twilight asked.

"No way!." Apple Bloom said as she continued the fight.

Twilight tried to grab back the plushie, but was kicked out, the stubled on Big Macintosh.

"Big Mack. Thank goodness! You got to help me get that doll away from those girls." Twilight said.

"Yup." He said, going to them, he then grabbed the doll without difficult.

"Oh, thank you so much. Now, if you could give her to me." Twilight tried to grab it, but Big Mack running ahead with it, refusing to let go. The Cutie Mark Cruzaders went after him.

"Oh, no!" Twilight said as Sonic went to her side, looking to the mess it was about to became.

They runned through some ponies, who begin chasing them too.

"Happy now?" Sonic asked.

"Grr, just help me get the doll, so I can undo the spell." She said, going to the crowd. She tried to have a clear vision on the doll, but couldn't, Sonic tried to retrieve it, but just got a black eye from some random pony.

Somepony grabbed it from Big Mack, running from them, He and the crowd chase after her.

"Oh, what have I done?" Twilight asked herself as Sonic glared at her.

* * *

(WITH THE OTHERS)

"Y'all hear that?" Applejack asked.

Then the crowd came past them, fighting over the doll.

"What in the name of all things orchard apples is going on here?" She asked.

Some pegasus who where fighting over it dropped it on front of Rainbow, she looked but before she went crazy, Sonic blocked her vision. "Don't look at it!" Sonic said.

"Don't look at what?" Rarity asked.

"My Smarty-Pants doll. I enchanted her, and now everypony is fighting over her." Twilight said.

"Why would you enchant your doll?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just because Twilight didn't have anything to report to Celestia. She then made a friendship problem to solve it." Sonic said, releasing Rainbow.

"Sonic, what happened to your eye?" Rainbow asked.

"Ask Twilight." Sonic said angry.

Suddently as the sun goes down, a white flash came above them. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Celestia appeared from the flash.

"Vish." Sonic said.

Celestia then used her magic to undo the spell and stopping the fight. She then lands in front of Twilight. "Meet me in the library." Celestia said, flying to there. Sonic followed her without nopony noticing.

"Goodbye, guys. If you care to visit, I'll be in Magic Kindergarten... in Canterlot." Twilight said as she went to the library. The girls then begin discussing about it.

* * *

(IN THE LIBRARY)

"So that's what happened to your eye?" Celestia asked, he nodded, "And you wasn't affected by the spell?" She asked.

"No." Sonic said.

"Interresting." She said, Twilight came in the room. She looked at them, only to see Sonic glaring at her, while Celestia looked dissapointed with her. "So, why did you do that Twilight?" She asked.

"I just couldn't get a friendship lesson this week, and I was losing time so I did create a friendship problem to solve it later to make a letter and send it to you, but I missed the deadline. I'm a bad student. I'm tardy. " Twilight said.

"You're a wonderful student, Twilight. I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." Celestia said.

"Really?" Twilight asked, then the girls came from the door.

"Wait!" Rainbow said.

"You can't punish her!" Pinkie said.

"It wasn't her fault." Applejack said.

"I'm listening." Celestia said.

"Please, your highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset." Fluttershy said.

But we thought that the thing that she was worrying about wasn't worth worrying about." Rainbow said.

"So, when she ran off, all worked up, not a single of us tried to stop her." Applejack said.

"Hey, I tried and look at my eye now." Sonic said, cleary still upset about it.

"With the exception of Sonic of course." Rarity said. "As Twilight's good friends, we should have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her." She said. Celestia was lookng at them with a serious expression.

"Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her." Fluttershy said.

"Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today." They nodded. "Very well, I'll forge-" Sonic interrupted her, he then begin whispering to her ear, then he began grinning at the girls. They didn't like that as Celestia beginned smiling too. "Well, I think Sonic's idea of punishment in good enough for me, so I won't need to send Twilight back to Canterlot." Twilight and the girls looked to Sonic, he just smirked at them. "But the punishment will be applied to you all too, minus Sonic, Spike and Tails. Twilight you will be forbidden from be using any type of magic, Rainbow Dash will be forbidden from flying, just using it to do your job with the weather nothing more, Rarity you too can't use magic, and fluttershy can't fly too, Pinkie you can't thrown party's and Applejack can't work at the farm. This punishment will last for an entire week, starting tomorrow." Celestia said, then looked to Sonic. "And you will keep an eye on them for me." She said as he nodded. "And one more thing, from this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship WHEN- and only when- you happen to discover them." Celestia then went to the balcone.

"Princess, wait. How did you know I was in trouble?" Twilight asked.

"Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you. I commend him for taking your feelings seriously. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to canterlot. I'm expecting some mail." Celestia said as she flied to Canterlot.

"Sonic!? Why did you make her punish us all?" Rainbow asked upset about not flying in a week.

"You all deserve it, and she was going to send Twilight to Canterlot, so I keeped her here." Sonic lied about that part.

They glared at him, "Remember, Celestia let me on charge, so you won't try anything you shouldn't. Now, Spike grab a quill and scroll, they will tell what they learned about their lesson now, I will look for Tails, better this be done when I return." He leaved to the basement, still a little grump about the eye.

"He still upset about his eye." Twilight said.

"Probable that's the motive he's so bossy now."Applejack said, annoyed.

"We probable shouldn't annoy him anymore or he could make our punishment longer." Rainbow said.

They nodded as Spike noted what they say about they lesson.

* * *

(AT THE BASEMENT)

"Tails? What did I say about you been here for too long?" Sonic asked a little too harsh.

"Hey, calm down Sonic." Tails notice his black eye, "What happened to your eye?" He asked.

*sighs* "Ask Twilight. Oh and the girls are grounded." Sonic said.

"What? Why?" Tails asked.

"Let's just long short story, Twilight caused a mess that even Celestia have to came here, and the girls didn't tried to help, just me, so Celestia grounded them." Sonic chuckled.

"Let me guess, you made their punishments?" Tails asked, Sonic nodded as he laughs.

"But what are your working on?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I am working on the comunicators, they aren't done through." Tails said.

"I see, well, let's go upstairs eat something, it's dark already." Sonic said, heading to the kitchen with Tails following behind.


	18. Chapter 18 - Nightmare Night

(NEXT DAY – NIGHTMARE NIGHT)

*Groans*"Come on, Twilight. We've gonna be late for the nightmare night festival." Spike said, waiting for her on the stairs. He was wearing a dragon costume, (as if he wasn't already a dragon).

Twilight came down, wearing a mage costume.

"Huh? Are you that one kooky grandpa from Ponyville retarement village?" Spike asked.

Twilight frouned, "I'm Star Swirl the bearded." She said, he just blinked. " Father of the amniomorphic spell?" He blinked again. "Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure inucorn history?" She asked.

"Uhh..." There was a knock on the door. "That sounds important." Spike dashed to the door, he opened it to reveal three ponies with costumes.

"Nightmare night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" They singed. Spike went to grab some candys. Twilight went to the door.

"Hi, everypony. Great costumes. Happy nightmare night, Granny Smith." Twilight said.

"I should have been asleep five hours ago." Granny said.

Spike came to the door with the candies, Twilight levitated one to each of the ponies. Suddently came a little ponie in a pirate costume. "Pip-squeak the pirate at your service. It's my very first nightmare night." He said.

"Since you've moved here from trottingham?" Twilight asked.

"No, my very first nightmare night ever!" He said.

[Squawks] "Enough chit chat! Time is candy!" Pinkie said as she came wearing a chicken costume.

"Pinkie Pie, aren't you a little old for this?" Twilight asked.

"And you aren't?" Sonic asked as he and Tails came. Tails was dressed as Frankstein, while Sonic was with a bat costume, he even made Tails use a spell on him to turn temporarily his wings into bat wings.

"Good point." She said, then levitated a candy to Pinkie. "Do you like it?" She asked, showing her costume.

"Yeah! Great costume, Twilight! Oh, you make a fantastic weirdo clown." Pinkie said, leaving.

"For me looks more like Dumbledore." Sonic said.

Twilight groned, she and Spike exited the library, closing it. "Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched." Twilight said.

"It's a great costume. [chuckles] Grandpa." Spike said, she growls.

* * *

(LATER ON THE NIGHTMARE NIGHT FESTIVAL)

Twilight, Spike and Tails were looking around, "Star Swirl the bearded is only the most important conjurer of the preclassical era." She said. "He created more than 200 spells. He even has a shelf in the Canterlot Library of Magic named after him." She continued saying, Spike was ignoring her while Tails was actually hearing her. "Maybe I should start up a pony group to teach ponies about history. I bet everypony would love it, don't you, guys?" She asked.

"Yes, I would." Tails said.

"Mm-hmm. Mmm. I love it!" Spike said, eating a lot of candies. He stumbled on her, drooping all the candies.

"Hey, look. We've here already. Should we get something to eat?" She looked to Spike, who burped with his stomach full.

"Twilight, Twilight! Look at our haul! Canyou believe it?!" Pinkie said, devoring the candies on her bag.

Above them, was Rainbow on a Shadowbolt costume, with Sonic at her side. They grabbed a dark cloud and bring it above Pinkie.

"And then we went to Cheerilee's house, and we got a bunch more goodies! Didn't we Pip?" Pinkie asked. "Sure did." He said.

"And then we had to stop and wait for Granny Smith, and then-" [Bang!] A thunder sounded, making Tails jump on fright and scaring Pinkie and the little ponies with her.

[Laughs evilly] "Rainbow Dash, Sonic, that wasn't very nice." Twilight said.

"Lighten up, old-timer. This is the best night of the year for pranks." Rainbow said.

"Look what you did to Spike." Twilight said, pointing to Spike, who was on the ground, breathing loudly.

"Aw, it's all in good fun." Rainbow said.

"Oh, oh! There's another group over there!" Sonic said. They grabbed the dark cloud and dashed to another group.

Twilight looked to Spike, who didn't get up, she levitated him to her back. Then they went to Applejack.

"Happy nightmare night, Applejack." Twilight said.

"Howdy, Spike. Hey Twilight. Hi Tails. Nice costumes." She said, wearing a scarecrow costume.

"Thanks." They said.

"While y'all are here, you feel like bobbing for an apple?" Applejack asked, pointing to a tub with green water and apples on it. A pony came from the water, with a plug, draining the water from it.

[Cheers and applauses]

They saw the mayor dressed as a clown, on a stage talking with the crowd.

Thank you, everypony. And welcome to the nightmare night festival. Now, all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to her the legend of...[Spook voice] Nightmare Moon![Laughs evilly]." The mayor said.

"Her spooky voice might work better if she wasn't dressed like that." Spike said to Twilight, who giggled.

The mayor glared at him, then pointed to the curtains, where came a green smoke, and Zecora appeared, with some rins on her neck and ears, and some fake spiders on her mane.

"Follow me, and very soon you'll hear the tale of Nightmare Moon."[Thunder crashes] She said, as thunder was sounding on the background.

* * *

(ON THE BORDER OF THE FOREST)

"Listen close, my little dears. I'll tell you where you got your fears..." Zecora said, pointing to the statue of Nightmare Moon.

* * *

(WITH SONIC AND RAINBOW DASH)

"Hahaha." They laughed as they scared yet another group of ponies.

"I think it's enough now. Ha ha." Sonic said, laughing a little.

"Oh, come on, we just started." Rainbow said.

"We should keep an eye out for trouble." Sonic said, looking around.

"Really? What could happen?" Rainbow asked as she looked at him.

"I don't know. I just have the feeling something is coming." Sonic said.

"What do you think is coming, then?" She asked.

"If I knew I would say." He said.

"Let's have a look arould, if we don't find anything, we continue spooking these ponies, deal?" She asked.

"Fine, deal." He said as they beginned patroling arould Ponyville, suddently they saw a black carriage, with two dark ponies with bat wings pulling it, coming from the sky, with a clouk figure on it. It came above the center of the town, where it stopped and the clouk figure dismout it, the figure revealed itself as princess Luna.

Everypony, minus Sonic, Rainbow, Tails and Twilight, bowed to her in fear.

"**Citizens of ponyville... We have graced your tiny village with our presence so that you might behold the real princess of the night! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Tohether we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!"** Luna said, with a booming voice.

"Did you hear that, everypony? Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast on us all!" Pinkie said, scaring everypony.

"What? No, children, no. You no longer have reason to fear us. Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror!" Luna said, slamming her hoofs on the ground. "Madam mayor, thy princess of the night hath arrived!" She said stending her hoof to the mayor, who shinks in fear. Luna then stend her hoof to the pony beside the mayor, who did the same thing. "What's the matter with you?" She asked, standing her hoof to the others, who did the same too. "Very well, then. Be that way! We won't even bother with the traditional royal farewell!" Luna said, leaving to her statue.

"I'm gonna go talk with her." Twilight said, following the princess of the night, with Tails.

"We better follow them." Sonic said.

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"Because, I don't want you girls to cause another mess. Remember yesterday?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, right." Rainbow said, following Twilight with Sonic.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT)

They followed princess Luna to the statue of Nightmare Moon on the forest.

"Princess Luna? Hi, my name is-", "Star Swirl the bearded. Commendable costume. Thou even got the bells right." Luna said, turning to her.

"Thank you! Finally! Somepony who gets my costume!" Twilight said. "Uh, I just came to welcome you to our celebration. My actual name is-", "Twilight Sparkle." Luna said, interrupting her again. "**It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony upon us and took away our dark powers!**" Luna said, with her booming voice.

"And that was a good thing, right?" Twilight asked.

"But of course! We could not be happier! Is that not clear?!" Luna asked.

"Well, you kind of sound like you're yelling at me." Twilight said.

"But this is the traditional Royal Canterlot voice. It is tradition to speak using the royal 'we', and to use... **This much volume when addressing our subjects!**" Luna said.

"You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with... mixed results. I think if you just changed your approuch a bit, you might be met with a warmer reception." Twilight said.

"**Change our approuch?!"** Luna asked.

"Lower the volume." Tails said.

"Oh. We have been locked away for 1000 years. We are... Not sure if we can." Luna said.

Twilight than had an idea of who could help them. "Come with me, I think I know somepony who can help with that." Twilight said, leading Luna to Fluttershy's hut.

* * *

(AT FLUTTERSHY'S HUT)

"Don't worry, princess. Fluttershy can give you some great pointers. She's delicate and demure, with the sweetest little voice." Twilight said, knocking on the door.

"Go away! No candy here! Visitors not welcome on Nightmare Night!" Fluttershy said ruddently, from inside.

"Uh,[chuckles]." Twilight chuckled nervously. "Fluttershy, it's me, Twilight." She said.

"Oh, it is you." Fluttershy said, opening the door. "And Nightmare Moon... [gasps] Nightmare Moon![screams]" She slammed the door closed.

[chuckled nervously]" Wait right here." Twilight said, entering the hut and bringing Fluttershy to Luna.

"Fluttershy [grunts] you remember princess Luna." Twilight asked, pushing her.

"**Charmed!**" Luna said with her booming voice.

Fluttershy got scared and runned inside, but Twilight used her magic to bring her back. "[whimpers] Likewise." She said.

"**Twilight Sparkle has spoken of the sweetness of thy voice! We ask now teach us to speak as thou speaketh!"** Luna asked with the booming voice.

"Okay." Fluttershy said.

"**Shall our lessons begin?!"** Luna asked.

"Okay." Fluttershy said.

"**Shall we mimic thy voice?"** Luna asked.

"Okay."

"**How is this?!**"

"Perfect. Lesson over." Fluttershy said, dashing to her hut, but before she entered it, Tails closed the door.

"A little quieter, princess." Twilight said.

"**How is... **This?" Luna asked with her normal voice.

"Better. Right, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." She said.

"How... About... Now?" Luna asked.

"Now you're getting it." Twilight said.

"And how about now?" Luna asked normally.

"Yes. Well done." Twilight said.

Luna used her magic to grab and bring Fluttershy to her, hugging her. "**Ah, thank thee, dear Fluttershy. Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellows villagers!"** Luna said, with her royal voice, without the booming.

"Flutthershy, you got th hide us! Nightmare Moon is here and-[gasps] Pinkie Pie saw Luna hugging Fluttershy, she thought Luna was attacking Fluttershy.

"She's stolen Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she gobbles her up!" Pinkie said, scraming with the ponies with her, running from there.

"**Nay, children! Wait!** I-I mean... Nay, children. No. Wait." Luna said.

"Come on, princess. Time for plan 'B'." Twilight said, bringing Luna back to the festival.

* * *

(WITH RAINBOW AND SONIC)

"She won't get the ponies to like her if she doesn't stop using that voice." Rainbow said.

"Yeah." Sonic said as they followed her and Twilight.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT)

Everypony was enjoying themselfs on the festival, until Luna came with Twilight and Tails, they immeaditelly bowed in fear.

"It is of no use, Twilight. They have never liked us and they never shall." Luna said.

"Well, Applejack is one of the most likable ponies around. She could have some ideas." Tails sugested, as they found her, helping a little ponie from falling the tub.

"Oh, careful there, partner." Applejack said, putting him on the ground, she looked behind to find Luna looking at her. "Ahh!" she bowed in fear, Luna looked to Tails and Twilight unsure.

"Uh, Applejack? The princess is looking for a little advice on ow to fit in around here." Twilight said.

"Fit in? Really?" Applejack asked, Twilight just glared at her.

"Uhh, I mean... That's easy. All you got to do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit. Be positive. Play a few games. Have some fun." Applejack said.

"Fun? What is this'fun' thou speaketh of?" Luna asked as Applejack pointed to one of the games: Thrown a fake spider on a large cobweb.

"Pray tell, what purpose do these serve?" Luna asked.

"Try to land the s-spiders on the web." A pink pony in a bee costume said, in fear.

Luna grabbed one F-spider and thrown, it landed on the ground in front of the web. She looked to them, unsure. "You can do it, princess!" Applejack said.

Luna grabbed another one and thrown it with more strength, it landed on the center of the web.

"Oh, your princess enjoys this... Fun." Luna said as some ponies came looking. "In what other ways may we experience it?" She asked Applejack.

She and Twilight looked at each other, then showed her the pumpkin catapults. Luna fired one on the target, hitting it.

"Ha ha! The fun has been doubled!" Luna said as some ponies celebrated.

"Why don't you try bobbing for apples? We got the best apples in Equestria here, princess." Applejack said.

"I ask that thou call us-me... Luna, fair Applejack." Luna said. "Hear me, villagers! All of you! Call me Luna!" She said to everypony.

They talked about how her name is good.

"Show me to these bobbing apples." Luna said to Applejack, but then she saw Pip losing balance and falling on the water of the bobbing apples, Luna dashed to him, grabbing him from it.

"Hey, guys. Anypony seen Pip?" Pinkie Pie asked. "We lost him the last time we had to run – Ahh! Nightmare Moon is gobbling Pip-Squeak! Everypony run!" Pinkie said running with the little ponies.

"Help! My backside has been gobbled!" Pip said as he runned too.

"'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and unglobbled, thou ungrateful whelp!" Luna said, slamming her hoof on the ground and making a thunder sounds, scaring the poies around. "Fair villagers, please do not back away. Let us join together in... Fun!" Lua said, throwning a fake spider to them. They didn't reacted the way she wanted. "Not enough fun for you? What you say to this?!" Luna said losing her temper, and using her magic on the fake spider, making it alive and chase the ponies, Luna's magic went to the pot with the rest, making them alive too. Some of the spiders went to the cobweb.

"Huzzah! How many points do I receive?!" Luna asked as some poies screamed from the spiders, making everypony else run.

"Do not run away!" Luna said, but they didn't heard her. "As your princess, we command you!" Luna said, but they continued to run aimless, some bumped with others, while a pony bumped on a stand, making it drop a giant fake candy that rolled after some ponies. The festival was getting destroyed pretty fast.

"**BE STILL!" Luna ordened with her royal voice. Everypony obeyed, and bowed in fear.**

"Princess, remember. Watch the screaming." Twilight said to her.

"**No, Twilight Sparkle! We must use the traditional Royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say." Luna said. "Should you choose to fear your princess rather than love her and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled – FOREVER!"** [Thunder crashes] Luna decreeted.

Everypony got sad and begin leaving. [Sighs] "We had everything going our way. Luna was happy. Everypony in town was happy. Now look at them." Applejack said, pointing to some ponies who were crying or whining about it.

"It's not over yet." Twilight said.

"What are you gonna do?" Applejack asked.

"I'm going to do what I do best. Lecture her!" Twilight said, she then went after Luna.

* * *

(WITH SONIC AND RAINBOW)

"Great, the festival is officially over." Rainbow said.

"Well, that doesn't stop us from prank the others." Sonic said, chuckling.

"Right.[chuckles] Who we gonna scary this time?" She asked looking around.

"I saw someponies into that alley over there." Sonic pointed to an alley.

"Oh, let's go before they leaved." Rainbow said, pushing the cloud above the alley.

* * *

(ON THE ALLEY)

"Pinkie Pie, you remember princess Luna, right?" Twilight asked.

"Ah, the ringleader of the frightened children. Has thou come to make peace?" Luna asked as she extended her hoof to Pinkie. She was about to shake Luna's hoof when [Thunder crashes] Pinkie got scaried, "Nightmare Moon!" and runned.

"Rainbow!" Twilight said, she then went after Pinkie. She was about to exit the alley when Sonic blocked her way.

"Thanks, Sonic." Twilight thanked him, then turned to Pinkie. "She's changed, Pinkie. She's not evil or scary anymore. And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up." Twilight said.

Pinkie stopped struggling. "Well, duh." She said.

"Huh?" Twilight didn't understand it.

"I know that. Geez, Twilight. I'm almost as big as her. How's she gonna gobble me up?" Pinkie said.

"So why do you keep running away and screaming?" Twilight asked.

"Sometimes it's just really fun to be scared." Pinkie said.

"Fun?... [gasps] Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" Twilight said as she got an idea.

"No, I'm not. I'm a chicken." Pinkie said.

"Well, I'm gonna find Rainbow. Bye Pinkie." Sonic leaved after Rainbow, who went to scary some more ponies.

"Princess Luna! I finnaly figured out why you having so much trouble being liked." Twilight said.

"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." Luna said, not wantng another fail.

"Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way." Twilight said.

* * *

(LATER)

"Gosh, I never thought me very first Nightmare Night would be my very last." Pip said, sad.

"Come, little Pip. Now, don't you fret. Nightmare Night's not over yet. We still have candy left to give so Nightmare Moon might let us live." Zecora said.

"Yes. Come on, little ponies. What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering?[Spooky voice] You don't want Nightmare Moon to gobble you up, don't you?" The mayor asked.

"Aw, the rainbow wig just kills it for me." Spike said, walking pass them.

"Come on, kids. Doesn't that sounds like fun?" Applejack asked.

* * *

(AT THE NIGHTMARE'S STATUE, ON THE FOREST)

Zecora, the Mayor and Twilight bring the little ponies with their candies at the statue. They dropped the candies in front of it.

"Goodbye, Nightmare Night... Forever." Pip said saddly.

Suddently, the wind begin howling, "**Citizens of ponyville! You were wise to birng this candy to me! I am pleased with your offering! So pleased that I may just eat it instead of eating you!" Luna said, as she was disguised as Nightmare Moon.**

"AHH!" The little ponies runned scared.

"I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Twilight." Luna said, returning back to her form.

"Just wait." Twilight said.

"For what? For them to scream some more?" Luna asked.

"Uh, princess Luna, I know there's not gonna be any more Nightmare Night, but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year and scare us again anyway?" Pip asked. Luna looked around to find the kids in the bushes looking at her.

"Child, atr thou saying that thou... liketh me to scare you?" Luna asked.

"It's really fun. Scary, but fun." Pip said.

"It is?"

"Yeah. Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year." Pip said.

"Well, then. We shall have to bring... **NIGHTMARE NIGHT BACK!"** Luna said with her booming voice.

"Whoa! You're my favorite princess ever!" Pip said, hugged Luna, then went to the others kids. "She said 'Yes', guys!" He said.

"See? They really do like you, princess." Twilight said.

"Can it be true?... [thunder crashes] **Oh, most wonderful of... **[normal voice] I mean. Oh, most wonderful of nights." Luna said, happy.

* * *

(LATER AT THE STATUE)

Twilight and Tails where at the statue, she was saying to Spike, who was writing a letter to princess Celestia, about the friendship lesson she learned. Above her was Rainbow and Sonic, who were about to scary them with a thunder when the cloud shocked them, making they fly to other place. Luna came with the dark cloud, blinking at Twilight, they began laughing.


	19. Chapter 19 - Rainbow's Pet

(A WEEK LATER, WITH RAINBOW DASH)

She zoomed at high speeds through the sky, making aerial stunts.

[Owl hoots] "Who?" Rainbow asked as she saw a owl at her side. "Oh, it's you owlowiscious. Come on, try and keep up!" Rainbow said, dashing ahead. Owlowiscious dashed to her then flied pass her, surprising. Rainbow then begin accelerating, she begin laughing, enjoying the race, when she heard a bark. "Huh?" She looked ahead to see Owlowiscious with Winona's head (Applejack's pet) [Gasps] "Winona? I mean, Winona's head?!" It beginned to fly in circles around Rainbow. "Um, is this weird or is it just me?" She asked.

Then the Winona's head turned into Angel's head, and the Owlowiscious body turned to Gummy's body, still with his wings.

"Angel?! Gummy?! Okay, this is officially beyond weird now and moved right on down to freaky town." Rainbow said, then it came to her front and it came from his mouth, Opalescence (Rarity's cat) scarying the hell out of Rainbow.

* * *

(END OF HER DREAM)

"Ahh!" Rainbow waked up from her nap to see Opalescence hissing to Winona and the others pets, under the twig they were. Rainbow then saw the girls coming, Tails and Sonic came right behind them.

They beginned playing with their pets, "Sincerest apologies, Rainbow, if our pets were bothering you. Say you're sorry, Opal." Rarity said. [Opal hisses] "She's sorry." Rarity said.

"What are you all doing out here?" Rainbow asked.

"Why, we always round up our critters for a regular old pony pet play date in this park." Applejack said.

"Uh, you do?" Rainbow asked.

"Same time every week. I thought you knew. You didn't know? She didn't know?" Fluttershy asked the girls.

"Well, we had initially planned on inviting Rainbow, of course, except-", "We were totally gonna invite you, Rainbow, then Twilight remembered that you don't even have a pet. And Rarity remembered that you really like taking naps in the afternoon. So Applejack figured you wouldn't be missing out on anything, anyway. And Fluttershy and I nodded our heads in agreement." Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, please don't be mad at us." Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I'm not mad. You all are right. Not much point of a pony pet play date for me if I'm a pony without a pet, right?" Rainbow said.

"Exactly. So, if'n you'll excuse us." The girls beginned playing with their respectives pets.

Rainbow went back to her twig, and tried to nap again, but she couldn't with all the noise they where mading.

"Hey, now wait a minute. Just because I don't have a pet now doesn't mean I never want a pet." Rainbow said, giving up on the nap.

[gasps] "Oh, really?! You really want a pet?! Really?! 'cause I've got so many wonderful choices at my house." Fluttershy said as she grsbbed Rainbow and pulled her to her hut. "Oh, and I know you'll just love them, and they'll love you! Oh! And you'll be best friends forever and ever!" Flutthershy said.

* * *

(AT FLUTTERSHY'S HUT)

"Well, first before we began, I will set a few rules for the pet I want. He needs to be something that's awesome and cool." Rainbow said.

"Awesome, cool- got it." Fluttershy said.

"It needs to be real fast, like a bullet, to keep up with me. And I want it to be able to fly too." Rainbow said.

"How about a Seewt hummingbird? Or a giant monarch butterfly?" Fluttershy showed to her.

"Better, but cooler." Rainbow said.

"I see. How about a owl? Or a wasp? Or a toucan? There are falcons and eagles and even a mysterious bat." Flutthershy showed them.

"Hmm, now that's too many, which one should I choose?" Rainbow thought about for five seconds then, "I know! I will put them to a test. To see who is the best pet for me!" Rainbow said.

* * *

(LATER, AT THE PARK)

An eagle, a falcon, a owl, a toucan, butterfly, bat, duck, wasp and a pink flamingo lined up to Rainbow Dash.

The girls, Sonic and Tails where watching them.

"So, you all think you've got what it takes to be my pet, do you? Well, we'll just see about that. If any of you don't think you can handle it. Bow out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your peers. This competition isn't for the weak. You'd better be prepared to step up your game!" Rainbow said. "There's only room on team Dash for one of you, and my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme." She dashed above then, "Any questions?" Rainbow asked.

"I got one. Does she understand what a pet really needs?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Yeah, like care and attention, love and affection." Twilight said.

Fluttershy came with a tortoise, "Now, you just pay attention and try your best and-", "Seriously, Fluttershy, the turtle?! What did you bring that thing here for?" Rainbow asked.

"Technically, he's a tortoise. And he's always dreamed of being somepony's pet. He just wants a chance to compete. He won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow looked at it. "No!" She said.

"Oh, just let him try." Fluttershy asked.

[sighs] "But there's no way he can possibly keep up! Look at him." Rainbow said.

"It won't hurt to let him try.", "But-", "Just let him try." [grunts] "Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you! This isn't a game, you know!" Rainbow said to it. "All right, now, these games will determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet. Speed! Agility! Guts! Style! Coolness! Awesomeness! And Radicalness!" Rainbow said.

"Aren't those all the same thing?" Twilight asked.

"You would think that, Twilight, and that's why you would never qualify to be my pet." Rainbow said.

* * *

(FIRST TEST: SPEED)

"On your marks... Get set..."[whistle blows].

The animals dashed through the track. All mnis the tortoise, who couldn't even pass his first foot pass the start line, before the anials finished it. The falcon winned. "That's just sad." Rainbow said to the tortoise.

* * *

(NEXT TEST: AGILITY)

They tried to make some stunts, some did, others didn't, the tortoise couldn't even jump, "Want to know the opposite of agility? That." Rainbow said. The humming bird winned this test.

* * *

(NEXT TEST: GUTS)

Rainbow put a cage with Opalescence inside, and put her toy on front of it. "Okay, which of you has the guts to try and get Opal's favorite toy away from her?" Rainbow said, as she opened the cage, Opal came from inside, growing and showing her claws.

They were too scaried to try, just the butterfly went, she used her hipnotic wings to confuse Opal, grabbed the toy and delivered to Rainbow.

"Ha! Now that takes guts!" Rainbow said.

* * *

(NEXT TEST: STYLE)

She taked photos with all the pets, the bad one was with the tortoise.

* * *

(NEXT TEST: COOLNESS)

Rainbow listened to their sounds, the tortoise made a gagging sound, "Eww!" Rainbow said, then the falcon made his shrieks, "Now that's a cool sound!" Rainbow said.

* * *

(AFTER SOME MORE TESTS)

[sighs] "Listen, turtle-", "Tortoise." Fluttershy corrected her. "Whatever! You've had your fun, but I think you and I both know who made the cut... You didn't." Rainbow said.

"You're all outstanding competitors. But there can only be one of you who's number one." She said, looking to the Falcon, Owl, Eagle and Bat. "So the final tie-breaking contest is going to be... A race against... ME! Through Ghastly Gorge!" Rainbow then went to the start line with them, the tortoise was there too. "Actually, Ghastly Gorge isn't scary. It's fun.[chuckles nervously] I've flown through it a million times myself, so, uh, obviously, I'll be at the front of the pack. **[Play wagner's 'Ride of the valkyries']** But whichever of you make it across the finish line with me will have proven you can keep up with me and will have earned the honor and glory of getting to be my pet. .Go!" Rainbow dashed ahead, the pets followed her, the tortoise obviously was left behind.

"Try to keep up!" Rainbow said as she as far ahead, she went through a tunnel with a strong wing, she pass it without a trouble, the pets where struggling to pass it, the bat was pushed back by the wind. Rainbow then came to a huge spiked bush, she went through it, evanding every single spike with her agility, the falcon and eagle got stucked on some of the branches, the owl was having difficult to find a path through it, the bat arrived and used his sonar to past without trouble. The tortoise was beyond far way from them. Rainbow waited them, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, watch out for the quarry eels! They don't like it when you get too close to their nests! Like this!" Rainbow demostrate by Flying past it fast, it came out of the hole trying to bite her. They pass it without been ate, but by little. Rainbow looked at them, not looking to were she was flying. **[You can stop the music now]**"Easy-peasy, one-two-threesy. Right, guys?!" Rainbow crashed on the wall, craking it. She dodge a rock that was falling above her. "Avalanche!" Rainbow shouted as she evaded the rocks, the pets flied past her, "Hey, wai-" A rock hitted her on the head, making she fall on the ground, unconciously. The rocks all fell on her, buring her.

* * *

(AT THE FINISHING LINE)

The falcon arrived, then the eagle, then the bat and finally the owl. The girls and guys notice Rainbow didn't appeared, nor did the tortoise.

"Hm, something's not right here." Twilight said as she levitated a binoculous to see the track, but Fluttershy grabbed and looked on it, "Where's Rainbow Dash?" She asked as Applejack grabbed it, "Great galloping galoshes! There's benn an avalanche in there!" She said.

"WHAT?!" Sonic grabbed it and looked, he saw the pile of rocks on the track.[Gasps] "RAINBOW!" Sonic dashed to there so fast he almost break the sound barrier, and making his friends lose balance.

"Whoa!" Tails said.

* * *

(AT THE AVALANCHE)

Sonic arrived and saw no Rainbow in anywhere, he then beginned digging through the rocks, until he saw the tortoise digging a rock and pulling a rainbow colored hair from it. "You found her!" Sonic then smashed the rocks the tortoise digged, and found Rainbow unconsiously, with bruises on her body.

"Please, be okay." Sonic grabbed her, then looked to the tortoise, "Come here, I won't have found her without you, so I won't left you behind." Sonic grab the tortoise, them dashed back to the others.

* * *

(BACK WITH THE OTHERS)

"I hope she's okay." Fluttershy said.

"Look! Sonic's coming back!" Twilight said as they saw Sonic flying to them.

"Twilight, fast, teleport to the library, I will dashed to there, Rainbow's hurt!" Sonic didn't even let Twilight a chance of answer as he dashed to the library.

"Okay, guys. Come here, I will teleported us there." Twilight said, teleporting everypony to the library.

* * *

(AT THE LIBRARY)

They appeared inside the library just in time to see Sonic slamming the doors open, carring Rainbow and the tortoise to his room, they went after him.

Sonic put Rainbow on his bed as Twilight and Fluttershy came inside. "Ok, we need some bandages, Sonic." As Twilight asked that, Sonic already have it on his hoofs, "Whoa, that was fast." She said, grabbing it from him and beginned applying on Rainbow, Fluttershy helped. "Uh, Sonic? You sure you don't want to wait outside?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fine." He leaved the room, with the tortoise on his back.

* * *

(OUTSIDE HIS ROOM)

"How is she?" Applejack asked him.

"I don't have idea, just hopes she will be okay." Sonic said, sitting on the floor.

"Why you still carring the tortoise? Tails asked.

"He was the one who found her." Sonic said, rubbing the tortoise's head. "And if Rainbow don't adopt him I will,and I think I will call him Tank." He said, the tortoise smiled slowly.

"Huh, he seemed to have liked his name." Applejack said.

Twilight and Fluttershy exited the room, Sonic get up imediately, "How's she?" He asked.

"She's okay, just resting now." Twilight said, she then saw Tank, "You bring him here?" She asked.

Sonic nodded, "If Rainbow doesn't adopt him, I will." He said.

"Well, it's him or the falcon who winned the race." Twilight said.

"She will probably choose the falcon, he's everything she wanted in a pet." Rarity said.

"I'll still wait for her to choose." Sonic said.

"Well, I have to go now, the farm work's calling me." Applejack then leaved.

"I have to treat my animals,see you later." Fluttershy said, leaving too.

"I have to finish some orders, until later." Rarity leaved.

"I will leave too, see ya!" Pinkie said, leaving.

"I will keep company for Rainbow, in case she wake up." Sonic entered his room.

"Should we leave too?" Tails asked, Twilight nodded, leading he and Spike to the kitchen.

* * *

(ON SONIC'S ROOM)

[sighs] "Just be okay, please." Sonic said, putting Tank on the bed, beside her as he went to a chair on the side.

"Ugh... everything... hurts." Rainbow said, waking up slowly.

"Hey, easy, you just came out of an avalanche, so just don't move too much." Sonic said.

"Oh,who winned the race?" She asked.

"You really are just worried about who winned that stupid race?" He asked.

"Uh... Yeah?" She said.

He frouned, "Really? You could have broken a hoof or one wing and you's worried about who winned that freaking race?! For Goodness sake!" Sonic said, getting upset.

"Hey, calm down. I don't have anything broken so you don't have to worry." Rainbow said.

He just looked to the side. [sighs] She sighed, then saw Tank on the bed. "What is he doing here?" She asked.

"He found you when you was burried by that rocks. I won't have found you if it wasn't for him. And I named him Tank." Sonic said.

"Really? Did he crossed the Finish line?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic rolled his eyes but didn't turned to her. "Yes, I carried him and you through it when I was trying to warn the others about what happened to you." He said.

"Well, then I think I have choosed the pet I want." She said. Sonic looked at her, "So, you chosing him?" He asked pointing to Tank.

"Yes, he was the only one of the animals who stopped to help me." She said.

"Congratulations Tank. You winned." Sonic said grining.

"And thanks for helping me too, Sonic." Rainbow kissed his cheek.

"Uh, your welcome." He said, blushing.

"Well, [yawns] I think I will take a little nap now." She said, sleepy.

"Right, come Tank. I think I have something to you." Sonic said as he bring Tank to Tails.

* * *

(WITH TAILS)

He was at the kitchen with Twilight, eating lunch with her and Spike, when Sonic came with Tank on his back.

"Hey, guys. Rainbow choosed Tank." He said, pointing to him.

"Really?" Twilight asked, not believing.

"Yes. And Tails, could you come with me?" Sonic lead Tails to the basement.

"So, why you called me here?" Tails asked.

"Can you make something to make Tank able to fly? So he can keep up with Rainbow Dash." Sonic said.

"Yeah. I think I can do it, put him on that table, while I grab my tools." Tails said.

"Thanks, you're the best, buddy." Sonic said, leaving Tails and Tank on the basement as he went to grab lunch for him too.

* * *

(A WEEK LATER)

The girls went to the park with their pets to their pony pet play date.

"Come on, Tank! We're gonna be late for our very first Pony Pet Play date!" Rainbow called him as she went to the others, Tank came flying with a helicopter like thing, and pilot goggles on his eyes, created by Tails. He went after her.


	20. Chapter 20 - Big Troubles Coming Ahead

(THE NEXT DAY, IN A TREE HOUSE)

"Attention, everyppony. Attention! The official Rainbow Dash fan club will come to order. Let's get right down to our first order of business." Scootaloo said. "I motion that Rainbow Dash be declared the most awesome pony in Ponyville." She continued.

"I second the motion! And might I add that if you looked up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Rainbow Dash." A yellow skinny unicorn said. Everypony nodded.

"I object." A little fat blue unicorn said. "I think the word 'awesome' is played out. Rainbow Dash deserves better. I motion that we declare her the most stupendous pony." He said.

"Stupendous? Is the that the best you got? I motion that we declare her wonderrific." Scootaloo said.

"Astonishing." He said.

"Breathtaking."

"Astounding."

"Bedazzling."

"What about super-ultra extremawesomazing?" Somepony said.

"Yeah." Everypony agreeded.

"All in favor of declare Rainbow Dash the most Super-ultra extra- uh, whatever you said- pony in all of Ponyville, say 'Aye'." Scootaloo said.

"Aye!" Everypony said.

[chuckling] Rainbow was behind a window looking at the fan club, laughing.

* * *

(LATER)

Rainbow was flying around the clouds, "What a beautiful day. There's nothing like a dip in the clouds to make a pegasus feel super relaxed." She said.

"Help! Help!" She heard a voice under her.

Rainbow looked to the ground, and saw that the voice was coming from a old well.

"Looks like my sky swim will have to wait." She dashed inside the well, on the bottom she found a little pony, covered in dirt. She picked the pony then dashed out of the well.

There where a crowd around it when she came out. Rainbow landed asa the crown cheered to her.

"Wow. What's with this crowd? Uh, thanks, everypony. It was really no big deal." Rainbow said.

"To me, it was. You're my hero, Rainbow Dash." The little pony she saved said, they cheered again. Rainbow then flied to the clouds again.

"That Rainbow Dash sure is something." Scootallo said.

"Something special." The unicorns from the fan club said.

* * *

(NEXT DAY)

[Scream] A pink earth pony screamed as her baby cart with her baby, was running road down out of control.

Rainbow from her cloud, her the baby crying and didn't waste time before dashing to the cart, grabbed the handle and used her hoofs as brakes to stop it before it fall off the cliff.

Everypony cheered as Rainbow looked at the baby. [gasps]" Oh, no, There's something wrong with the baby!" Rainbow said.

The crowd stopped cheering. "...She's not cheering for everypony's favorite hero, Rainbow Dash!" She said, clear that she was enjoing the attention as the crowd cheered again.

She then bring the baby back to their mother, then some ponies beginned taken photos of her, she begin making poses to it.

"There just aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe Rainbow Dash's awesomeness." Scootaloo said.

"I can think of a few new words." Twilight said to Applejack.

"And I bet 'modest' is not one of them." She said.

Rainbow then dashed through the sky, making a smoke trail, forming her element simbol on the sky.

"No, but she is sure kind of awesome." Twilight said.

"Let her have her moment. It's not like it will have something for she to save tomorrow, right?" Sonic said.

* * *

(NEXT DAY)

In the balcone of the nursing home, was four old ponies minding their business, when suddently the balcony begin cracking up. They gasped as they hold on it.

"Never fear - Your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is here!" Rainbow said, dashing under the falling balcone before it crashed on the ground, she slowed it until reached the ground to releasing it.

[All cheering] "We'd be lost without you!", "You're a hero, Rainbow Dash." Some random ponies shouted from the crowd, boosting her ego.

She then flouted above then. [chanting] "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" The crowd cheered.

[Singsong voice] "I can't hear you!" Rainbow said.

[Chanting louder] "RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH!" The crowd cheered even louder.

Rainbow then beginned to make some stunts.

"Call me silly, but I think this whole hero thing might be going to Rainbow Dash's head." Twilight said.

"You may be right... Silly." Pinkie Pie said.

* * *

(LATER, INSIDE THE BAKERY)

"And then I zoomed into the well. I knew it would be dark and dangerous, but I didn't let that stop me. Danger is my middle name – Rainbow Danger Dash." Rainbow said, put her sunglasses. "Thinking back on it, I acted pretty awesomely heroic that day." She said.

"... That day." Spike repeated as he writes.

"Awesomely heroic that day and awesomely arrogant ever since." Applejack said.

"Mm-hmm" Both Twilight and Pinkie agreeded.

"Hey, Applejack, how would you like to be immortalized as my friend?" Rainbow asked as she brings Applejack to take a photo.

"Immorta-what?" Applejack asked as the photographer take photos of them.

Spike noted what Rainbow said. "Are you taking notes?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. I've been hoof-picked by Rainbow Dash herself to write her autobiography." Spike said.

"Um, autobiographes are supposed to be writen by the pony their are about." Twilight said.

"Maybe for your normal run-of-the-mill ponies, but I'm far too busy saving lives to stop and write. And that's why I hired Spike as my ghost writer." Rainbow said.

[screams] "Spike's a ghost!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she runned out of there.

"Anyway, Spike, here, writes down everything I say don't you, Spike?" Rainbow asked.

"...Don't you, Spike?" He writed. "Got it." He said.

"This way, I can stay focused on perfoming those acts of bravery that nopony else has the guts to perform." Rainbow said.

"Excuse me?" Sonic said, offended.

"Yeah. Takes guts. But it also takes brains. And some times, a big lunch and a nap. Being a hero is durely not for everypony, but I'm up to the challenge." Rainbow said, making Sonic frown.

"Well, then good luck with your stupid heroism, but if you need help, don't come to me." Sonic said upset, leaving the bakery.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" Rainbow asked.

"You just don't see you offended him?" Tails asked.

"What? I just say the truth." Rainbow said, then went to take some photos with the little ponies. The girls and Tails looked at each other, then leaved.

* * *

(AT THE LIBRARY)

"We need to do something about Rainbow." Applejack said.

"Hmm... I think I have an idea. Why don't we disgueses our selfs and then we steal Rainbow's fans by saving the ponies before her." Twilight said.

"But we don't have the skills to compete against her." Tails said.

"We all could use our combined skills to beat her on it." Twilight said.

"Well, I think I can make the clothes for you guys, but should we call Sonic's help?" Rarity asked.

"I don't thing Sonic is in the mood to even heard about anything that envolves Rainbow." Tails said.

"Ok, but how we will do about Rainbow's speed?" She asked.

"I think I can make a device that can predict a desaster, so that will help you girls on getting to position before Rainbow even get the chance to do anything." Tails said.

"Then it's settle. Tomorrow we will put the plan on action." Twilight said.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY, AT THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE)

Rainbow was signing autographs, there was a big line to it. "Ah, there you go." Rainbow said, signing another photo of her.

"Someday, I want to be just like you." The white little pony said.

"Aim high, kid, but don't aim for the impossible." Rainbow said. Then there was a scream.

They saw a ballon falling with a pony inside it, shouting for help.

"Uh, don't you think you should go and help?" One of her fans asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got a good 10 seconds to spare. Just one more." Rainbow said, signing another one. She then flied to the ballon, but not really using her speed.

"The tension is unbearable. Will Rainbow Dash make it on time?" Spike narrated as he continued writing it, then he notice a shadow past him, he looked and saw a disguised pony jumping from roof to roof, then jumped high and grabbed the pony from the ballon, before Rainbow, who just hit it. Then landed on a tree.

She get up and saw the ponies cheering to the misterious pony. Then it leaved the scene.

"Holy Turnips! That pony came out of nowhere! I've never seen such bravery in all my life!" One pony said.

That's right. Ponyville has a new hero – a mysterious mare that has done well by our fair city today. I dub this new masked hero the mysterious mare do well!" The mayor said. [all cheering].

"Mare do well, huh? Well, that mare would do well to stay out of my way. Ponyville's only got room for one hero, and that hero is me." Rainbow said, triping on one of the ropes from the ballon.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

A carriage with some ponies inside, was runing out of control in a path that leaded to a cliff.

[screamings] Rainbow then fliyed at the side of it. "Never fear – your friendely neighborhood Rainbow- ", "Excuse me. Uh, do you think you could skip your catchphrase and just hurry up and save us?" One of the ponies asked.

"Ugh, fine." Rainbow said, as she flied in front of it then tried to use her hoofs as brakes to stop it, but she wasn't strong enough to stop it, and she was thrown back by it. Rainbow looked helplessness to it, when suddently the Mare Do Well appeared and used her hoofs to stop the carriage before it fell off the cliff.

"Oh, thank you, Mare Do W-" They saw the Mare juping the hills and dessapearing behind one.

"I can't believe it. Mare Do Well is stronger than me? Well, a hero is more than just muscle. She's gonna learn that the hard way." Rainbow said.

* * *

(SOMETIME LATER)

In a costruction site, one of the cranes begin malfunction, Rainbow flying around saw it, "Never fear – your friendly neighbor – whoa!" Rainbow said as she dodge a wood beam. It crashed at the building in construction, who beginned to shake and drooping construction materials and tools, making the area dangerous.

"Never fear - Ah!" Rainbow interrupted herself as she dodge a brick. "I'm coming!" Rainbow said as she tried without sucess, rescuing one of the workers.

"Look!" One of them said, pointing to Mare Do Well, who was o above the crane, she jumped of it, evaded with ease every drop then begineed rescuing the workers.

Rainbow then saw a crate of bricks falling above one of the workers. She dashed to him, saving him just by two seconds before the bricks get him. She then beginned dodging the drops, the worker warning her, she reached the safe area. "Here you go. Safe and sound." Rainbow said, then the building finally collapsed to the ground, the worker she saved just passed out.

"Oh, well, Mare Do well. Or should I call you Mare Do Slow? You're gonna have to pick up the pace if you want to compete with me 'cause I move like lightning." Rainbow said.

"Actually, she saved all of us. We owe her our lives." One of the workers said. They leaved.

[growls] "Okay, she's strong, fast, and somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time. I've got to set up my game." Rainbow said.

* * *

(LATER AT THE DAM)

Rainbow flied pass it, but then saw it has a big crack on it.

[gasps]" If the dam breaks, the whole town will be flooded! Looks like Ponyville needs a hero." Rainbow said to no one. She went and put her hoof on it, preventing it from leak out.

"Easy peasy." Raibow said, not noticing the crack expanding, "My game is officialy back on. If only somepony were here to pat me on the back. Guess I'll have to do it myself." Rainbow said as she removed her hoof from the wall of the dam, it cracked all over it before breaking and hitting Rainbow withthe water.

"Ahhh! Help!" Rainbow said as she was being pushed by the stream, she was having problems on keeping from get drowned, when somepony grabbed her hoof and put her on the ground. Rainbow coughed some water, then looked to who saved her. "Sonic?" She asked.

He only glared at her but didn't say nothing, the they saw the Mare Do Well removing her hat and charged her horn with magic, levitating a lot of rocks and using them to fix the dams walls, it looked as if never breaked in the first place.

"Wow, she's good." Sonic said.

"You have to be kidding me." Rainbow said.

A crowd appeared then cheered to the Mare as she leaved.

"Let me get this straight- She's strong, she's agile, and she's magic? UGGHH. [thud] How so I compete with that?!" Rainbow said. "Wait a minute. I do have a leg up on her." She said.

"And that is?" Sonic asked.

"Wings!" Rainbow then begin flying, but then the Mare appeared out of nowhere flying with wings as the crowd cheered again.

"Oh, come on..." She said, Sonic chuckled.

* * *

(NEXT DAY, INSIDE THE BAKERY)

"Got to hand it to the girl. That Mare Do Well sure can pull off some pretty heroic feats." Applejack said.

"I must say, I was impressed by that spell she used to fix the dam. Seems like something like that would take quite a bit of study." Twilight said.

[growls] "She really cares about everypony's safety." Fluttershy said.

"Have you seen her costume? It's to die for. If you ask me, she's a hero of fashion." Rarity said.

"And she's modest and humble. She let's her actions speak for themselves. You got to admire that." Applejack said.

"I don't admire that! I don't think she's all that great!" Rainbow said.

"She's great" Spike noted it. "I didn't say that." Rainbow said to him.

"Sounds like somepony's jealous." Twilight said.

"Who, me?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow Dash is jealous." Spike said, noting it.

"Don't write that, Spike!" Rainbow said, annoyed.

[laughter] The girls beginned laughing. "Correction – 'Rainbow Dash is very jealous.'" Spike said, noting it.

"Fine! Laugh all you want. But I'll be the one laughing when I prove to you all that I'm just as good – No, that I am a better hero than Mare Do Well." Rainbow said, dashing outside.

"You really need to do that?" Sonic asked.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Annoying her. I'll follow her to make sure she don't make something stupid." Sonic leaved. The girls just shrugged.

* * *

(WITH RAINBOW)

"Ugh, no sign of trouble here." Rainbow said as she flied through town, "Buses and baby carriages are always careeing down this hill, where is an out-of-control vehicle when you need one?" Rainbow asked as she continued searching for any trouble. [groans] "There are absolutely no freak natural disasters going anywhere. How I'm supposed to prove myself when everything's so normal and safe?" She questioned herself. [sighs] "Who I'm kidding?" She said saddly.

* * *

(LATER)

Rainbow Dash was lying down on a dark cloud, "Ugh! All anypony talks about is Mare Do well this and Mare Do well that. What about me? How could everypony forget about me so easily? I mean, have I changed? Same sleek body. Same flowing mane. Same spectacular hooves. Nope. I'm still awesome. They're wrong. But then why am I alone? I hate being all alone." Rainbow said.

"Then you won't mind me being here, then?" Sonic asked as he landed on her cloud.

"Sonic?" She asked.

"That's me." He said.

[sighs] "Look, I'm sorry about being rude with you some days before." Rainbow said, looking at the ground.

"Well, I forgive you. But you don't look good, it's about the Mare Do well, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Everypony just keep talking about her, but what about me? They just forget me." She said sad.

"Well, you shouldn't be upset about that. A true hero doesn't do it just for fame and glory, a true hero do it because it's the right thing to do. So, you're a hero or not?" Sonic asked.

"You... You're right, I shouldn't be chasing fame or glory. Thanks Sonic." She said.

"You're welcome. Now why don't we go to Mare Do well celebration the mayor prepared?" Sonic asked.

"Wait, what?" Rainbow asked, frouning.

"The mayor making a celebration to Mare Do well." Sonic said.

"The mayor never did a celebration for me." Rainbow said.

"Come on, Rainbow. Don't be jealous, now." Sonic said.

[Sighs] "Fine." Rainbow said, following Sonic to the celebration.

* * *

(AT THE CELEBRATION)

"Welcome to Ponyville's first, but surely not last, thank-you parade in honor of our city's greatest hero, the mysterious... Mare Do well!" The mayor said as the Mare appeared through the paper with her image.

[all cheering] "Now that's overstatement." Sonic said as Rainbow nodded. She then flied to the Mare. "Wait." Sonic tried to grab Rainbow but was too late.

"The mysterious Mare Do well, huh? So, what are you hiding? Let's see how mysterious you are without that mask." Raibow said as she tried to grab her mask, but the mysterious mare ecaded her, then runned to town, Rainbow right behind her.

"Ugh, you have to be kidding me." Sonic said as he runned after her.

Rainbow saw her turning a corner, but as she turned it, she couldn't find her. Sonic reached her.

"Rainbow, what your doing?!" Sonic asked.

"I want to see who is she." Rainbow said, then saw the mare in another alley, she dashed with Sonic to there, but the mare wasn't there anymore. "Where did she go?" Rainbow asked.

"There!" Sonic pointed behind them, but before they turned the corner, they heard a whistle, they looked behind to see the mare running behing a corner.

"What the? How did she get there?" Sonic asked. They went after her, but stopped when they saw a wall with her on top of it, jumping to the other side.

"Let's split up, you continue chasing her, I will cut by the alley." Sonic said as he went to an alley, while Rainbow continued chasing the mare. They continued until Sonic appeared of nowhere, crashed on the mare and hold her down.

"Finally. Now let's see who is this." Rainbow was about to remove the mask, when suddently they heard a explosion.

"What was that?" Sonic asked as he and Rainbow looked at each other.

"Don't know. I will check it out." Rainbow went outside the alley, only for a blur to hit her.

"Rainbow!" Sonic dashed to her, forgeting the mare, who get up and went to investigate.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Ugh, I think so. But I think I saw a blue robot hitting me." Rainbow said as she lokked around.

They heard another explosion, "We better destory it before he destory the town." Sonic said, then he saw Mare Do well walking to them. "You're gonna help us too." Sonic said, the mare nodded as she runned ahead.

"Well, what are you waiting? Let's not leave all the fun for her." Sonic said as he and Rainbow runned after the sounds of explosions.

Suddently, when they turned a corner, they saw three Mare Do well, they were attacking the blue robot, who was actually winning against them. They saw that Rarity and Tails appearing from a corner engaging the robot too, while Fluttershy pulled the ponies out of there.

"There are three of them?!" Rainbow asked.

"Less talk, more fighting, Rainbow!" Sonic said, crashing head on the robot, making it crashes on one of the buildings.

'Wait, where's Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie?' Raibow Dash wondered as she joined the fight.

The robot get up, and in a speed that got even Sonic by surprise, hitted him hard and making him crash on a building.

"Sonic! You gonna regret that!" Rainbow dashed to the robot with a kick, but it reflect it and kicked her, making her fly some distance before she stopped the fall with her wings. Tails was using a electric blaster he removed from a robot that attacked before and fired multiple time at the robot, who just evaded then and fired back, making Tails got cover to not get shot.

Rarity and the three mysterious mares attacked together the robot. Rarity levitated some boulders she pulled out of the ground and thrown at the robot, who just punched them, One mare fired a fire ball at him, he just dodge it, as he blocked a kick from another one, and then the other fired at him a ball of confetti so hard he did lose some balance and giving Sonic the perfect time to spindash him as he returned from the crash.

The robot was damaged moderally when he was hit by Sonic who then landed but before he could react, the robot slashed him on his chest then kicked right on his head, it hitted him so hard that Sonic was thrown to the other side of town, Rainbow then attacked the robot with fast kicks but the robot was blocking every single one.

Tails took that opportunity and fired a overcharged electric dart, which caused the robot to begin sparkling and malfunction. "L-low ener-*indescribable noise of static*-rves. Initia-*more static*-reat." It said as he punched Rainbow, then dropped a smoke boom, it made a dense smoke wall, making impossible for the ponies to see the robot retreating back to the forest.

After the smoke dissipates. [gasps] "Sonic!" Rainbow dashed to where he landed, Tails,Rarity and the three Mares followed behing her.

* * *

(AT THE HOSPITAL)

The recepcionist was reading a book, when the doors were slammed open, a group of ponies came inside, a rainbow colored one who had some bruises, was holding a bleeding unconsious blue pegasus, they came running to her. "Please! Our friend here is seriously injured." Twilight said, the recepcionist called imeddiately the nurses, who came running with a stretcher, they put Sonic on it and bring him to the emergency room. They followed her until one of the nurses stopped them. "You wait here." She said as she entered the room, a doctor rushed inside too.

"I hope he get well." Rainow said as she let a tear fall, nopony notoce it, except Tails but didn't say anything as he too was scared for Sonic.

* * *

(FOUR HOURS LATER, NIGHT TIME)

One of the nurses exited the room. "Is he okay?" Rainbow and Tails asked the same time.

"He's stable now, but..." She didn't finished.

"He's what?" Rainbow asked.

"... He's in a coma." She said.

They gasped. "B-but when he will wake up?" Tails asked.

"We don't know." The nurse said.

"No..." Rainbow said as tears begin fall from her eyes.

"Can we see him?" Twilight asked.

"... I guess you could. Here." The nurse opened the door, they entered the room when they saw Sonic they gasped again as he has his head totally bandaged, his chest has bandages that were a little bloody, and one of his wings has being stitched.

Tails looked to the side, don't wanting to see Sonic in this state anymore, Twilight hugged him. The others just looked at him, Rainbow was heartbroken inside, she was furious at that robot, and was angry at herself for let that thing escape. Nobody said anything, as they didn't have anything to say or wanting to worse the mood of the room.

"Look y'all should leave now. The visit hours have ended already." The nurse said.

"Can't we stay, at least one of us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just if is his family or girlfriend." The nurse said.

"I'll stay." Rainbow said imeddiately.

"You is his girlfriend or familiar?" The nurse asked.

"Uh... girlfriend." Rainbow lied. The others looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Ok, the rest of you can come tomorrow to visit him on the visit hours." The nurse said as she lead them outside.

Rainbow pulled a chair to the side of Sonic's bed, she set down on it then looked at him. One tear fell on the bed, then another one, then two more fell and so on. She was feeling like she has been stabbed on her chest, as the more she looked to him, the more it hurted. She begin asking herself if she still considered him a friend or if he was more than that.

"Sonic... please come back to me." She said, holding his hoof as she cried herself sleep.

* * *

(SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST)

"Where the hell is Metal?" Eggman asked one of his robots servents, when suddently, Metal Sonic came in the room, barely able to keep standing.

"What happened?" Eggman asked.

*static*-feated by so-*static*" Then it crashed on the ground, out of power.

"Great." Eggman said sarcastically, he then grabbed Metal's memory video data, while Orbot and Cubot bring Metal to repair and recharge.

Eggman put the data on his computer and watched the video.

* * *

(AFTER THE VIDEO)

Eggman slammed his hands on the metal table. "That pests! How could that blue one be that fast?! Only if..." He went to where Metal Sonic was been repaired, grabbed a sample of the blood that were in his claws, then went to test it.

After some minutes, Eggman got the results on his computer. "Just as I thought. That rodent got thrown here too. But he have been transformed into a pony? Whatever, I will destroy him, even it is the last thing I will do!" Eggman exclaimed, then he beginned watching the video again, searching for more information he could find.


	21. Chapter 21 - Going a Little Too Far

Sorry for the delay. I had a writer's block, then I did lost the chapter and had to write it all again, it had almost 4000 words! Well, now that's settle. Let's continue with the story.

* * *

(SOMEWHERE IN A COMPLETE DARK PLACE)

"... Sonic... Please, come back to me..." A voice said.

"Huh?" Sonic looked around but couldn't see nothing but darkness where he looked. "Someone there?" He asked.

Silence.

"Hm, where am I?" Sonic asked to no one.

"We're inside your consciousness..." A deep voice echoed.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Sonic said as he get in a fight stance, but then he beginned feel extremely tired.

"You are not in a demanding position here, Sonic." The voice said, chuckling darkly.

"Ugh... Who... Are... You?" He asked, trying hard to not collapse on the ground.

"I'm your dark self, Sonic. You can call me Dark Sonic if you want, and I will get control of this body." It said as a dark smoke formed in front of Sonic.

"And what make you think you will get control?" Sonic said as he recovered.

*Chuckles darkly*"This." The voice said as a hoof exited the cloud pointing to Sonic. He beginned to feel a unbearable pain on his chest and head.

"AHH!" Sonic screamed in pain, collapsing on the ground, holding his head and writhing in pain.

"I still don't have enough force to take control, but I can make you feel pain if I want, so you better watch yourself. If you get on my way, I'm gonna make your life a hell." The voice warned him as a bright light engulfed him.

* * *

(IN SONIC'S HOSPITAL ROOM)

*sighs* Rainbow was looking at the window, she was with her mane disheveled as she didn't leaved the room for too long, only to use the bathroom or when she needed to eat. She glanced at the book on a table beside Sonic.

*groans* She looked to him, who was moving a little. She went to his side in an instant, "Sonic?" She asked as Sonic opened is eyes slowly.

"Ugh." He waited to his eyes to get used to the room's light. "R-Rainbow?" Sonic asked, rubbing his head, then she hugged him, surprising him.

"Thank goodness, you waked up." Rainbow said as she beginned crying.

"Hey hey, why you crying?" He asked, hugging her back.

"I was so worried you wouldn't wake up.*sob*" She said, still crying.

"I am awake now, please don't cry." He said as he wiped her tears while she just stared at him.

"Sonic, I want to tell you something." She said.

"What's it?" He asked.

"I-" She was interrupted by the door opening as Tails entered.

"Hey Rai-" He saw Sonic awake. "Sonic! You're awake!" Tails went to his side.

"Hey Tails." Sonic greeted him, still curious on what Rainbow wanted to say.

"After a month, it's good to see you finally awake." Tails said happy.

"Yeah, wait. I was in coma for a whole month?!" Sonic asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, a whole month." Tails confirmed.

"What did I miss?" Sonic asked.

"Well, let me see. Spike went crazy when he received a lot of gifts; a show with us representing the founders of Equestria; The Applejack's family challenge the Flim Flam brothers; Twilight convinced Rainbow to read that book; a trouble with a love potion... and I guess that's it." Tails said.

"Wow. I miss that much? Dammit." Sonic said, then he looked to the book on the table beside him. "Daring Do?" Sonic asked as he read the book cover.

"Uh, it's a good book." Rainbow said, looking to the side.

"I see." Sonic said as he pick up the book and opened it. "Looks interesting, mind if I read it?" He asked.

"Uh, no. I already finished it." She said.

"Cool." He said as a nurse entered the room. "Oh, I see you finally waked up." The nurse said.

"Yeah." Sonic said, putting the book on the table.

"Well, you will be released." She said.

"Really?" Sonic asked happy about that.

"Yes. Your wounds are all healed, we just need to finish the paperwork and you will be free to go. You're lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend." The nurse said.

Sonic blushed, "Girlfriend?! I don-", "Yes, he is." Rainbow said as she used her hoof to close his mouth, chuckling nervously.

"Ok, I'll attend another patient, push the button if you need something." The nurse leaved.

"Care to explain?" Sonic asked as he looked to Rainbow.

"Uh, they just would let family or girlfriend to stay, I say I was your girlfriend so I could be here." Rainbow said, blushing as she looked to the side, he blushed too.

"Well, I will warn the girls that you waked up, later." Tails said as he exited, leaving them alone.

"So... What you wanted to tell me, before Tails entered the room?" Sonic asked looking to her.

"Uh... I..." Rainbow beginned blushing ever more now.

"You okay? You face is reddening." He said.

"Yeah, I just need fresh air. Yeah, that's it! I'll be right back!" Rainbow rushed out of the room.

"What's was all that about?" Sonic wondered.

"_**That shouldn't be the first of your worries.**_**"** The dark voice said. Then a dark blue pegasus appeared in the room, much similar to him.

"Not you, again." Sonic whined.

'_**Just remember what I can do.**_**[Evil laughs]'** Dark said as he laughed.

"Great, now I have a ghost psycho inside my head. This just can't get worse." As he said that, he begineed felling a strong headache, "Ugh, why did I had to say it?" He asked as the headache stopped.

'_**Couldn't resist.'**_Dark said, chuckling.

'_Please, just don't do that again.'_ Sonic mentally asked him.

'_**Why should I do that?'**__ Dark asked._

'_Please?' _Sonic asked.

'_**Fine. Just for now.' **_Dark said, then he looked at the door as it was being opened.

* * *

(WITH RAINBOW)

'Should I tell him or not?' Rainbow wondered as she entered Sonic's room and saw Sonic looking at a spot on the room, as if he was glaring at someone.

"Sonic?" She asked.

"Huh?" He looked to her.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh, no. But what you wanted to say?" He asked.

"I-" She was again interrupted when the door opened revealing Tails and the girls.

"Hey, Sonic. Glad you awake." Applejack said.

"Thank you, guys." Sonic said.

'Guess it won't be today.' Rainbow thought. "I have to go." She said as she went to the door.

"Where you going?" Twilight asked.

"I Kind of didn't went to work for some time, so I'm gonna compensate it before I get fired." She said as she leaved.

"Did she stayed her the whole month?" Sonic asked.

"She just leaved when she needed to use the bathroom, or eat." Tails said.

'Maybe, just maybe she...' Sonic wondered.

'_**You really think that?' **_Dark asked him.

_'Shut up!' _Sonic said mentally to Dark.

"Sonic?" Rarity called him.

"Hm?" He looked to her.

"You spaced out." She said.

"Oh, sorry. So Tails, did you finished the comunicators?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, and I fixed the engine of the plane too. Want me to show you?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Sonic said.

"I'll show to you when you are released then." Tails said.

"Oh! I can plan a party for you!" Pinkie said bouncing of enthusiasm.

"Ok, ok. Sure, a party would be good." Sonic said, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"Yup! I'll be go plan it!" Pinkie said as she dashed out the room.

"She knows that I'm gonna be here for at least a week, right?" He asked.

"Probably, but I'm gonna after her just to make sure." Rarity said as she leaved.

"Well, I need to finish the work on the farm, I pratically just dropped everything when they said you waked, bye!" Applejack leaved.

"I'll go to my hut to take care of some of my pets, recover soon, Sonic!" Fluttershy said as she leaved.

"I'll go grab one of the comunicators, I'll be back in a sec." Tails said as he leaved.

Sonic turned to Twilight, to see her looking arould then to him as if she was looking for something.

"Uh, something on my face?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, uh no. I just sensed some disturbance here. Don't know what could be." She said as she looked arould the room.

'_**She's sensing my dark energy, make her stop!" **_Dark said as he vanished.

"Uh, Twilight. Maybe you just imaginated it?" Sonic suggested.

"Hm, maybe your right. I'm gonna study some spells, later." Twilight leaved.

"Phew." Sonic sighed as Dark reappeared at his side.

"_**Good work. If she notice my energy, you get her to stop, get it?" **_ Dark said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sonic said, grabbing the book and ignoring him.

'_**Grr.' **_Dark growled as he vanished again, leaving Sonic alone.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY, LUNCHTIME, FLUTTERSHY)

"Lunchtime! Who's hungry?" Fluttershy asked as she ringed a bell, calling the animals to eat. "Plenty for everypony." She spilled a portion of a ration on the floor, the animals crowded around it.

"Slow down, sweetie." She said, but they ignored her.

[Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!] Angel was waiting impatiently aside his bowl.

"Here you go, Angel Bunny." Fluttershy said as she poured ration on his bowl, just for him to kick it, making it fall on her head.

She removed from her head then saw him tapping his foot impatiently, "Okay, Mr. Picky-Pants. You win." She grabbed a bowl filled with carrots, lettuce and apples, and put on his front but he just tossed it to the side.

"What? But- Then wat will you eat?" She asked.

The bunny then dashed out the room and came back with a recipe book, he pointed to an image with a bowl filled with (something extravagant that I don't know the name).

"I'm not sure I can even make that." She said.

Angel just tapped the photo again with a frown. "Well, I don't want you to starve. Oh, are you sure I can't tempt you with a nice, crisp piece of-" Angel slaped the lettuce of her hand and shoved the book on her face. [Sighs] "Fine, I'll make your special recipe." Fluttershy said as she grabbed the book.

* * *

(AT THE MARKET PLACE OF PONYVILLE)

Fluttershy was with a backpack and a list looking through the stands. "Hmm. Let's see. Asparagus." She read the list then went to a stand with it, but before she could grab one, a pony dashed in her front.

"Excuse me. Um, I think you just stepped in front of me." The unicorn just ignored her.

"Excuse me. I think you made a mistake. You see, I was actually here first-", "Sorry. Didn't notice your there." The unicorn said, probably lying.

"I know." Fluttershy said.

[laughs] A old pony went to the stand.

"Excuse me, sir." She said.

"Yes? What?" He said, as he put (that thing the old ones use to heard the others) on his ear.

"I think you just cut in front of me." She said.

"A cut of celery? This is the asparagus stand." He said.

"I said, 'I think you just cut in front of me'." She said, closer to him so he could heard better.

[laughs] No need, deary. I'm already in front." He said as he leaved with a asparagus.

"I noticed." Fluttershy said as two ponies cut in her front too, talking nonsense.

"Hey!" She said.

"Would you mind moving back? You're in my personal space." One of them said.

Fluttershy blinked one time, "But-", "Seriously? Do your need your asparagus so badly? Get a life!" The other said, rudely.

Fluttershy walked back from them, "Oh. Okay. There's no rush." She said as she passed Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Fluttershy! You mustn't let them treat you that way." Rarity said.

"Oh, it's – It's really no big deal." Fluttershy said.

"It's bigger then big! It's double big! You are a pony with a problem." Pinkie Pie said.

"What problem?" Fluttershy asked, Pinkie and rarity just looked to each other, not surprised.

Pinkie then put Flutthershy on the line and cut in her front with a dash, making Fluttershy fall to the ground.

"Oh, go right ahead, Pinkie Pie. Your first." She said.

"Right there! That's the problem." Pinkie said as she pointed to her.

"You've got to stop being such a doormat." Rarity said.

"A doormat?" She asked.

"A pushover, darling. You've got to stand up for yourself. Promise us." Rarity said.

"Okay. I promise." Fluttershy said as she went to the stand. "Oh, good." Fluttershy said as she went to grab the last asparagus, but a pony with glasses and toothy. "Oh, that's okay. I don't mind." She said.

"Watch and learn." Rarity said as she went after him.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Small-and-handsome." Rarity said.

"Uh, who? Me?" He asked.

"Well, of course you. Nopony ever called you handsome before?" Rarity asked.

"Uh, that'd be a big no." He said.

"Oh! Well, they should! How about flexing some of your muscles for me?" Rarity asked, using her charm. He flexed his hoof, showing a tiny muscle on it.

"Oh, my heavens! Do you think a strong handsome stallion such as yourself could give my friend the last asparagus?" Rarity asked as she lavitated the asparagus from his back and giving him a coin for it, as he noded.

"See? That's not so hard, is it?" Rarity asked her.

"Um, I guess not." Fluttershy said.

"All right, then. What else is on your list?" Rarity asked.

"Let's see. I also need tomatoes." She said as they went to a stand with it.

Fluttershy grab three tomatoes and give the seller one coin. "Here you go." She said as she leaved.

[Clears throat] "That'll be two bits. Not one." The seller said.

"Oh, but last week it was only one bit." Fluttershy said.

"That was then. This is now." The seller said.

"Oh, okay. I don't want to argue about it." Fluttershy said as she put one more coin on the stand and leaved.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Pinkie asked the seller, angrily.

"Minding my own business. Maybe you should try it." The seller said, equally angry.

"Two bits for tomatoes is outrageous! One bit is the right price." Pinkie Pie said, moving one of the coins to her side of the stand.

"I say it's two bits." The seller said, moving the coin back.

"One bit." Pinkie said, moving the coin to her.

"Two bits." The seller said.

"One bit." Pinkie said.

"One bit." Pinkie said again.

"Two bits." The seller said louder.

"One bit!" Pinkie said louder too.

"Two bits!" The seller said.

"Two bits!" Pinkie said moving the coin to the other side of the other coin.

"One bit!" The seller said, not realising she say one.

"Two bits!" Pinkie continued.

"One bit!" The seller said.

"I insist it's two bits or nothing!" Pinkie said.

"One bit and that's my final offer!" The seller said furiously.

"Have it your way. One bit it is." Pinkie said normally as she grabbed the coin and leaved.

The seller grabed the coin then, "That will teach her to no- wait a second... Grrr." She growled.

[laughs] See? Asserting yourself can be fun!" Pinkie said.

"I guess you're right." Fluttershy said.

"So fluttershy, do you feel like giving it a try?" Rarity asked.

"Um, okay." Fluttershy then saw a stand with a cherry. "I need that cherry." She said as she dashed to the stand. Rarity and Pinkie watched her.

"Boy, am I glad you have one cherry left. You see, I'm making this special meal for my bunny, Angel. He's a very picky eater, and the recipe calls for a cherry on top. Here you go." She said as she put one coin on the stand.

"So, you say you need this cherry very badly?" This seller asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm desperate for it." Fluttershy answered.

"Then it'll be 10 bits." He said.

"10!?" She asked as she looked to Rarity and Pinkie, who montioned to her to try it.

"Oh, hey Mr. Handsome.I known you want to do the right thing because you're handsome and—and strong, and big, handsome, strong guys are always nice to everypony, right?" Fluttershy asked as she tried Rarity's approuch.

"10 bits for the cherry." He said, unfazed.

She looked back to see Pinkie motioning to her.

"10 bits for one cherry is outrageous! I insist on paying you 11 bits!" She said.

"11 bits?" He asked, confused.

"Um, I mean, 9 bits." She corrected herself.

Rarity and Pinkie just looked at each other in agony. Suddently Sonic approuched them.

"Hey, something wrong?" He asked as they explained to him.

"Now, wait a minute." The seller said.

"Okay, 12 bits. That's my final offer." Fluttershy said.

"I think you're confused." The seller said.

"It's 12 bits. Take it or leave it." She said.

"Okay. I'll take it." He said.

Fluttershy was about to give him the money when Sonic stopped her.

"You crazy?! A cherry isn't worth 12 bits!" He said as he pulled her from the stand, back to the girls.

"But I was only doing what you did." Fluttershy said to Pinkie.

"It was a valiant effort, but you should refuse to give him your business and just walk away." Rarity said.

"But I can't let angel starve. He won't eat it unless I make it just right. I need that cherry no matter what it costs." She said, walking back to the stand.

"In that case, 20 bits!" The seller said.

"20!? Oh, I—I don't have that much." Fluttershy said.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" The seller asked.

"I'll give you two bits for that cherry." A pony came to the stand.

"Sold!" He said, grabbing the coins, "Ah, tough break, kid. Next time, don't be such a doormat." He said as she leaved.

[Growl] Sonic growled as he went to the seller. **"You better close ths stand and get out of here, before I break your bones." **He said in a deep voice, scaring the seller.

"W-what?!" The seller asked, creeped out.

"**Five." **Sonic beginned counting**. "Four." **The seller grabbed his things. **"Three."** The seller then runeed out of the market place.

"And you better not come back!" Sonic shouted to him.

"Wow. You really scared him." Pinkie said.

"He better not come back if he knows what's good for him." He said.

"After that, I highly doubt he will try that." Rarity.

"Well, I will see how Fluttershy is, later girls." Sonic said as he leaved to Fluttershy's hut.

* * *

(WITH FLUTTERSHY)

"Ta-da! Here you go, Angel. Sorry there's no cherry on top, but the rest of it is exactly what you wanted." Fluttershy said as Angel grabbed the book and comparated the image with it, he frouned.

"Angel?" She asked as he throwned it to the window, then did the same with her, making her bump on her mailbox.

[Sighs] "Look at me. I really am a doormat." She said.

"Fluttershy? What you doing on the ground?" Sonic asked as he landed on her front.

"Nothing." She said.

"What is this?" He asked as he grabbed a flyer that was on her head. "The incredible Iron Will turns doormats into dynamos. Assertiveness seminar today hedge maze center." He read it aloud.

"I think I should go." Fluttershy said, getting up.

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I'm tired of being a doormat." She said, getting ready to fly.

"I'll go with you, I'm curious how this will be." He said as he flied with her.

* * *

(LATER, AT THE SEMINAR ON THE MAZE)

There was a stage and a crowd waiting in front of it. Sonic and Fluttershy tried to stay on the front but these ponies just kicked Fluttershy to the back, Sonic growled to them but went to her.

Suddently a music played as a smoke appeared on the stage, revealing a minotaur, who begineed showing himself as fireworks launched from the stae, grabbing the attention of everypony.

"Welcome, friends. My name is Iron Will, and today is the first day of your new life. I want to hear you stomp if you're tired of being a pushover." Iron Will said as the crowd stomped their hoofs. Fluttershy jumped, trying to see above the crowd, Sonic just rowled his eyes and hovered above her.

"Stomp if you're tired of being a doormat!" Iron Will said, the crowd stomped again.

"Stomp if you want to pay nothing for this seminar." Iron Will said. The crowd stopped stomping.

"What? Nothing?" They asked as some of them laughed, not believing.

Iron Will just glaared at them, making they stop. "That's no joke, friends. Iron Will is so confident that you will be 100% satisfied with Iron Will's assertiveness techniques, that if you are not 100% satisfied, you pay nothing! But I pity the fool who doubts Iron Will's methods. You don't doubt me, do you?" He asked to one of the ponies on the crowd, who was scarried to death by him, "No. Unh-unh. No, sir." The pony said.

"And that, my friends, is your first lesson. Don't be shy. Look 'em in the eye." He said as the crowd did it.

"Now, to demonstrate that Iron Will's techniques will work for anypony, I'm gonna need a volunteer." Iron Will said as his goats looked through the crowd for one. All the crowd lifted a hoof minus Sonic who was bored and Fluttershy who hided behind the crowd. One of the goats saw them and bleated to the goat who was beside Iron Will, who bleated to him. "You two in the back row!" He called them as the crowd cleared the way.

"Who, me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, you! Iron Will wants you and him on the stage." He said.

"Uh, well-", "Now!" He ordened. "Okay." She said as she went to the stage, Sonic right behing her. When they climbed the stage two goats blocked they way, Fluttershy tried contorning hm but the goat blocked her again.

"Get off!" Sonic kicked the goat out of the stage, already annoyed for some reason.

"Very good." He said to Sonic then he looked to Fluttershy, who still didn't pass the goat. "He's blocking your path. What are you gonna do about it?" Iron Will asked.

"Um, politely walk around him?" Fluttershy asked.

"No." He said.

"Gingerly tiptoe around him?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Go back home and try again tomorrow?" She asked.

Sonic hoofaced as Iron Will went behind her. "No! When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!" He said as he poked her, making she bring down the goat. "Oh. Sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry! Be assertive! Never apologise when you can criticaze." He said as he cleared his throat. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!" He shouted to the goat. "Now you try." He said to her.

"Uh, next time, get out of the way before I bump into you, 'cause I totally won't be sorry when I do!" Fluttershy said to the goat.

Iron Will smiled, satisfied with it. "You see, my friends? If my techniques can work for this shy little pony, then they can work for anypony!" He said as he hold her hoof high, lifting her to the crowd. Fluttershy saw they cheering and feel satisfied with herself.

* * *

(LATER, ON HER HUT)

"She was in front of her mirror that has two flyers of Iron Will on it. "Okay, I feel good. I feel ready to attack the day, as Iron will says." She said as she and Sonic went to the door.

"Well, I can see you got everything on control, right?" He asked.

"Yes, This new Fluttershy won't be a pushover anymore." She said.

"Good. Well, see you later." Sonic then leaved.

"Later." She said as she saw Mr. Greenhooves with a hose watering her flowers. "Excuse me, Mr. Greenhooves. But I think you might be over-watering my petunias... again." She said.

[laughs]"Let the professional handle it." He said, as he continued watering her flowers.

She was about to leave him when she remember the seminar. Treat me like a pushover and you'll get the once-over." She said to herself as she stepped on the hose, making it build pressure.

"Hmm?" He pointed the hose to him so he could look inside to see if it was clogged. Fluttershy then released it, making the hose soak him.

[coughing] "Well, perhaps that is enough water." He said, looking to her.

"Thank you." She said as she leaved. [laughs] "I can't believe it worked!" She said, happy that worked.

* * *

(AT PONYVILLE)

"Showpony business is tough." A pony carring a wagon full of garbage said to her friend who has a wagon too, both where stopped on a bridge, blocking Fluttershy path. "Go ahead. Try one of your jokes out on me. I laugh at everything." Her friend said.

[clears throat] "Excuse me. Would you mind moving your cats so I can pass?" Fluttershy asked them.

"Yeah, yeah. In a minute. I just want to finish up this story." The pony said, then resume talking with her friend.

"Ahem! Can you move? You're blocking my path." Fluttershy asked as she was losing her temper.

"Yeah, yeah. In a minute." She continued.

Fluttershy growled, "When somepony tries to block, show then that you rock." Fluttershy said as she kicked hard the carts, making all the garbage fall on the ponies.

"Ugh! Easy does it, lady. We're moving, okay?" The ponies said as they leaved.

"Good." Fluttershy said as she pass them.

* * *

(AT THE BAKERY)

Fluttershy enter the bakery to saw a huge line. "Who's next? Oh, hey Sonic, what can I get for you today?" Pinkie asked as she attended Sonic. A Pony poked Fluttershy making her look behind her, the pony then dashed to her front as she was distracted. When Fluttershy looked bak she saw the pony that cut on her front.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Didn't you see me?" Fluttershy asked her.

"Uh, I guess. Maybe." The pony said, not taking her seriously.

"Maybe? MAYBEs are for babies!" Fluttershy said as she rolled the pony to her. "Now go to the back of the line where you belong!" Fluttershy said growling, scarring the pony, who dashed to the back of the line. Fluttershy glanced to the line, where the ponies saw the whole thing then dashed to the back of the line, scarred of her.

"Hey! Look at you!" Pinkie said.

"Your attitude is so feisty. It's fabulous!" Rarity said.

"You teached them to not mess with you." Sonic said, chuckling.

"Looks like that monster's workshop really paid off." Pinkie said.

"Iron Will's not a monster. He's a minotaur and a true inspiration. His techniques really work." Fluttershy said.

"Well, they've certainly made a difference in the way you carry yourself. You truly are a whole new Fluttershy." Rarity said.

"Yes, I am. And the new Fluttershy feels pretty stoked about new Fluttershy." She said.

"Well, old Pinkie Pie feels really proud of new Fluttershy. Prond as pink punch." Pinkie said as she put a pot filled with punch." Want some?" [snorts, laughs]

"You laugh at me, I wrath at you!" Fluttershy said as she poudered the punch on Pinkie and Sonic.

"Hey!" He said all soaked. Rarity just looked to her in shock as she leaved.

"Bye, girls." Fluttershy said as she exited the bakery. The ponies who where on the line just runned from her.

"What a day. Taxi!" Fluttershy called a carriage which was painted as a taxi. It stopped to her but before she could enter it, a stallion jumped on it first. "Oh, no, you don't. Cut in line, I'll take what's mine!" She said as she attacked him, then kicked him of the carriage. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Sonic saw it.

"Nopony pushes new Fluttershy around! NOPONY!" Fluttershy shouted as he carriage dashed ahead.

"Old Pinkie Pie's not so sure new Fluttershy is such a good idea after all." Pinkie said.

"Old Rarity agress." Rarity said.

"Stop talking in third person, it's weird. Now I have to take a bath because of Fluttershy, see you girls later." Sonic went to the library.

* * *

(WITH FLUTTERSHY)

She was in front of the mirror, "You got this, new Fluttershy. This day is yours, and nopony is gonna take it away from you. I am right?!" She asked the animals that where on the room. She then went outside, "Right!" She said as she leaved, she glanced to her mailbox. "What?! He's delivered the wrong mail again!" She said as she saw the postman on a nearby house.

He tried to put the mail on a birds house as he can't see right. Fluttershy went to his front, frowning. "Oh!" He noticed her.

"The new Fluttershy does not want the wrong mail delivered to her cottage." She said, ruddely.

"Oh, did I mix them up again? Sorry about that." He said as he grabbed her mail to her.

"You apologise, I penalize!" She said, scarring him as he runned from her, but did end up trapped on the mailbox. Fluttershy pick up a seal and slapped it on his butt, then grabbed her mail and went to her home. On her way a pony tourist stopped her, "Excuse me. Do you know how to get to the Ponyville Tower?" He asked.

"Sure. You just-" She interrupted herself as she let her mail fall on a puddle. She growled.

"Oh, that's a shame." He said as Rarity and Pinkie arrived just in time to see.

"You make me lose, I blow my fuse!" She shouted as she grabbed his camera and used it to thrown him far, he fell on a hay stack as his camera hit the bell of the tower he was looking for.

"Fluttershy, what you doing? That's no way to behave." Rarity said.

"Didn't you see what he did to new Fluttershy? And he thought new Fluttershy was a pushover." Fluttershy said.

"No, sweetie. He didn't. We saw the whole thing. We think that you've taken your assertiveness training a little too far." Rarity said.

"What?! You just want new Fluttershy to be a doormat like old Fluttershy. But old Fluttershy is gone!" She said.

"New Fluttershy? Old Fluttershy?" Pinkie said.

"What happened to nice Fluttershy? We want that Fluttershy back." Rarity said.

"N. You want wip Fluttershy. You want pushover Fluttershy. You want 'Do anything to her and she won't complain' Fluttershy!" She said as she hovered around them.

"Ahh! Too many Fluttershys to keep track of! Make it stop!" Pinkie said as she hold her head.

"Things getting too complicated for you simple, little brain, Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked rudelly.

"Now stop right there!Let's not let things decend into petty insults." Rarity said.

"Why not? I thought petty was what you're all about, Rarity, with your petty concern's about fashion." Fluttershy said as Rarity begin sobing.

"Hey! Leave her alone! Fashion is her passion!" Pinkie said.

"Oh, and what are you passionate about? Birthday cake? Party hats? I can't believe that the two most frivolous ponies in Ponyville are trying to tell new Fluttershy how to live her life when they are throwning their own lives away on pointless pursuits that nopony else gives a flying feather about!" Fluttershy said to them.

"Looks like nasty Fluttershy is here to stay." Pinkie said, crying.

"I cannot believe what that monster, Iron Will, has done to you." Both runned from there, crying.

"Iron Will is ot a monster! He's a minotaur!" Fluttershy shouted to them.

"Hey." Sonic came to her frowning

"What? You came her to me how to live my life too?" She asked, turning to him.

"No. I just came here to check on my friends. But a jerk made they run away, crying. So I'm gonna after them." Sonic said as he went after Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Huh?" Fluttershy then looked to her reflexe on the puddle. "What I have done?" She then went to her house.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

"How did this place became this bad in a day?" Sonic asked as he, Rarity and Pinkie Pie looked around Fluttershy's hut. It looked as if was abandoned in a long time as it has boards in every window and door, even the bird houses have boards on it's doors.

They went to the door. "Fluttershy? You there?" Sonic asked as he knocked on the door.

"It's us. Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Sonic." Pinkkie said.

"Go away before nasty Fluttershy strikes again." She said.

'Talking in third person again?' He wondered.

"Oh, sweetie. We all said things that we regret." Rarity said.

"We did?" Pinkie asked.

"Shh!" Rarity shushed her.

"Pinkie's right. I'm the only one to blame, but don't worry. I'm never coming out of my house again. Everypony will be a lot safer with me and my mean mouth locked away." Fluttershy said.

"Sweetie, Pinkie Pie doesn't blame you, nor do I or Sonic. You just received some bad advice from that Iron Will." Rarity said.

"Yeah. He's the one that made you act super-duper nasty." Pinkie said as Rarity poked her to stop. "What I mean is there are other ways to assert yourself besides yelling at everypony." Pinkie said.

"Yes. You can stand up for yourself without being unpleasant about it." Rarity said.

"I'm not sure I can. I'm too far gone. Whenever I try to assert myself, I become a monster." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, sweetie. You're not a monster." Rarity said.

"Talking about monsters. He is here." Sonic said, pointing to Iron Will who was coming to them.

"Iron Will's my name. Training ponies is my game." He said, looking to a random spot.

"Uh, ok." Sonic said. 'So that's why she's talking in third person.' He thought.

"What a darling little catchphrase." Rarity said.

Your friend Fluttershy loved Iron Will's catchphrases. Word on the street is that she doesn't take no guff from nopony, so Iron Will is here to collect Iron Will's fee." He said as he went to her door.

"Fluttershy is in no shape to deal with that creep." Pinkie said as Rarity went to stop him.

[chuckles] "I'm sure a big, brave, powerful, and rich monster – I mean, minotaur – like you doesn't need that money right away. You can afford to come back later." Rarity said.

"Are you kidding? Flutthershy is overdue as it is. Iron Will collects now." He said, grabbing her and throwning her on a bush.

Pinkie looked to her. "Do something!" Rarity said.

Pinkie went to Iron Will, who was ripping off the boards from the door. "We're not even sure Fluttershy is home right now. She might be off frolickling with some woodland creatures. Why don't you give us some time to track her down for you?" Pinkie asked.

"Iron Will does have some grocery shopping to do." He said as he pulled a list from is pocket. "Iron Will will come back this afteroon." He said, leaving.

"But that's only half a day. We need one full day at least." Pinkie said.

"Iron Will will delay for half a day and no longer." He said.

"A full day!" Pinkie said.

"Half day!" He said.

"Full day!" She said.

"Half day!" He said

"Half day!" She said.

"Full day!" He said.

"We need half a day and no more!" Pinkie said.

"Well, you'll will get a full day and no less!" He said.

"Okie dokie. See you tomorrow." Pinkie said.

"Wait, what?" He asked. Then they heard a sneeze from inside the hut. "Huh. Sounds like the search won't be necessary. Iron Will collects now." He said, going to the door.

"But w-we had an agreement. You got to come back tomorrow." Pinkie said, blocking his path.

"When somepony tries to block, show them you rock!" He said, throwing Pinkie to a mud puddle.

He then ripped off the boards from the door. "Your payment is overdue, Fluttershy." He then stended his hoof back, as if he was about to punch the door down, but just knocked it politely.

"Fluttershy opened the door as Rarity and Pinkie went to watch the scene. Sonic just prepared himself in case the minotaur try anything.

"You were nothing but a doormat, and Iron Will turned you into a lean, mean, assertive machine. Now pay Iron Will what you own Iron Will." He said.

"Um, no." Fluttershy said.

Pinkie fell to the ground shocked, Rarity was gaping, while Sonic just smirked.

"What did you say?" Iron Will asked.

"No." Fluttershy answered.

"Ooh" I'd hate to be you right now, because Iron Will is gonna rain down a world of hurt unless Iron Will gets money – PRONTO!" He shouted to her, snorting.

"As I recall, during your workshop, you promised '100% satisfaction guaranteed or you pay nothing.' Well, I'm not satisfied." Fluttershy said.

"What do you mean you're not satisfied? Everypony has always been satisfied!" He said.

"Well, I huess I'm the first, then. But since I'm not satisfied, I refuse to pay. It's simple as that." Fluttershy said, firmily.

Sonic, Rarity and Pinkie were gaping. Iron Will then beginned whispering with his goats, then he lokked to her again. "Oh. Are you sure you're not just a little bit satisfied? Because maybe we could cut a deal. I-I Mean, we're both reasonable creautres, aren't we?" He asked, nicelly.

"I'm sorry, but 'no' means 'no'." Fluttershy said.

"'No' means 'no' huh? Nopony has ever said that to me before. Huh. I got to remember that one. That's a good catchphrase for my next workshop." He said as he leaved with his goats.

Rarity and Pinkie dashed to Fluttershy. "You were amazing Fluttershy! You totally stood up to that monster." Pinkie said.

"In fact, you didn't change at all. You were the same old Fluttershy that we've always loved." Rarity said.

"But one we've missed!" Pinkie said.

"Don't worry. Old Fluttershy is back for good. I'm sorry I took the whole assertiveness thing too far. Friends?" She asked.

"Friends!" Both said as they hugged her.

"Sonic?" They called him.

"Hm?" He looked to them.

"You space out again, it's everything okay?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. It is." He said as he looked to the side, then he frowned. "Well, later." He leaved.

* * *

(IN THE LIBRARY, NIGHTIME, WITH SONIC)

"Ugh." Sonic groaned as he lay down on his bed. "Can you stop?" Sonic asked as he holded his head.

"_**I didn't do nothing. You probably sick." **_ Dark said as he appeared on the other side of the room, sitting on a chair.

"What? You kidding? I can't be sick." Sonic said.

"Sonic?" Tails called him from outside the room.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You sick?" He asked.

"What no... I think." He said as he hold his head.

"Can I enter?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Sonic said.

"I can examine you if you want." Tails said as he entered Sonic's room.

"Fine." Sonic said as he followed Tails.

* * *

(AFTER THE EXAM)

"Sonic, you have a light fever." Tails said.

"Great. Just what I needed. I'll sleep now, night Tails." Sonic went to his room.

"Night, Sonic." Tails went to the kitchen, where Spike was eating a sandwich.

"Hi, Tails." Spike said.

"Hi." Tails said, looking for something to eat.

"Why you examinated Sonic?" He asked.

"I heard he saying something about being sick in his room, then I asked if he wanted a exam. He accepted and I discover he has a little fever." Tails said.

"Twilight know something about fever, you can ask her to treat him if he got worse." Spike suggested.

"Yeah. I will talk to her tomorrow if Sonic get worse. Now where is my sandwich I made early and stored here?" Tails asked as he glared him.

"Uh..." Spike runned of the kitchen with the sandwich in his mouth.

"Came back here!" Tails chased him around the library.


	22. Chapter 22 - Don't Mess With the Time

(SPIKE'S DREAM)

[Yawns]"I made it for you, Rarity." Spike said as he lead Rarity through the road. "Why, yes. It is an ice-scream house. Chocolate-fudge shingles... Rocky-road garage." Suddently, Spike was interrupted by a sound of footsteps echoing, waking up him.

* * *

"Huh?" He went downstairs. "Twilight!" He said as he saw it was her making the noise.

"Oh. Hi, Spike." She said.

"It's the middle of the night. Why are you pacing like this?" He asked.

"Frankly, I don't know how you can sleep at a time like this." Twilight said as she continue to pace around the room.

"3:00 AM?" He asked.

"It's awful. It's horrible. It's tragic!" She said as she teleported to his front, then continue to pace.

"Eh, I don't understand. What's wrong?" He asked, tired.

"Here." She levitate a calendar to him. "Now do you see what's wrong?" She asked.

He glanced to it, "We forgot to celebrate arbor day?" He guessed.

"No, the problem is, I just finished planning my schedule for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for next month." She said as she grab her schedule and showed to him. "Don't you see? There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule. I could move my meeting with the Ponyville hay board to the following Tuesday, but then I have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie. And you now what a nightmare she is with scheduling. This is an absolute disaster. My whole year could be thrown off!" Twilight said loudly, dramatically.

"And I woke up from an Ice-cream dream for this." Spike murmured as he went to his bed.

Sonic then slammed open his door, Surprising Spike, with a expression showing that he was pissed. "Twilight!" Sonic called her as he went to her.

"Oh, sorry Sonic. I didn't want to wake you up." Twilight said, noticing his bad mood.

"You better have a good reason to make I wake up from my dream." Sonic said, growling.

"Well, you see, I didn't put time for me to plan my schedule. And I would have to reschedule it but then I-" Sonic interruoted her as he lifted his hoof.

"Let me see if I get it." He said in a surprising calm tone. "You waked me up, because you just didn't plan some time for you to make aa new schedule?" He asked.

"...Uh, yes?" Twilight answered, his left eye twitched.

* * *

(IN TWILIGHT'S ROOM, WITH SPIKE)

He was in his bed looking to the ceiling.

[sighs] "Now, probably I will have aother dream, not of ice-cream." He said, upset about that, then he saw a blur from the window. "Wha?" He went to the window, opened it and looked to the ground, where he saw Twilight's schedule on the ground. "At least it's not me." He said as he heard Sonic's voice from the library room, and he didn't sound happy. "Guess it's not a good thing to wake him up at this time." He said, using his pillow to block his ears from the yelling.

* * *

(SUNRISE, WITH TWILIGHT)

Twilight was writing on a paper, cleary that she didn't sleep at all, "Oh, my gosh! I think I did it! If I can find a way to read the 'Art of invisibility spells' and thornhoof's 'brief history of canterlot' at the same time... That could leave me a half hour scheduling window." She said as she notice some sparks behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked as a light appeared, and a rush of wind came from it, bringing down some books fromthe bookcases and some papers the she notice the light dissapearing and revealing a purple pony that was actually her with a eyepatch, a torn black outfit and her hair a mess. "AHH!" Twilight screamed.

"Twilight, you've got to listento me!" She said.

"Who are you? I mean, you're me, but I'm me, too. How can there be two MEs? It's not scientifically possible. You are not scientifically possible." Twilight said.

"Twilight, please. I have a very important message for you from the future." Twilight 2 said.

"You're from the future?!" Twilight asked.

"That's right. Now listen." Twilight 2 said.

"What happened to you? The future must be awful." Twilight said, interrupting her.

"Please. I don't have much time." Twilight 2 said.

"Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, I'm from next Tuesday morning, but that's not important right now." Twilight 2 said.

"I can't believe time travel is really possible. How did you — I mean, I - figure it out?" Twilight asked.

"The time spell are in the Canterlot archives, but that's not –.", "Really?! Where? I've never seen them." Twilight asked, interrupting her again.

"They're in the Star Swirl the bearbed wing. Now, you have to listen to me." Twilight tried again but Twilight interrupted her again. "Is time travel fun or does it hurt? I have so many questions –" Twilight 2 shut her up with her hoof, some electricity was beginning to surround her.

"I have something extremely important to tell you about the future, and I only have a few seconds, so you've got to listen." A light begin surrounding her. "Whatever you do, don't –." The light engulfed her and she desappeared.

"Future Twilight? Oh, no! What was she trying to warn me about? Her clothes, her mane, that scar! Oh! What a mess she is! I mean, I am... Or will be. [gasps] She must want me to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future." Twilight said, she then went outside.

"Ugh, huh?" Sonic looked at the mess the room was, "What happened here?" He asked as Tails and Spike came in the room. "Wow, a hurricane came here?" Spike asked as they saw the burn mark on the floor.

"More like a bomb happened here." Tails said.

"I think I know who did this." Sonic said as he looked to the door open.

"What? Twilight? No way." Spike said.

"I'll look for her to know, you two clean this mess." Sonic said, leaving without letting them protest.

[groans]" He's been bossy late, do you have an idea why?" Tails asked as he levitated some books.

"No idea." Spike said as he went to grab a mop.

* * *

(OUTSIDE)

"Come on, Fluttershy. The party can't start till the party supplies get there!" Pinkie Pie said as she was briging the ballons with her, "Happy to help, but..." Fluttershy was having trouble carring all the weight of the supplies. "Can I carry... The ballons next time?" She asked when Twilight crashed on her, making she drop the supplies.

Twilight climbed on one of the pillar of the bridge and called the attention of the ponies around her.

"Listen, everypony, I've got something really important to say." Twilight said that, everypony looked to her as Sonic arrived on the scene and going on her direction.

"I've just been visited by myself from the future." The crown around her begin laughing.

"This isn't a joke! My future self tried to warn me about a horrible disaster that's gonna occur sometime before next teusday morning!" Twilight said.

"What kind of disaster?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. I got sucked back into the future before I could explain." Twilight said.

"Run for your liiives!" Oinkie shouted as she tried to run but went slowly as her ballons where levitanting her.

"What ever should we do Twillight? How do we stop a siaster if we don't know what it is?" Rarity asked.

"We'll just have to work together to make sure we're safe." Twilight said. "Rainbow Dash... You and the other pegasi spread out over Equestria and look for any kind of problem that could lead to a disaster. And I mean anything." She said.

"You got it!" Rainbow Dash said as she dashed out.

"Everypony else, time to disaster proof Equestria." She said.

"Wait!" Sonic said.

"Something wrong?" Twilight asked him.

"Yes. I'm with a horrible headache so I'm gonna be sleeping and the one that wakes me up will be in deep trouble!" He threatened them as he went back to the library.

"He sure is in a bad mood." Applejack said.

"Yeah. Better not wake him." Twilight said as they went to work.

First Applejack and Rarity fixed some cracks at the dam, then filled the water tank of town, then Pikie Pie with Big Mack's help tighten the screws of the bridge, the cutie mark cruzaders cleaned some pavements, Spike repainted some bookcases on their library, then Twilight begin checking if was all.

"Done and done ad done. Applejack, what about the everfree forest?" She asked.

"The perimeter's clear." She said.

"Great." Twilight said as she noted it on the list.

"And my team gave the 'all clear' from fillydelphia to las pegasus." Rainbow repported.

"Excellent. Well, we've done everything on the list, but still... Future Twilight looked like she'd been through a horrible ordeal. I just have this nagging feeling we should be lloking for something bigger than loose bolts or leaky pipes." Twilight said as she wondered what could be but got interrupted as a roar echoed around Ponyville. Then a big Cerberus came roaring loudly.

Pinkie Pie then got in front of everypoy, "Okay, everypony, follow my lead." Pinkie Pie said, then beginned screaming and running. The crowd did the same.

"What is that thing?" Spike asked.

"That's cerberus. He's supposed to be guarding the gates of tartarus. But if he's here, then all the ancient evil creatures that have been imprisoned there can escape and destroy Equestria." Twilight said.

"Destroy Equestria?!" Spike asked.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" She asked. "Hey, Cerberus!" It looked to her. "You look like you could use soe obedience training. Magic obedience training." Twilight said as she charged her horn. Cerberus charged at her but before she could use her magic, something slammed on cerberus, making he drop unconsious on the ground. She looked up and saw Sonic hovering above the Cerberus, ready to attack it again before Fluttershy went to his front.

"Wait! You don't need to hurt him." She said.

Sonic glared at her and growled, making her really scared but then he back of her. She sighed in relief then looked to cerberus who was waking up. "Don't worry, you don't have to be scared now, ok." She conforted it while Twilight talked to Sonic.

"What was that about it?" She asked.

"I said that who waked me up would be in deep trouble, I can't endure this headache anymore! It's getting on my nerves!" He said, punching a wall at his side, making a dent on it.

"Calm down. I have some painkillers at the library." Twilight said.

"Where?!" He asked.

"In my room if I remember." She said as he dashed back to the library.

"Fluttershy, let's bring cerberus back to the gates of Tartarus. Once he's back at home, there'll be no disaster." She said as she and Fluttershy went with cerberus to Tartarus.

* * *

(NEXT DAY, MORNING, WITH SPIKE)

[yawns] "I wish Twilight would go on epic adventures more often." Spike said, popping his back, "Best night's sleep I've had in weeks." He said, noticing Twilight entering the library.

"Hey, Twilight. How'd it go with cerberus?" He asked, going to her.

She was covered in mud and a slight scar on her cheek. "Great! Me and Fluttershy got him back before any of the evil creatures could escape." She said as Spike hold his stomach as burped a letter on her face.

"Oh, no!" Twilight said as she noticed her scar on a mirror.

"What's the big deal? It's just a 'lost dog' flier. I guess the princess hasn't heard we found cerberus yet." Spike said, closing the flier.

"It's not that. It's this." She pointed to her scar.

"A paper cut? Come on, Twilight. You really need to toughen up. Just clean it out, and you'll be fine." Spike said, not really caring about that.

"The cut's in the exact same spot as the scar on future Twilight's cheek. We haven't changed the future at all. The disaster is still coming!" She said worried. Twilight begin pacing," If the disaster wasn't caused by cerberus getting loose, then what could it possibly be?" She wondered while pacing.

"I don't know, but maybe you ought to give the pacing a rest. You'll be making a groove into the floor." Spike said.

"I don't have time for another one of your lectures, Spike. This is serious!" She said.

"My lectures?" Spike got confused.

"I did everything I could think of to change the future, but it didn't work. So maybe it's not what I do. Maybe it's what I don't do." She warped to one of the corners of the room.

"If I stand right here and don't move a muscle until next Tuesday, I can't possibly do whatever it is that future Twilight wanted to warn me not to do." She said, as she stop moving.

"Really? So, no matter what happens, you're not gonna move a muscle, huh?" He asked aloud, "Then maybe you won't mind if I..." He dashed to the kitchen, then went back with a big pot of ice cream. "... Eat an entire tub of ice cream!" He said, using a big spoon to eat it in front of her. You could she visibly, she was strugling to not move. "So good!" He said with his mouth filled of ice cream.

"[Muffled]Spike, stop. Think of the stomachache." She warned him, trying not to move her mouth.

"Stomachache, huh? That's future Spike's problem." He said, leaning on her.

Suddently, Rainbow Dash came in. "Hey, Twilight, another pegasus just got back from baltimare with an 'all clear', and-" She interrupted herself when she saw Twilight motionless while Spike devored a whole pot of ice cream. She laughs, "What's going on? Aren't you gonna stop him?" Rainbow asked her.

"She sure isn't. In fact, she's not gona move till next Tuesday. She thinks it'll prevent the disaster from happening." Spike said as Rainbow chuckled think it was dumb.

"Oh, this is too rich. [gasps] Hey, Twilight, there's a mouse right behind you!" Rainbow said, fooling Twilight who glanced behind her by the corner of her eye. Rainbow and Spike both laughing, "Wait. Wait, wait. Let me try." Spike said as he grabbed a quill and trickle her with it, Twilight tried to hold but after 3 seconds she used her magic and thrown Spike to the side, making him crash on the bookcase and making him burp a green fireball that hit her. Rainbow and Spike looked to her with wide eyes. "Oh, no!" Rainbow said.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. It was a total accident." Spike said, nervously.

"Show me." Twilight demanded.

"Uh... I'm not so sure that's a-", "Show me!" Twilight ordened.

Spike grabbed a mirror and show her reflexe to her. Her hair was burned and fliped up like her future self. "Oh, no. This is the same manecut as future me." Twilight said.

"You know, it really dosen't look too bad." Rinbow said, trying to confort her.

"I don't care hot it looks. It's just another sign that the future hasn't changed. Not doing anything didn't work, either." Twilight said, then they heard a door been opeed and a thud from one of the rooms, "What was that?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't know, it looks like it came from Sonic's room." Spike said as Sonic came in the room, but he looked different, he was walking funny while with a dumb face.

"Uh... what's wrong with him?" Rainbow asked.

"Sonic, you sure you take the painkillers?" Twilight asked as she went to his front.

"Whaaa?" He asked not understanding her.

"Why he needed painkillers?" Rainbow asked, trying not to laugh.

"He was having a tough headache so I said to him to grab the painkillers I had on my room, but I think he eat one of my not tested pills. Actually he seens to have eat the whole pot." Twilight said, frowning.

"But that's don't have bad consequences?" Rainbow asked, worried now.

"I was making tests, but I forgot to rotule it. And he seens to have eat the whole pot." Twilight said.

"So... how long it'll to Sonic to come normal again?" Spike asked, laughing as Sonic was drooling while looking to the wall.

"Don't have idea." She sighed.

"Ooohhhh, a ghost!" Sonic said, pointing to the bookcase, where Dark was in his vision.

"_**Shut up! Stop saying where I'm! **_Dark said as he went above the bookcase with Sonic looking at him dumbly.

"He's now hallucinating?!" Rainbow said, going to his side and moving her hoof in front of his eyes.

"Didn't know the pills could cause hallucinations. Well, next time I should grab the pills myself." Twilight said. [sighs] "Oh, I wish there was a way to know what's going to happen so I can stop it." Twilight said.

"You want to see the future? I might know somepony who can help." Spike said.

* * *

(IN FRONT OF A ORACLE'S TENT)

"What's this?" Twilight asked.

"It's madame pinkie's place." Spike said.

"Madame Pinkie?" She asked, following Spike inside.

[Spooky voice]"Come... Enter the chamber of madame Pinkie Pie. For the answers you seek, let us consult the mystical orb of fate's destiny." Pinkie said. [Normal voice] "Do you like my mystical orb of fate's destiny? I just got it. Cool, huh?" She said.

"Yeah. Uh... Best one I've seen." Twilight said.

[Spooky voice] "Look deep into the crystal ball, for soon, it will reveal all! Ah, Yes. I see something. It is a vision of the future. I see... You, Twilight. You will get a really cool birthday present next year." Pinkie said.

"Yes, and...?!" Twilight asked.

[normal voice] "That's it." Pinkie said.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. Cool birthday present." Pinkie said, leaning against the chair with her front hoofs behind her head.

"Pinkie, I need your Pinkie Sense to tell me what the impedig disaster is that future me was trying to warn me about!" Twilight said.

"Oh, my fortune-telling has nothing to do with my Pinkie Sense, silly. It's only good for vague and immediate events." Pinkie said as her tails begin shaking and a flower pot fell on Twilight's head. "Like that. See?" Pinkie said. "Where did that even came from?" She asked, looking up.

* * *

(SOME DAYS LATER, MORNING)

"Gosh, I haven't seen Twilight since the flowerpot incident. Hope she still isn't mad." Pinkie Pie said as she entered the library.

"Uhhh..." Pinkie saw that the room was filled with papers around while some grafics and telescopes was on walls and windows, respectively, with Twilight dashing from a telescope to a grafic then to a table with a book.

"Off by .02 from yesterday... Carry the 15... Negative azimuth and the 14th moon." She said, wrinting on the book.

"Hi, Pinkie." Spike said as he was eatig more ice cream.

"Twilight's really serious about finding out about that cool birthday present, isn't she?" Pinkie asked.

"Who cares? As long as I can keep eating ice cream. Sorry, future Spike." He said the last part to himself.

"Well, Spike. I care, she's my girlfriend and she's the only one who knows how to make Sonic back to normal, who is already getting on my nerves." Tails said as he went on the room with Sonic at his side.

"Ohh, Pink pony." Sonic said as he saw Pinkie Pie.

"What happened to him?" Pinkie asked, curious.

"He take some of Twilight's untested pills instead of the painkillers, now he is in this state of sanity. Sometimes when Rainbow came, he just keep staring at her colorful mane, and the top of the bookcase he keep saying there's a ghost." Tails said, then glance to Twilight who was with a bandage on her head.

"Are you okay?" Pinkie asked Twilight.

"Ah, Pinkie. I'm glad you're here. Can you help me recalibrate the apertures on the 9 ¼ catadioptric telescopes?" Twilight asked.

"Sure!" Pinkie said.

"So, I was thinking – after I came to see madame Pinkie and the flowerpot landed on my head – see the bandage? Just like the bandage from the future me." Twilight said.

"Cool!" Pinkie said.

"I had a epiphany after that flowerpot. Doing things didn't work. Not doing things didn't work. And I couldn't predict the future, either. So I only had one other choice. Monitor everything!" Twilight said.

"Makes sense to me." Pinkie said.

"That way, no matter what happens in the future, I'll be ready. I thought I saw something last night in the horsehead nebula. But after staring at it for three straight hours, I realized I was wrong." Twilight said.

"Three hours? Well, when did you sleep?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, I didn't sleep. I haven't slept since future me was here There are only three days left until next Tuesday. I can sleep all I want after that!" Twilight said.

"Sonic! Leave my tails alone!" Tails said, holding his tails from Sonic, who just made some puppy eyes, "Fluffy." He said as Tails just looked to him, his right eye twitching, then sighed after three seconds, "Just don't bite it." He said, letting Sonic grab it. "Fluffy!" Sonic said as Spike and Pinkie laughed at that.

"You've been awake too long Twilight." Tails said.

"Yeah, Tuesday's not three days from now. Tuesday's tomorrow." Pinkie Pie said.

"[gasps] Pinkie, did you finish recalibrating the apertures on the 9 ¼ - inch catadioptric telescopes?" Twilight asked.

"I have no idea." Pinkie Pie said.

Twilight then lifted the telescope but she aimed it to the sun aciddentally, "AHH! MY EYE!" Twilight screamed as she hold her right eye with her hoof.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I have eye patches stashed all over Ponyville – incase of eye-patch emergency." Pinkie said, picking the eye patch from the fireplace and putting on Twilight's eye. Then she bring a mirror to her. "There! Now you look like a pirate – a sleepy pirate with a really weird manecut." Pinkie said.

"The eye patch... [gasps] Another sign!" Twilight said as she went to grab a list. "Nearly all the signs have come true! I haven't done a thing to prevent the catastrophe! If Tuesday's tomorrow and the disaster happens by Tuesday morning. Then there's only one solution – I'll just have to... Stop time!" Twilight said. Tails just facehoofed while Sonic was drooling on his tails, which he instantly grabbed from Sonic and glared at him.

* * *

(AT CANTERLOT STATION, NIGHT)

The train leaved Twilight, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Tails with black suits. "Okay, the Canterlot archives are right over there. Let's move!" Twilight said as she sneaked to the building while the others followed her normally. But they didn't notice that Sonic was following them from a distance. "Fluffy."

"Uh, I don't think we need to sneak around, Twilight. It's not illegal to walk around Canterlot." Spike said.

"Guard!" Twilight warned them, climbing along a statue and pretend to be one. "Come on, you guys!" Twilight said.

Pinkie and Spike made a pose like a statue while Tails rolled his eyes and hide behind the statues. The guard just pass them, ignoring completely them.

"Oh. That was close." Twilight said.

"I don't know why we have to wear these things, either.

"Everything is better than having Sonic drooling on my Tails." He said.

"Aren't we wearing them for fun?" Pinkie asked.

"No, there's nothing fun about this." Twilight said.

"Oh. Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Focus, guys! The only way to prevent this disaster is to stop time. Time spells are kept in the Star Swirl of bearded wing, the most secure section of the archives. That's why we're sneaking around." Twilight said.

"Awesome! That sounds fun!" Pinkie said.

"No! It's not fun!" Twilight said.

"Awww." Pinkie whined. "I still don't understand ow sneaking into the archives is gonna help her find out about her birthday present." Pinkie said to Spike, who just nodded to her, while Tails rolled his eyes, glanced around then followed them inside.

"Grr." Sonic growled as he saw they closing the door, so he would have to enter for other way. He looked to the towers, then he saw Celestia's tower, "Ohh, Pretty." He flied to the tower.

* * *

(WITH THE OTHERS)

Twilight hid behind a corner while a guard patroling, using his horn as a lantern, he then went to another room. They passed two guards who was just watching the surrondings from the balcone they were. Then they use some curtains as cover while a guard pass them.

[talking low] "Okay, if my calculations are correct, the Stra Swirl the Bearded wing should be right... Here." She stopped in front of a double door.

[talking normally] "Uh... Twilight?" Spike called her.

"What is it, Spike?" Twilight asked him.

"Isn't this where we came in?" Spike asked as Twilight notice it.

"Cool! Can we climb in the window again?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't understand. It's supposed to be right here. How are we supposed to find it now?" Twilight wondered.

"Maybe we could ask somepony in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing." Pinkie said, pointing to a room locked by a cell door.

"Huh. How'd I miss that? Look at all those priceless magic scrolls. There are more than I ever imagined." Twilight said.

"Twilight! The guard!" Tails warned her as they saw a shadow from one coming from a corner.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Twilight panicked as the guard approuched her. He just looked to her with a serious face then... "Hey, Twilight! I haven't seen you in a while. Let me open that for you." The gurad greeted her friendely then opened the cell door for her using magic from his horn.

[chuckles nervously] "Thanks." They entered the room.

"Oh, no!" Twilight said as she saw her reflexe on a mirror. "Look! I look just like future Twilight. The last sign has come true!" She said.

"Ans... That's bad, right?" Pinkie asked.

"Come on! It's almost Tuesday morning. The disaster could happen at any moment." Twilight said.

"But how do we find the time-stopping spell? There must be a million scrolls here!" Spike asked.

"I... Don't... Know." Twilight said as they begin looking on the bookcase frankly fro the scroll.

The sun begin rising, Spike notice it, "Twilight it's over!", "No!", "It's officially Tuesday morning." Spike said.

"Tuesday morning..." She went to the window.

"The disaster... Incomi-i-i-i-i-ng!" Twilight shouted as she take cover.

"I don't know, Twilight. I don't see any disasters." He said, poking on her. "It looks like a pretty nice day." Spike said.

"Good morning, Twilight. Love the new hairstyle. Well, happy Tuesday." Celestia said as she approuched her with Sonic sleeping on her back.

"Why isn't anypony surprised to see me sneaking around in here? Is it possible there never was a disaster? That I've just been making myself frantic over nothing?" Twilight asked.

"I don't get it. If future Twilight wasn't warning you about a disaster, then what was she trying to tell you?" Spike wondered aloud.

Twilight looked to herself, [chuckles] "I don't know. But I do know one thing – I look ridiculous." She and Spike laughed.

"Well, I just don't get one thing." Tails said as he turned to Celestia. "Why Sonic's on your back and how did he came here?" He asked.

"Well, to how he came here I don't know. He just came from the balcony asking if I see his fluffy. You could say I was confused to what he was talking about, then I notice he somehow was acting like a baby so I carry him on my back when he fell asleep. Mind if someone tell what happened to him?" Celestia asked.

"He misguided Twilight's untested pills to painkillers, now he just acting like a big baby for the whole week already. And the fluffy he mentioned is my tails, he turned obsessed for them." Tails said.

[giggles] "I see. Well, I think I have something to fix that, but it will take time so he will have to stay here whle I take care of him." Celestia said, smiling.

"Twilight! Twilight! I found something!" Pinkie said as she showed a scroll. Twilight levitated it so she could read it. "It dosen't stop time, but it lets you go back in time. It sayd you can go back once, and it only lasts for a few moments. Does that help?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie you're a genius! Now I can go back and tell past Twilight that she doesn't need to go berserk with worry about a disaster that's never gonna come." Twilight said as she desappeared in a flash of light.

Tails facehoofed, then looked back to Celestia "How much time do you think will take to him to come back to normal?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. It could be a day to a week." Celestia said, glancing at Sonic who begin purring.

Spike and Tails laughed while Celestia giggled. Then Twilight appeared back, "... Waste your time worring about... Ugh. I can't believe I just did that!" Twilight said as she facehoofed.

"Did you tel her about the cool birthday present?" Pinkie asked.

"Remember last week, when future me came to warn me about something? That was me trying to warn myself not to worry so much. Mow I'm gonna spend the next week freaking out about a disaster that doesn't even exist!" Twilight said.

"Well, that'll teach you to not mess with time anymore." Tails said.

"Aw, don't worry about it. It's past Twilight's problem now." Pinkie said.

[chuckles] "I guess you right, Pinkie." Twilight said as they heard Spike's stomach groaning.

"Oh, my stomach..." Spike collapsed on the ground, holding his stomach. "I... I think it's all that ice cream. I thought the stomachache would be future Spike's problem. But now I a future Spike. [groans]" Spike said as both Twilight and Pinkie laughed.

"I warned you." Tails said.

"Come on, future Spike." Twilight levitated him to her back. "Let's get you home. Wait what abou Sonic?" Twilight asked as she looked to Celestia who was at the door.

"He will be here for at max a week, then he will come back to Ponyville cured." Celestia said as she leaved with him on her back.

"Well, let's go. And you better get rid of that other pills, Twilight. I don't want to babysit anymore." Tails said as they leaved.

* * *

(AT PONYVILLE, LUNCHTIME, LIBRARY)

"So he will be at Canterlot in Celestia's care for a whole week?" Rainbow asked as Twilight was telling her and the girls about it.

"Thank goodness. He almost drooled in one of my dresses some days before." Rarity said.

"And he almost breaked one of the carts on the farm." Applejack said.

"Well, it was funny to see him that way. Acting like a big baby." Pinkie Pìe said, Laughing with Rainbow.

"Well, he sure will get embarrassed when he come back. Hehe." Tails chuckled.

* * *

(WITH CELESTIA AND LUNA)

"He sure is cute when he's sleeping. Don't you think, sister?" Celestia asked.

"You could say that." Luna said, annoyed as Sonic wanted to sleep just at her room for some reason.


	23. Chapter 23 - Spike's Quest

(NEXT DAY)

Applejack and Pinkie Pie were digging while Twilight and Rainbow Dash went to get Fluttershy.

"Come on, Fluttershy. It will be fun." Twilight said as Rainbow was trying th push Fluttershy to the door.

"There's nothing fun about dragons. Scary, yes. Fun, no." She said as she released herself from Rainbow.

"But, Fluttershy, the great dragon migration happens only once in a generation. Do you really want to pass up a chance like that?" Twilight asked.

"Now that you put it that way, Yes!" Fluttershy said as Rainbow tried to push her pass the door, but she used her hoofs as grapples and didn't release the doorway.

"Oh, Fluttershy, we just don't want you to miss out." Twilight said.

"Miss out what? Dragons? Big, scary, fire-breathing dragons?" Fluttershy asked as she struggled against Rainbow.

"Well, yeah." Twilight said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said.

"Look, Fluttershy, I watched that boring butterfly migration with you." Rainbow said as she showed to her a photo to prove. "So now it's your turn to watch the dragon migration with me. You owe me." Rainbow said.

"I Said... NO!" Fluttershy shouted as she bumped Rainbow then opened a window and fleed from them.

"Okay. I guess I'll let you off the hook this time." Rainbow said as she and Twilight went back to the others.

* * *

(AT THE TRENCH)

They where using camouflages using binoculars to watch around. "I don't see any dragons." Fluttershy said.

"Me neither." Applejack said.

"Me neither, neither." Pinkie said as she was using the binocular inverted.

"Yo don't think we missed them, do you?" Rainbow asked.

"No. I don't think so. We're just a little early. And I'm glad we are. This way, we can watch every moment of the migration, without bringing any unwanted attention on us." Twilight said as they heard Rarity calling their attention loudly.

"Well?" She asked as a red carpet came to the base of the trench, exploding some confetti around. "What do you think? Am I the toast of the trench or what?" Rarity asked.

"You'll be toast, all right, when the dragons see you parading around in that getup." Applejack said.

"You look very nice, Rarity, but could you maybe look nice down here in the trench with us?" Twilight asked as she teleported Rarity to the trench and desappearing with the carpet and confetti.

"'Nice' is an understatement. I look fabulous! Who says camouflage has to be drab?" Rarity asked.

"Ahoy, mateys! Dragons roam!" Pinkie Pie warned them.

They grab the binoculars to watch as the dragons begin pass them, one of the dragons flied low and did a flip close to them.

"Amazing!" Twilight said.

"Pfft! Pretty lame move. Is that all they got?" Rainbow asked. Then one dragon headbutted another one, who fire flame to him but missed and hitting the trench, the girls hid before it minus Rainbow who got by surprised a flame on her face.

"What do you think of that move, Rainbow Dash? Still think they're lame?" Applejack asked smugly.

"Uh, not so much. The word 'fierce' comes to mind." Rainbow said as her hat was letting a little smoke from it.

"And 'Formidable'." Rarity said.

"And "Super-Duper scary'." Pinkie said, then Spike with a pink apron, put a cupcake on her hoof.

"Yeah. Us dragons are definitely a force to be reckoned with." He said, while giving Applejack a cookie.

Rainbow laughs, "Yeah, right, Spike! That's one of the scariest aprons I've ever seen!" She said as they begin laughing.

"What's wrong with wearing an apron? You won't be laughing when you spill blueberries all over your scales, uh, feathers. That's one tough stain." Spike said.

"One tough stain against one lame dragon." Rainbow laughs.

"You leave him alone, Rainbow Dash. Spike's style is unique. He doesn't have to look like other dragons." Rarity said.

"Or act like them." Twilight said.

"My little Spikey-wikey is perfect the way he is." Rarity said.

"I don't act like other dragons?" Spike asked.

"Oh, not even close." Pinkie said.

"Never heard of a dragon that act like a butler to a pony." Tails said.

"But why would you want to, Spike?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. You've got something those dreadfully fierce dragons can only dream of." Rarity said.

"What's that?" Spike asked, curious.

"Your cutest, wittle chubby cheeks." Rarity said.

"Cute?" Soike asked, blushing. "Dragons aren't supposed to be cute! Right?" Spike asked.

"Oh, sweetie, you are turning the most delightful shade of red. It is most becoming." Rarity said.

Spike glnace to them then growls and leaved the trench. "Oh, isn't he adorable when he waddles off in anger?" Rarity asked.

"'Waddle'?! UGH!" Spike said, going to the library.

* * *

(NIGHT TIME, WITH SPIKE)

"What am I? Where am I from? Who am I supposed to be?" Spike asked himself aloud.

"Ugh, I don't know! For the last time, Spike, you were given to me as an egg. I don't know who found you or where they found you." Twilight said.

"Seriously? That's all you know?" Spike turned to the other side of his bed.

"I'm sorry, Spike." Twilight said.

"That doesn't tell me anything about who I am. I need answers!" Spike said as he get up and went in front of the mirror. "I feel like I'm... I'm looking at a complete stranger." Spike said, looking down.

"Oh, Spike." Twilight get up form her bed. "Why don't we do some late-night research, see what we can find out?" Twilight asked as she lit on the lights.

"Really? You'd do that?" Spike asked.

"Of course. I'm sure we can find something." Twilight said.

* * *

(NEXT DAY, MORNING)

"Nothing." Twilight said, tired as she levitated another book to her. "Nothing in this one, neither." She said, throwning it to a pile and lavitating another one.

"Nothing at all about dragons? This is getting ridiculous!" Spike said, some taers escape his eyes.

"I know. It's hard to believe, but ponies know next to nothing about dragons. Apparently they're too rare and too scary to try to talk to or study." She said as she closed another book, then looked to him when she notice he was crying.

[Voice breaking] "I wonder if dragons cry." He said.

"Oh, Spike." Twilight went to him with a tissue to him, but refused and cleared his tears with his arm.

"It's okay, Twilight. I'm gonna discover who I am if it's the last thing I do!" Spike said as the door slammed open, scaring him as he jumped on the book pile.

"Good morning!" Rarity said.

"You want to join us for breakfast?" Rainbow asked.

"That souds great. I am famished." Twilight said.

"Count me out. I've got to get an early start." Spike said as he went to the door.

"An early start?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. I'm going on a quest of self-discovery. I need to learn what it means to be a dragon. And the only way I'm gonna do that is to join the dragon migration!" Spike said.

"WHAT?!" Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow asked.

"Spike, that's nonsense talk! I know that you're a dragon, but those dragons mean business." Rainbow said as Spike prepared his bag. "They're nig and tough and scary." Rainbow said.

"And I'm small and meek and I like to wear aprons. See? This is exactly why I need to spend time with them." Spike said.

"All I'm saying is that you could get hurt." Rainbow said.

"Darling, this time I really do have to agree with Rainbow Dash. I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons to hurt one little scale on your cutesy-wootsy head." Rarity said.

"I'm sorry, but I made up my mind." Spike pick up his bag and went to the door.

"Oh! Quick! Do something! Stop him before it's too late!" Rarity said, Rainbow dased to him and hold his bag.

"Hey! Give it back!" Spike said, struggling to push his bag.

"Hold it." Twilight said as she teleported the two from the bag, which it landed in her front. She then levitated the bag to Spike.

"Really?" Spike asked as he grab his bag.

"Don't tell me you think he should go!" Rainbow said.

"Yes, Spike. I couldn't answer your questions. My books couldn't, either. I understand why you want to look elsewhere. I truly believe you need to go on this quest. And we have no right to stop you." Twilight said the last part, glaring to the girls.

"I suppose not." Rarity said.

"I still say you're nutty, but, hey, I've done a lots of nutty things." Rainbow said.

"We know." They said.

"Well, then, I guess this is goodbye, Spike. We can't wait to hear about it when you return." Twilight said.

"Yeah. We hope your trip-", "Quest." Twilight corrected her. "...You quest answers some of your peasky 'who I am?' questios." Rainbow said.

"Thanks, everypony. I know it will." Spike leaved.

"Goodbye, Spikey-wikey!" Rarity said.

"Go get 'em, big guy!" Rainbow said.

"We have faith in you!" Twilight said.

"We're following him, right?" Rarity whispered.

"Of course." Twilight said.

"Follow who?" Tails asked.

"Spike. He went on a quest of self-discover on the dragon migration." Rainbow said.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yes. And we will be going right now, so we won't lose his trail." Twilight said.

"Wait." Tails said as he went to the basement. The girls looked to each other confused. He then come back with some comunicators he made. "Here. Use them if you got in trouble, and I and the others will appear in seconds." He said.

"But how will you and the others come to us if we need if the dragons would probably be far way?" Rarity asked.

"Did you forgot?" Tails asked as he pointed to his horn. "I've praticated teleporting things and ponies some days before, and I can locate the comunicators really fast so it will be easy." He said, confidently.

"Okay, wish us luck!" Rainbow said as she went to the door.

"Good luck!" Tails said as he kissed Twilight's cheek. "And be safe." He said.

"T-thanks." Twilight said, blushing then followed Rainbow and Rarity outside.

[sighs] "Well, this books won't organize by themselfs." He said as he cleaned the mess they did.

* * *

(WITH SPIKE, IN THREE DAYS)

Spike looked to the sky and saw the dragons migration, he continued through strong winds, storms, then stop in a hill for lunch, but as he was drinking his tea, he glanced to the dragons, some who where headbutting each other, Spike looked to his tea then thrown it to the ground, then continued. He climbed a mountain against a lot of snow, then climb down with a hot sun on the sky, then went on a raft through a river with a donkey, then finally arrived where it looked like three volcanos where the dragons landed.

Spike the climb the volcano, he then saw a lot of big dragons, one even breathed fire in Spike's direction, that he got down before he was toasted. He heard some teenager's dragons having fun on the botton, "All right. Teenage dragons. Now, that's more my speed – and size." Spike said as he climb down and went to meet them. Then a dragon costume with Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow inside it came on the border where Spike was, "I'm telling you, we'll never pass for a real dragon." Rainbow said, not convinced.

"Oh, please. This costume is fabulous, one of my finer creations!" Rarity said.

"Shh! We'll never pass if they heard three voices coming out of one dragon. Now, come on. Let's go." Twilight said as they climb down.

The dragons where on a circle with two of them wrestling, "Um, excuse me?" Spike got they attention. "Uh, hi. I'm Spike." He introduced himself.

A purple with a blond hair came to him. "You sure your name is Spike and not shrimp?" He asked as they all laughed.

"No. It's Spike! I-I mean, I'm sure about that." Spike said.

"You look more like pee-wee to me." A brow dragon with a deep voice said, poking him. They laughed again then a red one came, "Hey, guys. Come on. Seriously. Leave him alone or he might fly away. That is, uh, if he had any wings." He said, lifting Spike to show then drop him while they laughed.

"You flying on your mommy's back during the migration?" The brow one asked.

"Not exactly." Spike said.

"No, no. Can't you see baby Spike just hatched? I bet he still sucks his claw at night." The purple one said.

"No, I haven't sucked my claw in months!" Spike tried to negate it, but he just manage them to laugh at him again.

"Well, if you weren't just hatched, how come we haven't see you around before?" The red one asked him.

"Oh, well, you see, I live in Ponyville, and – and I'm –." He was interrupted.

"Ponyville?[laughing] That explains it! I knew there was something vaguely ponyish about you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were part pony." He said.

"Who? Me? I'm not part pony. I'm all dragon, see?" Spike then tried to roar.

"Or maybe you're a pony in a dragon costume." They laughed.

[laughing] "A pony in a dragon costume!" The purple one laughed as he looked to the dragon costume with the girls inside.

[Nervous chuckle] "[deep voice] Yeah. Hilarious." Twilight said.

"I am a real dragon!" Spike insisted.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." The red one demanded.

"Well, how?" Spike asked.

"By acting like one. Who's up for a little belching contest?" He asked to the others, wo cheered as some adult dragons turned to them.

A white dragon then burped a medium blue flame. Then the purple one came and burped a green flame, a little longer than the white. Then the brow one burped a flame so long that burned the eyelashes of the costume.

[cheering] "You think you could beat that, pee-wee?" The red dragon asked Spike.

Spike then went to their side and prepared to force a belch but burped a letter from Celestia accidentally.

"Huh?" The red dragon pick up and begin reading. "From the desk of Princess Celestia. Dear Spike, please warn Twi—[chuckles] Get this, guys! Spike's pen pal's with a namby-pamby pony princess!" They begin laughing again, then the red one crumpled the letter then thrown it at the lava.

[gasps] "[normal voice] How can he just thrown that away? That letter could be something important." Twilight said.

"We can't worry about that now, Twilight. We're here to help Spike." Rainbow remind her.

"I know. I know. That's no reason to disrespect princess Celestia that way." Twilight said.

* * *

(IN CANTERLOT)

"What we do now, sister?" Luna asked as Celestia carried a little blue pegasus on her back.

"I... Don't know for certain. I can't risk another spell as the previous one just got the situation worse." Celestia said as she looked to the cub.

"Where he will be until we fix the situation, then?" Luna asked.

"We can call the servants to clean a room for him." Celestia suggested.

"That sounds good." Luna said as the cub wake up.

[Yawns] He looked to them "...Uh,hi." He said, timidly.

"Hello, Sonic. How you feeling?" Celestia asked.

"Huh? Who?" Sonic asked.

"It's your name. Do you remember anything at all?" Luna asked.

"Uh, are you my... Aunt?" He asked, confused.

"You could said that." Celestia said.

Suddently his stomach growled. "You hungry?" Celestia asked.

He nodded, blushing.

"Well, then let's go th the kitchen. I will make a lunch for us. You coming, sister?" Celestia asked.

"Sure, why not." Luna said, following them.

* * *

(WITH SPIKE, LATE AFTERNOON)

The red dragon went to the florest beside the volcano to find a phoenix nest with the purple dragon and the brow one with Spike. They found one then hidded behind a bush.

"All right, Spike. Since you're our rookie dragon, you get to lure the parents away from the nest." The red one said.

[Nervous chuckle] "Lucky me." Spike said.

"Well, go on, then." He said, pushing Spike off the bush.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix! I was hoping I could have a word with you!" Spike tried to get their attention but they just ignored him. "Um, I'd, um, like to ask you some questions, actually!" Spike tried again but didn't work.

"We haven't got all day, Spike." The red one said, giving Spike a rock.

"Hey, you bird-brains, come and get me!" Spike shouted as he throwned the rock and hitted on of them. They growled at him then flied after Spike who dashed in a random direction.

The dragons took the opportunity then flied to the nest, "What the?" They saw that the eggs already hatched.

"The eggs have hatched." The purple one said.

"What we do now?" The brow one asked.

"We take the hatchlings, of course." The red one said as he tried to catch them, but the hatchlings just keep dodging his claws until he got tangled up. They fleed from them as the dragons helped the red one up. "Get them!" He ordened them, but when he decoled, he make the nest unstable and a phoenix egg fall from it.

The dragon didn't notice the egg landing safelly on the ground in the tree base, Spike was still running from the phoenix who heard the comotion from the nest and instantly let Spike alone to protect their hatchlings as he tripped on a rock. One of the phoenix flied high and used his flames to blind the dragons, making them slam in a tree. Which gave them time enough to flled from the area.

"Ugh! They got away! I hate that." He said as the tree fall, hittiing them again.

Spike then went back to the next and found the egg. "Well, what have we got here?" Spike pick up the egg. Then the dragons land on his front. "What happened?" Spike asked them.

"They got away!" The red one said, angry. Then he noticed Spike holding a egg. "Hey. You stole an egg?" He asked.

"Uh..."

"Well, I guess the raid wasn't a total waste after all." He said as the other two cheered. "Nice going, Spike."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Spike? Smash it!" The brow one said.

"Smash the egg?" Spike asked.

"Yeah! Thown ot on the ground as hard as you can!" The purple one said, then they all begin repeating to Spike to smash it.

Spike lifted it above his head to thrown it, but then bring the egg close to him, protecting it from them. "No! It's just a defenselles egg, like I was! And I'm not gona let you hurt it!" Spike said.

"What did you say?" The red one asked, glaring at him.

"I said 'No'." Spike repeated.

"No one says 'no' to me." He said, getting close to him. Spike then bumped on the dragon costume the girls where. They removed it and got on a fighting stance.

"Nopony's gonna lay a claw on him!" Rainbow Dash said.

"That's right!" Twilight said.

"Fighting's not really my thing. I''m more into fashion. But I'll rip you to pieces if you touch one scale on his cute, little head!" Rarity said the last part ferously.

They just laughed, the girls looked at each other. "Ooh, scary. [chuckles] Spike, are these namby-pamby ponies your friends?" The red one asked.

"Yes, they are. And they're better friends than you could ever be. Now, if you don't back off, you'll see what us ponies do when confronted by a huge group of jerky dragons!" Spike said.

"Oh, yeah? [growls] What's that?" He asked.

"Run away!" Spike shouted as he dashed from them, the girls following behind.

[Growls] They chased then through the forest. "Twilight, call Tails. Now!" Rainbow said as Twilight turned on the comunicator.

"Tails! We need help! NOW!" Twilight shouted on the device, then a portal opened in front of them, closing after they cross it, making the dragons slam their heads on another tree.

* * *

(AT THE LIBRARY, NIGHT TIME)

Tails then looked from his tablet to the room and concentrated. Then a portal appeared on the room and Spike and the girls pass running it, Twilight slammed on the wall as she didn't have time to stop running.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Tails asked as he help Twilight get up.

"You made that portal?" Twilight asked as she rubbed her head.

"Yup. I found your spell book yesterday, and I have been praticing all day." He said.

"Well, thanks. We own you." Rainbow said, then went to the door. "Twilight, can you send a letter to Celestia asking if she can resend that letter the dragon burned?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, That's right!" Twilight then went to write it.

"Well, when you receive it, tell me tomorrow about it." Rainbow leaved.

"Yeah, all that running let me exausted, goodnight guys." Rarity leaved too.

"Hey Spike, what's that egg you has?" Tails asked.

"It's a phoenix egg I saved." Spike said.

"Cool. Come on, Twilight. Let me see you head." Tails said as she stop rubbing her head.

"Doesn't look serious, soory for let the portal too close to the wall." Tails said, hugging her.

"It's okay. What matters is that you saved us." Twilight said, he smiled.

"I will let you love birds alone while I take care of this egg." Spike went to Twilight's room.

"So, you plan to tell me the adventure you four had, hm?" Tails asked.

"Sure. We followed Spike to a volcano..." She begin telling him their little adventure.

* * *

(IN CANTERLOT, NIGHT TIME)

"Sonic, it's your bed time." Celestia said as she let him into a room the servents had cleaned two hours before.

"So this my room?" He asked.

"Yes. And my's and Luna's rooms is down the hallway." She said.

He climbed the bed, then looked at her. "Goodnight, aunt Celestia!" He said.

"Goodnight, Sonic." She kissed his forehead, then turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Why did you said we were his aunts?" Luna asked as Celestia exited the room.

"He was turned into a kid, and I couldn't say that he possibly doesn't has a family member around, that we know at least." Celestia said.

"But we'll still try to find another spell?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I don't want to risk that spell I found before, it can make the situation ever more worse then now." She said.

"I see. Well goodnight, sister." Luna entered her room.

'Hope you don't get mad when you return to normal.' Celestia through, looking to Sonic's room, then she went to her room.


	24. Chapter 24 - A Wedding to Remember(Pt1)

(A WEEK LATER, LUNCHTIME)

The girls, and Tails were on a picnic at the park, just enjoying the food.

"It is a gorgeous out." Rarity said.

"It sure is." Fluttershy agreed. Applejack nodded while Rainbow eated a sandwich.

"You could say that." Tails said, glancing at his piece of cake.

"Something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"I'm worried as to what Celestia mean by 'we had a complication on Sonic's situation'. What happened? Did he got worse?" Tails asked.

"Whatever that is, I have faith that the princess has the situation under control." Twilight said.

"Eh." He said as they notice Spike running to their direction.

"Twi... Light. I... Have... [panting] Let me just... [panting]" He then burped a letter.

Twilight pick up and read it aloud. "'Dear Twilight, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot.' Wedding? 'I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music.'" She read it.

"Oh, my goodness. What an honor." Fluttershy said.

"'Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception.'" Twilight read it to Pinkie.

"Hip! Hip! Hooray!" Pinkie Pie jumped, happy.

"'Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception.'" Twilight read it to Applejack.

"Well, color me pleased as punch." Applejack said, Rainbow didn't look thrilled, even yawned.

"'Rainbow Dash, I would very much appreciate it if you could peform a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their 'I DOs'.'" Twilight read it.

"Yes!" Rainbow said, excited.

"'Rarity, you will be responsable for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids.'" Twilight read it to Rarity.

"Princess Celestia wants me to [stammering] wedding dress? For a canterlot wedding? I—." Rarity passed out.

"And as for you Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all – Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia. PS: Let Tails know that me and Luna wants to talk with him.'" Twilight finished reading, then she readed again. "But... I don't understand. Who's getting married?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, wait! Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first." Spike said, handling her another letter. Twilight rolled her eyes as she levitated it to her.

'Hm, what do they want to talk about with me?' Tails wondered as Twilight begin reading to them the letter.

"'Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and... [gasps] My brother?!" Twilight said aloud, surprised.

"Wait, you have a brother?" Tails asked, completing forgeting what he was think before.

"Your brother's getting married? Congratulations, Twilight. That's great news." Applejack said.

"Yeah, great news... That I just got from a wedding invitation, not from my brother but from a piece of paper. Thanks a lot, Shining Armor. I mean, really. He couldn't tell me personally? [As her brother] Hey, Twilight, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everithing. Oh, nevermind. You'll hear about it when you get the invitation." She said, cleary upset. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Who in the hoof is that?[snorting]" Twilight asked.

"Um, Twilight, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sorry. It's just that Shining and I have always been so close. He's my B.B.B.F.F." Twilight said.

They just looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes. "Big Brother Best Friend Forever." Twilight said.

All: "Oh!"

"Before I came here and learned the importance of friedship, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever really accepted as a friend." Twilight said as a tear escaped her eyes.

Applejack approuched her. "As one of your P.F.F.s –" They looked confused at her. "Pony Friends forever." She said.

All: "Oh!"

"I wanna tell you that I think your brother sounds like a real good guy. " Applejack said.

"He is pretty special. I mean, they don't just let anypony be captain of the royal guard." Twilight said.

"So let me get this straight. We're helping out with the wedding of not only a princess, bu a captain of the royal guard?" Rarity asked, excited.

"I guess we are." Twilight said, shrugging.

Rarity passed out again, as the other girls begin cheering, very happy, minus her.

"Hey, Twilight. He probably will tell why he didn't say nothing about before." Tails said, putting a hoof on her shoulder to confort her.

"We'll see about that." Twilight said.

* * *

(A HOUR LATER, ON THE TRAIN)

"A sonic rainboom? At a wedding? Can you say 'Best wedding ever'?"Rainbow said to Pinkie.

"Best wedding ever!" Pinkie Pie shouted as the train pass a tunel, making her voice echoing on the whole train.

"So you all get to help with a big fancy wedding. But I'm the one who gets to host the bachelor party. I have just one question. What's a bachelor party?" Spike asked. The girls laughed at him.

Twilight was just looking at the window, upset. "Twilight, what's wrong?" Tails asked as he went to sit at her side.

"I'm just thinking about Shining Armor. Ever since I moved to Ponyville, we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this princess Mi Amore Ca-what's-her-name, we'll probably never see each other." Twilight said, sad.

"Come on, now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you." Tails said, trying to confort her.

"Couldn't seem to make time to tell me he was getting married." Twilight said, closing the curtain of the window.

* * *

(SOME MINUTES LATER)

The train was approuching Canterlot, where it has a pink magic dome around the entire city.

As the train pass it, the girls and Tails and Spike fell chills down their spine. "What was that?" Tails asked, but none of them knew.

"Whoa! What's with all the guards?" Rainbow Dash asked as she notice the ridiculous amount of guards around the station, even at the stations roof has a lot of guards.

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions. Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies." Rarity said as she and Applejack exited the train, then Pinkie Pie exited it, and sneezed some confettis out of nowhere. Then Fluttershy, Twilight, Spike and Tails exited it.

"Now let's get going. We've got work to do." Rarity said.

"And you've got a big brother to go congratulate." Applejack said.

"Yeah, congratulate." Twilight said, going to the door some guards were blocking but instantly let her pass as she continued. "And then give him a piece of my mind." She said leaving as the others just looked at each other.

* * *

(AT THE CASTLE ENTRACE)

Shining armor was ordening his guards to some positions, they salute to him them leaved.

"I've got something to say to you, mister." Twilight shouted, approuching the entrace.

The guards instantly went on stance, not noticing it was her.

"Twily! I've missed you, kid! How was the train ride? I –" He approuched her, but stopped when he notice her angry face.

"How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married? I'm your sister for pony's sake!" Twilight said, refusing to look at him.

"It's not my fault. Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Sisn't you see all the guards at the train station?" He asked, pointing to the station.

"Yeah! There's a big wedding coming up. Maybe you heard about it!" Twilight said, still not looking to him.

"It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against Canterlot. We don't know who' responsible for it, but princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection. This you need to see." Shining said as he charged his horn, which made a slim pink beam that touched the pink barrer that includes the entire city. The barrier glowed a little then Shining stopped the beam as he feel dizzy for a second, he shaked his head then leed Twilight through the hallways, they stopped on a bridge linking two towers. "The burdon of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task at hand is in my top priority." He said.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You've got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a force-field only you can conjure up. But still... How could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you anymore?" Twilight asked, looking to him.

"Hey, you're my little sister. Of course yu're important to me. But I'd understand if you didn't wanna be my best mare now." He smirked as he glanced at her.

"You want me to be your best mare?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah." He said.

"I'd be honored." Twilight said as they hugged, but then she pushed him. "But I'm still pretty ticked you're marring some pony I don't even know. When did you meet this Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?" Twilight asked.

"Twily, princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadence. Your old foalsitter." He said.

"Cadence? As in the Cadence? As in the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitter?" Twilight asked, happy.

[chuckling] You tell me. She was your foalsitter." He said.

"Ohm my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Cadence is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind." Twilight said as she remembered.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"I am so lucky to have you as my foalsitter." Little Twilight said as she played at the swing with Cadence.

"I'm the one who's lucky, Twilight." She said.

"You're a princess. I'm just a regular unicorn." Little Twilight said.

"You are anything but a regular unicorn." Cadence said as she pick Twilight from the swing then put her on the ground.

Both: "Sunshine, sunshine. Ladybug's awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake." They gigled as they played, later they passed a building that had a couple arguing, Cadence charged her horn with a pink magic, then shot at them, making them stop arguing.

"How many unicorns can just spread love wherever they go?" Twilight asked as her flashback ended.

* * *

(FLASHBACK'S END)

"I only know of one. And you're marrying her! You're marrying Cadence! You're marrying Cadence!" Twilight bounced around Shining Armor happy then she stopped when she notice Cadence stopped in the tower's doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." She said, looking to Shining.

"Cadence!" Twilight went to her front, then repeat the same dance they did on her flashback.

"What are you doing?" Cadence asked.

"Cadence, it's me, Twilight!" She said.

"Uh-huh." Cadence just pass her and went to Shining Armor.

"I've gotta get back to my station. But Cadence will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when we say we couldn't be more happy to have you here. Right, dear?" Shining asked Cadence.

"Absolutely." She said, looking directly at Twilight, who notice the stare.

"Well, we'll let you get to it." Shining said, leaving with Cadence.

* * *

(AT THE KITCHEN)

Twilight was frowning, sitting aside a pillar while levitating a notebook and a pencil as Applejack worked on the cake.

"Cake... Check." Applejack said as Twilight noted it, still frowning.

"Ice sculpture... Check." She said, Twilight noted.

"Best darn bite-size apple fritter you ever tsted..." Applejack said as she put one on Twilight mouth.

"Mm. Check!"Twilight said, noting it.

"I do. Do you?" Spike was playing with two pony toys, pretending they where marring. Then he made them kissing while he made the sounds.

Twilight instantly used her magic to grab the toys from him, then glared at him as he chuckled nervously.

"Hiya, Princess!" Applejack greeted Cadence as the other cooks bowed to her.

"Please, call me princess Mi Amore Cadenza." She said, Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Hiya, princess Mi Amore Cadenza! You come to check out what's on the menu for you big day?" Applejack asked.

"I have." Mi Amore said as she glared at Twilight, who frowned but didn't say nothing.

Applejack holded the tray of her apple fritters to her. Her horn glowed with green magic, levitating one fritter to her, eating it.

"Delicious. I love, love, love them!" Mi Amore said, while Twilight frowned again.

"Oh, shucks, why don't you take a few to go?" Applejack oferred a paper bag with some fritters to her. She looked like she didn't want but grab it, as she went to the door. "I know how you brides can be. So busy you forget to get a little something in your belly." Applejack said going back to work, not noticing Mi Amore throwning the bag with fritters on the garbage. Twilight gasped as Mi Amore closed the doors wiith her magic.

"Did you see what she –." Twilight said to Applejack, but stopped and leaved.

* * *

(WITH RARITY)

"Oh, you should've seen how she acted bach there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" Twilight said. [Imitanting her] "Please. Call me princess Mi Amore Cadenza." She said.

"Did I hear somepony say me name?" Cadenza asked as she entered the room, followed by three other ponies.

"Your highness!" Rarity said, dashing to her. "Let me just starting by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." Rarity said, bowing to her.

"Uh-huh. Is my dress ready?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, uh, yes, of course." Rarity showed the dress. "I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results." She said.

"I was hoping for something with more beading and longer tail." Cadenza said, looking to the others dresses.

"Oh! Yes of course." Rarity said as she noted it.

"And those should be a different color." Cadenza said.

"I think they're lovely." One of the ponies said.

"Me too!", "I love them." The others said.

Cadenza glared at them, making them shrink in fear. "Make them a different color." She ordened, leaving with the ponies.

"Gee! Maybe her name should be Princess Demandypants." Twilight said as she leaved.

* * *

(WITH PINKIE PIE)

"Okay, let me see." Pinkie Pie said to Cadenza, she dashed to a board on the ground. "We've been over the games." Pinkie rolled a dice, then she dashed to a gramophone, which was playing a polka music. "The dances." Then she went to Cadence. "I think this reception is gonna be perfect, don't you think?" Pinkie asked.

"Perfect. If we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party." Cadenz said, rudelly.

"[gasps] Thank you!" Pinkie Pie said, not realizing it was a insult.

Twilight was hidding behind a pillar, she frowned as she listened to her.

* * *

(AT CELESTIA'S TOWER, NIGHT TIME)

Celestia was looking through a telescope when Luna came to her. "Rest, my sister. As always, I will guard the night." Celestia nodded as she enter the tower.

* * *

(OUTSIDE A RESTAURANT WITH TWILIGHT)

"Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cadence is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever." Twilight said. They looked to her eye-wides, minus Tails, who looked like was in deep thoughts.

"Who me?" Spike said, holding a cadence's miniature.

"Spike! That goes on the cake." Applejack said as Spike chuckled and put it o the table.

"Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadence is an absolute gem." Rarity said.

"Rarity, she was so semanding." Twilight said.

"Well, of course she was. Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day? Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just... 'love, love, loved' Your hors d'oeuvres, she threw the in the trash?" Twilight said.

"Oh, she was probably just trying to spare my feelings." Applejack said.

"No, she was just being fake and totally insincere." Twilight said.

"... She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal." Fluttershy said.

"See? Rude!" Twilight said.

"But he was singing really off-key." Fluttershy said as the bird maid a painful noise, Twilight blocked her ears to stop from hurting her ears.

"[sighs] Pinkie Pie, you had to have noticed how Cadence treated –." She stopped when she notice Pinkie playing with Spike with the miniatures. "Nevermind. Rainbow Dash,youre with me, right?" She asked.

"Sorry, Twi. Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude." Rainbow said. Twilight grunted.

"The princess is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves." Rarity said.

Twilight slammed a hoof on the table, getting even Tails attention. "And I'm sure it's the result of her being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him!" Twilight said.

"Think maybe you're being just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack asked as the girls nodded.

"I am not being possessive. And I am not taking it out on Cadence. You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even be a wedding!" Twilight said the last part, slammimg her hoof hard on the table, making everyponys drink spill out. She then leaved. Tails then went after her.

"Twilight." He called her as she went to Shining Armor's headquartes.

"What? You going to say that I'm just being possessive too?" Twilight asked as they stopped in front of Shining Armor's headquartes.

"No. I just want to say that I notice she begin acting rudelly, even for somepony that supposed to be in her nerves. She forbid me to enter the castle and for attending the wedding just because we bumped into each other – and as her fault – now I can't talk to the princesses Celestia and Luna because the guards don't let me pass. They even threatened of throwning me at the dungeons." Tails said.

"What?!" Twilight said. "Well, we'll just have to resolve this with my brother them." She said, knocking on the door.

"Twily!" He greeted her, then notice Tails. "And who's your friend?" He asked.

"Name's Tails." He said shaking hoofs with Shining.

"Nice meeting you." Shining said. "You're big brother's looking pretty good. Don't you think?" He asked Twilight, then notice her sad expression. "Huh, everything okay?" He asked.

"We need to talk. I think you're making a big—" Twilight got interrupted by Cadenza.

"Ahem." She said, glaring at Twilight, then at Tails.

"Oh, hi, sweetie." Shining said.

"She sure has a way of sneking up on people." Twilight whispered to herself.

"Could I speak to you for a moment, dear?" Cadenza asked Shining.

"Better see what she wants." He said, following Cadenza to another room.

"Look, we need to talk. Can't do it with your sister here." Twilight and Tails could heard Cadenza's voice from the door.

"Look, she's okay." They heard Shining's voice.

"Just listen to me." Cadence's voice. They went to the door, and looked through the gap.

"I'm listening, I'm listening." Shining said.

"I thought I made it perfectly clean I didn't want you to wear that." Cadenza said, pointing to his clothes.

"This was my favorite uncle's ." Shining said.

"And?" She asked.

"And I think I should wear it." He said.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" She asked.

"I guess I am! AH!" He begin feeling a pain on his head.

"Oh, dear. Are you getting another one of your headaches?" She asked as her horn glowed green. She then shoted it to his head, "Feeling better?" She asked as he get up.

"Ugh, yeah." He said, nodding as his eyes glowed green, then went back to blue.

"She isn't just umpleasant and rude, she's downright evil!" Twilight said as she and Tails runned out of there.

Shining Armor and Cadenza came back to the room. "Twilight!" Shining called her as they runned.

"Let her go." Cadenza said.

"Huh, it seemed like she had something else she wanted to tell me." He wondered as they closed the door.

* * *

(AT THE CASTLE)

"Who goes there?" Luna asked as she saw Twilight and Tails running back to the castle.

"Stay in doors, Twilight Sparkle. Tails, came to us, tomoroow morning." Luna ordened them.

Twilight opened the door with Tails right behind her. "Shining Armor's in real trouble, you have to help!" They saw the girls in dresses chttering. "What are you—", "Can you believe it? We're gonna be princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids." Fluttershy said, interrupting Twilight.

"New bridesmaids? What happened to her old bridesmaids?" Tails asked.

"She didn't say, but she did tell us that she would 'love, love, love it' if we'd fill in for them." Applejack said.

"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything." Rarity said as they nodded.

"And you had your doubts about her." Applejack said.

"Told you she was an absolute gem." Rarity said.

"You sure this is what I should wear?" Rainbow asked as she looked at her dress, "Doesn't seen all that aerodynamic." Rainbow said.

"Mm, I'll see what I can do." Rarity said as she leads Rainbow to another room.

The others just continued chaterring, Twilight leaved the room, looking at the ground. Tails followed her. "Looks like we are on our own." Twilight said, looking at Tails.

"I don't know how I will ever help you Twilight. I'm lucky a guard didn't saw me. I better leave before someone saw me, goodnight." Tails said, kissing her then leaved the castle's area.

Twilight begin crying, "So I am on my own." She said, then frowned. "No, I'll not give up yet." She said.

* * *

(WITH TAILS)

He was flying above soe buildings while looking at the castle. "What an I doing? I shoudn't let Twilight go alone against that so called Princess, what she could do to her." Tails then notice some guards montioning to him to land. "Great." Tails landed as two guards went to him.

"What's you name?" One of them asked him.

"It's Tails, sir." Tails answered.

"What you doing flying around at this hour?" The other asked.

"I just talked with a friend of mine, why?" Tails asked.

"We have orders to appreend everypony who looks suspect, and we haven't see you around here, principally a flying unicorn." The gurad said as his partner approuched Tails, with a lance pointed to him.

"I-I am Twilight's friend, you can ask her." Tails said, nervously.

"Yes, but she probably is busy now, so we will have to put you in a cell until we can confirm if you saying is true." The guard tried to grab Tails, but he dodged him, then used a ice spell and froze the guards, then he runned to one of the exit's of the city, he was almost at it, but them he bumped at the pink barrier from before. "What the? You've got to be kidding me." Tails tried again to pass it, but to no avail.

"Hey, there he is!" On of the guards saw Tails.

"Oh,uh." Tails then teleported to a bush on the castle's garden. "Phew, that was close." Tails was about to leave the bush, but stop as he saw some guards scouting the area. "Great." Tails then looked at one of the towers. "Maybe if I talk with Celestia or Luna." Tails teleported to the tower. It was completely dark inside.

"Wow, why is this place so dark?" Tails wondered as he light his horn, then notice the room looked like a children's room. On the bed he saw a little blue pegasus sleeping.

"They had a kid living at the castle? That's knew to me." Tails said as he light off his horn to not wake up the kid, and went to the hallway.

"Hm, where are everypony?" Tails asked as he looked around and notice that the doors were all closed. "They did say they would pratice the ceremony this night, probably at the ballroom. Better hid in an empty room until tomorow, so I can help Twilight." Tails said, but before he could search a room, he was hitted on the head from behind, he collapsed on the ground, very dizzy as some blood came from his head.

"You're going anywhere." Cadenza said as she came made the board she used against Tails desappear. "I'll send you to a special place. [laughing evilly]" She said, her horn begin glowing green, then a circle of green flames came around Tails. His last vision before passing out was the evil smirk Cadenza made, looking at him while his body was pulled through the ground.

* * *

(FIVE MINUTES LATER, AT THE BALLROOM)

[Organ playing] "Perfect, girls. No need to rush." Celestia said as Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy were walking through the red carpet in sincrony.

"Then of course, Cadence will enter." Celestia said as the guards opened the door, revealing Cadenza.

Shining Armor smiled as she went to his side. "I'll say a few words, and then we'll begin with the vows. Shining Armor, you'll get the ring from your best mare." Celestia as they looked to the side but didn't found Twilight, just Spike playing with the miniatures again.

"Hey, has anypony seen Twilight?" Shining Armor asked as the doors opened revealing Twilight. "I'm here." She said, going to them.

"I'm not gonna stand next to her, and neither should you." Twilight said.

Shining Armor flinched, "I'm sorry, I – I don't know why she's acting like this." He said to Cadenza.

"Maybe we should just ignore her." Cadenza said.

"You have to listen to me." Twilight said, angrily.

"Oh, goodness. Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked her.

"I'm fine." Twilight said.

"You sure about that?" Applejack questioed her, but Twilight used her magic to make her hat go on her face.

"I've got something to say." Twilight said as she went to Shining and Cadenza, while the girls just looked at her, worried.

"She's evil!" Twilight said, pointing to Cadenza. Shining Armor went on her front.

"What she mean's by that?" One of the asked, even the guards didn't understand her.

"She's been horrile to my friends." Twilight said as she teleported behind Cadenza, approuching her as Cadenza went back. "She's obviously done something to her bridesmaids. She forbid Tails from come in the castle and the wedding because they bumped on each other. And if that wasn't enough. I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all-" She showed them by rolling her eyes like crazy. She then glared at Cadenza while the girls looked at Twilight, even Celestia didn't believe what she saw.

Cadenza, looked at them, then begin crying, "Why are you doing this to me?[crying]" She runned from the room. Twilight teleported to the door, shouting "Evil! And if you don't stop you, you're gonna ruin my brother's life!" The girls looked shocked, Twilight turned and saw her brother glaring hard at her.

"You want to know why eyes went all –" He rolled his eyes, then he feel his head hurt. "Because ever since I started having to perfoming my protection spell, I've been getting terribles migraines. Cadence hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to heal me." He said.

Twilight opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her again. "And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so they could meet Canterlot royalty. And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's becuase with me being so busy she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding." He said.

"I was just trying to-" Twilight got interrupted again.

"She's completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that you obviously wasn't important to you." He said, then winced as his head hurted again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride." He said, going to the door. "And you can forget about being the best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all." He said, leaving.

Twilight then growled, "You didn't even lis-", "Twilight." Celestia interrupted her, Twilight looked to her.

"Come on, Y'all. Let's go check on the princess." The girls pass Twilight, and leaved. They didn't even look at her. Celestia was following behind.

"I wa-", "You have a lot to think about." Celestia said, not even looking at her as the guards followed them and closed the doors, leaving Twilight alone.

Twilight begin crying, "Maybe I was being overprotective." She said as she went to the stairs of the altar. "I could've gained a sister. But instead, I just lost a brother." She said, crouching at the stairs, crying, feeling heartbroken, then she feel a hoof on her head, she looked up and saw Cadenza. "I'm sorry." Twilight said, crying.

Cadenza's eyes glowed green. "You will be." She said in a deep voice as her horn glowed green, the lights of the room darkened as a circle of green flames came around Twilight. Then the flames begin pulling Twilight through the ground. And the last thing she saw was Cadenza leaving the room, smiling.


	25. Chapter 25 - A Wedding to Remember(Pt2)

(NEXT DAY, MORNING)

"_Sonic! Sonic!" _Sonic waked.

"Huh?[Yawns] What is it, Cinos?" Sonic asked.

"You still insist in calling me that?" Cinos asked.

"You said you was part of me, so my inverted name sounded good. But why you waked me up?" He asked.

"Somepony was here yesterday. And before you say something, I tried to wake you up, but you was sleeping like a rock." Cinos said.

"Do you know what they wanted?" Sonic asked.

"No. He just appeared here, looked to you, then leaved. I heard some sounds outside, then a voice saying about a 'special place', but when I looked outside, I found nothing there." He said.

"Do you think we should tell aunt Luna?" Sonic asked.

"No. I think we should investigate, like detectives." Cinos said, excited.

"Sounds fun. But where should we start?" Sonic asked.

"Let's have a look around the castle, I did heard some sounds down there before that yellow unicorn came." Cinos said, pointing to the window.

"But how we will pass aunt Luna? She said to not leave the castle." Sonic said.

"She is at aunt Celestia's room, remember? We just have to keep a low profile and she won't know we leaved." Cinos said.

"Ok. Let's go." Sonic went to the hallway. He noticed something on the ground. "What this?" He asked as Cinos looked to the ground and saw some drops of blood on the ground.

"I think it's blood." Cinos said.

"Do you think it's from that unicorn?" Sonic asked.

"Don't know, but we should leave before someone came here." Cinos said. Sonic nodded and went to the stairs.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT)

Twilight wake up only to see nothing but darkness around her, she lit up her horn and saw she was in somewhere like a cave. "Hello?" She said, her voice echoing through the cave.

She get up and went to one of the wall and saw her reflexe, "Is anypony here?" She asked again, only to heard a faint evil laugh that was getting louder, scaring her.

"Where am I?" Twilight asked, noticing the reflexe of her changing to Cadenza's image.

"The caves benearth Canterlot. Once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside." She said, her image desappearing.

Twilight went back, only to find another wall, that appeared Cadenza's image again. "And now... It's your prison." She said, looking at Twilight.

"Help! Help!" Twilight shouted as she runned to another corner.

[Evil laughs] "It's no use. No pony will heard or ever think look for you either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist. Which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans.[Evil laughs]" Cadenza's image refleted through some of the walls while she laughed.

"Plans? What plans?" Twilight asked.

Cadenza stop laughing as she looked to Twilight, "The plans I have for your brother of course." She said as if was obviously.

"Don't you dare do anything to my brother, you-you monster!" Twilight said as she charged her horn.

"Only way to stop me is to catch me." She taunted Twilight, she laughed again. Her image begin appearing in different walls as Twilight fired nonstop at her image.

Until Twilight exploded one of the walls, revealing Cadence herself. She was covered in bruises. "T- Twilight?" She asked, then noticed her expression, and her charged horn. "W-wait!" Twilight jumpped on her, glaring at her. "Please. Don't hurt me. Twilight it's me." She said, but Twilight just glared at her. Please. You have to believe me. I've been imprisioned like you. The Cadence who brought you down here was an imposter." She said.

"Likely story!" Twilight said, then Cadence begin singing the same playsong they singed in her flashback.

Twilight begin smiling, "You remember me!" She hugged Cadence.

"Of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to babysit for the most?" Cadence said, then they heard the same evil laughter from before, and notice a shine from a tunel.

"We have to get out of here. And we have to stop her!" Twilight said, leading the way through the tunel.

* * *

(WITH SONIC, AT THE GARDEN OF THE CASTLE)

"Wow. I didn't notice that pink bubble before." Sonic said, pointing to the barrier.

"Sonic, focus. We can worry about that strange bubble later. Now we search for clues." Cinos said as he looked around the garden.

"You mean that hole?" Sonic asked, pointing to a hole on the ground next to them.

"How didn't I notice that?" Cinos asked as he checked it.

"Found something?" Sonic asked.

"Seems like a cave, but I'm not sure." Cinos said, looking through it.

"Let me see." Sonic went to look, but as he approuch it, the hole begin cracking, and collapse, making Sonic fall inside it. "AHH!" He screamed as Cinos look helpless to him, then winced as he saw Sonic crash on the ground.

"_You okay?"_ He asked as he jumped down.

"Ouch. That hurted." Sonic said as he get up, then looked to the ceeling of the cave. "How we get back now?" He asked.

"_We should look for an exit, maybe we will find something here too."_ Cinos said,leading the way. Sonic nodded, following him.

They walked for 10 minutes but found nothing but darkness. "We'll find nothing in this darkness." Sonic said.

"_It's not like we can just leave this place if we want, we need to look for the exit. Once we find it, we can bring a light source to search, later." _Cinos said.

[Sighs] "If we ever find the exit, that is." Sonic said, feeling sad.

"_Come on, now. The last thing we need is to lose hope. Look we'll find the exit, I promise you that."_ Cinos said, looking at Sonic in the eye.

"Ok." They continued for more 10 minutes, then finally found something, or raither, somepony.

"_That's him! He's the unicorn from yesterday!"_ Cinos said as he went to Tails, who was unconsious on the ground.

"Is he...?" Sonic didn't finished but Cinos get what he mean.

"_No. His head is bleeding but he is breathing, so he still alive."_ Cinos then looked to Sonic. _"We need to find help for him. And fast."_ He said.

"But we didn't even find the exit yet. How we could even find help here?" Sonic asked.

"_I don't know, we sho-."_ They heard some voices near them.

"You heard that?" Sonic whispered to him.

"_Yes. And you should just mentally talk with me near them."_ Cinos said.

"Why?" Sonic whispered.

"_So they won't think you're crazy."_ Cinos said.

"Okay." Sonic said. 'Should we ask if they can help us?' He asked, mentally.

"_Yes. They could be that unicorn last hope of survival." _Cinos said.

Sonic nodded as he went to the voices direction, he then saw a light coming from a corner, he glanced and saw to ponies walking through the cave. 'Her goes nothing.' He went to them.

"Hey, please we need help!" Sonic said as he approuched them.

"Huh? What that cub doing here?" Cadence asked as they went to Sonic.

"That monster send even a child here? Grr." Twilight growled.

"Uh." Sonic was getting unconfortable now.

"_Sonic, That unicorn need help!"_ Cinos remind him.

"Oh, right! Please you need to help us!" Sonic said.

"Hey, calm down, there's more with you?" Cadence asked him.

"Yes. His head is bleeding! Come on!" Sonic then went back from where he came, the girls following him.

[Gasps] "Tails!" Twilight instantly went to Tails side.

"His your friend?" Sonic asked her.

"My boyfriend." Twilight said as she hugged Tails's unconsious body.

Cadence gasp, then she tried to charge her horn but she just managed to shot some sparks from it. "Twilight, let's combine our magics, I'm to weak now to heal him alone, but if you help me, maybe we can heal him." Cadence said.

"Okay." She put Tails down and went to her side, she then begin charging her horn, then she aim it in Cadnce's direction. Cadence's horn begin glowing pink, then she touched Tails head, Tails's body glowed pik then went back to normal as Cadence went back a little.

"Ugh." Tails opened his eyes, and saw Twilight, who was hugging him.

"Tails. Thanks goodness!" She was crying at this point.

"Hey, Twilight. What's wrong?" Tails asked, then noticed the surroundings. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We are at a cave system benearth Canterlot." Twilight said, letting go of him.

"Do we know where to go?" Tails asked.

"No. We have been walking around this place for almost a hour, now." Cadence said. She then looked to Sonic. "Until this filly found us, saying someone was bleeding. If it wasn't for him, maybe we couldn't even find you." She said.

Tails looked to him, "Wait... Wasn't you the kid at the castle?" Tails asked him.

"Yes. You invaded my room." Sonic said.

"Your room?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. Aunt Luna and aunt Celestia say that's my room." Sonic said.

"I through that only Prince Blueblood as Celestia's nephew." Twilight said.

"Look, we can wonder about that later. Now we have a marriage to stop." Cadence said.

"You mean the marriage that is happening now at the castle?" Sonic asked.

"Is already happening?!" Cadence asked.

"Aunt Celestia said that the princess want to marry sooner, for some reason." Sonic said.

"Then we need to find a exit, soon." Twilight said.

"We- I mean I- know where has a hole on the ceeling, but I can't fly over it." Sonic said.

"Lead us there, I can fly us all to it." Tails said, following Sonic as he went back from where he fall, the girls right behind them.

* * *

(AT THE BALLROOM, MARRIAGE)

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor." Celestia said.

"Shining Armor, do you accept princess Mi Amore Cadenza as your wife?" Celestia asked.

"I do." He said, flatly. Some of the guests looked at each other.

"And you, princess Mi Amore, do you accept Shining Armor as your husband?" Celestia asked.

"I do." She said, happy.

"Then it is with great pleasure to pronounce you-.", "STOP!" Twilight shouted as she slams open the door, Tails at her side.

[The guests begin murmuring] Rarity just facehoofed as Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other worried, Spike just looked down.

"Ugh! Wy does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" Cadenza asked angrily, then noticed Celestia and Shining looking at her. She fake cried. "Why does she have to ruin my special day?" She asked.

"Because it's not your special day, it's mine!" Cadence said as she went to Twilight's side, with Sonic on her back. Everyone gasped.

'What's Sonic doing on her back?' Celestia wondered.

"What? But how did you escape my bridemaids?" Cadenza asked.

"Cadence just levitated a bouquet of flowers then thrown it far from us, they just went after it." Tails answered. Sonic climb down Cadence's back.

"Clever, but you're still too late." Cadenza said.

"I don't understand. How can there be two of them?" Applejack asked.

"She's a changeling." Cadence said, taking some steps close. "She takes the form of some pony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them." Cadence said as 'Cadenza' eyes glowed green, then a circle of green flames surrounded her then shoted high, she then turned oto her true form.

"Right you are, princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed off!" She said as she went to Cadence.

"They'll never get the chance. Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us." Cadence said.

[sneckering] "Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear?" She asked Shining Armor, her horn glowing green.

"Mm-hmm" He said, noddind as his eyes glowed green.

Cadence then runned to him but the Queen Chrysalis blocked her path. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't wanna go back to the caves now, do you?" She asked with her horn glowing. Cadence glared at her as Twilight and Tails went to her side.

"Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he glows weaker and so does his spell." She said going to his side. "Even now, my minions are chipping away at it." She said as some of the guests saw through the windows a lot of changelings, attacking the shield. [Evil laughter] "He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now." Both Twilight and Cadence gasped. "And I'm sorry to say, unable to peform his duties as captain of the royal guard!" She said.

"Not my Shining Armor!" Cadence said.

"Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then all of Equestria!" She said.

"No. You won't." Celestia said. "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!" Celestia charged at her then she flied above her and charged her horn, then fired a yellow beam at the queen, who retaliated with her own green beam. "Don't!" She said as she struggled to mantain it, but she was slowly winning against Celestia, until Luna came through one of the windows with Sonic on her back, she fired at the queen, who lost concetration and was it by Celestia's beam too.

"Girls, you need to grab the elements of harmony!" Celestia said.

"Sonic, lead then to where the elements of harmony are." Luna said as she put Sonic on the ground.

"But I don't know where it is." He sid.

"We hid them on your room, now go. We will hold her until you all came back." Luna said as the queen get up, growling.

"Come on, follow me!" Sonic said as he runned outside, they following behind.

When they where at the way to the towers, they saw the army of changelings slamming themselfs at the shield, making it cracking in various places. "Fast! We're running out of time!" Sonic said as he begin runned a lot more fast then them.

"Wait!" They were getting behind, unnable to keep pace with Sonic. "He's too fast to follow!" Twilight said, then they saw that the changelings finally destroyed the shield, they begin attacking the ponies around the city, some notice them and surrounded them. "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way!" Rainbow said as she take a step, but another Rainbow came to her front, they keep looking at each other until her copy punched her. "How did you-" She stop herself when they notice the changelings taking their forms.

"They're changelings, remember?" Twilight said.

Five more Twilight appeared. "They're changelings, remember?" They repeat what she said. Creeping out the girls.

"Don't let them distract you. We have to find that filly, only he knows where the elements of harmony are. It's our only hope." Twilight said as they harged at their copes.

The area begin set up so much dust from the big fight that was really hard to see anything 5 foot from you.

Fluttershy was scared as she lose sight of her friends, then notice three of her copes glaring at her. Fluttershy then frowned and pretended to be a cope too. Her copes just shruggered and pass her, looking for one of the originals to attack. Fluttershy then dashed to the other direction but found 4 Rainbow Dashs glaring at her, she just prepared herself for the inevitable but then one of them attacked the others revealing to be the original.

Applejack then went to Twilight back as they were surrounded by her friend copes and some changelings who didn't changed form. Applejack then notice that was a fake Twilight as it changed back to his base form, it roared in her face. "Okay, this is just getting weird!" Applejack said as it attacked her, then a lot of others fake Applejacks jumped on her.

Twilight fired a sleeping speel on her cope, making it go back to it's normal form, then notice a mountain of Aplejacks, she begin firing a barrage of magic beams at them. She then levitated on the her. "Hey, real me, real me!" Applejack said as Twilight released her.

Pinkie Pie was staring at one changeling at her front, it begin changing his form to Rarity, then to Rainbow Dash, then to Fluttershy. [giggling] "Do me, do me!" Pinkie said, laughing. The fake Fluttershy rolled her eyes, then turned in Pinkie Pie. "Eh, I've seen better." Pinkie Pie said as she pulled her confetti cannon out of nowhere and fired at her cope. Making it crash on 10 others copes of them.

Tails was trying to find Sonic around the mess, but everytime he tries to take flight, he is hitted by a magic beam by some of the fake Twilights or kicks from fake Rainbow Dashs. He then saw the girls, he went to their side and almost got punched by Rainbow. "You and your copes seems to love attacking me, I wonder why?" Tails asked annoyed.

"[chuckled] Sorry." She said as she punched a Tails cope. "And no, at least I don't like to hit my friends." She said. They continued fighting until they had cleared the first wave of changelings.

"Hurry. Before they reach us!" Tails said as he runned to the towers, the girls following behing.

* * *

(WITH SONIC)

"What we do now? We lost the others!" Sonic said as he blocked the door with his bed.

_"We have to find the elements that aunt Luna said."_ Cinos said as he glanced around the room. A thud came from the door.

"I'll block the door. You try to find it, fast!" Sonic said as he begin pulling the mobiles to the door. One changeling appeared at the window, surprising Sonic, but the he spindashed it.

_"Didn't know you could do that."_ Cinos said as he searched through some boxs.

"Neither me." Sonic said as he pushed the wardrobe to block the window. Cinos then notice the floor where the wardrobe where, looked loose.

_"Sonic, look."_ Cinos pointed it, Sonic removed the tile and found a box decored with some gems, he opened it and found five necklaces with different gems and one crown with a gem on top of it. "We found it!" Sonic cheered, but then they saw the changelings breaking the door down.

"Ahh!" Sonic went to the balcony, only to find a lot of more changelings hovering close. "What we do, now?" Sonic asked.

Cinos looked down at the garden, then he had an idea. _"Jump."_ He said.

"What?! You crazy? I don't know how to fly!" Sonic said as the door finnaly break down and the chnagelings rushed inside.

_"Sonic, trust me! Just jump before they get you!"_ Cinos said as he saw the changelings charging at them.

Sonic then jumped right before one of the changelings could grab him. "AHH!" Sonic screamed and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the crash, but it never came as he opened his eyes and saw that Tails was levitanting him.

"Tails, I found it!" Sonic hadle him the box, but the three more changelings appeared from behind and hold him down. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sonic then saw Tails turning into one of the changelings. [gasps] "No!" They begin bringing him back to where their queen was.

* * *

(AT THE BALLROOM)

Celestia and Luna wake up trapped on what looked like cocoons on the ceeling, Shining Armoe at the altar still controlled and Cadence was with her hoofs trapped on the ground next to the altar, while Spike was at her side.

"You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will—." As Cadence say that, the doors opened revealing the girls been carried to the room, the changelings released them but hovered around them.

"You were saying?" Queen Chrysalis said, smugly. "You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" She asked as the doors where opened again with two more coming inside, one carring Sonic who was struggling to free himself, and the other was carring the box with the elements.

"Oh, look what we have here." She said as she went to Sonic. "So you found the elements, huh? Well you won't be needing them." She said as she grabbed the box and thrown it to the side next to the altar. "Now, what I'll do to you? Hm." She wondered.

"Leave him alone!" Tails shouted as he tried - to no avail – attack her.

"Or what?" She challenged him.

"Uh, I will-." He was interrupted as they heard a explosion from outside,

"What was that?!" The queen asked as they looked to the window and saw that the changelings were fighting robots.

"Talk about timing." Rainbow Dash said.

"Grr! Destroy that stupid things!" Queen Chrysalis ordened her minions, they released Sonic and went outside, leave just her against the girls. "How you did that?" She asked Tails.

"That's was not me." Tails said, smirking.

[growled] "You'll see it!" She was about to shot Tails when the ceeling exploded, send everyone off they feet and releasing the princesses.

"Hello again, you pests!" Eggman said as he came from the ceeling on his eggmobile, followed by noneless than Metal Sonic who was glaring at them with his red glowing eyes, and a thing that looked like a yellow fox plushy with two tails was hovering next to it, it has a glowing gem on it's forehead and was staring creeply at them, sending chills at their spine, even Chrysalis was creeped out by that, but manage to hid it. "Minions!" She called them as her army came around her.

"You're not the only one that has your own army!" Eggman said as he slammed a button and a lot of robots came inside the room through the walls and windows, destroying the rest of the ballroom.

"Guards!" Luna shouted as the guards that didn't where knocked out by the changelings came from the doors, going in front of the princesses, who were glaring at Eggman and Chrysalis, who were doing the same thing.

Tails could feel the tension in the room, a little noise and everything could go from bad to worse. He then noticed that Twilight sneaked pass the changelings and robots and released Cadence from the green slime that trapped her. Sonic did manage to sneak at the box with the elements, but before he could do something. "Hey, you!" Queen Chrysalis shouted as hell broke loose.


	26. Chapter 26 - A Wedding to Remember (Pt3)

(SONIC'S POV)

"Uh, what's this place again?" Sonic asked.

[groans] "For the last time! We're inside your concious." Cinos said, annoyed.

"So how do I go back?" Sonic asked.

"That depends." Cinos said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"You was knocked out, Sonic. It's not like you can just wake up whenever you like after been blasted by a fireball, a missile and a magic beam. I'm surprised you even survived that." Cinos said.

"...You know if the others are ok?" Sonic asked.

"No, I don't know. If you're knocked out, I'm too." Cinos said.

"So... What now?" Sonic asked as he looked around.

"We could look for your missing memories." Cinos suggested.

"Missing memories?" Sonic asked.

"I discover that we're missing a lot of things. What the oldest thing you remember?" Cinos asked.

"Uh, I remember... Waking up and aunt Celestia and aunt Luna talking to me." Sonic answered.

"See? We should take this opportunity to try and recover your memories." Cinos said as they notice some strange place far way from them.

"And if I wake up before we reach there?" Sonic asked.

"Then we try to go back to this place, intentionally." Cinos said as he begin leading the way.

"Ok. I just hope the others are okay." Sonic said, following Cinos.

* * *

(WITH THE OTHERS)

"Tails, you ok?" Twilight asked as they were taking cover behind some debris, as misses lasers and magic beams coming nonstop through the destroyed room.

"Yes, but he's not." Tails said as he showed Sonic's unconsious body, which was slight burned and bruised.

"We need to find a safe place to treat him." Applejack said as she lowered her head as some lasers shoted in their direction.

"We need to find the princesses and my brother, they will know what to do." Twilight said as she shot a fireball on a group of changelings who were distracted by some robots.

"You two go, we'll cover you." Rainbow said as she nodded to Pinkie Pie, who exit the cover with her cannon, firing a barrage of confetti on anypony who dared to came close to Twilight and Tails who runned inside of the castle.

"Rainbow, what we'll do if that queen or that blue robot found us?" Applejack asked as she punched a robot that tried to sneak up on them.

"We hold then back until we manage to find the elements, then we use them to kicked their asses!" Rainbow said as she charged at a group of robots that were fighting some royal guards.

"Fluttershy, you and Pinkie Pie go find Spike and try to bring him to a safe place, me and Rarity will prevent Rainbow to get herself killed." Applejack said as she and Rarity went after Rainbow Dash.

"Okay. Let's go Pinkie." Fluttershy went to were the ruins that once was the ballroom, in hopes of finding Spike.

* * *

(WITH EGGMAN)

"Ugh! Just die already!" Eggman growled as he saw the changelings and Queen Chrysalis handling Tails Doll pretty well. "Metal, you found it, yet?" Eggman asked in his comunicator.

"No. It was blasted away when someone thought it was a good idea to just fire a rocket on a pony holding a potential power source." Metal Sonic said, searching the castle, while blasting the occasionally changeling or guard that got on his path.

"Forget about it! Just come back and help Tails Doll, I'll look for it!" Eggman said as he went to one of the towers, he then saw Metal Sonic coming from one of the walls and slamming at Chrysalis, sending her to one building. "[chuckles] That'll teach that pest to not interrupt my plans." He said as he looked to the radar on the painel of his egg-mobile, pushed a button and 5 robots came to him. "Search around, bring to me that artifacts." Eggman ordened, the robots saluted and begin going through the rooms. He then went outside the castle to watch the fight.

* * *

(WITH CELESTIA)

"We need to find the girls." Luna said as Celestia levitated the box with the elements.

"I should be helping my troops." Shining Armor said as he rubbed his head, while Cadence helped him.

"You're not in condition to fight. You can barely walk." She said, glancing at Celestia, who was quiet since the big explosion at the ruins of the ballroom. "Celestia, something wrong?" She asked.

"No." Celestia said as they enter the tower where the elements used to stay. "I just can't forget seeing Sonic been attacked that way. We don't even know if he survived." Celestia said as she stopped at the doorway of the tower. She turned to Cadence. "Stay here. I'll look for the girls." Celestia looked to Luna, "Sister, stay with them. Make sure nopony try to attack them." Luna wanted to protest but just nodded as she went to Cadence's side. Celestia then leaved the tower looking for any of the girls, while firing at the robots and changelings that tried to attack her.

* * *

(WITH TAILS)

"They sure can desappear when they want." Tails said as Twilight glared at him. Then they arrived at a hallway and saw some robots breaking in the rooms. "What are they doing?" She asked as they hid behind the curtains.

"Looks like they're search for something." Tails glanced and saw some changelings bursting at the hallway, going another fight. "Hurry, before they saw us." Tails went to the stairs, but then the walls break down as Metal Sonic get up.

"Oh,sh-" Tails didn't have enough tie to dodge Metal's punch sending him to the base of the stairs, dropping Sonic in the process.

Metal looked to Sonic, then lift his foot to step on him, but before he could Twilight shot electricity at him. He retreat some steps back, stunned as Twilight levitate Sonic and went to Tails, who get up dizzy from the hit and followed her to the exit, going through the gardens. They hid on one of the bushes.

"You okay, Tails?" She asked.

"Will be fine." He said, rubbing his head. He then saw somepony fighting a group of changelings. "It's that Celestia?" He asked pointing to the fight.

"It is! I'll help her, you watch the kid." Twilight said as she went to Celestia. "Princess!" She called her as she fired a ice spell on three changelings behind her.

"Twilight, finally. Wait where the other girls?" Celestia asked as she shoted the last one.

"They stayed behind so me and Tails could look for you." Twilight answered as she mentioned to Tails to come, which he did, carring Sonic with him.

"Thank goodness, you find him." Celestia said, noticing Sonic, "Twilight, here. Find the girls then we can finish this nonsense once and for all." Celestia said as she handle the box with the elements to Twilight. "Tails, you can leave him to me. Go with Twilight." She said, levitating Sonic to her back. "Good luck." Celestia leaved.

"Ok, let's go." Tails lead the way while Twilight carried the elements.

* * *

(WITH APPLEJACK)

She kicked a changeling as Rarity smashed a robot with the debris. "Wait, where's Rainbow?" Applejack asked as they saw Chrysalis, her changelings fighting that weird yellow plushy. Then saw a colorful blur slam itself at Metal Sonic, who retaliated firing some energy beams at her.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" She said as they went to assist Rainbow.

* * *

(WITH FLUTTERSHY)

"Watch out!" Spike said as he breathed fire at the robots that tried to attack Fluttershy.

"Thank you, Spike." She thanked him as they were running through one of the hallways that lead to the elements tower.

However, Pinkie's tail begin shaking. "Look out!" Pinkie pulled Spike out of the way as the ceeling came down, with some changelings knocked out.

"We better hurry, this place won't last for long." Pinkie Pie said, entering the tower.

"Pinkie Pie?" Luna asked as she saw Spike and Fluttershy coming in too. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"We separate from the others looking for Spike." Fluuttershy answered. Then the ground begin shaking as a explosion came from the outside.

"What was that?" Spike asked, holding onto Pinkie to not fall.

"That creepy yellow plushy is shooting what looks like red energy orbs at the changelings. One might have hit the tower." Cadence said.

"Girls, you need to find Celestia or Twilight, they have the elements of harmony." Luna said. They nodded and went to the exit, looking for the others.

* * *

(WITH QUEEN CHRYSALIS)

She dodge another attack from the doll as she fire a green beam at it, hitting it but not causing not much damage. She then fired green flames from her horn, which the doll responded it by evading it, then it begin creating copes of himself, surrounding her and her minions.

[growls]"You starting to get on my nerves now, attack!" She ordened as her changelings charged at him, distracting the copes while the real one fired a red orb at her. She summoned a shield, the orb exploded on contact with the shield.

"Tails Doll, finish this insect soon and help Metal fight that pony pests!" Eggman ordened as he went to . Tails doll begin charging his hands with an orb, but before he could shot it, Chrysalis charged at him, making he miss the orb, hitting one of the towers of the castle.

"You better not underestimate me and my minions, we have feeded from the love of these ponies around here. We are powerful as never before." Chrysalis said as she fired again the green flames, this time Tails Doll retaliated with his own flames, coming from his hands. They continued struggling at each other, Chrysalis then manage to actually hit the doll, burning it as it fall to the ground, motionless.

"Huff... Huff. Take that, stupid doll." She painted, then glanced to the streets and saw Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash fighting Metal Sonic. "Hm, that blue thing seens very strong." She began thinking, some of her changelings came to her, waiting their orders.

"Attack them, they can't fight against us all." Chysalis ordened, they saluted then charged at the fight. She then begin looking around. "Where that's fat creature?" She wondered as she saw Eggman's mobile watching the fight from a safe distance, he seemed to be giving orders as some robots went to assist Metal. "Looks like I have to element of surprise." She chuckled drakly as she went after him.

* * *

(WITH RAINBOW DASH)

She's hovering above a crater where she kocked Metal into, she couldn't see if Metal was up or not due to the dust that came from the crash. Suddently, Metal came pretty fast to slash her, she dodge it, he only manage to cut some of her hair, missing her face by milimeters as she punched Metal on his side then kicked his turbine, damaging it a little as Metal put some distance between Rainbow and him, then he called the robots around him to assist him.

"Can't win on a fair fight?" Rainbow asked as punched one robot and charged at Metal.

"Rainbow, you crazy?! Going against him alone?" Applejack said as she and Rarity approuched the fight.

"You just gonna sit there watching or you gonna help me?!" Rainbow asked as Metal kicked her, sending Rainbow to a wall.

"Rarity, give me some big rocks." Applejack said as Rarity levitated a boulder to her. She broke the boulder in rocks with their head size, she then kicked it at Metal, managing to distract him enough to let Rainbow Dash deal a significant amount of damage on him. "Haha. Take that!" Applejack cheered as she kicked another one, hitting a changeling that was coming their way.

* * *

(WITH TWILIGHT)

"We found them." Tails said as they saw the Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack fighting Metal Sonic and some changelings.

"I don't see where's Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie." Twilight said as she looked around.

"We look for them, later. Let's help the girls deal with Metal Sonic, and these annoying changelings." Tails said as he fired a magic beam at Metal, managing to hit him.

"I better be careful with these." Twilight said as she hold the box while she begin firing some lightning at Metal, stunning him as Applejack manage to hit him with a big boulder, then Rainbow came with a barrage of punchs and kicks, then when Metal tried to get up he was hit pretty hard by a massive ball of confetti.

"Hope we didn't miss the fun." Pinkie Pie said, going to the girls with Fluttershy and Spike.

"Girls, you all okay?" Twilight asked as she put the box on the ground.

"Better then never!" Rainbow said, excited from the battle.

"We're all okay, so I guess you have the elements." Applejack said as she looked at the box.

"Yup. Put they on, the fight is far from ending." Tails said, then notice Chrysalis charging at Eggman, who seem to have not noticed it. "Looks like we're not the only ones who hate egg-head." He said, pointing to them, they saw Chrysalis knocking Eggman off his egg-mobile.

"They're destracted, use the elements." Tails said as he and Spike give then some space while making sure that no robot nor changeling interrupt them.

* * *

(WITH CHRYSALIS AND EGGMAN)

"AHH!" Eggman was knocked from his egg-mobile. He glanced behind him and saw a black insect like pony glaring down at him with her horn glowing green dangerously close to his face. [chuckles nervously] "METAL!" Eggman shouted as he saw Chrysalis aiming her horn to him. Then Metal, badly damaged blocking the green with his own energy beam. Eggman get up and went to his eggmobile, but before he could start it, he notice the ponies hovering above the ground and glowing a white light. He saw their energy signature begin scaling very high. "Oh uh." He saw them firing a colorful beam at them, all he could do now was bracing himself to the hit.

* * *

(TAILS POV)

After that bright light, I saw Eggman being thrown in the Everfree forest's direction while Queen Chrysalis and her changelings around her being thrown to Rock's Ridge's direction.

"How did they where just thrown away by the elements while Discord was petrifyed?" Spike asked.

"Maybe because Discord is from chaotic energy, while Chrysalis said she feeds from love, and Eggman just a 'normal creature' like everypony else." Tails suggested.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Spike said as he looked to the girls. "How do you girls feeling after saving the kingdom again?" He asked.

"Happy, but exausted." Pinkie Pie said.

Tails looked to the sky, seeing the sun desappearing on the horizon. "We all should see the princess then get some rest." Tails said as he went to the tower where they last saw the princess.

* * *

(AT THE TOWER)

"Seems like they save the day, huh?" Shining Armor said.

"And they're coming now." Luna said as they enter the tower, soome more tired then the others.

"Good job, my little ponies. Today you don't just saved our kingdom from Queen Chrysalis and Eggman but saved Princess Cadence and our Captain of the royal Guard too. I'm very proud of you, all of you." She said, looking at Spike and Tails. "Tails, I think we have a talk, right?" She asked.

Tails nodded, "Yes, I think we finally can have this talk." Tails went to her.

"You all go rest, some guards will guide you to your rooms." Luna said, going to Celestia's side as the others leaved, just leaving Tails, the princesses Luna and Celestia and Sonic on her back, still unconsious.

"So, what about is this talk?" Tails asked.

"It's about Sonic." Tails's got up after he heard Sonic's name. "You see, this filly is actually Sonic." She said as she levitated Sonic in front of Tails. He instantly pick him up.

"What?!" Tails asked, dumbfounded.

"A spell we used actually backfired, transforming Sonic in a cub." Luna said.

"He doesn't even remember anything at all?" Tails asked.

"No. He now thinks we're his aunts." Celestia said.

"Losing his memories not just one but two times. [sighs] You didn't deserve this." Tails said as he hugged Sonic still unconsious body.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to keep him unconsious this much time?" Luna asked, worried.

"He uh, got hit by a missile, a fireball and that green beam." Tails said, examinating Sonic, "But he doesn't seem to have take any damage at all." He said, surprised.

"There's still a lot of things we don't know about him, yet." Celestia said, "We will continue to search a spell to fix this, meanwhile, we all should rest now. It was a stressful day for all of us." Celestia said, levitating Sonic from Tails. "You can go rest, we will put Sonic on his room. Luckily, he will wake up tomorrow morning." She and Luna leaved.

"As if I'll just wait for you to find it, for all that I know, your spells could backfire again. I'll not let that happen again." Tails went to find his room.

* * *

(SONIC'S POV)

"...Tails... He's my brother...?" Sonic asked as they looked at the memory they found.

"Seems like it." Cinos said.

[Yawns] "Gee, we take too much time just to find this. We'll take an eternity to find all my missed memories." Sonic said, sleeply.

"I think our time to leave is coming soon." Cinos said.

"Do you think we can come back to this place?" Sonic asked worried.

"Don't worry, when you wake up, I'll be searching a way to come back to this place. I probably will be out for some days. So you have to annoy other somepony else meanwhile. [chuckles]" Cinos said.

"Har har, very funny." Sonic said, then they notice the memory desappearing, as they where desappearing too. "Guess we're waking up. See you soon, Cinos." Sonic said as they desappeared in a bright light.

* * *

(NEXT DAY, MORNING)

"Ugh, my head. Didn't think this would still hurt. You there Cinos?" Sonic asked, but he got no respost. "Right, you searching." Sonic looked around and notice he was on his room.

"When did I get here?" He got up and went to the door, going to the hallway. "Let's see if aunt Celestia is awake." He knocked on her door, but got no respost. "Hm, she's probably already up." He then knocked at Luna's door, still no respost. "Weird." Sonic went to the kitchen but found no one in there. "OK, where's everypony?" He went around the castle, but couldn't find not a single soul, not even the guards he could find. "Somepony here?" Sonic asked, still no respost.

"Ok, think Sonic. Where could everypony be?" He asked himself, then he saw on the corner of is eye a dark shadow behind him, he turned but found nothing. "Ok, now things just got creepy." Sonic runned out the castle to the city, he found nopony.

"This not normal, maybe this a dream? No, probably a nightmare." Sonic said, noticing the same shadow going a corner of a building. "Hey!" Sonic went after it, when he turned found nothing. "Show yourself!" Sonic demanded.

A black shadow came to him, it has green eyes with red pupils while a purple smoke come from them. It looked fixated at Sonic."...Uh, who are you?" Sonic asked.

[Chuckles darkly] "You will know who I'm soon, Sonic. Very soon." The shadow said, laughing darkly, then suddently charged at Sonic.

* * *

(SONIC'S REAL ROOM)

"AHH!" Sonic wake up, screaming and panting. "What the hell was that?" He asked looking around.

Then the door opened and Tails runned inside. "Sonic? Why you screaming?" Tails asked.

"I uh, had a nightmare." Sonic said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Uh... about uh... a lot of water, yeah! That's it, a lot of water and I almost drowning." Sonic lied.

[chuckles] "Well, I think we have somethings to talk." Tails said.

"Yeah, I think that too... bro." Sonic said.

"You remember?" Tails asked, surprised.

"A little. So what did I miss when I was exploded?" Sonic asked, Tails begin telling everything that happened the day before.


	27. Chapter 27 - Something Unexpected

Rio: Sorry for the big wait. But here's finally the chapter, enjoy! :)

* * *

(Canterlot, morning)

"Huh, so you guys get rid of that creeps?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the girls did. At least now they can repair the place, they really did a number on the castle, especially the ballroom. It went to the ground." Tails said.

"Is the marriage cancelled then?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think so. They probably will just do the ceremony later, on another place." Tails said.

"And the girls?" Sonic asked.

"They're fine, some still resting, actually just me, you, the princesses and Rainbow Dash is awake." Tails said.

"Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, she's flying around the place for some minutes now." Tails said.

"Did I knew her before? Because that name feels familiar." Sonic said.

"Yes, you did. Want to talk to her?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Sonic said, following Tails outside.

They went outside the castle and begin walking around for some minutes, until Tails saw Rainbow lying down on a cloud.

"Look, there she is." Tails pointed to her.

"That pony with the colored mane?" Sonic asked.

"Yup. Hey, Rainbow! Come down here for a sec!" Tails called her. She glanced to them, nodded then she jumped of the cloud, she flied to them and landed on they front.

"Hey, Tails." She greeted him then looked to Sonic, "Hi little one, so you have a reason to call me?" She asked Tails.

"Well, do you remember him?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, he was with you guys when you came at the marriage before this mess started. Why?" Rainbow asked.

"Well... he's Sonic." Tails said, Rainbow just lifted one eyebrow.

"You kidding with me?" She asked, looking through his eyes.

"I wish I was, the princesses's spell backfired and turned him yonger instead of fixing his mentality. And that did made he forgot his memories, again." Tails said.

"..." She didn't say anything as she looked to Sonic and, in a second he found himself in a tight hug from her.

"Rainbow, I can't breath!" Sonic managed to say that as she released him.

"Sorry, *chuckles*, I just can't believe all you've been through already and now this. *sighs* You don't deserve this." Rainbow Dash said, upset.

"Yeah, but the princess is trying to find a spell to fix this. Don't know their progress through." Tails said.

"But can you tell what else I'm missing?" Sonic asked them.

"What you want to know first?" Rainbow asked.

"The other ponies from yesterday, do I know them, too?" Sonic asked.

"They're all your friends too. The purple one named Twilight is Tails's girlfriend." Rainbow said.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, yes. Another thing you want to know?" Tails asked.

"Can any of you teach me how to fly? It could be useful." Sonic said.

Tails frowned as Rainbow Dash smirked. "Well, I can. As the fastest flier around Equestria, I can teach you." Rainbow said.

*groans* "Just don't make him crash on me this time, ok?" Tails asked, she nodded to him as he begin going back to the castle. "I'll go check on Celestia, see you two later." He entered the castle.

"You said you was the fastest flier, is that true?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. Nopony is faster than me!" She said.

"Cool. So how do we start?" He asked.

"Do what I do, ok?" She said, extensing her wings.

"Ok." He did the same. She then begin flaping then continuous as she take of the ground, he did the same, slower.

"Good, you progressing. Landing now, ok?" She said..

"Ok." He said, seeing Rainbow landing perfectly on the ground. He then landed too, perfectly too.

"You are doing good." She said.

"Thanks. Now what?" He asked.

"Hm." Rainbow glanced to the sky. "There aren't much clouds around here. Let's have a flight, see how you fly." She said, taking off the ground.

He followed her, they flied for fiveteen minutes around the city. Then they landed at the balcony.

"You're a natural in this stuff." She said, entering the room.

"You really think so?" He asked, entering the room too.

"Yup." She said.

"Thanks for teaching me." He said.

"It was nothing, that's what friends is for." She said.

Sonic begin feeling weird but he didn't say nothing about it. He notice Rainbow glancing at the sky.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Eh, just missing my naps I take at the clouds in Ponyville. Here there isn't any clouds at all." She said.

"Then why don't we go to Ponyville?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, because the princesses are trying to find a way to make you turn back to normal." She said.

"... But can't we just go there for a little?" He asked.

"I don't know, Sonic." She said, he begin making a puppy face. "Come on, Sonic. Stop it." She said, trying not to laugh at the cute face his doing.

"Pleaaseee?" He asked.

"I – ugh, Fine! Just don't do that face again." She said.

"Ok, so what are we waiting for? Sonic asked.

"Let's find the others then." She said, going inside the castle with Sonic behind her.

As they entered it, they immeadiatly saw Tails coming to them.

"Hey you two, how was the flight?" He asked.

"It was very cool. We flied around Canterlot." Sonic said.

"That's nice." He said.

"So, where are the others?" Rainbow asked.

"The girls? They went to one of the cafe to have breakfast. I was actually going to meet them now." Tails said.

"Good. Show the way then." She said, following Tails outside.

"So what do you want with them?" Tails asked.

"Actually is Sonic who want something." She said.

"Really? What is it?" He asked.

"Uh, I want to go to Ponyville." Sonic said.

"Wha- why?" He asked.

"Well... I once lived there, right?" Sonic asked, Tails nodded. "So, maybe I can remember something going there." He said.

"Hmm..." Tails begin thinking. "I think that make sense." He said.

"So, where are they?" Sonic asked, looking around as they where at the streets.

"Around the corner." Tails said as they pass it, seeing the girls at a table outside the cafe.

They went to their table, "Good morning." Tails greeted them, sitting down next to Twilight.

"Hi guys." Rainbow greeted them, sitting next to Applejack with Sonic.

"Hi Rainbow, and I see the little one from before. What was his name? I don't remember anypony saying it." Applejack asked.

"Oh, right. Tails didn't tell you all, yet." Rainbow said, glancing at Tails.

"Tell us what?" Twilight asked, looking at Tails.

"Well... he is Sonic." He said, pointing to Sonic.

"You kidding?" Applejack asked.

"Looks like I'm kidding?" Tails asked, annoyed.

"Uh, no." She said.

"How did that happen?" Rarity asked.

"It was Celestia's spell that backfired and make Sonic yonger, which did made he lose his memories, again. She and Luna are trying to find a spell to fix it." He said, the girls gasped.

"So Sonic, want to say what you wanted?" Tails asked.

He nodded, "So I was wondering if we could go to Ponyville." Sonic said.

"Why do you want to go to Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe I could remember something from there, don't you think?" Sonic asked.

"I guess, but what about the princesses searching a way to fix it?" Twilight asked.

"She can send us a message, and we will be there in no time." Tails said.

"Right, so let me just let her know we will be going back then." Twilight said as they went back to the castle.

* * *

(Two hours later, at Ponyville)

As the train stopped, Sonic was the first to exit it, followed by Rainbow Dash. They immeadiatly leaved the station, as the others exited the train.

"Hey! Where you going?!" Tails asked but didn't get an answer.

"Just let them have their fun." Twilight said.

"Fine." He said, following Twilight to the library. The others just went to mind their business.

* * *

(At the library)

*Sighs* "Any ideas?" Tails asked.

"Other than going through the whole library? No." Twilight said.

"Are there a book that will actually help us?" Tails asked.

"Uh... Maybe? I don't know." She said.

"Well, we have to start from somewhere. The sooner we begin searching, the sooner we will discover that." He said as he went to one of the bookshelves.

"Right." Twilight levitated some books to her, reading a part of it, then throwning it to the side.

* * *

(With Sonic)

"So, this is your nap place?" Sonic asked as he looked at the tree Rainbow was currently sitting at the base.

"Yup. And sometimes I just sleep on one of the clouds around." She said.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked.

"Sure, why not." She said, giving him space.

He sit next to her. "So... when are we flying again?" He asked.

She chuckled, "Maybe later. Now I just want to take a little nap." She said, yawning.

"Oh, ok." He said, looking down.

"Come on, don't be like that now." She said, rubbing his head. "How about this? After my nap, I'll show you some tricks." She offered.

"Fine." He said, fixing his hair. She then climbed the branch and closed her eyes.

Sonic glanced around as he was about to leave the park when Pinkie Pie appeared. "Hi, Sonic!" She greeted him.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that, Pinkie." He said.

*Giggles* "Sorry. So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wastalking with Dash, but now she's sleeping." He said, sounding upset.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted her to show me some tricks, but she said she will just after her nap." He said.

"Hmm... What if we prank her?" Pinkie suggested, giggling.

"What kind of prank?" Sonic asked, interessed.

She smirked as she begin whispering in his ear.

* * *

(With Tails)

He put the book back on the bookshelve as he rubbed his head. "Please, tell me you find anything." He said.

"Didn't found anything, yet." She said, still going through a line full of books she's levitanting from the shelve to her.

"I will take a break, want anything to eat?" He asked.

"No, thanks." She said.

He nodded as he went to the kitchen, founding Spike munching a sandwich. "You better not be eating my sandwich again, Spike." Tails warned him as he opened the fridge.

"This time I made one, don't you worry. So, any progress?" He asked.

*Sighs*"No." Tails said, munching his sandwich.

"Did you searched Twilight's room?" Spike asked.

"No, why should we?" Tails asked, confused.

"There is where we store the pills she made, the same Sonic ate." Spike said, finishing his sandwich.

Tails was about to bit his sandwich when he realised. "Of course! Why haven't we think about that before?" Tails asked no one as he dropped his sandwich on the table and went to Twilight's room.

Spike glanced at the door to see if Tails was there, when he confirmed Tails leaved, he grabbed his sandwich and went outside, chuckling.

* * *

(At Twilight's room)

As Tails entered it, he begin searching where the pills would be stored. He found two bottles of pills after a minute searching, he grabbed it and went downstairs.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Tails called her as he entered the hall.

"What is it, Tails?" She asked.

"Look." He said, giving her the pills.

"The... pills?" She asked, looking at him.

"You said, you forgot the recipe, right?" He asked as she nodded. "Well, we can make some analysis. Then make na antidote to return Sonic's mentallity back to normal. Then we just cast na spell to grow him up." He said.

She begin thinking, "Ok, it's worth a shot." She said, following Tails to the basement, where her chemistry lab is.

* * *

(With Fluttershy)

"Ok, so I just need to-", "SONIC! PINKIE! CAME BACK HERE, NOW!" Fluttershy got scared as she looked to the direction the shout came, seeing Sonic and Pinkie Pie running to her direction.

"Fluttershy, don't tell her we are here!" Pinkie said as they hid behind one of the stands as Rainbow Dash appeared in Fluttershy's vision. She was completed covered in flour and feathers.

"Rainbow? What happened?" She asked.

"Sonic and Pinkie happen. Did you saw them?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh...".Fluttershy didn't know if she should or not tell.

"Fluttershy. You saw them, did you?" She asked.

"Maybe...?" She said.

"Ugh, just tell me where they are." Rainbow said, very annoyed.

"Should you take a bath? Before it get stick on your fur." She said, glancing at the stand they hid.

"Grrr, not before I find them." She said, growling.

"Alright, they went to that direction." She said, pointing to the lake.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes, very." Fluttershy said.

"Ok, you better not be lying to me." Rainbow said as she flied to the lake.

"Phew, thanks Flutttershy." Pinkie said as they leaved they hinding place.

"Just don't make me lie to Rainbow again, ok?" Fluttershy asked, they nodded and she went to find tomatoes.

"Alright, we better split up. So it will be morw difficult for her to find us." Sonic said.

"Ok, see ya!" Pinkie Pie said, going to the lake direction, forgeting completely about Rainbow going there.

"Alright, I better hid at the library until Rainbow calm down." He said, going to the library.

As he arrived, he entered the library. Finding a mess of books everywhere, he looked to the hallway and found the door to the basement open.

"_Hey, Sonic."_ Cinos called him as he appeared in his front.

"Cinos, about time you showed up." Sonic said.

"_Eh, I was busy." _He said.

"With the memory thing, I get it." Sonic said, going to the door.

"_So, what did I miss?" _Cinos asked.

"Oh, not much. Just me and Pinkie Pie making Rainbow Dash mad." He said, chuckling.

"_You know when she find you, it will not be pretty._" He said.

"I'm hoping when that happens, she would be cool by the time she finds me." Sonic said, going downstairs.

He soon find Tails and Twilight using the lab, he doesn't have an idea of what they're doing. "Hello." He said.

"Hm?" Tails looked around and saw him. "Oh, hi Sonic. Need something?" He asked.

"No, I'm just curious. What you two doing?" Sonic asked, looking at the many instruments at the table.

"We just finished analysing these pills, we are already making an antidote prototype." Tails said as Twilight went to them, holding a potion.

"Here. Try this." She said, handing him the potion. Sonic smelled it and turned to the side.

"This smells horrible." He said.

"Just drink it without smelling it." Tails said, chuckling.

Sonic glanced at them, then looked in the corner of his eye Cinos, who just shruggered. "Ok, here goes nothing." He said, drinking the whole bottle.

"Feel anything diferent?" Twilight asked.

"No... Wait." He said as he begin holding his stomach. He then collapsed to the ground, but before Tails could get near him, Sonic got surrounded by a blue smoke. The smoke disappeared as fast as it came, revealing Sonic but with a slight diference. He suddently had na horn on his head. Tails and Twilight were shocked as Sonic get up, groaning.

"Ugh, that wasn't nice." He said, then notice their faces. "What? Something on my face?" Sonic asked.

"_Not in your face. Look up." _Cinos said.

Sonic looked up and saw the blue sharp horn on his fore head. "WHAT THE? WHY I HAVE I HORN?!" Sonic asked, freaking out.

"SONIC! Calm down, we will fix that. Just calm down." Tails managed to calm him, but only just.

"How I'm supposed to calm down? There's a freaking horn on my forehead! Pegasus aren't supposed to have horns." Sonic said.

"Well, Sonic. Look at the bright side, maybe you can use magic now." Twilight said.

That got his full attention, "Wait, really?" He asked.

"I don't know. We don't know if the potion just give you a horn or if turned you into an alicorn." She said, writing down a note.

"What's a alicorn?" Sonic asked.

"It's a pony that is part pegasus, part unicorn and part earth pony." She said.

"Like aunt Celestia?" He asked.

'Aunt?' She wondered, "Yeeeahh..." Twilight said.

"Want to test that horn?" Tails asked, smirking.

"Yes!" Sonic said as he runned upstairs.

"Ok, it's your turn to keep making potions." Twilight said, going upstairs.

"Wait, where you going?" Tails asked.

"I'll see if Sonic is able to use magic. You continue making potions, and don't forget to note the recipes." She said, leaving the basement.

He groaned, going back to work.

* * *

(Upstairs)

"Alright, Sonic. To be able to use magic, you have to mantain an certain level of concentration." She said.

"Concrentation, got it." He said.

"Ok, let's try an easy one, the levitation spell." Twilight said, levitanting one of the books to her, then to one of the shelves.

Sonic then looked to the book in his front, "Just think of picking up the book without touching it." She said.

He nodded as he fixed his vision on the book, it passed some seconds when the book begin moving very slowly to the shelve.

"Good work, Sonic. Just try to do it a little faster." Twilight said.

"Ok." He did the same with four more books, each more fast then the other.

"Excellent, Sonic. You get the hang of it." She said.

"What more spells can I do? Maybe shot a fireball? Oh, maybe lightning!" Sonic said, very excited as he continued saiyng more spells.

"Uh, I think you should just stay at the levitantion for now." She said.

"Aww, come on. Please? Just one more." He asked, making the same cute face he did early.

"Aww, look how cute. Ok, one more." She said, picking her spell book and going through it until she stopped on one of them and showed Sonic the page.

"Uh..." He start reading it. "A... teleportation spell?" Sonic asked as he looked to Twilight.

"Yes, so do you want to learn that?" She asked.

"Of course I do." He said, excited.

"Ok, so this one works like this..." She start showing him.

* * *

(With Rainbow)

"Alright, Pinkie. Where's Sonic?" She asked, shaking the water out of her fur.

"I don't know." Pinkie Pie said, pulling out the feathers Rainbow put on her hair.

"What you mean, 'you don't know'?" She asked.

"We split up when you talked with Fluttershy." Pinkie said.

"Grr, then you're gonna help search for him." Rainbow said, going back to the market with Pinkie Pie following her. They searched the entire market, checked with Fluttershy if she saw him (confirming if she wasn't hidding him) then they went to ask the girls.

"Hi Rarity. Did you saw Sonic?" Pinkie asked.

"I actually did saw him going to the library, why?" She asked.

"Rainbow's searching him." Pinkie said as Rainbow approuched her.

"So?" She asked.

"He's at the library." Pinkie said.

"Of course he's there." She said, running to the library.

"Did something happened?" Rarity asked.

"Me and Sonic pranked on Rainbow, she already got back on me." Pinkie said, pulling out another feather from her hair.

As Rainbow went to the library, she saw on one of the windows, Sonic teleporting nonstop around the library. Rainbow rubbed her eyes, not believing on them as she went inside.

"That was awesome!" Sonic said, teleporting in front of Twilight.

"Can someone tell me what's happening here?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic gasped and hid behind Twilight. "Hi, Rainbow Dash. Just teaching some spells to Sonic." She said.

"Wait... What?" Rainbow asked, she then finally noticed the horn in his forehead. "What the? How did- what happened to him?!" Rainbow asked, going from angry to worried as she pulled Sonic to her, checking if the horn was real.

"Uh, well, our first attempt on returning Sonic back to normal didn't went so well." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I think I've noticed it." She said, poiting to Sonic's horn.

Twilight rolled her eyes, then Spike entered te library. "Twilight, did you remember of writing a letter to Celestia?" He asked, grabbing a scroll and quill from one of the tables.

*gasp* "I completely forgot!" Twilight went to Spike, saying to him write.

"Ok, so how it feels having a horn?" Rainbow asked.

"It's awesome. I can levitate things and enhance my strenght. And Twilight will teach me more later." He said, very excited.

Rainbow frowned at that. "But what about the tricks I would show you? Don't you wanna see?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. I want." He said. Twilight glanced at them.

"Let's go then." Raonbow said, going outside with him.

Spike was writing the letter when he notice she wasn't finishing the letter. "Twilight?" He called her

"Spike. Put the books back on place while I'm out." She said, going to the door.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Getting back my soon new student!" She said, leaving.

"What? But what about the letter!*Sighs* Better just keep on cleaning this mess, I guess." Spike said, grabbing some books from the ground.

* * *

(A very, very, veryyyy far place)

"How much long will take to find him?" A pink hedgehog asked a walrus who was tipping on a computer.

"Ugh, Amy. Can you, _please_, stop asking the same question you keep asking for weeks now." Rotor said, configuring the machine.

"Acttualy, it has passed a month with she asking the same questions." Nicole said, materializing herself next to them.

*sighs* "Fine." She said, leaving the room.

"Amy, what did I say to you about going there?" Sally asked.

"Not entering there to annoy Rotor." Amy said.

"Yes, and yet you continue to do so. *Sighs* Look, I know you miss Sonic and Tails. Hell, we all do, but we can't do much until Rotor and Nicole find them." She said.

"But I want to do something to help finding him." Amy said, upset.

*sighs* "Like I said, we can't do much until they find him." She said as Antoine and Bunnie came to her.

"Sally, the destruction of robotnik's remains facilitys is done." Antoine said.

Sally nodded. "Good, send the teams to clean them and Robotropolis." She ordened as they nodded and leaved. "Amy, why don't you go and see Cream? I'm sure she will be happy to have you there, I need to go now. See ya later." Sally said, going to the building Rotor and Nicole were.

"Alright." Amy said, going to Mrs. Vanilla's house.

* * *

(With Sally)

"Nicole, show me the remains of robotropolis." Sally said.

"Here." Nicole pulled a screen to Sally, who looked at it. She saw a huge crater and some collapsed buildings, as some Freedom Fighters around the area.

"Any particular reason to want to look at it again, Sally?" Rotor asked, looking away from his monitor.

*sighs* "I just wanted to see the crater the once Robotropolis were. The last place Sonic and Tails went before desappearing with Eggman." She said, pulling the screen away.

"..." He didn't say anything. Suddently his monitor beginned beeping. That get all they attention.

"What you found, Rotor?" Sally asked.

"Hm, it's a energy pulse. It came from..." He didn't finished.

"From where Rotor?" Sally asked.

"... From Robotropolis." Nicole said, showing in a screen the crater again.

"Do you think that will help us find Sonic?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's all we got." He said.

"Then let's get started, I'll send a team to bring you and whatever you need to Robotropolis right away." Sally said, going to the door, turning on her communicator.

"Bunnie, you there?" Sally asked, outside the building.

"Yes, I'm here." She said.

"Go and bring Rotor and his equipaments to Robotropolis, we have a lead." Sally said, turning off the communicator.

"Ok, Amy. You wanted to help, here's your chance." She said, going to Vanilla's house.

* * *

(Back with Sonic)

He was currently sit at the border of the lake, watching Rainbow Dash making some maneuvers at the sky, when he feel being picked up from the ground. "Hey! What the idea?" Sonic asked as he saw Twilight bringing him to the hill near the lake, putting him down to the ground.

"So Sonic, ready to learn another spell?" She asked.

"Yes!" He said, forgeting about Rainbow who notice Twilight's doing.

"Oh, so she really want to compete, huh?" Rainbow said, flying next to Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic. Wanna race me to the other side of Ponyville?" Rainbow asked.

"See ya at the finish line!" Sonic said, flying as fast as he could. He turned back and saw Rainbow and Twilight discussing, "Oh, come on." He said, turning back.

"Hey! What's the idea?" Twiligh asked.

"If you haven't notice, I'm teaching Sonic flying maneuvers." Rainbow said.

"Well, I was teaching him spells so if you could stop getting his attention." Twilight said.

"I was teaching him first!" Rainbow said.

"No, I was!" Twilight said.

"N-", "ENOUGH!" Sonic shouted as he flied back to them, then he teleported them back to the library. "Can you two stop acting like kids?" Sonic asked.

"Wha-? You the kid here, Sonic." Rainbow said.

"And yet I'm the one who is stopping you two from fighting." He said.

"He's right. I don't know what got on me." Twilight said.

"It's fine. I think I'll just hang on with the teleportation and levitation spell Twi, if that's fine by you?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm already already happy that you are using two spells I teached." Twilight said.

"Ok, see you later then." He said as she entered the library. "So, you still going to show me some maneuvers?" Sonic asked as Rainbow nodded and lead him back to the lake.

* * *

(At Canterlot, late afternoon)

Celestia was at her balcony when Luna came in her room.

"Hello, sister. Any news?" Luna asked.

"Yes, here." She gave the letter to Luna, when she finished reading she laughed a little. "That really happened?" Luna asked, laughing.

*giggling* "Yeah, at least he seems to adapt to it relatively fast." She said.

"Yeah, you right. Good night, sister." Luna said, leaving the room.

"Good night." Celestia said, putting the sun down.


	28. Chapter 28 - Crystal problems

(A week later, at the library)

"Where are all my quills?!" Twilight asked as she found it, levitating/throwning it to Spike, who jumped and grabbed them with a bag.

She then begin levitanting a line of books, none was what she was looking for.

"What got on her?" Sonic asked.

"Celestia send a letter, something about a test." Tails said.

Twilighy then removed some books from a shelve, then a huge book. Dropping to Spike, who got slammed by it. She looked to him, then she dashed to one of the tables. "Flash cards. I should make some flash cards. Spike, I'm gonna need you to quis me. From everything. Everything I've ever learned. Ever." She said, levitanting four big piles of papers to Spike, who just managed to get off the book when she gave him the papers.

"That isn't gonna to be enough cards." She said, searching for more.

Spike put down the papers, "Twilight, calm down. It's just a test." He said.

She glanced at him, "Just a test?" She went to him. "Just a test?!" She repeated as she approuched Spike, who begin waking back from her.

"Princess Celestia wants to give me some kind of exam, and you're trying to tell me to calm down because it's just a test?!" She asked.

Spike put on a helmet and some pillows as his armor. "Uh, yes?" He said.

Twilight begin growling as her horn beginned charging.

"I'd say she's handling things pretty well... considering." Applejack said.

* * *

(Outside)

Suddently the tree/library skyrocketed in a boom and scream from Twilight, then it slammed back on the ground in one piece.

(At Canterlot, 2 hours later...)

"Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon." Celestia said.

"The empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, my sister." Luna said.

"She will suceed at her task, and when she does, we'll know she is that closer to being ready." Celestia said as they heard Twilight getting their attention. They saw she was carring a huge bag.

"Trust me, little sister." Celestia said as Luna went to the door.

"You wanted to see me? To give me a test?" Twilight asked as she went to her, passing Luna, who glanced at her butcontinue on her way. "I brought my own quills and plenty of paper to show my work." She said, levitanting the bag and dropping it in her front. Spilling all it's contents on the floor, and a empty scroll to unroll it to Celestia's feet.

"Sorry. Sorry." She said, trying to grab the scroll.

"This is a different kind of test." Celestia said, rolling up the scroll and putting Twilight's things back on her back with her magic.

"The Crystal Empire has returned." She said.

"The Crystal Empire?" Twilight asked, levitating her books to her. "I'm sorry. I – I thought I'd studied." Twilight said as Celestia grab the books with her magic minus the one Twilight was reading. "Oh, I don't thing there's anything in any of my books –", "There wouldn't be." Celestia interrupted her.

"Few remenber it ever existed at all." Celestia said, levitating a crystal in front of Twilight. "Even my knowledge on the empire is limited." She said, activating the crystal.

Twilight, surprised by it, stepped back as the crystal projected an hologram of the Crystal Empire.

"But what I do know is that it contains a powerful magic. One thousand of years ago, King Sombra, an unicorn whose heart was black as night, took over the Crystal Empire." She said, the hologram showed black crystals forming around the empire as the crystal castle got corrupted by it. At the top, appeared King Sombra's head, growling at her.

"One day, he was ultimately overthrown, turned into a shadow, and banishes to the ice of the arctic north. But not before he was able to put a curse upon the empire. A curse that cause it to vanish into thin air." Celestia said, closing the hologram, than levitate the crystal.

"If the empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all Equestria." She said, shooting a rainbow colored beam atthe crystal, making it glow multicolor very brighty.

"But if hatred and fear take hold..." She said, shooting a dark beam at the crystal, making it turn black and spawning some corrupted crystals around Twilight. Celestia then destroyed the corrupted ones as she put the crystal back into it's place.

"Which is why I need your help finding a way to protect it." She said.

"You want me to help protect an entire empire?" Twilight asked.

"It is, as I said, a different kind of test but one I'm certain you will pass." Celestia said.

"How do I begin?" Twilight asked, determined.

"By joining princess Cadence and Shining Armor in the crystal empire." She said, leading Twilight to the door.

"My brother is there?" Twilight asked, happy to heard about her brother.

"Yes, and you Ponyville friends will join you there as well." She said, arriving at the doors where Luna was. "I have every confidence you will succeed. And when you do, I'll know you are ready to move on the next level of your studies."

Twilight glanced at Luna, who has a serious expression facing her. "But what if I fail?" Twilight asked.

"You won't." Celestia said.

"But what if-?" She poked her. "You won't." She said.

Twilight walk passed the doors, Luna walk to Celestia's side. "But, Twilight, in the end, it must be you and you alone who ultimately assists Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in doind what needs to be done to protect the empire. Do you understand?" Celestia asked.

"Mm-hmm" Twilight nodded.

"Then go. There is no time to lose." Celestia said, closing the doors. Twilight exited the castle, walking pass Spike who was sitting at the stair, waiting her.

"Ah, Twilight! That was fast. Let me guess, you got a perfect score." Spike said but she didn't answered as she continue her path. He notice her expression.

"A-minus?" He asked, following her.

"B-plus?" He asked again, nothing. "Ah, Twilight, did you... fail?" He asked, nervously.

*Sighs* "No, Spike. Not yet, at least." She said, heading to the train station.

"Then what is it?" He asked following her.

"I didn't prepared for this." She said arrived.

"Didn't prepare for what, exactly?" He asked.

"Twilight! You passed?" Applejack asked, surprising Twilight as the others exited the train, Pinkie Pie did exit it with her cannon.

"Are we going to celebrate your sucess with princess Celestia?" Pinkie Pie asked as she jumped and her cannon shoot a lot of confettis.

"Not quite." Twilight said. Pinkie after hearing that, returned to the ground as the confettis went back to the cannon.

"We're going to the Crystal Empire." Twilight said. The others got confused.

"The Crystal what?" Sonic asked.

"The Crystal Empire. Let's go." Twilight said, entering the train, they followed her, hoping she would explain on the way.

* * *

(Some hours later)

As they exit the train, they were instantly welcomed by a snowstorm, making they shake at the cold of the north.

"Ha, and you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves." Rarity said, exiting the train with a pink scarve.

"Ugh! I didn't say a word." Spike said, exiting the train, carrying Rarity's baggage. He slipped on the snow, dropping open the case and making some scarves flying around because of the wind.

"Thanks for the scarve, Rarity!" Sonic said, passing her and helpig Spike with the scarves.

"You're welcome, Sonic." She said.

"Twilight!" Somepony called her.

"Shining Armor?" She asked, noticing him coming to the station.

"Twily, you made it!" He said, hugging her.

"We'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark." He said.

"What king of things?" Fluttershy asked.

"Let's just say the empire isn't the only thing that's returned." He said, leading the way to the empire.

* * *

(Minutes later)

"Something keeps trying to get in. We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place." Shining said.

"But princess Celestia said I was being sent here to find a way to protect the empire. If king Sombra can't get in, then already be protected." Twilight said.

[Creature howling distantly]

"Ah! That's - that's one of the things, isn't it?" Fluttershy asked, scared.

We have to go to the Crystal Empire now!" Shining said as a giant shadow suddently appeared behind them, snarling.

They all runned but Spike and Sonic. Spike because he was way heavy by the baggage and Sonic was petrified in fear. Shining Armor runned to them, used his magic to grab them and levitate then to the others, breaking Sonic's petrified state.

The shadow chase then as they runned to the empire, Twilight knocked Spike to her back as Rainbow notice Sonic's panicked expression and pick him up.

"We're almost there, keep running!" Shining said as they could see the empire, he then stopped to make sure the others could make it, he charged his horn and shoot at the shadow, it went pass through it and it charged at him, which he tried again. The shadow attacked his horn, corrupting it as Shining just runned and jumped inside the empire's protection.

"Shining Armor, your horn." Twilight said as he tried to charge his horn but to no avail.

"Sonic? Sonic, Calm down! We're safe now." Rainbow Dash said, but he still shaking madly, she then hugged him tight. "It's okay, now." She said, rubbing his head.

"O-ok." He said, still hugging her. Tails looked to Sonic, feeling sorry for him.

"Sparklerific!" Pinkie Pie said as they all glanced at the Crystal Empire. They begin heading to the castle.

"Tails, don't you want to confort Sonic? He semmed pretty terrified." Twilight asked.

"I think Rainbow got it under control already." Tails said, pointing to them.

"Do you think she...?" She asked.

"I think so, but for that, we need to fix his situation first." He said, then he looked to the castle. "But that is going to be after this." He finished.

"Yeah. Do you think the horn will disappear when we turn him back to normal?" She asked.

"I guess... I don't know. I'm not very experient with this kind of magic." He said.

"Twili, am I seeing things or that filly is a alicorn?" Shining Armor asked, very curious.

"Oh, that is a long story for another time. Now we should focus on protecting the empire." She said.

"You right." He said.

As they arrived at the castle entrance. "It's gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous." Rarity said, very impressed with the place. "There are no words!" She said.

"Focus Rarity. We're here to help Twilight, not admire the scenary." Applejack said.

"Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. Just looks like another old castle to me." Rainbow said.

"Wha-?! Old cast-?! Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni-" She stopped when they begin chuckling. "Oh, very funny." She said as they all entered the castle.

* * *

(At the throne room)

Cadence was at the throne, very tired of using her magic.

"Cadence!" Twilight called her name, approuching her. Cadence smilled and went to her.

"Sunshine, sunshine. Ladybug's awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake." Both sing.

Cadence then winced, "One of these days we need to get together whem the fate of Equestria isn't hanging on the balance." She said, sighing tired.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Cadence has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats. I want to help her but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra." Shining said, glancing at his horn.

"It's all right, Shining Armor. I'm fine." Cadence said.

"She's not fine. She can't go on this forever. And if her magic were to fade... Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen." He said.

"That's way we're here." Twilight said.

"Why we're all here." Applejack said, the others nodded.

"With Cadence putting all her strenght into keeping her spell going and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic. We haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies." He said.

"Crystal Ponies? [Laughs] There are Crystal Ponies?" Rarity asked, noticing they looking at her. "Um, ahem, please continue." She said, embarrased.

"But we have to believe one of those knows how we can protect the empire without having to use Cadence's magic." Shining said.

Twilight begin thinking, "A research paper." She said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"That must be part of my test. To gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you. This is gonna be great, I love research papers." She said.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Rainbow asked sarcastically, embowing Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, oh, oh. Let me guess." Pinkie dashed to Spike's side. "It's Spike? No, Fluttershy. Rarity?" She asked, pulling them to her.

"Don't worry, big brother. I am really good at this sort of thing." She said.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" Twilight asked one of the crystal ponies.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you. But I can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power." She then winced as she shaked a little. "And I don't want to remember anything about the time he ruled over us." She said, shuddering.

"King Sombra's spell must be why their coats aren't... crystally." Twilight said to Spike.

"Have we really been gone a thousand years?" The pony asked.

"Yes." Twilight answered.

"It feels like it was just yesterday." She said.

"If you remember of anything, even the smallest thing..." Twilight said.

"Of course." The pony said, entering and closing her door.

"Well, that was a total bust." Spike said climbing down to the street with Twilight.

"Maybe the others are having better luck." She said.

* * *

(With Rainbow Dash)

"A way to protect the empire. You know anything about it or not?" She asked.

"I wish I could help you. Really." The pony said, walking away.

Rainbow frowned and dashed in front of her. "Come on, you gotta know something." Rainbow tried again.

"But I don't have any information." She said, leaving while Rainbow facehoofed while growling.

* * *

(With Fluttershy)

Oh, um, excuse me." She tried getting attention of one of the ponies walking around, but without sucess.

"Oh, hello. Umn I was just wondering..." She tried but was ignored. She then saw two ponies on a table, not doing anything. She frowned as she approuched them. Lifting her hoof as if she was about to hit one of them.

"Oh, oh, that's ok. Um, you all look really busy." She said, going away from them.

* * *

(With Pinkie Pie)

She was wearing a spy clothes while at a roof of one of the houses, she then saw two ponies talking. "Time to gather some intel." She said, holding onto a rope and descend just above them, hearing their conversation.

"It just feels like something is missing." On of them said.

"I know. It looks the same, but it doesn't feel the same." The other one said.

"Because it isn't." Pinkie said, making them notice her.

(Screams) "A spy!" They runned from Pinkie as she fell to the ground.

"A spy? How did they know?" Pinkie wondered, then she glanced to her goggles. "Ah, must have noticed my night-vision goggles." She said, putting them on.

"Ooh, night viniony." She said, then she crashed at one of the street's poles.

* * *

(With Rarity)

"...And when you flip your mane, it simply must create a rainbow of color. Wouldn't I look just magnificent?" Rarity asked as the group of ponies next to her was getting their distance from her.

(With Tails and Sonic)

"How could these ponies just forget things like this?" Sonic asked, frustated from not getting anything.

"It must have to be the curse Twilight mentioned." Tails said as they went back to the castle.

"But the entire place?" He asked.

"Uhum, curses are no jokes." Tails said.

"So, do you think we were cursed?" Sonic asked.

"I... hm..." Tails begin thinking. "But then who would curse us and why?" Tails asked.

"Don't have idea." Sonic said, arriving at the castle base, noticing the girls already there.

"Only thing I was able to get out of them was something about a library." Applejack said.

*Gasps* "A library? Well, why didn't you said so?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, thought I just did." Applejack said.

"Found anything?" Tails asked.

"Yes, a library." Rainbow said as Twilight went ahead of them.

"Let me guess, she's going there?" He asked.

"Uhum." The others nodded.

* * *

(At the Crystal library)

"I just- I don't even know what to- there are no words." Twilight said, glancing at the large amount of bookcases and shelves filled with books.

(Clears throat)

An old pony with glasses gathered their attention, "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. We're looking for a book." Twilight said.

"We have a plenty of those." She said, pointing to the rest of the library.

"You do. You really do." She said, glancing nostop at the library.

"We're looking for a history book. Something that might tell us how the empire might have protected itself from danger in the past." Tails said.

"Yes, of course. History... history..." She begin thinking. "Ah, yes." She said.

The others smilled, waiting her to continue... Only to her to just say nothing.

"...Which is where, exactly?" Twilight asked.

"I... I can't remember. I'm not sure if I actually work here." She said.

"Ugh!" Rainbow Dash groaned.

"We'll just have a look around. I'm sure we can find it on our own." Twilight said, leading the others deeper in the library.

"Let me know if you find anything." The old pony said, going to the exit.

"I like her." Pinkie said, following the others.

After some minutes searching, throwning books around and one hitting Tails head, cortesy of Rainbow Dash, "Yes!" Twilight finally find the book.

She put down the book as the others came around her. She opened the book and started reading.

* * *

(At the castle)

"A crystal faire. According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition. The faire was held every year to... 'Renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire. So they could protect it from harm.' My friends and I can put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book." Twilight said to Shining Armor and Cadence.

"That sounds pretty promising." Shining said, glancing at Cadence but she didn't react as she was exausted.

"We'll get started right away. Come on, Spike, we've got a crystal faire to put together." She said, leaving the room with Spike carring the book.

* * *

(Later, at the faire)

"It looks amazing. I don't know how I could have done this without you." Twilight said.

"One last check to make sure everything is in place and then the festivities can begin." She said.

"What this thing is for?" Applejack asked, pointing to a sculture of a heart.

"The last page of the book mentioned a crystal heart as the faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block." Twilight said.

"Nice work, Twi. Think we're ready to get this faire up and running." Applejack said.

* * *

(Later at the castle's balcony)

Pinkie Pie played the trumpet as Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and Twilight went to the balcony.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor do cordially invite you to attend the Crystal Faire." Twilight annouced, getting the attentin of the whole empire, the crystal ponies begin recovering their colors as they approuched the faire.

"Come on in, y'all." Applejack greeted them, "Got food and drinks that way." She said pointing to her left. "Games and crafts that way." She said pointing to her right. "And the Crystal Heart at there." She said, pointing to the castle.

"Did she said 'Crystal Heart'?" Some of the ponies start murmuring as they went to the faire.

Rainbow was eating one corn from a stand when two ponies pass near her, "Seeing all of this, I feel like I'm starting to remember, remember things from before the King." One of them said.

"Me too." The other said, then they gasped s they recovered their colors back.

"The Crystal Heart!" They both said, getting Rainbow's attention.

"Do you think they really have it?" She asked.

"Of course we have it. Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart, right?" Rainbow asked as she dashed to them.

"Of course you can't." The old pony from the library said, getting her attention. "The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal ponies so the light with them can power the Crystal Heart so that the empire can be protected." She said.

"What's that about powering the heart?" Rainbow asked as Applejack approuched them.

"I just can't believe you found it. King Sombra said he'd hidden it away where we would never see it again. I only hope it will still be as powerful after all these years." She said, leaving.

Rainbow and Applejack gasped, then Rainbow flied high and went to where the 'Crystal Heart' was, on the way she grabbed the flag from a pole.

She arrived at the heart and hid it with the flag, Twilight looked at her confused. "Why did you-?"

"I think we may have a problem." She said.

* * *

(Back at the balcony)

"I didn't know it was an actual relic. The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering up the heart." Twilight said, going through the entire book, she noticed at the end of it, a page was missing. "There's a page missing. How did I not notice?" She asked, shaking her head.

"It's all right, Twilight." Cadence said, then she couldn't endure anymore and she fall, but Shining Armor hold her before she hit the ground, but her magic was interrupted.

"Twily." Shining said as they begin hearing a distant howling, the same as when they arrived. The looked at the empire borders, noticing Cadence's magic protective bubble desappearing as a black smoke begin closing in at the empire from all directions, in the smoke King Sombra looked at the castle, smirking.

"The empire is under attack." Shining said as he helped Cadence get up, she then charge her horn and bring up another protective bubble.

King Sombra noticed that and tried pass it but it cut his horn and trapped him outside, making him roar in pain. The part of his horn that fell inside the bubble went under the dirt, corrupting slowly the ground around it.

"I have to find the Crystal Heart." Shining said.

"No, you stay here with Cadence. She needs you, Shining Armor. I'll retrieve the heart." Twilight said, running inside the castle with Rainbow.

"Let's do this!" Rainbow said, following her.

"I've been trying to figure out how I'm meant to pass Celestia's test. Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it. But there is something you can do." Twilight said.

"Name it." Rainbow said, confident.

"You and the rest of our friends have to keep the faire going." Twilight said.

"What? With that thing moving into the empire?" Rainbow asked.

"The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies so they can activate the Crystal Heart." She said.

"Yeah? And?" Rainbow asked.

"If the Crystal Ponies find out that King Sombra is trying to take over the empire again, their spirits are going to be anything but lifted. It won't matter if I find the Crystal Heart, they won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the faire." Twilight said as they leaved the castle.

"Keep the faire going and the Crystal Ponies spirits high. Done and done." Rainbow saluted went to the others.

"Twilight, be careful." Shining said from the balcony.

"I will." She said, wandering around and thinking on where to begin.

* * *

(At the faire)

Rarity crafted one item of hay to a group of ponies, who got interessed and went to grab other craftings she made as she, Spike and Sonic went to the side for some space. Rainbow flied to them and whispered in Rarity's ear.

She gasped as Rainbow closed her mouth, the ponies, Spike and Sonic looked at her. "I just found out they're offering face-painting for the little ones, ha-ha." She said, nervously as Rainbow went back to Applejack, Sonic was curious on what she tell Rarity and went after her.

Rarity then whispered to Spike what Rainbow said, "Twilight's doing what?" Spike asked as he went to find her.

Twilight was walking through the faire when she glanced at the castle, then she had an idea when Spike approuched her.

"Twilight, wait! I'm coming with you." He said, running to her.

"You can't. I have to retrive the Crystal Heart by myself." She said, going to the castle's direction.

"I know. I promise I won't lift a claw to help you." Spike said, Twilight then levitate him to her back.

"Not a claw, Spike." She said, running to the castle.

"Where we going exactly?" He asked.

"I think I might know where King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart." She said.

"The castle?" Spike asked.

"The king would have been counting on the fact that no pony would dare come looking for it here. They'd have been too afraid to even trying." She said.

"I hope you're right." Spike said.

"You and me both." Twilight said as they entered the castle.

* * *

(At the fake Crystal Heart)

Applejack and Rainbow Dash where keeping on guard at the fake heart in case anypony tried to peek in it. Rainbow more agressively than Applejack.

"Maybe you should let me keep the Crystal Ponies away from the fake heart while you show off your jousting skills." Applejack said as she pushed Rainbow away from the heart.

"Seeing my awesomeness does have a way of putting ponies into a pretty good mood." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, wait!" Sonic stopped her before she flied to the faire.

"Sonic, some problem?" She asked.

"What did you whispered to Rarity to make her gasp?" He asked.

"They didn't tell you?" She asked.

"I went after you before they could." He said, chuckling.

She glanced around to make sure nopony would heard her. "The Crystal Heart is actually a relic, and we need to make sure none of the Crystal Ponies discover that." She whispered.

"And Twilight's went to the castle, why?" He asked.

"She's searching for the real one." She said.

"I'll go help her." Sonic said, going to the door.

"Alright, good luck." She said, flying to the faire.

* * *

(Inside the castle)

"It's got to be here somewhere." Twilight said as she looked around the room they where, Spike noticed the carpet was a little folded up.

He checked under it but found nothing, "Not a claw, Spike." She said, making him fold his arms to show he wasn't helping.

Sonic entered their room, "Hi, Spike, Twilight. Found anything?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Not yet." She said.

"Ok, I'll help search." He said, going to the door, but before he could, Twilight levitate him to face her.

"Look, Sonic. I have to do this alone, I'm not letting even Spike help me." She said as Spike nodded, annoyed.

"But-", "No buts, Sonic. If you want, you can make company to me like Spike, but that's it." She said, going to another room.

"If she doesn't want my help, then I won't help." Sonic said as he leaved the room.

Spike went after him, "Sonic, what are you doing?" He asked, noticing Sonic going around the throne room.

"Searching the Crystal Heart, duh." He said, looking under the rug.

"But Twilight said-", "She said to not help _her_ find the Crystal Heart. I'm looking for the Crystal Heart, not helping her." He said, glancing at the crystal above the throne.

"You know Twilight's gonna be mad about that, right?" Spike asked.

"Do you think...?" Sonic asked, looking to his right, Spike looked that direction in confusion but found nothing. Then noticed Sonic charging his horn.

"Sonic?" He asked as he saw Sonic's fur turning a dark blue, then he shoot a dark beam at the crystal, making it glow black while revealing a secret passage on the floor.

"Woah." Sonic said, a little dizzy as his fur turned back to blue.

"The heck was that?" Spike asked.

"Ugh... nothing, let's go." Sonic said, climbing down the passage.

"Sonic, don't- Ugh, for goodsake. Twilight!" Spike called her.

"What is it, Spike?" Twilight asked as she exit the room and approuched him, noticing the open passage on the floor.

She glared at him, "It was not me! I swear!" Spike said.

"Then who did?" She asked, then she growled as she approuched the stairs, looking down. "SONIC! What did I said before?!" She shouted, then decide to just go after him.

"Spike, stay here." She said.

"If you insist." He said, watching her climbing down the passage.

* * *

(At the bottom)

"Alright, what now?" Sonic asked, glaring at the door which has been evading him whenever he tried to approuch it.

"_Let me do the same before." Cinos said._

"Ok, just try not make me dizzy again." Sonic said.

"Sorry about that." Cinos said, taking control of the his body.

"_It's fine." Sonic said, flouting above him._

*breaths in* "Alright." He charged his horn again, shooting the black beam at the crystal on the door, making it open itself, revealing a wall.

"What the-?" Cinos asked, confused.

"_Did the magic fail?" Sonic asked._

"I don't think so-", "Sonic? What did I said in that room?" Twilight asked, glaring at him, noticing his fur was more dark then normal, but didn't say anything about.

"...To not help you?" He said.

"When what did you do?" She asked glancing at the door that lead to a wall. "Did you opened that door?" She asked approuching it.

"Yes, I did." He said.

"P-princess Celestia?" She asked, looking at the wall.

"_What the-?" Sonic asked._

"That door's making her seeing this that are not real." Cinos said, pulling her back from the door.

"What was that?" She asked, shaking her head.

"That door made you allucinate." He said.

"Oh." She said as she looked at the crystal of the door, she then shoot a beam of magic at it, making the door close itself and open again, revealing anothed stairs, but that lead up.

Twilight entered it as Sonic glanced at where Spike was. "Should we go pick up Spike?" He asked.

*sighs* "I will get him, wait here." Twilight said, going to the stairs.

"Twilight, wait." He said, then he teleported to Spike's side. Surprising him as he pick him up and teleported back to Twilight. "Here, let's go." Cinos said, pointing to the door.

"Huh, I forgot about the teleport." She said as she entered the door with Spike.

"Alright, Sonic. You turn." Cinos said as Sonic take control back, turning his fur back to blue.

He shaked the dizziness off as he went after them. "So, more stairs, huh?" Sonic asked as they sighed, start climbing them.

* * *

(Back at the faire)

Rainbow Dash put on a knight helmet as she had na armor with an lance attrached to it, she showed herself as the audience cheered, while on the other side Fluttershy was shaking, not wanting to participate.

Pinkie was on a jester costume, showing some tricks to entertain the ponies when she noticed Cadence's shield flash, she got worried and played the trumpet.

Rainbow and Fluttershy charged at each other after hearing the trumpet, Rainbow managed to hit Fluttershy with the spear, sending her flying to a pile of hay. She then went to her.

"Isn't there somepony else who could take over the jousting demosntration with you?" Fluttershy asked.

"The fate of an entire empire rests on us showing these ponies a good time." Rainbow said as Tails approuched them.

"Did any of you saw Sonic? I can't find." He said.

"Sonic went after Twilight." Rainbow said.

"Tails, please can you take over my place?" Fluttershy asked.

"You mean in the jousting?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She begged.

"Alright I guess." He said as she just thrown him the armor and helmet and went to Applejack. "What got on her?" He asked.

"She just don't know how to lose, now put the armor, we don't have all day." Rainbow said as she went back to her side.

* * *

(With Twilight)

"Gosh, these stairs are infinite or what?" Spike asked, tired.

Twilight looked up, then she levitate both Spike and Sonic to her back,"Hold on it!" She said as she used her magic to reverse her gravity, making her slide up the stairs while Spike and Sonic hold her to not fall off.

* * *

(With Rarity)

She was having trouble keeping the ponies from seeing the corrupted things King Sombra's magic did. She then ran out of materials, only having three pieces of hay and one drinking straw, she managed to make a hat of it, then she went to where fake heart, founding Applejack and Fluttershy guarding it, while a lot of ponies was around waiting.

She approuched Applejack, "I'm running out of weaving materials for the tradicional craffsbooth. I just made a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw. I made it work, but still." She said.

"We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing going." They glanced at the balcony, "The princess isn't looking so good. I can't imagine her magic lasting much longer. But it's gonna be fine. These ponies are gonna power up that Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needing her magic anymore." Applejack said.

"I sure hope that time comes soon. Even I can't keep this party going forever." Pinkie Pie said, juggling while standing on a ball.

They begin hearding a faint screaming that was getting loud, then they saw somepony flying in they direction screaming. "Is that... Tails?" Applejack asked as he crashed on Pinkie Pie, making she hit her ball and send it direct to the fake heart, making it fall on the ground in front of the Crystal Ponies.

"Oh, uh." Both Rarity and Applejack said.

"This isn't the Crystal Heart." One of them said.

"Oh of course it isn't. The real is-", "On it's way." Applejack said, interrupting her.

"I was going to say "being polished" to buy us some more time." Rarity whispered to her.

"Oops." She said.

(King Sombra cackling)

"It's him." The ponies begin running in panic as Cadence's protection flashed again, revealing King Sombra outside the place.

"The Crystal Heart..." He said, looking around the place.

* * *

(With Twilight)

As they finally reached the end, Twilight reverted back her gravity, making they fall on the floor.

They fell some wind on the room, they looked to the right and saw the Crystal Heart. They smiled as Spike signaled for her to grab it.

As she went for it, she stepped on an circle on the ground. It glowed black as it soared a alarm, which King Sombra noticed and glared at the tower's direction, he used his magic to trap Twilight in a corrupted cage of crystals.

"Twilight, you okay?" Sonic asked, trying to break her cage as Spike saw the Crystal Heart on the ground.

"Yeah. But the Heart? Where's the Crystal Heart?" She asked.

"Here. It rolled on me when you almost grabbed it." Spike said as he approuched it.

"Don't move!" She said to Spike, who stopped but noticed some corrupted crystals nearing him.

"You can move. Just not towards me." She said as Spike went back.

Twilight tried teleporting outside the cage, but got teleported back inside it by Sombra's magic. "How could I have been so foolish? I was just so eager to get it. Then I saw what's going on outside, I...", "You have to get out of there. You have to bring the Crystal Heart to Princess Cadence. If you don't, you fail Celestia's test." Spike said.

"Twilight, King Sombra is already attacking the empire! And I don't think Cadence's magic is going to hold anymore." Sonic said as he looked outside.

"There may not be enough time for me to find a way to escape." She said, then she glanced at Spike, who was near the Heart.

"Spike, you have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the faire." She said.

"Me? But, Twilight-", "Go." She said.

"But-", "GO!" She shouted as the crystals begin spreading more fast. Spike grabbed the Heart and looked around the room.

"Come on, Spike." Sonic said, leading him outside the tower, looking down from the edge he could see Princess Cadence in Shining Armor's hoofs and the girls on the balcony. Cadence finally haven't any strenght left and couldn't hold anymore the protection, leaving the empire vulnerable to King Sombra.

Sonic then looked behind and saw the corrupted crystals spreading at an alarming rate, completely burring the room with crystals. "We have to jump." He said.

"What?!" Spike asked.

"Do you see another way? I will grab you, don't worry." Sonic said.

"Ok, in three. One... Tw-", "Three!" Sonic said as he pushed Spike and jumped after him as the crystals almost catch them.

Sonic went to Spike, holding his torso as Spike hold onto the Crystal Heart, then Sonic begin slow their fall as they aimed to land on the balcony.

"Hey, up here!" Spike shouted, getting their attention, "We got the Crystal Heart!" He said.

King Sombra however, hear that too, and using his magic, he slammed himself on the ground, making a trail of corrupted crystals that where getting bigger in height, as he was getting near, he recovered his form as he stand at the tip of an enormous crystal.

"Sonic, he's getting closer." Spike warned.

"Spike, I don't think I can fly us to them in time." Sonic said, losening his grip on Spike.

"Wait!" Spike said but then King Sombra shoot an black beam at them, but it only hit Sonic as he released Spike in time. He was send crashing back at the tower, destroying some of the crystals inside, but was too weak to get up anytime soon.

Spike was in freefall, still holding the Heart. Shining Armor saw that and pick up Cadence, making her see Spike and the Heart falling. She then lifted her wings as Shining prepared himself to thrown her.

As when King Sombra was almost able to catch Spike and the Crystal Heart, Cadence came flying fast enough to grab them before King Sombra could. She then glided to the base of the castle where the Crystal Heart belongs, she then turned to the Crystal Ponies. "The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and the love within you to insure that King Sombra does not." She said, they all begin bowing, charging the Crystal Heart. It begin glowing as it spinned really fast, sending a huge wave of harmony in all directions, making the ponies shine like crystals as destroying the corrupted crystals, releasing Twilight from her crystal cage, she looked around the room and gasped on what she saw.

"NOOOOooo!" King Sombra screamed as the wave of harmony destroyed him too. The Heart then charged the castle, making it send a beautiful boreauish thing across all Equestria.

Cadence flied back to the balcony with Spike, she then collapsed on the floor, exausted. Shining went to her as the girls, Tails and Spike waved to the crowd as they cheered.

Twilight then suddently teleported back to the balcony with something in her back.

Tails saw her, "Hey Twilight, where's Sonic?" He asked.

"Right here." She said, levitating Sonic from her back and putting him on the floor.

*Gasps* "B-but how? We tried a lot of things and nothing. How did he-?" Tails asked as he looked to Sonic who had returned back to normal, unconsious on the floor.

The others looked behind to see what Tails was talking about, getting very surprised.

"Sonic? How did he?" Rainbow asked as they approuched him.

"I don't know, when I was freed from my cage, I saw him already normal." Twilight said, as they all looked at Sonic in confusion.

(Later at the train station)

The girls, Spike and Tails (who was carring Sonic's unconsious form with Rainbow's help) where entering the train.

"I do so wish it was permanent. Do you see how my mane just absolutely sparkled?" Rarity asked, a little upset.

"But good things are better when they're a rarity." Applejack said.

"Oh!" Rarity said, giggling at the pun.

"Everything's going to be okay. You've got to stop saving my rump like this. It's starting to get embarrassing." Shining Armor joked.

"It wasn't me who saved you in the end, it was Spike.**" **Twilightsaid, upset about failing the test.

"It's just a test. Maybe she'll let you retake it." Shining said, trying to confort her.

"I don't think she's going to give me a new test." Twilight said, entering the train.

* * *

(A while later, outside the castle.)

The girls, Tails, Sonic and Spike where all waiting ouside the castle. Spike the most worried as he paced in front of the door.

"Keep it together, buddy. Gotta stay strong... for Twilight." Spike said, trying to stay calm.

"So you remember that too?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said, rubbing his head.

"_..."_ Cinos just stayed at his side, not saying anything. Sonic glanced at him but didn't say anything too.

* * *

(With Twilight and Celestia)

"It's beautiful." Celestia said, looking through the window at the boreau thing at the sky.

"I wish it had been me who ultimately made it so. But it wasn't." Twilight said.

"Twilight, as I understand it, Spike brought Princess Cadence the Crystal Heart because you weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower. _You_ weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better than I have a student who understands the meaning self-sacrifice, than one who only looks out for her own best interests." Celestia said.

"Does this mean...?" Twilight asked.

* * *

(Outside the castle)

"She's totally going to lose it." Spike said, pacing in front of the door when it opened, hitting his face.

"I passed!" Twilight said, running outside. They cheered as they went to the train. Cinos appeared near him but didn't anything again.

This time thought he wasn't letting it repeat again. _"What the matter, Cinos?" _Sonic asked.

"_I remember what I did before we got transformed." _He said.

"_Oh."_ Sonic thought as he sit next to Tails and Rainbow Dash. _"What you planning on doing now?" _Sonic asked.

"_I'll go for an while, thinking of what I want now." _Cinos said.

"_I'm here if you need a talk." _Sonic offered.

"_Huh, no thanks. You'll know when I return._" Cinos said, dessapearing completely.

Sonic sighed looking to the window. "Something wrong, Sonic?" Rainbow asked as the others looked to him.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." He said.

* * *

(In another place)

Eggman thrown the tracker against a wall, almost breaking it. "Stupid device! Why can't it find the last emerald?!" He asked, furious.

"Sir, we detected an huge energy source on this location." Orbot reported to him.

"What?" Eggman looked to his computer, seeing the region of Rambling Rock Ridge, was having a very high energy signatures. "Could it be the emerald? If so, then someone is using it. Metal, go there and retrieve the emerald!" Eggman ordened. Metal nodded as he leaved their HQ, reading to Rock Ridge.

* * *

(At Rambling Rock Ridge)

On one of it's many caves and montains, an portal opened itself. At the other side of the portal an mobian pink hedgehog and a mobian squirrel looking around.

"You sure this the place?" Amy asked.

"Yes, the signatures is coming from this place... more or less." Rotor said.

"What do you mean by "more or less"?" Sally asked.

"Well, when I found this location, the energy signatures skyrocket whenever I look. So you have to search this place. And be careful, this place probably isn't like mobius so watch out." Rotor warned.

"Hey! Wait for me." Knuckles said as he approuch them.

"What you doing here, Knuckles? Doesn't you have a Master Emerald to guard?" Sally asked.

"The Master Emerald send me to retrieve the chaos emeralds and bring them back before something bad happens." He said.

"Really? Ok, then come with us. We search for Sonic, Tails and the emeralds." Amy said as she jumped through the portal.

"Amy, Wait!" Sally said as they saw she turned into a pink earth pony. Sally was dumbfounded while knuckles begin laughing with Rotor.

"What the-?" Amy get up and had a look on her new form. "Stop laughing!" She said, but just made them laugh harder.

*Chuckling* "Alright, Knuckles. Let's go." Sally said and jumped through the portal, she turned into a brown pegasus and a red mane.

Knuckles was hesitant on going through the portal. "We don't have all day, Knuckles!" Amy said, annoyed.

He growled as he jumped through the portal, he strumbled and fall on the ground as he turned in a red earth pony with some spiked bracelents on his arms. "Ugh, let make this quick." He said as he looked around the place.

"You guys go on, I'll wait for Antoine and Bunnie." Rotor said.

"You sure? We can't afford to get lost from each other." Amy said.

"Sally still has your earpiece?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, touching it.

"I can track it, so we won't get lost. Good luck!" Rotor said as he had to close the portal before the machine overheated.

Sally then looked to her surroundings, she soon saw somw woods in one direction. "Let's see where that leads us." She said, getting their attention.

"A forest? You sure Sally?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Come on, we don't have time to lose if we want to find Sonic." Sally said, would get her attention.

"Alright, to find my Sonic." She said as they went to the woods.


	29. Chapter 29 - Me, myself, I and so on

One thing before the story. Stop asking me to ship this or don't ship that because that's not how it's supposed to be, okay? This is my story and the ships on it are not going to change, even if you ask... PS: No, I'm not shipping them (The ones who keeping asking me know what I'm talking about, I'm not saying who, to not reveal spoilers of the story). So stop going in the private just to ask that. Now enjoy the chapter!

(Two hours later, afternoon)

"Sally? Do you hear me?" Rotor called on her earpiece.

"Yes, I do." She said, walking in front of Knuckles and Amy.

"Antoine and Bunnie arrived and we are ready to go, but someone else is here..." He said.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"... Shadow." Rotor said.

Sally stopped walking, making Knuckles and Amy stop too. "What? Why does he want?" She asked.

"Uh, he wants to retrieve his chaos emerald as well as find Eggman." He said.

"Tell him we'll not give him the emerald, and whatever he wants with Eggman, he will have to wait until we occasionaly find him too." Sally said.

"What do you think she's talking about?" Amy whispered to Knuckles.

"She mentioned the emerald, so I would guess Shadow." Knuckles said.

"He's not going to leave." Rotor said.

*Sighs* "Fine, just don't warn him about the transformation. Maybe that will teach him a lesson to stop causing trouble for us." Sally said, ending the call.

"Alright, Rotor, Antoine and Bunnie are on their way. We should continue until we find some reference point so we can meet them, but..." She said.

"But...?" Amy asked.

*Sighs heavily* "Shadow's on the way too so one more headache for us." Sally said, continuing their path.

They went for an hour until they arrived at some ruins of a castle. "This old castle have seen better days." Knuckles commented as they stopped in front of it.

"Alright looks clear, we will wait for the others to arrive." Sally said.

"Let's search the place, maybe we can find something." Amy suggested.

"You have fun, I'll wait here." Sally said, leaning against the wall, turning on her communicator. "Rotor, what's your status?" She asked.

"We are half way to your position right now." He said.

"Okay, we're on some ruins of an old castle." She said.

"Just to warn ya, after Shadow passed the portal and the whole transform thing. He got very pissed and attacked us, he only broke Bunnie's robotic arm but he got away." Rotor said.

"He did what?!" Sally asked, angry to hear that.

"We arrived!" He said as Sally saw three ponies appearing from where they came. She saw one brow earth pony with some robotic limbs, one was ripped in half as she was helped by an brow unicorn who has an blond hair, while a purpleish unicorn was by thier side, carring an tracker device.

Sally went to then, helping Bunnie to the ruins, Amy and Knuckles soon came to them, "What happened to you?" She asked, shocked.

"Shadow happened." Sally said, very angry.

"Can you fix it?" Knuckles asked Rotor.

"If I had something to use to fix it, yes." He said, examinating her arm.

"Did you guys find anything?" Sally asked.

"No, the place is big but seems empty." Amy said.

"Let's leave this place then, try find something to fix her arm." Sally said as they leave the ruins, they continued for a hour until they arrived at a swamp area.

"I don't think going through the swamp is a good idea." Amy said.

"Let's go around it." Sally said, but they where interrupted as they heard a loudly thud near them.

"What was that?" Antoine asked.

"Something bad for sure." Knuckles said, making a fighting stance. Amy and Sally followed suit as Metal Sonic came from the woods.

"Metal Sonic's here? So that means Eggman's near, keep an eye out." Sally said as she, Amy and Knuckles charged at Metal while Antoine and Rotor helped Bunnie to some trees as protection.

Amy spawned her hammer and grabbed it with her mouth, then she begin spinning then thrown it at Metal, who blocked the hit but get himself exposed from behind which Sally came with a powerful kick, sending Metal right at Knuckles who did prepared a powerful punch and did landed on Metal, sending him crashing through the woods, out of their sight.

"That was fast." Knuckles said as the others leave their hiding place.

"Guess today isn't Metal's day." Sally said, then suddently a black and red dragon (he had the highty of an teenager dragon) it glared at them but didn't attacked.

"It's Shadow! Careful to not angry him." Rotor said as Sally went wide eyes.

"Keep out my way and I won't hurt you. Soon I'll get my emerald back." Shadow said grumply as he went back to the woods.

"Is just me or he seems more short tempered than before?" Amy asked.

"Maybe's the dragon form is making him that agressive?" Knuckles suggested.

"We can worry about Shadow later, now we have more concernings things to attend. And we better hurry, night is coming." Sally said as they all continued their path through the forest, keeping na eye out for metal.

(Early that day)

Twilight was trying to transmute an apple in an orange but she fail.

"Try again, Twi. You can do it." Spike encouraged her.

"Ugh, this spells's a toughie. But I fell lucky this time." She said, trying again, but before she could do the spell.

"Hi!" Pinkie Pie said as she came from nowhere and hugged her, making Twilight miss the apple and turning a random bird into an orange with wings.

"Pinkie, why'd you do that?" She asked, annoyed.

"'Cause hugs are funeriffic! Especially when you thrown one around a friend. Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"Trying to turn that apple into an orange." Twilight said, going back to her initial position.

"But you kind of thrown her aim off." Spike said as the bird she hit pass them.

"Whee! What a cutie orange birdie! Do me next, Twilight! Do me! Do me!" Pinkie keep bounce around as she repeated until she strumbled at Rarity who was wearing a cloak.

"Ohh, Rarity, do you want to see Twilight turn me into an orange? It's gonna be funna-fun-fun!" Pinkie asked.

"As fun as creating a haute-couture ensemble that I just finished making? Delightful, no?" Rarity asked as she removed her cloak, showing the pink dress she made.

*Gasps* "This is terrible!" Pinkie said suddently.

"I admit it's perhaps not my finest work but I-", "You had total, awesome, amazing fun, and I missed out on it?!" Pinkie asked.

"Wait. What if there's more awesome, amazing fun with friends happening somewhere in Ponyville right now and I'm missing out on, too?!" Pinkie said as she dashed to find the others.

"We weren't gonna turn her into an orange. I swear!" Spike said to Rarity.

(With Rainbow Dash)

She was hitting a cloud that was touching the ground when Pinkie approuched her.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash. Whatcha doin'?" Pinkie asked.

"This punk cloud got so heavy that's making a fog. Figure I'll thin this bad boy out so it's floats back up." Rainbow said.

"Ohh! Fun!" Pinkie said as she runned around the cloud fast enough to make it float up back to the sky. She then dashed to find another friend.

"Uh, thanks, Pinkie." Rainbow said.

(With Applejack)

She was pulling a wagon filled with apples as Applebloom when Pinkie Pie came.

"Hey, Applejack. That looks like fun. Can I join you?" Pinkie asked jumping on the wagon.

"Whee! Next tie I'll pull you." She said, dashing to find another one.

Applejack stopped as she and Applebloom to her direction, confused.

(With Tails)

He was mixing some potins at the basement when Pinkie burst through the door, scaring Tails as he dropped the potions, making it blown on his face. "Hey, Tails. Can I do the alchemy stuff, too?" She asked, he glared at her as he went to clean himself.

"Not now, Pinkie." He said, leaving the basement smelling burned fur.

Pinkie then dashed out the library, finding Sonic flying and doing some tricks, she saw a trampolim next to her, jumping on it and reaching Sonic's height. "Having fun, Sonic?" Sost crashihe asked, making he miss the manevour and almost crashing at a tree, teleporting next to Pinkie before he hit it.

"What do you want, Pinkie Pie?" He asked.

"Just want to make sure I don't miss any awesome fun. *gasps* There's still Fluttershy!" Pinkie said, dashing out to find her.

"Why do I ever bother asking, if I'm not going to understand anyway." He said, shaking his head in annoynce.

(With Fluttershy)

She was drinking tea with Angel next to the forest when Pinkie came. "Flutthershy!" she called her, panting.

"There... You... Are... Doing... Anything... Fun?" She asked panting.

"Not especially." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, good. Fun is hard!" She said, collapsing on the ground, exausted.

"Why don't we go to my butterfly grove, so you can have a rest?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Good idea." She said, following her.

(Later)

"Feeling better, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, thanks for letting me rest here while I get my pinkie strenght back." Pinkie Pie said.

"What are friends for?" Fluttershy said.

"That's just the thing! I've got so many wonderful friends having fun in every last corner of Ponyville, I can't figure out how to keep up with it all. It's driving me even more coco-loco than usual!" Pinkie said.

"I can promise to not do anything fun at all if that would help." Fluttershy offered.

"You are such a good friend." Pinkie thanked her.

"There you are, Pinkie. Been looking everywhere for you, girl." Applejack said approuching her.

"Hey, Pinkie. Got something fun planned this afternoon, thought you might want to now about it." Rainbow said as she land near them.

*chuckles* "Well, I'll be an apple crisp. I'm here for the same reason." Applejack said.

"This is perfect! Everyone will now bring their fun to me. Oh! This will solve everything! Why didn't I think of that?" She asked herself.

"Actually, what I mean is after I'm done whipping up today's weather, I'll be chilling by the lake, catching some rays. Want to hang?" Rainbow asked.

"I am so there." Pinkie said.

"And my family's having a barn raising this afternoon at Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack said.

"And I'm also so there!" Pinkie said.

"But that's when I'll be at Swimming Hole. Oh, well, doesn't matter. Whichever you choose is okay with me." Rainbow said.

"Me too." Applejack said.

"C-choose?" Pinkie asked as they leaved.

(Later, with Twilight)

"One... Two..." She said as Pinkie suddently jumped on her, making she hit a toad instead of the apple. She then passed her again, relatively fast.

"PINKIE!" Twilight called her.

"What you think you doing now?" Twilight asked, very annoyed.

"Timing myself galloping back and forth between the Swimming Hole and Sweet Apple Acres. I'm trying to cut down my time so Rainbow Dash dives off the swing, I can get to Sweet Apple Acres to help with the barn raising, and then be back in time to see Rainbow Dash hit the water doing a double flip. If I can cut my time by only 20 minutes, I'm good." Pinkie said, looking at her stopwatch.

*Laughs* "Oh, Pinkie. I'm affraid no matter how hard you try, the only way to pull something like that if there's more of you to go around." Twilight said, putting the apple back in place.

"That's it, Twilight! The legend of the Mirror Pond!" Pinkie said, leaving.

"The legend of who- what now?" Twilight asked. "Pinkie!" She called her Pinkie Pie didn't heard.

"I'm familiar with loads of legends and I've never heard of-", "Does this means practice is over?" Spike asked.

"Of course not. Back to work." She said, forgeting about Pinkie.

(At the forest with Pinkie)

"Seems like hardly anypony's been here in ages. I hope I'm remembering the rhymes right from my nana Pinkie's stories. 'Where the brambles are thickest, there you will find a pond beyond the most twisted of vines." The last part echoed.

"Who's there?! I heard a voice! Oh.*chuckles* It was me." Pinkie then tried to pass some brambles, which scratched her a bit, making her distracted by it and not noticing the hole she fell. Pinkie fall into na tunned that ended up at the Mirror Pond.

"Oh! *Echoing* The Mirror Pond! Oh! And there's that voice again. Ah, Pinkie, you have got to stop talking to yourself... Starting now!" Pinkie said, approuching the pool."'And into her own reflection she stared, yearing for one whose reflection she shared and solemnly sweared not to be scared, at the prospect doubly there'." She said as she entered the pool and exit the other side, where she found a clone of her.

"Oh! The legend is true. It really worked!" Pinkie said, happy.

"Okay, wait, I promised not talk to myself anymore. I should say something to her. Or would that still be talking to myself?" Pinkie wondered.

"Excuse me... me, can I have a word with you? Uh,I mean, me?" She asked, trying to get her clone's attention. But it just continued dashing around repeating 'fun'. "Listen, I can see you're having lots of fun, but-", "Fun? Did anypony say fun?! Where?!" Her clone asked.

"I did over here." Pinkie said as her clone went to her.

"I thought somepony said something about fun! Where is it? Over here? Over here?" The clone asked.

"Oh, calm yourself. There loads of fun to be had in Ponyville with friends. Trot on over back to Ponyville with me, and I'll tell all about it." Pinkie said as they leave the place.

(Later, at the Swimming Hole)

*Yawns* Rainbow Dash was sitting at a beach chair, taking a sunbath.

"Let's rock this pooln ponies!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she jumped at the lake.

Rainbow lowered her glasses, noticing Pinkie at the water. "Coming in, Dash? The water's great. It's totally wet and everything." Pinkie Pie said.

"I don't know. Cloud busting was tougher work than usual today. I'm kind of exhausted." Rainbow said as Pinkie went to her, she then shake herself dry.

"That's fine. You relax. At least we'll still be together." Pinkie said as she removed her buoy and went to the tree with the swing.

"Glad you made it, Pinkie. I thought you maybe went to Applejack's farm instead." Rainbow said.

"I did." Pinkie said.

"Oh, the barns up yet?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Pinkie said, holding the swing.

"But I thought you said you were just at Applejack's." Rainbow said.

"Actually, I'm probably still on my way over there, now." Pinkie Pie said.

"Wha-?" Rainbow asked, when suddently somepony crashed at the water very fast, making a huge splash of water that let Rainbow soaked. "Come on!" She said, annoyed.

Sonic then came to the surface, "Help! I can't swi-" He went underwater again.

"Sonic, calm down! I'm c-" Before Rainbow could do anything, Pinkie used the swing and jumped at the water, six seconds later she pulled Sonic from the water to land, he was unconsious and was not breathing.

"He's not breathing!" Pinkie said, panicking she did a CPR.

Rainbow turned her face, frowning when she noticed what Pinkie was doing, Sonic then waked up, coughing hard and spit a lot of water and even a golden fish back at the lake.

"You okay? What happened?" Rainbow asked him after she recomposed herself.

"I'm gonna... kill Tails... after I... recover my... breath!" He said as he sit down, breathing hard.

"Tails? What he did?" She asked.

"Stupid... Alchemy... Potions." He said, finally recovering his breath.

"I see. Why don't you just lie down on my chair while I have a talk with him, alright?" Rainbow asked as she helped him onto the chair, then she looked to Pinkie.

"... Keep an eye on him, okay? And don't do that ever again." Rainbow joked as she flied to the library.

"Don't do what?" Pinkie asked, confused. Then she looked to Sonic who was still coughing. She shruggered as she went back at the swing and jumped on the water.

(With Pinkie's Clone)

"Oh, Pinkie Pie. I'm so glad you wandered by, I know I promised to not have any fun today, but, oh, I couldn't help myself." Fluttershy said as she showed Pinkie's clone her picnic she was having.

"All of my critters friends wanted a picnic, and I couldn't disappoint them. Come join us. We have plent of hay juice and marmalade to go around. Don't we, critters?" She asked as they nodded.

"Wait! But that sounds superfun! Oh, but Applejosh sounds superfun, too! And – And I can't do one without missing out on the other!" She said, worried.

"Who is Applejosh?" Fluttershy asked.

"Two fun things at once! Can't decide!" Pinkie's clone shouted as she dashed back to Swimming Hole.

"Goodness. Was it something I said?" Fluttershy asked as the critters shruggered.

"Yes!" Pinkie's clone said as she appered and leaved after saying that.

(Back at the lake)

"So, you see, that's how I'm able to having fun in two places at once." Pinkie said as Sonic lowered Rainbow's book.

"Duplicates of you, huh? *scoofs* Yeah, sure, Pinkie. Why don't you go back swin while I return back to the book, hm?" He asked, pulling the book back up.

"Oh! I gotta run. Looks like I'm trying to get my attention." Pinkie said as she went to leave. "Excuse me." She said.

"And me." Another Pinkie exit a bush and follow the other Pinkie.

Sonic saw that and was shocked, then he glanced back at the book, "Yeah, enough of books for a while." He said, throwning the book to the side as Rainbow landed near him.

"Hey, Sonic. Where's Pinkie?" She asked, glancing around.

"Uh, she said something about getting her own attention, then she leaved with a... duplicate?" He said, rather more confused than Rainbow.

"Dupli- you know what? I won't question Pinkie. So I'm pretty sure Tails won't be messing with alchemic for some time now." She said.

"Really? What you did? Because I tried many times and he just ignored me." He said.

"Let's just say I made myself convincent." She said.

(At the library's basement)

"Ugh! Come on, why she did that?!" Tails asked as he was trapped on the celling by some kind of goo. "Hope Twilight doesn't take long for comong down here." He said.

(Back to them)

"Remember me to not upset you." He joked as he get up from the chair. "Thanks for the save, see you later I guess." He said, preparing to take off.

"Actually, now that's Pinkie isn't here. Could you stay and keep me company?" She asked, rubbing behind her head.

"Oh, s-sure." He lied down on his back. "I guess taking the rest of the day for relaxing isn't a bad idea." He said.

(With Pinkie at the Mirror Pool)

Pinkie's clones had cloned themselfs multiple times, making Pinkie Pie a little nervous but still went with her plan.

"To Ponyville, everypony!" Pinkie said but they didn't followed her. "It's fun there." She said as her clones followed her this time.

When they finally exited the forest, Pinkie teached them the correct names of her friends then they all dashed to random directions of Ponyville. "Eh, good enough." She said, going to Swimming Hole.

(With Sonic and Rainbow)

They were using the chair and the parasol as barricades as the crowd of Pinkie Pies was doing a mess over the lake.

"How did she multiplied herself this many?" Sonic asked as Rainbow shruggered.

The real Pinkie saw the mess then she went to Applejack's raising barn. Where she saw her clones actually making they drop the wall, desmantling the rest of the barn.

"Come back here and fix the mess y'all made!" Applejack shouted really mad at them as they dashed back to Ponyville.

(In front of Twilight's library)

"Okay, everypony. Please, calm down." Twilight said to the crowd.

"Calm down?! I just had a Pinkie hurricane raging through my shop!" Rarity said, pissed.

"And trashed out my critters picnic." Fluttershy said, upset about it.

[Ponies shouting angrily]

"Please, everypony. Hang on while I try to figure something out." Twilight said as she and Spike runned inside the library.

"I've got to remember the name of that legend that she mentioned." Twilight said, looking through her books.

Spike looked through one of the bookspaces and found a button in form of a horseshoe, he pushed it as it revealed a hidden book. He pulled it and fall on his back, Twilight saw and grab the book.

"Aha! Here it is! The legend of the Mirror Pond. It describes a spell I can use to send them back where they came from." She said.

"That's perfect. Let's go." Spike said, going to the door.

"But there's a catch. If I can't figure out which one's it the real Pinkie, I might send her back by mystake." Twilight said, worried.

"Well, we'll just have to figure out who the real one is. Then it shouldn't be too hard." Spike said as they exit the library.

"Does anypony here know how we can tell the real Pinkie Pie from the rest of them?" Twilight asked the crowd.

"Twilight! I have to talk to you! I need your help!" The real Pinkie asked.

"Excuse me, however you are, but I'm not talking to any of you Pinkie's unless you are the real Pinkie." Twilight said.

"But- but I am the real Pinkie!" She said as a lot of her clones started coming and say the same thing.

"How in tarnation are we supposed to tell which is the real Pinkie?" Applejack asked.

"I have no idea." Twilight said.

(Later)

"This is hopeless." She said.

"Maybe that one's the real Pinkie?" Spike asked as he pointed to a Pinkie Pie, who was very sad sitting on a table while she scratched the ground with her hoof.

"Please, the real Pinkie Pie never sat that long in one place her whole life." Twilight said.

"I'm gonna go ask." Spike said, approuching her.

"Of course she's gonna say she's the real Pinkie. They all do. You're wasting your time." She said.

"So, let me guess. You're the real Pinkie Pie?" Spike asked her.

"Could be any one of us, if you ask me." She said.

Spike looked to Twilight, who just shruggered.

"And if I said I was the real Pinkie, you wouldn't even believe me anyway. So just leave me alone, I've got some important poking the ground with my hoof to do." She said.

"Oh, Spike, how are we gonna do this? I can't risk sending the real Pinkie Pie back into the pond." Twilight said, leaving.

"I miss the real Pinkie Pie." Spike said, following her.

*sighs* "She misses you, too. I'd do anything just about anything to get to be with my friends again." Pinkie said, poking the ground, then she had an idea.

*gasps* "Hey. Hey! What if you gave them a test?! Pick something really hard for a Pinkie to do, something not fun at all. Any Pinkie that can't do it goes back into the pond. Whoever wants to stay the most—that must be the _real_ Pinkie Pie." Pinkie suggested.

Twilight stopped, "You know, that's not a bad idea." Twilight said as she went to find the others.

"This is great! If I pass, I get to be with my friends again! *Gasps* But what if I don't pass? Oh! Stupid magic-mirror water!" She said that knocking her head against the table. "This is all your fault! ...And mine." She said, very sad.

(Later, with Applejack)

She, her dog, Applebloom and Big Mac where leading the crowd of Pinkie inside the same building where the solstice happened. "Oh, gibe it a rest." Applejack said, entering while Applebloom and Big Mac closed the doors.

(Inside)

"Welcome, Pinkies, welcome. Please have a seat and make yourselves confortable." Twilight said but they didn't heard her as they just continued bouncing and jumping while repeating 'fun'.

"Okay, I supposed you can't be confortable staying one place, but have a seat anyway." She said but they still ignored her.

"SIT DOWN!" Twilight shouted, this time the Pinkie did what were told.

"Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today." Twilight said as the Pinkies looked at each other, confused.

"For fun?" One of them asked.

"No. Just the opposite, actually." Twilight said.

"Wait up! I got one more." Rainbow said as she entered, carring another Pinkie. "Found this one poking at the ground with her hoof, drawning frowny faces." She said as Sonic closed the doors from the inside.

"Have her come sit with the others." Twilight said as Rainbow dropped Pinkie at the other Pinkies.

"Pinkies, you've been brought here to make a test." They all groaned. "Don't worry. It's a simple test. About as simple as they come. And whoever passes gets to stay. Curtains please!" Twilight said as Spike pulled a rope, revealing a wall with fresh paint, which Rarity and Fluttershy pushed to the front where the Pinkies could see.

"The test... We'll be watching paint dry." She said.

*Pinkie Pies gasps* "On your marks. Get set. Go!" She said as the Pinkies stared at the paint.

(Some time later)

Sonic and Applejack were playing cards, Fluttershy was barely awake at that poit as the others watched the lasts two Pinkies that didn't got distracted.

"Take that!" Applejack said, winning the game.

"What?! Ugh." Sonic said, drooping his cards. "Alright, time to end this." He hovered above the Pinkies. "Look! Somepony's making ballons of animals!" He said, managing to make the last clone to look from the paint, getting blasted to the Mirror Pond.

"Pinkie, you can look away now." Twilight said.

"I passed?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes. You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall." She said.

"I had to. I just had to. I couldn't leave my friends. I just couldn't. But I guess sometimes I will have to choose between them." Pinkie said as they approuched her.

"I knew you'd be up to the challenge." Twilight said as they leaved the building.

(Outside)

"Hey, Rainbow, still want to relax at the lake?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, sure. Race you there!" Rainbow said, dashing to the lake.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He said, dashing after her.

"These two." Twilight said, shaking her head, then she realised something was missing. "Wait. Where's Tails?" Twilight asked, but the girls just shruggered.

(With Tails)

"Twilight? ...Spike? ...Anypony!?" Tails yelled but didn't got an answer. Then he tried scratch again the goo, only managing to break the tip of it. *sigh* "It's going to be a long day." He said, scratching his way out the goo.


	30. Chapter 30 - Academy Disappointments

(Some days, later)

The girls where all on a picnic under Rainbow's cloud house, next to her mailbox as they waited for the mailpony to arrive.

"Oh, I wish the mail pony would just come already. I can't wait another minute to find out if Rainbow Dash got in or not." Pinkie said, jumping around them.

"Pinkie Pie, you're more nervous than Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"I'm not nervous at all. When I get into the Wonderbolt academy—","'If' you get in." Pinkie said shaking Rainbow.

"I'm telling you, it's in the bag." Rainbow said.

"Don't jinx it!" Pinkie said.

"She's the best flier in Ponyville." Applejack said.

"In Ponyville? I'm probably the best flier in all Equestria." Rainbow said, making a maneuver then shhovered on her back, "I wouldn't be surprised if they just went ahead and made me a Wonderbolt on the first day." She said, bumping on the mail pony.

"Got a letter here for Rainbow Dash." He said showing the letter.

She grabbed the letter and read it. "I didn't get in." She said.

The girls gasped as Rainbow smirked, showing the letter, "Gotcha. Haha. You guys are so gullible. Like I wasn't gonna get in." She said as Pinkie jumped on her, giving her a tight hug.

"I'm just so happy for you." Pinkie said.

"Uh, thanks." Rainbow said, but Pinkie Pie didn't released her. "Pinkie, I kind of need to get going." She said as Pinkie tightned the hug then released her. "Okay, I'm done." Pinkie said as Rainbow rubbed her back, then she started flying.

"Sooner I get there, sooner I get to show them my stuff." Rainbow said, flying ahead and catching her bag that Applejack and Rarity hold for her. "See you guys in a week." She said.

"Good luck." Applejack said.

"I won't need it." Rainbow said as she leaved.

Pinkie then pulled a megaphone, "Don't forget to write!" She yelled on it, then she glanced to the others who were rubbing their ears. "Do you think she heard me?" Pinkie asked.

* * *

(With Rainbow)

"Oh, yeah. This is gonna be sweet." Rainbow said as she saw the entire academy, then she went to where the new cadets arrive.

"Well, lookie what we got here." Spitfire said as she passed them.

"Bet you all think you're Wonderbolt material, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" All the cadets said.

"Think you've got what it takes to be an elite flyer?" She asked, walking back.

"Yes, ma'am!" They all said.

"Well, then let me be the first to tell you... You don't! If you had what takes to be an elite flyer, you'd already be a Wonderbolt.." She said, then she approuched one of the cadets, "Still think you're something special?" She asked.

"No, ma'am" The cadet said, shaking.

She then looked to the cadet next to her, he was big and very muscular but she saw his wings where very small. "You think you're hot stuff?" She asked, frowning as the cadet whimpers.

Then she approuched Rainbow Dash. "You look like you're the worst flyer in the whole academy." Rainbow frowned at that. "You'll probably quit after the first day." She said.

"No, ma'am. I'd never quit, ma'am." Rainbow said.

"Ha. What about you? Bet you couldn't fly pass the first flagpole without getting winded." She said to the cadet next to Rainbow.

"Try me, ma'am." The cadet said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Let me show you what I've got, ma'am." The cadet said.

"Oh, you want a chance to prove yourself, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The cadet said.

"Well, then now's your chance. Give me 500 laps. All of you! Now!" She said as they all groaned except Rainbow and Lightning Dust.

* * *

(Later, at Ponyville)

Pinkie Pie was opening and closing her mailbox when Applejack approuched her.

"Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash hasn't been gone 24 hours yet. Give her a chance to settle in first. Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to? I hear Princess Celestia's got her working on new spells." She said.

"New spells, huh? Okay. Wait. If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives. I won't be able to read it right away. If I don't read it right away, I can't write back right away. And if I don't, she might think I didn't get her letter. Then she might worry it get lost. And if she's worrying, she'll be distracted. If she's distracted, she won't do well at the academy. Then she'll get kicked out. If she gets kicked out, they'll never let her be a Wonderbolt. If she doesn't get to be a Wonderbolt, all her dreams will be crushed! And it will be all my fault." Pinkie Pie said.

"So in other words, you're sticking by the mailbox." Applejack asked.

"Yup." Pinkie nodded as she started opening the mailbox again.

"Suit yourself." Applejack leaved.

* * *

(Next day, at the academy)

"The Wonderbolts are the fastest, best precision flyers in the world. But spinouts can still happen. And when they do, a Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly. This is the Dizzitron." She said as the staff removed the cloth from the machine.

"It's gonna make you very, I repeat, very dizzy. Your task is to try to recover and fly straight again, as soon as possible. Once you have recovered you must come in for a smooth landing. Now who's first?" Spitfire asked as Rainbow and Lightning lifted their hoofs.

"You. You're up." She said as she approuched the pink pegasus next to them.

"Me?" She asked as she glanced at the machine, gulping.

"Now!" Spitfire yelled, making the pegasus run to it.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The pegasus said, nervously putting her goggles on.

"Go!" She said as the staff started the machine. She let it spinning for some seconds, "Release." She said as the machine launched the pegasus on the air. She went spinning until she slowed a little then she landed pretty bad.

"Ah, 15 seconds. Decent. But I wouldn't go writing home about it. Who's next?" She asked as Rainbow and Lightning were the only ones again. "All right, Rainbow Dash, let's see what you got." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." Rainbow said, flying at the machine.

"Okay, go." They started the machine again, spinning her then launching her spinning at the air, which she rapidly flied back and landed perfectly.

"Six seconds. That's an academy record." Spitfire said.

"You make it look so easy." The pink pegasus said as Rainbow went back to the line.

"I make everything look easy." Rainbow said, confident.

"Okay, Lightning Dust, you're up." Spitfire said.

"Ma'am, can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed? I wanna push my limits." Lightning Dust asked as she climbed onto it.

"You sure about that?" Spitfire asked.

"Yes, ma'am." She said, putting her goggles on.

"Okay. You asked for it." She said as she nodded to the staff. He started the machine, then he pulled another lever, changing the meter from the turtle, pass the rabbit, to the pegasus skull.

"Release." She said as it launched Lightning Dust very heighty, but she recovered fast enough to fly down and straight pass her.

"Six-point-five seconds. Not bad." She said. Rainbow highfived her as she returned to the line.

"Next!" Spitfire said.

* * *

(After they all went through it)

"No pony even came close to six seconds." Rainbow said.

"They should make us Wonderbolts right now." Lightning Dust said.

"Yeah, they should." Rainbow agreeded.

"Listen up! You'll be working in pairs. Tomorrow morning, I'll post the teams, including who will be lead pony and who will be wingpony. Good luck." Spitfire said, leaving.

"Like we're gonna need it." Lightning said, holding her hoof.

"Yeah." Rainbow said, highfiving her.

* * *

(Afternoon, at the forest)

Rotor and Sally were leading the group as he found a energy signature in the surroundings.

"How close are we?" Sally asked.

"Very close, and it seems to be underground." He said, looking at his device.

"Do you guys feel like we're been observed too, or is just me?" Knuckles asked, looking around but didn't found anyone.

"Kind, but I can't see what is it." Amy said, glancing around.

"Wait. Get down, everyone!" Rotor said as they crouched next some bushes.

"What's it, Rotor?" Antoine asked.

"I think we just found the energy signature." He said, pointing to an elevator thing in front of them.

"Probably Eggman's base on this place. Should we bring it to the ground?" Knuckles asked, bumping his hands.

"Yeah, we can afford Eggman to expand his factories in this place too." Sally said as they saw Eggman and some robots exiting it.

"Can't believe Metal got busted again! That thing shouldn't get destroyed to anything at all. Piece of junk!" He said as he went on his eggmobile, followed by a lot of robots through the forest.

"That's our chance on destroying it before he returns." She said as they all climbed down the elevator.

As they entered the place, they were swarmed by robots, which Knuckles managed to give themselves space by punching one of robots right into a line of them.

"Rotor, search for something to fix Bunnie's arm while we keep them busy." Sally said as she and Amy rushed to the fighting.

"Antoine, Bunnie, with me." Rotor called them as he went to the factory sector, where they saw the production line of robots.

"This place is huge. How are we going to destroy this place?" Antoine asked.

"We can worry about that after we find some tools." He said as he saw the control of the machines. He went there and turned off the entire sector.

"Now we don't worry about more robots coming." He said as a small robot with a welder went to their direction.

Bunnie with her good arm, punched the robot on it's core, making it fall on the ground. "A welder, good. Antoine keep on guard while I fix her arm." He said, turning on the welder.

After five minutes he finished, "Look as good as new, thank you." She said, testing her fixed arm.

"Now we search something to blow up this place." Rotor said as the others came to them.

"So, find something?" Sally asked, tired from the fight.

"Yeah, I already fixed her arm. Now we just need to find a way to end this place." Rotor said.

"I saw a armory that way." Amy said.

"Good, probably it has something explosive." They went to the armory. As they entered, they noticed a device on the ground.

"Hey, Tails made this!" Rotor said as he examinated it.

"What? How do you know?" Amy asked.

"I know how he works on these things, and it seems to be a tracker." He said.

"Tracker of what?" Sally asked.

"I can't say because it's broken now." He said, putting it on his bag.

"Alright, let's blow this place already." Knuckles said, picking up some bombs from the crates, the others followed suit.

They put the bombs all around the place then went to the elevator. Rotor activated it to blow in one minute, they climbed up and leaved the base.

"Alright, now we search for Sonic and Tails." Sally said.

"And hope we don't strumble on Shadow." Antoine said.

"If we do find him, we _w_willkick his butt, now come on. We need to find a place to rest." She said as they continued through the florest.

* * *

(With Eggman)

"How did Metal ran out of power?" He asked as he installed one of the chaos emeralds on Metal Sonic, getting up as a black and red dragon suddently came pushing two trees to the ground.

"What the?" Eggman asked as his robots aimed to it.

"You have something that's mine, Eggman." Shadow said, growling.

"S-Shadow?! Crap! Robots fire!" Eggman ordened as he and Metal flied out there as Shadow slaughted his forces, then chased him until they arrived at his base, but before Eggman could enter it, they heard a muffled explosion as the ground suddently gave in, causing Shadow to fall on the huge crater beneath them,while Eggman and Metal hovered above it. "Ha! That's going to teach you to never mess with me, Shadow!" Eggman said, leaving the area with Metal, not even caring how his base got destroyed. "At least I did brought the emeralds with me. Whoever blow my base will pay, soon." He said as he heard Shadow's threatening roar from the crater.

* * *

(With Shadow)

*Roars* "I'm gonna after you, Eggman!" He shouted as he climbed out the hole.

Then he walked for some minutes until he found a swamp. He was about to search a cave when he heard some hoofsteps, he looked to it's direction and saw an yellowish pegasus releasing a frog on the ground.

"Be careful to not leave this area, okay?" She said to it, then she noticed Shadow and gasped. "A-a dragon? What you doing here?" She asked.

"The motive doesn't concern you." Shadow said, looking for a cave.

"But why aren't you with your dragon friends?" She asked.

"I don't need friends. Now back off before you regret coming here." He threatened her, but she frowned and didn't leave.

"Everypony needs a friend, I can be your friend if you want." Fluttershy offered.

"What? I just threatened you and you offer to be friends? You an idiot?" Shadow asked, not understand her.

"I just want to help." She said.

Shadow looked to the side, a little dazed. 'Why does she remember me of someone? Ugh!' He though as he suddently fall on his back, tired.

"You okay?" She asked, going to his side.

"No." He said, still dazed.

"What's the problem, maybe I can help." She asked.

"... You remember me of someone." He said, seeing just blurs around him.

"Oh, did you miss this someone?" She asked, he nodded as she noticed a tear fall from his right eye. She started fell bad for him as she noticed a cave near them.

"Look, why don't we go to that cave. I can search something for you to eat." She offered.

"Not hungry." He said, getting up but very dizzy.

"Alright, then you just need a good night sleep. I'll try come tomorrow if you need, alright?" She said.

"Hmm-mm." He murmured as he fell asleep on the cave's floor.

"Good night." She said, leaving the cave.

"Poor dragon. Oh, I forgot to ask his name. Well, I'll ask next time." She said exiting the forest.

* * *

(Next day, at the academy)

All the cadets were at the mess hall, Rainbow approuched two pegasus. "So which one of you lucky gals get to be my wingpony?" She asked as they giggled.

"What?" Rainbow asked, confused.

"Uh, you might wanna check the wall." One of them said.

Rainbow then went to the wall that had their names and pairs, she read it. "A wingpony?" Rainbow asked, going to the side as Lightning Dust went to her.

"They made us a team. Isn't that awesome?" Lightning asked.

"Uh, sure." Rainbow said, not happy about it.

* * *

(Later, at Spitfire's office)

She was marking a pile of photos of the Wonderbolts when Rainbow came on the door.

"Permission to enter, ma'am." Rainbow asked.

"What is it, Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire asked, focused on her task.

"I had the best time on the Dizzitron, only six seconds." Rainbow said.

"And?" Spitfire asked, still not looking at her.

"And you made me a wingpony." Rainbow said.

Spitfire stopped it as she took her sunglasses off, "Because I believe you and Lightning Dust will be an unstoppable team. Do you not think you will be an unstoppable team?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I mean, no, ma'am. I mean, we'll be an unstoppable team." Rainbow said.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked.

"I think I should be lead pony, ma'am." Rainbow said.

"And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do. That's why I made her lead pony. Got it?" She asked, slamming her desk to make her point.

*Sighs* "Yes, ma'am." Rainbow said.

"Good." Spitfire put back her sunglasses as she continued her task.

Rainbow noticed the staff pegasus glaring at her until she leaved the office.

* * *

(Later, at their training)

Rainbow went to Lightning Dust's sidd as she showed her lead pony badge to her, which Rainbow fake smile to her.

"Today y'all will be participating in a flag hunt. We'll divide you into two teams: Red and Blue. Whoever find the most flags of the opposite team's color wins." Spitfire said.

Some cadets cheered. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." One of them said.

"If you think this is going to be fun, you are sadly mystaken. This is for training purposes, this is not recess. The lead ponies and wingponies must fly together. If any pair splits apart, they will be immediately disqualified. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" All the cadets said.

"Then let's go." She said, blowing her whistle.

"Ready to rock and roll?" Lightning Dust asked.

"Ready." Rainbow said as they dashed forward, then around the entire place looking for the flags, Lightning Dust was making sharp turns while in high speeds, which Rainbow actually having trouble keeping up with her sharp turns. "You spotted any flags yet?" Lightning Dust asked.

"Not yet." Rainbow said as she looked to a ravine, where she saw a flag on top of a rock under two logs at the ravine's opening. "Oh, there's one." Rainbow pointed it.

"Good eyes." Lightning said, dashing down, Rainbow following behind.

"We should slow down. It doesn't look like both of us can make it at this speed." She said.

"Ha." Lightning chuckled as she lined herself and passed between the logs without slowing, but Rainbow didn't managed to dodge it in time as she hit one of her wings on it, "Ow.", but still tried to keep up with her as she grabbed the flag and went back to Spitfire.

"Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash have found the first flag." Spitfire said as Rainbow landed and rubbed her bruised wing.

"Come on, let's find some more." Lightning said, ready to fly.

"Uh, sure. Just give me a second." Rainbow said, showing her wing.

"Oh, you're fine." She said, flying above her, Rainbow then saw Spitfire glancing at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yeah, totally." She said, start flying slowly.

* * *

(At Ponyville)

Pinkie Pie was sleeping next to the mailbox when she suddently waked up and opened it again, still empty. She sighed, closing it.

"She still at it." Rarity said.

"I just wish we could help her." Fluttershy said.

"Help me? The only thing that could possibly help me right now is a letter from Rainbow Dash." Pinkie said as she appeared from nowhere behind the girls. "It's been three days already. By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore. She probably can't remember our faces." Pinkie said as she went back to the mailbox.

"Well, if you're so worried, then why don't you send her a letter first?" Twilight asked.

"Of course. That's a great idea!" Pinkie said as they all sighed in relieve. "Wait. I got an ever better idea. How about we send Rainbow Dash a care package? You know, before she forgets all about us. Although, come on, let's face it, it's probably too late for that. But, uh, maybe it will jog her memory somehow." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie Pie, I'm sure Rainbow Dash still remembers our faces and who we are. But I think sending her a care package is a great idea." Twilight said.

"A care package it is. We'll send it through the mail. Wait! Ah! That won't work at all." Pinkie said.

"Why not?" Applejack asked.

"Because what if the package gets lost in the mail? What if somepony else gets the package by accident and then it remembers instead of Rainbow Dash..." Pinkie continued saying stuff.

"Is anypony else following this?" Applejack asked, as the others shaked their heads.

"I've got it! We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash in person." Pinkie said.

"I won't mind a little trip." Rarity said.

"I'll go." Twilight said.

"Count on me." Applejack said.

"Uh, sorry, but I can't go." Fluttershy said.

"Uh? But, why?" Pinkie asked.

"Becau-" she stopped as suddently Sonic teleported in front of them. "Finally found you! You're ready to go?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yes, I'm." She said.

"Wait, ready for what?" Twilight asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Sonic asked.

"No." She said as they looked to her.

"Look, we'll tell later. Now we have to go, see ya!" Sonic said as he teleported himself and Fluttershy somewhere else.

"What just happened?" Applejack asked.

"Don't know." They said, shruggering as they followiled Pinkie Pie to make the care package.

* * *

(At the academy)

Today we'll be doing our famous air obstacles course. The objetive of this exercise is to work on your precision flying under extreme circuntances. And don't worry about winning. It's not a race." Spitfire said as Lightning Dust blinked to Rainbow, who didn't understanded.

They all went on a line of two, going through strong winds, dodging dense clouds as they passed through cloud rings, Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash were speeding up until they stayed behind the two cadets on their front.

"Ugh! Can't they go any faster? It's no good. I can't get around them." Lightning said, annoyed.

"It doesn't matter. We can still fly completely in sync and blow Spitfire's mind with our moves." Rainbow suggested.

"I guess." Lightning agreed reluctantly.

They start passing the cloud rings three times as they still were very close to the cadets. Then they all entered a very huge, storm cloud. The cadets were having trouble flying against the strong winds and the rain. Getting very slow by it, which did pissed Lightning Dust.

"What are they? A couple of snails? It's just a little weather." She said.

*Thunder rambling*

As they finally exited the storm cloud, Rainbow could see the last obstacle before the airstrip. "Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes." Lightning Dust said as she dashed forward, Rainbow following behind, they passed through the cadets, making them lose control and crash against the others, making them get stuck on the clouds around them.

Lightning and Rainbow then passed the final obstacle and landed, Spitfire and two of her staffs went to them.

"Not bad. And in record time too. Definitely made the right decision making you two a team." Spitfire said as she used the telescope to see the others cadets.

"The others seem to have had a little trouble with the precision part of the exercise. I better go help sort them out. Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early?" She said, going to the cadets with her staffs.

"Yes, ma'am." Lightning said, going to the mess hall.

"Thank you, ma'am." Rainbow said as she followed her. "Uh, Lightning Dust? Next time, maybe we don't cut the other teams off like that." Rainbow said.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose. Besides, Wonderbolts are supposed to be able to recover from a spinout. You saw them on the Dizzitron. They could use the practice. I mean, it's not our fault we're so much better than others guys. Not everypony is destined to become a Wonderbolt. Only the best of the best, right?" She asked.

Rainbow looked to Spitfire's direction, seeing she arrived at the cadets. "Yeah, I guess tou're right." She said.

"Of course I'm right. Now let's go fuel up. Kicking all that tail's made me hungry." She said, entering the mess hall.

* * *

(With Sonic)

"You think it still sleeping?" He asked.

"I don't know, he's been sleeping since I lead him to this cave." Fluttershy said as she looked to her bag, filled with her gems.

"Remind me on why I had to bring all my gems?" Sonic asked as he looked to his bag filled with 7 different gems.

"Because if the dragon wake up, he has something to eat." Fluttershy said as he glared at her. "What?" She asked.

"You better repay this gems, later." Sonic said as they arrived at the cave.

Sonic entered first as Fluttershy followed right behind him. They walked for some minutes until they reach the end of the cave where the dragon's sleeping form was, snoring.

"He doesn't seem wake. Oh. Well, we better go back." Sonic said as he was about to leave when they heard the dragon move.

"...Who's there?" The dragon asked, a little drowsy.

"It's me, remember? My name's Fluttershy." She said.

The dragon looked at her, then nodded after a few seconds, then he looked to Sonic. "And who's he?" He asked, frowning.

"He's a friend." She said, nodding to him.

"Name's Sonic. What your's?" He asked, noticing the dragon's surprise expression. "Some problem?" Sonic asked, curious of his reaction to his name.

"No, nothing. Name's Shadow." He said, his stomach growling.

"Oh, right! You might be hungry after sleeping three days, here." Fluttershy said as she opened her bag and dropped the gems on his front, then she glanced at Sonic, who groaned as he dropped his gems too.

Shadow got confused. "What are these gems for?" He asked as he suddently couldn't look away from the gems, grabbing one he instinctively bite it. He looked shocked as he examinated the now half gem._ "Why I- How?"_ He wondered, very weirded.

"He doesn't seem to like the gems." Sonic whispered to Fluttershy.

"Did you not liked the gems? We could find others if you want." Fluttershy offered as Shadow looked at her.

"Uh, no. That's not necessary." He said, finishing the gem. Still not used to it, he grabbed another. "So you came just to give me these?" He asked, showing the gem, then eating it.

"Well, that and see if you need anymore help." Fluttershy said.

"I don't need help." He said.

"You sure? It's no problem if yo-" , "I say NO." Shadow said, sounding very angry.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to angry you." She said, timidly. Sonic frowned, "Hey, she just asked if you need help. You don't need to be an idiot to say no." Sonic said as Shadow start growling. "I had already faced dragons three times bigger, you don't scary me." He said.

Shadow smirked as he suddently swiped with his tail against Sonic, who didn't see it coming and crashed against the wall. Shadow then used his tail to keep Sonic trapped on the wall. "Not so tough now, huh?" Shadow taunted him.

Sonic tried to free himself but Shadow only put more pressure on his tail. Sonic was struggling to breath.

"S-shadow, please. He's my friend, stop hurting him." Fluttershy begged as Shadow growled, he released his tail but grabbed Sonic and thrown him against the wall on the other side of the cave, Sonic gasped for air as he fall on the ground, he looked up to see Fluttershy on his front while Shadow glared at them.

"Stop, please. Not more violence, okay?" She asked.

Shadow huffed as he went back to the cave's end, eating two more gems with a single bite. She looked to Sonic, who was rubbing his ribs.

"You okay?" She asked, he nodded as he get up.

"Some bruises but nothing serious." He said, glaring at Shadow, who just finished eating the gems as he start looking at them.

"What are you waiting for? You can leave." Shadow said.

"Not until you tell why you reacted to my name." Sonic asked.

"Because I know you." Shadow said.

"What?!" Sonic and Fluttershy asked.

"But you seem to have forgotten about the past. It's better this way." He said as Sonic approuched carefully him.

"Tell me." Sonic said.

"Why should I?" Shadow asked, Sonic frowned. "Like I said, it's better this way. Now get off my way, I need to find Eggman." Shadow said as he went to the exit, but Sonic blocked his way.

"You after Egghead?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"Yes, he has something that's mine. Now you better get off, before I crush you against the wall again." Shadow threatened him.

"Not before you tell me." Sonic said.

Shadow swiped with his tail again, but this time Sonic jumped over it as he punched Shadow's face, then teleported behind him, kicking his back with full force.

"Agh! Dammit! You're gonna regret it, Sonic!" Shadow said, furious as he charged in his direction.

Sonic waited until the last second to dodge, making Shadow crash on the wall. Shadow recovered quickly as he charged again at Sonic, unleashing a barrage of claw swipes. Sonic dodged every single one, but got caught off guard when Shadow suddently spit a ball of fire, he managed to evade it just before it hit his face.

They were about to charge at each other when Fluttershy flied in between them, "Stop you two! Why can't you just talk instead of fighting?" Fluttershy asked as she glared at Sonic, which he frowned, then she glared at Shadow who just huffed and went to the exit.

Sonic to go after him when she stopped him, "Let me ask this time." She said, going to Shadow's side.

"Uh, Shadow. Why you don't tell us what you know?" She asked.

Shadow stopped as he glanced at Sonic. "I don't have to tell you anything. If you want so badly to know, go ask that stupid princess." Shadow said, flying out the cave very fast.

"Wait! You talking about who?" Sonic asked as he runned outside the cave, but he couldn't find Shadow anywhere. "Dammit." He said as Fluttershy approuched him.

"Was he talking about princess Celestia?" She asked.

"I don't think so. We better go back to Ponyville. See if Twilight has any ideas." Sonic said as they went back to Ponyville.

Sonic searched the library but couldn't find neither Tails nor Twilight. "Where there could have gone?" He asked.

"Oh, I they went to deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.

"What? Why didn't they tell me about it?" He asked, annoyed.

"It was when you was searching me, remember?" She said.

"Oh, right." He said.

"Well, I better go. Angel's probably hungry right now." She said, leaving the library.

"I better find this princess Shadow mentioned. Maybe it's on one of this books?" He said as he glanced at the huge number of books. *sighs* "This's going to be a long day." He said, grabbing a book.

* * *

(Back at the academy)

All the cadets where on a circle, the staff blow his whistles, signaling for them to start. They flied high and start popping the clouds from the sky, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust were away ahead of points compared to the other cadets. "I have an idea about how we can literally blow away our competition." Lightning said.

Rainbow Dash glanced at the cadets, seeing their were not even close to their score. "But we're already away ahead." Rainbow said.

"Are you in or not?" Lightning asked, impatient.

"_Lightning Dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do. That's why I made her lead pony." _Rainbow Dash remember what Spitfire said early. "I'm in." She said.

"Then follow my lead." Lightning said as they start flying in a circle very fast, building up a big tornado that start moving and sucking all the clouds near as they continued moving forward.

They continued for some seconds when Lightning was having trouble to keep control. "I can't control it." She said, getting thrown out pf the tornado as well as Rainbow Dash. The tornado continued moving, getting more clouds and went pass the airstrip and sucked the blackboard one of the staff was keeping the score as he runned from the tornado.

* * *

(With the others)

They were on a hot air ballon heading to the academy when Applejack saw the tornado. "It's a tornado!" She shouted as the others saw it too.

"Hold on!" Twilight said as the tornado pulled it and start spinning them.

* * *

(With Rainbow)

She get up after landing hard on the airstrip, she then saw her friends on the ballon getting thrown of it and fall from the sky, she immediately dashed to them, passing through a hole of the cliffs, she flied pass them and start gathering a lot of clouds around her in a massive cloud, that managed to launch them back up to the sky, which the other cadets went and grabbed them before they fell again.

Tails released himself from the pegasus as he used his tails to fly, which did shocked the cadet as he shruggered.

As the cadets put the girls on the airstrip, Rainbow went to them. "Are you guys okay?" She asked, worried.

"Uh-huh." They said, Rainbow then saw Pinkie on the ground. "Pinkie Pie?" She asked as Pinkie looked to her then hugged her. "You remember me." Pinkie said, happy.

"Well, yeah. Of course I remember you. But what are you all doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"We wanted to bring you a care package. Didn't realize you'd be in the middle of some crazy tornado drill." Applejack said.

"That was awesome!" Lightning said as she appeared next to the cadets. Everypony was glaring at her.

"Awesome? My friends could've been smashed to pieces." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. But they didn't, right? Can't say the same for the clouds. We totally wiped them out with that tornado. The other cadets will have to be up there for days to bust as same as we did." Lightning said as she hold her hoof up for Rainbow.

"A hoof bump? Seriously? You made me clip my wing. You sent half of our class into serious tailspins on the obstacle course. You unleashed a tornado that nearly demolished my friends." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. And?" Lightning asked, not caring about that.

"And I get that you wanna be the best. So do I. But you're going aboutit on the wrong way." Rainbow said.

"The Wonderbolts don't seem to think so. After all, Spitfire did make me the leader and you the wingpony.

*Sighs* "You're right. She did." Rainbow said as she went to Spitfire's office.

* * *

(At Spitfire's office)

"This better be important. You're supposed to be up there busting clouds with your partner." Spitfire said.

"We're done with that, ma'am." Rainbow said.

"Already? That's an academy record. Ecplain your methods." She demanded.

"That's why I'm here, ma'am. Lightning Dust decided to use a tornado." Rainbow said.

"A bit excessive for cloudbusting. But judging from your time it was obviously an effective tactic." Spitfire said.

"Yeah, well, that effective tactic nearly take out my friends. No disrespect ma'am, but there's a big difference between pushing yourself as hard as you can and just being reckless. And if being reckless is what gets rewarded around here, if that means what it takes to be a Wonderbolt, then I don't want any part of it." Rainbow said.

"What are you saying, newbie?" Spitfire asked.

Rainbow put her wingpony badge on the desk, "I quit." She said, leaving a shocked Spitfire behind as she exit the office.

* * *

(Back to the others)

"You did what?" Applejack asked.

"But being a Wonderbolt was your dream." Rarity said.

"Not anymore." Rainbow said.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I know how much this meant to you." Twilight said as they all hugged her.

"Alright, then let's teleport back to Ponyville. I had enough of flying for a long time." Tails said as Twilight charged her horn and teleported themselves back to Ponyville.

"Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire called her but she noticed they already leaved. "Crap." She said as she remember she called Lightning, which she arrived with the staff.

"You're not staying in this academy anymore." Spitfire said, ripping off the lead pony badge from Lightning's uniform. The staff then start leading her to the exit.

*Sighs* "I need to find where was her adress." Spitfire said, going back to her office.

* * *

(At the library)

They all arrived at the library, only to see Sonic covered in bruises as he read through his third book.

"Ugh. This is going to take an eternity!" He said, not noticing they all behind him.

"Uh, Sonic? What are you doing?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah!" Sonic got surprised as he dropped the book. "R-rainbow? What you doing here? And how did you all got here?" He asked.

"Twilight's teleport." Tails said as Rainbow just leaved the library, sad.

"What's up with Rainbow?" Sonic asked.

"She quited from the Wonderbolts academy." Twilight said.

"What!? Why?" Sonic asked, shocked.

"She said the academy rewarded being reckless, and I think it has something to do with us almost get killed by a tornado her partner made." Applejack said.

Sonic was shocked, he glanced at the book and frowned. "Tails, Twilight, can you search for me a princess on your books?" He asked.

"Uh, a what?" Tails asked, surprised by the weird request.

"Me and Fluttershy find a grumpy dragon that know who I was." He said.

"Really? A dragon?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"Yes, he refused to tell, but he did mention to find a princess to ask." Sonic said

"A princess? What's the name?" Twilight asked, curious.

"That's the problem, he didn't say it. But I'm sure isn't Celestia, Luna or Cadence, because none of them had see me before." Sonic said, going to the door.

"Where you going?" Rarity asked.

"Where do you think?" Sonic answered as he leaved the library.

"Is there any other princess than Celestia, Luna and Cadence?" Tails asked.

"Not that I know." She said, glancing at the book Sonic was reading. "At least he knows the right books to search." She said, picking up the book.

* * *

(With Sonic)

"Where's she?" Sonoc wondered as he flied around Ponyville but haven't see any sign of Rainbow Dash. He tried her house.

"Rainbow!" He called her but didn't get an answer. "Rainbow, please. Answer me!" He called again, this time, she opened her door. She didn't get off the uniform yet, and had a frown on her face.

"Sonic? What you want?" She asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I'm not in the mood for a talk, right now." She said, sighing.

"Rainbow, I heard what happened. I know it was your dream to be a Wonderbolt, and suddently you quit the academy. I'm sure you need a good talk right now." He said.

"Fine." She said, exiting her house. "Let's talk in other place than here." She said.

"Let's go to the lake then." He said as she nodded. "Race you there?" He asked.

"Not in the mood, Sonic." She said.

"Ok, sorry." He apologized.

* * *

(At the Swimming Hole)

"So, tell me what happened to you to want to quit the academy." He said.

She shaked her head, "The academy encouraged the cadets to act reckless, and it almost made the others into pieces because of it. I went to Spitfire's office and I gave her my badge and quitted the academy. Never thought doing something would hurt so much." Rainbow said as tears start falling from her eyes.

Sonic seeing that hugged her, she hugged back, crying. "Don't cry, Rainbow." He said, cleaning the tears from her eyes. "Look if it means anything, you'll always be the most awesome Wonderbolt to me, officialy or not. And nopony will change that. Ever." He said, finishing cleaning her tears. "You're my little Wonderbolt." He said, kissing her forehead, making Rainbow blush very hard.

She looked to him, surprised but soon she forgot her embarassement as she just stared at his eyes while he stared at her eyes. They didn't even notice they heads were caming closer until their lips conected.

The kiss last for a full minute when they separate to breath. *breaths in* "Wow, that was...", "...Awesome?" He asked.

*Chuckles* "Yes, awesome." She said, smilling.

They sit next to the lake, watching the sunset, when Sonic remember what he was doing before their 'talk'.

"Oh, I remember I need to see if Twilight or Tails found anything." He said.

"Needs to be now?" She asked.

"Uh, well, it can wait until tomorrow." He said as they keep watching the sun.


	31. Chapter 31 - Critter-Sitting

(A week later, with Spike)

He was making a jewel cake as Owlowiscious watched him from the window, he just grab a hand full of gems and eat it. He didn't realized he have ate all his gems, only when he need to put them on the cake he noticed his bowl was empty.

"What happened to all my jewels?" He asked as he looked to Owlowiscious. Who looked surprised when Spike showed him the empty bowl.

"I had a bowl full of them here and now I don't, which means somebody else took them." Spike said as the owl, hooled and flied pass him, and bring a silver spoon to him, which he could saw his replection on it.

"Oh, I'm who. This cake was gonna be so good. Why?" He asked, dramatically.

Owlowiscious rolled her eyes when they heard a knock on the door. "Who's it?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Oh, goodness, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Fluttershy said, as Angel was on her head.

"Well, I do have this cake to not bake." Spike said.

"Oh, sorry. It's a bad time." She said, about to leave.

"Inside joke, talk to me." He said, letting her in.

"It's just that Princess Cadence needs us to do a great job welcoming the head of the Equestria Games when she visits the Crystal Empire tomorrow." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, I know all about that. As if I wouldn't be any help at welcoming." He said.

"Oh, I didn't know what I was thinking. Of course you might be upset for not being invited. And here I am coming to ask you a favor. You were probably going to say no, anyway. All I had to offer you in exchange was one little jewel." Fluttershy said, going to the door.

"What was that?" Spike asked, interessed.

"All I had is this jewel." She said, showing a big green gem.

"That's a really big one." He said, salivating. She was about to put back on her bag when Spike jumped and grabbed it, "A really big, juice, perfect for a cake-topper jewel." He said.

"Does this mean you'll do it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said, not really paying attention.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. So while I'm gone, you'll take care of Angel, and tomorrow is Tuesday, which is his tail flufling day. And it's really important for him to look good." Fluttershy said as Angel tried to show he was not happy about it.

"Wait, what? You want me to take care of him?" Spike asked, hating the idea.

"Oh, well, yes. But if it's too much trouble, I can always see if there's somepony else." She said, taking back her jewel as she went to the door.

"Uh... We already agreeded on the whole jewel thing so I'll just-" He grabbed the jewel back as Fluttershy smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Angel, aren't you just excited?" She asked, going to the door.

Angel climb on her hair glaring at Spike and Owlowiscious, "See you tomorrow." Fluttershy said, leaving.

"You know, she's not the only pony with a pet that moght need some watching." Spike said as he put the jewel on the bowl.

* * *

(With Rarity and Rainbow Dash)

"All I'm saying is if Fluttershy thought that her beloved little friend shouldn't be left alone while you're busy on the Crystal Empire, then maybe that's something to think about." Spike said as he waved his bowl on their front.

(Scoffs) "Tank's not some fuzzy little bunny. He can take care of himself." Rainbow said as Tank start smacking himself against the well's roof, she turned him. "He's a strong, fearless and totally together pet." As she said that, Tank crashed at a wall next to Spike, twisting his propeller.

Rainbow groaned as Spike fix it and put it bacl on Tank, making him fly again, only to crash in something else.

Rainbow gave in and threwn him a orange thin gem. "All right, you can watch him. But only because, uh... Tank's got a strict flying regimen and somepony needs to make sure he doesn't slack off, while I'm gone." She said, approuching Tank, which he licked her cheek, slowly as he was a turtle.

"Awwn." Rarity giggled as Spike lifted a brow.

Rainbow blushed slight as she helped Tank get up, "You know, the two of us are very diligent. " Rainbow said.

"Sure, whatever." Spike said, putting the orange jewel on the bowl.

"Yes, yes. And more importantly, as for Opal." Rarity started listing all her cat needs to Spike, who pulled a scroll and quill out of nowhere and write everything.

Rarity continued saying as she entered her house, Spike and Rainbow following behind. "... That's the only way she can get to sleep. And, uh-. Hm, oh, good. So thanks for your help and good luck to you." She said, looking at the mirror with a dress decorated entirely with jewels.

Spike finished writing as his quill combusted itself from the nonstop writing. He then hold his bowl while starring at Rarity with hearts on his eyes.

(Clear throath) "I think the dragon was expecting a little something for his efforts." Rainbow said as they looked to him.

Rarity glanced at her dress, then she grabbed a very small red jewel and give it to Spike. "Almost as beautiful as the pony who gave it to me." He said, looking at the tiny jewel.

"Shouldn't you critter-proofing the library or something? Tank has a tendecy of-" As she said, they heard something broking, looking at Rarity's bed, it was all messed by Opal as she tried to claw Tank, who was hovered on top of her. Rainbow and Rarity went to resolve the mess.

"Critter-proofing. Yeah, I'll get right on that." Spike said, leaving.

"Three down, three to go." He said, searching for the others.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

"Admit, Sally. We're lost." Knuckles said as they where still at the forest.

"For the last time, knuckles. We're not lost!" Sally said as Rotor gatther her attention. "What?" She asked.

"I can't detect any energy source anymore. As if Eggman had hidden all his tecnology now." He said, causing Sally to groan as Knuckkes smirked.

"Now will you admit it?" He asked, smugly.

"Alright, fine. We're lost! Happy now?" She asked, angry.

"Very." Knuckles said, satisfied when they all heard some rustling near them. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" Knuckles demanded as they stayed on guard.

They keep still for a full minute waiting, when nothing came, Knuckles growled as he was about to charge at the bushes when Metal Sonic came suddently from the bushes, landing a very hard punch on Knuckles face, sending him crashing at a tree.

"Knuckles!" Sally jumped and did a spin kick at Metal but he caught her hoof, and thrown her at Rotor, who hadn't time to dodge, he dropped his device and the broken emerald tracker as he got hit by Sally.

Eggman saw him dropping the broken tracker as well as the device. "I should know it were you brats that blowed up my base. Kill them, Metal!" He ordened as he grabbed Rotor's device.

Metal fired some rockets at them, Bunnie did manage to stop the rockets and thrown some back at Metal causing a huge explosion. Then Amy thrown her hammer with full force at him. But Metal saw it coming and grabbed it, throwing it back at her with such a speed that Amy had to dodge it to not get hit. Antoine wasn't so luck and got hit by it, falling on the ground unconsious. Knuckles came from behind and delivered two very hard punchs in Metal's turbine, Metal retaliated with a uppercut, then he shot a laser beam at him in mid-air, sending Knuckles very far from them.

Metal then start charging up from the emerald, but Sally manage to kick it from his hand. He thrown a punch at her but she evade it and delivered a well placed kick on his turbine, causing Metal to blown up, sending Sally crashing at the ground, while Metal's head fall on Eggman's mobile.

"No! Why can't you pests just die, already!" Eggman yelled, furious, he smashed Rotor's device, accidentally activating it, opening a portal back to Mobius. Seeing that he didn't think twice as he flied thrown it. "We can't let him escape!" Amy said, jumping through the portal after him.

"Amy, wait! Dammit." Sally tried get her attention but was too late. She then pick up rotor and looked at Bunny. "Pick Antoine, we need to go after them." She said heading to the portal.

"But what about Knuckles?" She asked, picking Antoine up.

"...We'll come back, later. But now we have more concerning problems to deal with." Sally said, passing through the portal.

Bunnie glanced at the direction Knuckles was sent flying, then followed Sally through the portal, which closed itself after she passed through it.

* * *

(With Sonic, minutes ago)

Sonic was flying around Ponyville at his flying routine. "Why I wasn't invited to go with them?" He asked, annoyed, then he heard some explosions in Everfree forest's direction.

"Ugh, what now?" Sonic asked as he flied torwards the forest.

He continued flying above it, searching for anything when suddently he got hit by a red thing he didn't saw before it was too late, making him crash on the ground.

"Ouch. What was that?" Sonic asked as he get up, noticing it was actually a Pony that crash at him. "What the? How did he-" He stopped when he notice the burn marks on the pony's chest as well as some blood coming from his mouth.

"Crap." Sonic pick up the pony and start flying, with difficult. "Gah! What this guy eats, rocks?" He asked as he flied the fastest he could to Ponyville's hospital.

* * *

(With Spike, late afternoon)

What's that you said, Gummy? Uh-huh. Well, you're just gonna have to ask Pinkie Pie about that one." Spike said as Pinkie jumped from under the cushion of the sofa.

"Ask me! Ask me!" Pinkie Pie said, excited.

"Go ahead, ask her." Spike said to Gummy.

"..." Gummy didn't even moved.

"Of course, you can have another cupcake!" Pinkie said, pulling a cupcake out of nowhere and putting on Gummy's head.

Spike shaked his head as Pinkie got near Gummy as pretend to hear him. "Hmm. Mm-hm, yeah. Why didn't you say so?" Pinkie said as Spike hold his bowl for her.

"I'll get you a bigger pond immediately." She said, hugging Gummy.

Spike frowned, "I think what Gummy's trying to say is that he'd like a little Spike time." He said.

"Who wouldn't? Spike time is the best." Pinkie said.

"Alas, it doesn't come cheap." He said, holding his bowl.

* * *

(Next day, at the library)

"All I'm saying is that you might wanna think about a helmet. You only wanna get hit in the head by a flying turtle once." Rainbow warned him.

But Spike wasn't paying attention as he read the recipe book. "A thousand plus carats of pure deliciousness." He said.

The others arrived with their pets, "Looks like you got a regular pet day care in here, Spike. You'll still be able to get some good playtime with Winona like you said, though, won't you? She tends to get a little wild when she doesn't get her exercise." Applejack said.

"Exercise, sure, of course." He said, looking at the book. Winona then start running, pulling Spike with her as he was holding her strap, causing him to get slammed at the wall.

"I don't remember seeing critters on the invite list." Twilight said as she came downstairs with Owlowiscious on her back.

"That's because we're leaving them here with Spike. He's gonna do a little critter sitting for us." Applejack said.

"Oh, really?" Twilight asked, looking at him, suspisciously.

"Good day, guys." Sonic greeted them as he entered the library.

"Where you was, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Was at the *Yawns* hospital." He said, tired.

"What you're doing there?" Twilight asked.

"Was waiting to somepony to wake but still didn't." He said, yawning again.

"May I ask who-" They heard the train arriving at the station on the distancy.

"Come on, or we gonna miss the train." Applejack said, as the girls played a little with their pets before going.

"Hey, Rainbowbolt *chuckles*" Sonic whispered to Rainbow.

"What is it?" She asked, rolling her eyes with the nickname.

"When you going to show me the tricks the academy teach you after they called you back." He asked.

"Maybe when we return from the Crystal Empire." She said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." He said, glancing around then kiss her cheek without anyone seeing.

Rainbow blushed slighty but recomposed herself quickly as she followed the others to the door.

"So, what's you thinking about that hooting little of yours? Suppose you'll want me to keep an eye on it too?" Spike asked.

"That would be nice. You sure you don't already have your hands full?" Twilight asked.

"Ah, I'll be fine. But, uh, just between you and me. I've gotta give priority to the paying costumers." Spike said, waving his bowl to her.

*Sighs* Twilight gave him a pink jewel. "You really gaving him a jewel for that?" Sonic asked.

"Eh." She said following the others to the thetain station.

"You better know what you doing, Spike." Sonic said as they suddently heard something breaking, they turned around and saw the pets making a big mess. "Well, good luck, Spike. I'll get something to eat." He said, going to the kitchen.

"You could help me, you know." Spike said as he caught Tank before he crashed at the wall again.

"It was you the girls put on critter sitting, not me." Sonic said.

Spike groaned as he pulled Owlowiscious on a line with Tank. Then he tried ordening the pets to go to the line, though, only Winona obeyed.

Sighing, Spike grabbed Opal, who tried to claw him until he fell on the ground because Gummy tried to swallow his foot.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Who's missing?" Spike asked as he looked at the door, seeing the rabbit waved to him and runned outside.

"Angel." He said as Tank came flying and hit his head.

* * *

(Later, outside)

Spike has the 5 pets in collars as he searched for Angel, while wearing a helmet because of Tank. "All I wanted were some jewels. Big, juicy, delicious jewels. And now what do I have? A missing rabbit and-" Spike said as Winona did catch Angel's scent and start running, pulling Spike and the pets with it. Winona stopped at the Cutie Mark Crusaders's treehouse.

As he enter it, he saw them talking about Angel. *clear throat* He was about to pick Angel when he had an idea.

"You three seem to be taking care of him so well, want to have hom for the afternoon?" Spike asked.

"Sorry, but we're got some major Crusaders bussiness planned for today." Applebloom said, putting on a parachuting glasses.

"Major. We're getting our skydiving Cutie Marks today." Scootaloo said.

"Oh, that's a shame. And here I thought you could get a 'Critter-sitting Cutie Mark' for good." Spike said, smirking.

"A Critter-Sitting Cutie Mark you say?" Applebloom asked.

"That would be adorable." Sweet Belle said.

"You know what? As much as hard it's gonna be for me to part with these little guys, I think you should probably just take all of them." He said putting his helmet on Scootaloo just in time before Tank hit her head. "If you ask me, the more critters you take care of, the more the chances of getting a critter-sitting Cutie Mark. Am I right? Or am I right?" He asked.

They looked at each other as Applebloom answered. "Sure." She said as Spike exit the tree house.

"Yeah." He pumped his arm as the Crusaders suddently opened the door.

"But wait. How we're gonna take care of them without treats for when they're good?" Applebloom asked.

"And we'll need beds for when their tired." Sweet Belle said.

"And toys. They need toys." Scootaloo said.

"It's a afternoon. They don't need all that stuff. They will be fine." Spike said.

"We need to be able to buy them some things. One jewel might be able to cover it all." Applebloom said.

"Uh, what could I possibly be doing with jewels?" Spike asked, hiding his bowl behind his back.

"I know for a fact that Applejack gave you a gem to watch Winona. Which means..." She said, extending her hoof to him.

Spike frowned, groaned and from his bowl, picked up the tiny jewel Rarity gave him. "Take it or leave it." He said, holding the jewel.

"We'll take it." She said, grabbing the gem and going inside.

"Now to make my jewel cake." He said, heading to the market place.

* * *

(With Sonic)

"Hm, so good." He said, finishing a sandwich with chili sauce. 'Suddently it's so quiet. I wonder...' Sonic looked at the library but couldn't find neither Spike nor the pets.

"Spike?" He called, but didn't get a answer. *sighs* "You better not be doing what I think you just did." He murmured as he opened the door. Seeing Spike arriving with some supplies he suspected it was for his cake.

"Where the pets are, Spike?" He asked.

"Being take care of." He said, heading to the kitchen.

"Spike, answer me." Sonic insisted, following him.

"Trust me, Sonic. They're okay." Spike said, evading the question again.

"I'll not trust you until you answer me." He said.

"Ugh, fine. I let them by the Crusaders." Spike said, putting his bowl with his jewels on the table.

"The crusaders? But didn't they planned on doing something about skydiving?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but they changed their minds- wait, how did you know?" Spike asked.

"I talked with them before I arrived here." He said.

"Hm, well, if you don't mind I'll make my jewel cake now." Spike said, start mixing some things.

Sonic frowned, then glanced at the jewel bowl. Smirking he levitate it and went to the door. "Hey, Spike!" He called him.

"What?" Spike asked, looking to his direction. Widening his eyes when he saw Sonic with his gems.

"I think I'll borrow this, if you don't mind." He said, dashing outside.

"SONIC! Come back here!" Spike shouted as he runned after him.

Sonic arrived at the Crusaders tree house. Waiting for Spike to find him, he could heard the crusaders talk, until he heard Scootaloo ask about where was Tank's head, which panicked Sonic. He dashes to the door and runned inside, "What you did to Tank?!" He asked as he saw Tank put his head out from his shell.

"Oh, I forgot he does that." She aaid as Sonic facehoofed. Then Spike arrived at the door.

"Found... you... *breaths* give my gems back." He said, tired of running. Then he noticed the mess on the treehouse. "I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea." He said.

"You don't say. So may I ask why most of the pets are covered in paints?" Sonic asked, looking at Owlowiscious covered in pink paint.

"I guess we're not getting Critter-sitting cutie mark nor the critter-grooming mark." Sweetie Belle said.

*Sighs* "All right, load them up. And you can give me back that jewel I gave you." Spike said.

"Sorry, we don't have it anymore." Applebloom said.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"How do you think we paid for the industrial-sized pet hair drier." Scootaloo said, poiting outside where they saw a giant machine drying Winona, who seem to enjoy it.

"How did I not saw that?" Sonic asked.

"Oh." Spike said, frowning.

* * *

(Later)

"Are you really just gonna watch me struggle and not help?" Spike asked as he was trying not get pull by the pets.

"Pretty much." Sonic said.

Them Winona start barking and runned at full speed, pulling Spike amd pets with her until they make Spike get trapped on a tree. Angel start laughing as Sonic chuckled, approuching him.

Zecora came close, as she saw his struggle. "Zecora knows just what to do about all this bad mojo, that's floating around you." She said.

"I'm thinking a cage and a great big lock might be next." Spike said, glancing at the pets.

"Zecora can take the bad away if you do what I say." She said.

"Really?" Spike asked.

"But before I can do my duty, I'm going to need some of your booty." She said as Spike groaned, not liking to give another of his jewel.

'That's smells fishy.' Sonic thought as he saw Spike give her a orange jewel, then she went and put the jewel on a charity box near them.

Spike released himself and tried to stop her but was too late. He was furious as he saw Sonic and Angel laughing. Spike then saw a basket with some ribbons and tapes. He grabbed that and trapped all the pets on a huge ball which they couldn't even move.

"Spike, the heck you doing?" Sonic asked as get up.

"I'm gonna release them when I get back to the library." Spike said, stopping holding the ball.

"You sure you not hurting them?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I'm-" The pets managed to roll the ball at Spike, who accidentally clawed one of the ribbons as he tried to push the ball, releasing the pets.

Sonic noticed that Spike dropped a purple jewel, and was about to warn him when Owlowiscious land on Spike's head, pointing to the train.

They looked and saw Angel waving at them and jumping inside the train. "Angel." Spike said as he went to the train as the pets followed him.

"I guess I'll just give him then." Sonic pick the gem and went after him, but soon noticed Spike pulling the crusaders inside the train with him and the pets. "All abord for the Crystal Empire." The condutor said.

Sonic went to the train but the condutor stopped him. "Ticket, sir." He asked as he hold his hoof.

"Here's my ticket." Sonic said, giving the gem to him and entering the train. As he went inside he saw Spike catching Angel.

Then the train start moving, making Spike run to the door on the end of the cart. "At least you catch Angel." Sonic said.

Spike just groaned and lead they all to a room to wait until they arrive.

* * *

(One hour later)

"So it seems the Crystal Empire would it be really cold, but I've heard that it's not. It's as warm as can be." Applebloom said.

"Do you think the walls are crystals?" Scootaloo asked.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he looked to Spike, he was hugging the two gems left. Then the prts managed to open the door and runned outside, followed by a sound of something breaking, Spike went to the door as a pony covered in found glared at him.

Spike hesitantly gave the pony the blue jewel, and keep the green one. Sonic then pulled the pets inside the room and locked the door.

* * *

(Another hour later)

As the train arrived at the Crystal Empire station, the crusaders were about to leave when Spike blocked their way. "We're not getting out of this car until we return back to Ponyville." He said.

"There's no way, no how, we're coming all the way to the Crystal Empire without looking around." Applebloom said.

"No pony's gonna get pass this dragon." Spike said.

Scootaloo extend her wing as Applebloom pulled a feather from it. "Don't make me use this." She said, approuching him.

"You won't dare." Spike said that as she start trickling him with it. Angel was at the window trying to get Fluttershy's attention but failed, then he looked at the door and smirked.

He jumped in Tank's direction and kicked him at the door, making him crash at the door, bringing it down. He then runned outside as the Crusaders leave the train. Spike growled as he get up and went after them.

*Sighs* "I better fix the door before Spike has to pay it again." He said, pulling the door from the ground.

* * *

(Outside the train)

Spike saw the girls on a line to enter the train, he pulled the pets and himself behind a baggage before they got spotted. He saw the Crusaders, "Shh! Quiet there!" Spike get their attention as they hid behind the same baggage.

They looked over the station as Spike spotted Angel running to Fluttershy's direction. Spike runned after him, and tried reason with him but as he wasn't getting anywhere with that he grab his last jewel and threwn it at a big pile of baggages, making it fell and block Angel's path.

Fluttershy got surprised by it, "All abord!" The condutor said as the girls entered the train.

Spike pick up Angel and runned inside the train with the pets and the Crusaders. "We made it." Spike said as he sit down.

"Without seeing the palace." Sweet Belle said, upset. Then they heard Twilight's voice as they entered the their car.

"They are coming this way. Everypony, hid!" Spike said as he and the pets hid under one of the seats while the crusaders hid under the ones on the other side of the train.

"Whoo-wee, my dogs are barking." Applejack said as she sit down, hearing a bark. "Did y'all hear that? They really are." She said as they chuckled.

As they continued talking, Angel suddently smirked, going under one of the girls and preparing to kick. Spike start sweeting as he start hearing Twilight talking about him certainly being responsible, which stuck on him hard.

*Sighs* "Go ahead, bunny. Do your worst. I deserve it." Spike whispered, Angel as he heard that looked at Spike.

"I ignored you, tried to pawn you off on somepony else, I didn't even removed these silly things from you." Spike said that as he removed it from Angel's tail. "I wasn't really thinking about you at all. Any of you. Just wanted the jewels. I hope you'll all forgive me someday." Spike apologized as the pets, Angel included, smiled as Winona licked his cheek.

"You will? Thanks." He said.

* * *

(Two hours later, Ponyville)

As the train arrived and the girls went to the doors, Spike, the pets and the Crusaders runned to the door on the end of the car and jumped outside. Just in time as the girls saw they looking at them.

"Hello. Thought we'd meet you at the station." He said.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Spike. You did a really good job at taking care of them." Twilight said.

"Uh, Spike, you know where's Sonic?" Tails asked.

Spike and the Crusaders realised Sonic wasn't with them in the trip back to Ponyville. "Uh, he's, uh..." Tails lifted a eyebrow.

*Clear throat* They all looked up and saw Sonic hovering above them, with some snow on his head.

"Why you have snow on your head?" Rainnow asked.

"Long story. Spike, catch!" He said, drooping the green jewel to Spike.

"Thanks!" Spike said, happy.

Twilight and Spike went to the library as the others went to they homes.

"You still wanna see the tricks, Soniku?" Rainbow asked, smirking.

Sonic's fur was on edge as he heard that nickname. "Wh-what you said?" He asked.

"Your new nickname." She said.

"Uh, okay. I just need to check on the hospital again, then we can go." He said.

"Wait you didn't say who is at the hospital." She said.

"That's the thing. I still don't know, he hasn't wake up yet." Sonic said.

"Alright, I meet you there then." Rainbow said leading Spike to her house.

"Let's hope this guys is awake." He said, heading to the hospital.

* * *

(Later, inside the hospital)

"What do you mean he left?" Sonic asked one of the nurses.

"I mean, when he wake up, he just leave his room and left. Ignoring the docs and when the guard tried to stop him, he punched the guard _very _hard." She said.

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other, "When did he leave?" Rainbow asked.

"Actually, just 5 minutes ago." She said.

"Really? Did you saw where he went?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, he went that way." She said, pointing to Sweet Apples Acres.

"Let's go, Rainbow." He said, leaving the hospital.

"We better hurry, this guy seems to be a troublemaker." Rainbow said, running with Sonic to Sweet Apples Acres.

As they arrived, they start search for Applejack, which they found her having a hoof wrestling with the pony Sonic helped. "What the- that's the guy." He said as they approuched them.

They seemed to have around the same strenght as they weren't able to move hoof. "Hey, you." The pony looked at Sonic, making him lose the wrestling.

"Aha! Said I was more strong!" Applejack said.

"What? No, he distracted me. I wanna a rematch!" He said.

"Let's go." Applejack said, about to start it again.

"Wait. I have some questins for you." Sonic said.

"What is it?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"What was you doing at Everfree forest? And what you was fighting?" He asked.

"Everfr- you mean that forest? I was with my friends trying to find someone. And we were fighting a robot." He said.

"Robot? Was a blue one with claws and spikes?" Sonic asked.

"You know about Metal Sonic?" He asked, turning his full attention to Sonic.

"Yes. It attacked us several times." Sonic said.

"Really? Since when did he attack?" He asked.

"Uh, some months now, why?" Rainbow asked.

"How did this town defended against it?" He asked.

"We fighted him." Applejack said.

"Really? You three?" He asked.

"With some of our friends but yeah." Sonic said.

"I see. Well, I need to find where the others are." He said, getting up.

"Wait, you didn't even said your name." Sonic said.

"It's Knuckles." He said.

"My name is Applejack." She said.

"Name's Rainbow Dash." Rainbow said.

"And mine's Sonic." He said.

"Alright, now I- Wait, what did you said?" Knuckles asked looking at him, surprised.

"Uh, Sonic. Why?" He asked.

"Haha! Can't believe I found you. We're searching for you and Tails." Knuckles said.

"Wait, really?" Sonic, Rainbow and Applejack asked.

"Uh, yeah. Where's Tails by the way?" He asked.

"In Ponyville. But who are the others you mentioned?" Sonic asked.

"Who do you think? Sally, Amy, Rotor, you know." Knuckles said.

"No, I don't." Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't remember anything about these names." Sonic said.

"Really? Well, let's go find them. They will tell you everything." He said.

"Sounds good." Sonic said.

"So where are they?" Rainbow asked.

"I... don't know, Metal knocked me out. And when I wake up, I wasn't on the forest anymore." He said.

"Hm. Okay, here's the plan. Me and Rainbow will search the forest from above, while you two go get the others. If we find Metal, we're going to need all the help we can get." Sonic said, start flying.

"Sure thing. Be careful you two." Applejack said, leading Knuckles to Ponyville.

"Do you think they're okay? It's been a day since you find him." Rainbow asked. following him.

"I don't know. I hope so." He said.

* * *

(With Tails)

"Why, Twilight?" Tails asked.

"Don't you think you already messed enough with my alchemy lab?" Twilight said, blocking the basement door.

"What? Come on, Twilight. I'm getting the hang of it." He said, trying to pass her.

"No. After you last potion almost burned the library, you not going down there anymore." She said, locking the door woth a spell.

*groans* "What I'm supposed to do now?" He asked, upset when Applejack and Knuckles came.

"Guys, we need you at Everfree forest's entrace." Applejack said.

"Why? And who's he?" Tails asked.

"Name's Knuckles. Sonic's searching for my friends there. We're going there because Metal Sonic might be there as well." Knuckles said as he went to the door, they all following behind.

* * *

(With Sonic)

"Saw anything?" Sonic asked as Rainbow approuched him.

"No, nothing. You?" She asked as they pass above a broken tree, which they immediately stopped and land near it.

"Definitely happened a fight here." Sonic said as they saw another broken tree and a explosion mark on the ground, and some metal parts thrown everywhere. He levitate an metal arm, that he recognized too well by now.

"Metal's arm... Do you think they might have destroyed him?" He asked.

"Don't know, the fight must have be pretty bad. I don't think it was Metal who went through these trees." She said, pointing to the small blood pond near it.

"We need to find them ASAP. Who knows which one winned." He said.

"I'll see if the others arrived, wait here." Rainbow said as she flied to the forest entrance.

*Sighs* "This can't get worse." He said that, then he saw a broken device on the ground.

"Hm." He levitate it to him, he gasped. "Tails tracker! Holy Cr- How could we forget about the Chaos Emeralds?! Dammit! We're screwed if Eggman has all of them." Sonic said, worried. He dropped the tracker as the others teleported behind him, getting him off guard.

"Gah! A little warning next time." He said.

"Sorry." Twilight said, then saw the mess. "What happened here?" She asked.

"I think the ones we're searching fighted Metal here." Sonic said. Then he showed the tracker. "And I think Eggman might have the emeralds, I just don't know how many of them he has." He said.

Tails then grabbed the tracker, "This thing is completely broken, it's gonna take a while for me to fix it." He said.

"So, now what?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. There's no trail showing where they went. Like they just vanished." Sonic said.

"Or teleported." Twilight said.

"Rotor did had a device to open a portal back home. Thought I don't know why they would return if they didn't find neither of you two, nor the emeralds." Knuckles said.

"Maybe Eggman managed to get his hands on the device? Metal Sonic can be very dangerous." Tails suggested.

"If that happened, then he is back in Mobius and they probably went after him. That makes sense." Knuckles said.

"So we just... wait for them to come back?" Applejack asked.

*Sighs* "Without the emeralds, I can't think of a way to return to Mobius. And Eggman won't go back without at least a Chaos Emerald." He said.

"Then let's go back. We have nothing else to do here." Sonic said, heading back to the library with them.

* * *

(At Mobius, Sally's castle, war room)

*Sighs* "Where he could have gone? We made sure to destroy all his bases." Sally said as she sit down on one of chairs.

"He must have hidden his base from the archives from his other bases. We didn't find anything, and he wasn't found in any of them." Antoine said.

"And to make the situation worse, we saw he had six Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles and Shadow were left behind at that pony weird world. He not only destroyed the portal machine but somehow deleted our data about the coordenates of that place." Rotor said.

As Sally tried to come up with a plan, Silver and Blaze appeared on the room. "Hey, guys. We received your message. What's the emergency?" Silver asked.

"Eggman has six Chaos Emeralds, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow are trapped in another dimension with the last Chaos Emerald, and we don't even know anymore the dimension's coordinates as Eggman deleted them." Amy said.

"Do you have a plan?" Blaze asked.

"Find Eggman, stop him, then try find Sonic and the rest, again." Sally said, getting up.

"And how we're gonna stop him of we doesn't even know where he is?" Antoine asked.

"We'll have to prepare to when he attacks." She said.

"Are we really gonna let Eggman have time to create something dangerous? For goodness sake! He has six Chaos Emeralds." Amy said.

"Do you have a better plan? Because I'm accepting suggestions." Sally said.

"..." Amy didn't say anything.

"So that's settle. And that's also the motive I call you two. We're going to need all the help we can get." Sally said.

Suddently the building start shaking as they heard some distant shots and explosions. They looked atbeach other, then dashed outside. Where they saw Eggman's Carrier and fleet.

It was dropping a lot of pods carring a bunch of robots and badniks, the guards of the city where defending well, but won't take long to get overhelmed as the carrier is still dropping them as well firing some bombs at the city.

"He's already attacking?!" Antoine asked, terrified.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!." Silver said, flying to the carrier's direction, Blaze right behind him.

Sally then called the rest of the military force of the region as the others went after Silver. "Let's hope this is enough for whatever Eggman thrown at us." She said, following them.


End file.
